MIS SUEÑOS, TUS SUEÑOS
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Tras el viaje de Tsubasa a Brasil Sanae queda un tanto deprimida pero en medio de esa depresión ella se da cuenta que el habia ido a un pais tan lejano para poder cumplir aquel sueño que tenia desde niño, aquel sueño que no solo era suyo sino tambien de ella es asi que ella tratara de aportar su granito de arena para que la selección juvenil de Japón pueda seguir triunfando.
1. Introducción

" **MIS SUEÑOS, TUS SUEÑOS"**

 **Introducción**

Una nueva mañana amanecía en la linda ciudad de Shizuoka, en una pequeña habitación decorada con algunas fotos de un equipo deportivo una hermosa jovencita castaña que tenía el rostro con marcas de lágrimas y los ojos ojerosos se encontraba acostada sobre su cama profundamente dormida cuando el estridente sonido de un despertador inundo su habitación haciendo que esta se levantara de la misma como impulsada por un resorte.

¿Qué ya amaneció?, dijo la hermosa castaña mirando hacia el pequeño despertador que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita de noche.

Si, ya amaneció, son las 6 de la mañana, un día más sin ti, pensó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para tomar su toalla que estaba sobre una silla y dirigirse a darse un refrescante baño.

Luego de algunos minutos la jovencita con el cabello húmedo salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras pensaba: Brasil, siempre fue tu sueño desde niño ir a Brasil y al fin lo conseguiste, no puedo ser tan egoísta fuiste tras tus sueños que finalmente también son los míos ya que el verte triunfar haciendo lo que te apasiona me hace feliz a mí. Lo que no comprendo es porque me dijiste que me querías para luego decirme que un amor a distancia no funcionaria, yo creo que si funcionaria pero tus temores fueron más y yo los comprendo tal vez tienes miedo a tener una relación, tal vez crees que ello no te dejaría seguir creciendo profesionalmente. Ya no importa seguimos siendo amigos y yo me conformo con ello, como siempre seré no solo tu amiga sino tu fiel admiradora aquella que te alienta cada vez que sales a la cancha, aquella que te sigue a través de una pantalla de televisión, aquella que…..que….

Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los bellos ojos de la castaña humedeciendo su hermoso rostro al tiempo que sin querer su mirada se pozo en un pequeño portarretratos en ella estaban un grupo de niños junto a un trofeo pero uno de esos niños de ojos brillosos y amplia sonrisa fue el que más llamo su atención.

Tsubasa, tu naciste para ser el mejor, para triunfar, ese es tu sueño y mi deber como admiradora tuya es apoyarte siempre estés donde estés porque mis sueños son tus sueños y hoy yo también empiezo a parte de los míos, dijo la hermosa castaña secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y empezando a vestirse.

Minutos después ya vestida Sanae tomo su bolso y con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios salió de la habitación con un solo pensamiento: Mis sueños son tus sueños.

 **Nota:**

Ante todo permítanme presentarme, soy **"PrincesaLirio"** , por algún motivo extraño en fanfiction tuve que agregarle el número 4 a mi seudónimo pues sin en este número no me aceptaba el registro, pero en otros medios donde también publico mis fic (de "Dragón ball") me encuentran como **"PrincesaLirio"** , a mí me gusta crear historias alternas (que no siguen la línea de tiempo del anime ni manga) con los personajes de dos de mis animes preferidos, en este caso la historia que les presento es de "Capitán Tsubasa", este capítulo solo es la parte introductoria de lo que será la historia, dependiendo sus reviews veré cuando actualizo el siguiente capítulo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	2. El inicio de mi sueño

**Capítulo 1:** **"El inicio de mi sueño"**

Una bella jovencita castaña caminaba por los pasillos de una facultad mirando en diferentes direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien cuando de repente un jovencito de lentes que estaba parado junto a una columna la llamo por su nombre haciendo que ella posara su vista en él.

Sanae, Sanaeeeeeeee, decía el jovencito de lentes.

Manabu, ya estás aquí, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

Qué bueno ver que estas mejor Sanae, pensé que aun seguías….., dijo Manabu haciendo una pausa para luego decir: deprimida.

¿Deprimida?, dijo Sanae tratando de mostrarse calmada.

Si, ya vez no quisiste ni asistir al cumpleaños de Ryo pese a que el pobre te estuvo insistiendo casi una semana pues como tú sabes Sany nosotros te consideramos como una hermanita, dijo Manabu con cariño.

Si lo sé, ya le pedí disculpas por ello pero en ese momento no me sentía muy bien pero ya comprendí que la vida sigue no puede detenerse, dijo Sanae.

Así es hermanita y no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que has decidido seguir tus propios sueños, dijo Manabu.

A mi también me alegra ello y más porque este sueño me permitirá seguir apoyando a mi selección y a él, claro como todo lo que realizamos en la vida me tomara algún tiempo hasta obtener mi título pero mientras tanto el señor Gamo me dijo que yo puedo asistir a apoyar al médico de la federación así los conocimientos que obtenga en la universidad podre afianzarlos con la práctica, dijo Sanae con una amplia sonrisa.

Si es cierto además les serás de un gran apoyo al doctor de la federación y a los chicos, dijo Manabu.

Si lo sé, pero ya sabes por el momento no les digas nada, quiero que para todos sea una sorpresa verme en la federación como parte del equipo médico, bueno como asistente aun pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?, dijo Sanae sacando la lengua.

Si, por algo se empieza hermanita pero vamos ya, que el director académico te ha de estar esperando para que entregues tus papeles, dijo Manabu.

Si, vamos y gracias por acompañarme, dijo Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer para eso estamos los amigos, los hermanos y tú y yo somos hermanitos de corazón, no por algo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos aún recuerdo cuando seguíamos a nuestros equipo en cada lugar donde se presentaban, dijo Manabu.

Aun lo seguimos haciendo, dijo Sanae.

Si es cierto, dijo Manabu riendo mientras caminaba junto a la castaña hacia la oficina del director académico.

 **1 hora después:**

Eso es todo señorita Nakazawa, decía un hombre de cabello cenizo y bigote.

¡Gracias por la oportunidad¡ dijo Sanae.

No agradezca señorita una beca para estudios de medicina deportiva no se le otorga a cualquiera pero usted merecía ella por ello aprobamos su solicitud, dijo el hombre.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias nuevamente¡ dijo Sanae.

Luego de ello la castaña y el joven de lentes salieron de la oficina.

Ya eres alumna Sany, dijo Manabu.

Si, aun me parece increíble ello, dijo Sanae.

Pues créelo hermanita, serás una gran medico deportiva, dijo Manabu al tiempo que un joven de porte atlético se acercó a ellos.

Sanae hermosa, no pensé encontrarte por aquí, dijo el joven deteniendo sus pasos.

Kanda, dijo Sanae.

Si, tan pronto tratabas de olvidarme, dijo el joven riendo.

¿Qué haces aquí Kanda?, ¿no me digas que también estudiaras en la universidad?, dijo Manabu entre intrigado y preocupado a la vez.

Así es, estudiare aquí, mis padres prácticamente me obligaron a registrarme dicen que no siempre se vive del deporte y pues como no quise discutir con ellos vine a inscribirme, la verdad no tenía ganas de estudiar ninguna carrera pero ahora que sé que hermosa Sanae está aquí será un placer venir a la universidad, dijo Kanda.

Es que no te quedo claro que Sanae….., decía Manabu siendo interrumpido por el joven de porte atlético.

Manabu no te recomiendo que me enfrentes, ¿es que no recuerdas como quedo tu amigo cara de mono cuando me quiso enfrentar?, dijo Kanda.

No te expreses así de Ryo, dijo Sanae molesta.

Está bien, está bien, disculpa, lo que menos quiero es un problema contigo y más ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y que sé que sigues sola porque el cobarde de Tsubasa se fue sin importarle tus sentimientos y hacia decía que te quería,…, decía Kanda con ironía siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Basta, basta, a Tsubasa no lo metas en esta discusión, él fue tras sus sueños y yo me quede aquí por los míos, nada puede impedir que una persona vaya tras sus sueños, ni el amor, porque el amor es comprensión, es apoyo, pero por lo visto tú no sabes de ello, me dio gusto saber qué piensas estudiar, espero y saques provecho de ello. Vámonos Manabu, dijo Sanae con firmeza mientras aceleraba sus pasos.

Si Sany, dijo el joven de lentes mientras caminaba tras de ella.

Tsubasa no te merece Sanae, ese no te quiere, por ello se fue sin importarle lo que sentías, para mi ello fue lo mejor así me deja el camino libre para conquistarte, porque eso pienso hacer conquistarte, pensaba Kanda mientras veía alejarse a la castaña junto a su amigo de lentes.

 **Mientras tanto: "Sau Paulo – Brasil"**

La práctica termino, decía un hombre de cabello marrón.

Vamos a los camerinos Tsubasa, dijo un jovencito moreno.

Si, dijo Tsubasa caminando tras de él.

¿Qué te pasa la práctica de hoy estuviste algo extraño?, dijo el joven moreno.

No me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco agotado, creo que me estuve sobre esforzando mucho, dijo Tsubasa.

Y yo que quería invitarte a celebrar, dijo el moreno.

¿A celebrar que Pepe?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Como que, ¿qué?, nuestro ascenso al equipo titular, en menos de un mes lo logramos y eso hay que celebrarlo, dijo Pepe.

La verdad no estoy de ánimos para festejos, mejor otro día, dijo Tsubasa.

¿En verdad te sientes mal?, dijo Pepe.

Ya te dije que me siento cansado, no es nada grave, me daré un duchazo me cambio de ropa e iré al departamento a descansar, nos vemos Pepe, diviértete, solo no llegues muy tarde, recuerda que compartimos el mismo departamento, dijo Tsubasa continuando su camino al tiempo que otros jóvenes rodeaban al moreno.

¿Qué te dijo?, dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Que se siente cansado aunque yo creo que él está así por otro motivo, dijo Pepe.

¿Qué motivo?, dijeron los jóvenes.

Por su chica, aunque no lo diga, la extraña, dijo Pepe.

¿Tsubasa tiene chica?, dijo uno de los jóvenes sorprendido.

Bueno solo son amigos pero de que el siente algo por ella, lo siente, de ello estoy seguro, muchas veces lo he descubierto mirando la foto que tiene de ella en la pared, dijo Pepe.

¿Y cómo es?, dijo otro de los jóvenes.

Muy linda, dijo Pepe sonriendo.

 **1 hora después:**

Tsubasa entraba al pequeño departamento que compartía con el primer amigo que hizo en Brasil cuando llego.

Ahora si a tomar algo y a descansar, dijo Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a una pequeña cocina, abría el refrigerador para ver que había dentro para comer.

A Pepe como siempre se le olvido llenar la despensa, ni modo, mañana tendré que hacerme un espacio para llenarla yo, dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba una caja de leche y un vaso.

Tsubasa se sirvió un vaso de leche y lo bebió, luego de ello fue a su habitación pero al entrar a esta su vista se posó en una fotografía que estaba en la pared en ella el aparecía junto a una linda castaña.

Sanae, cuanto te extraño, si tu estuvieras aquí, de seguro esta casa no estaría así hecha un desorden, curarías cada herida que me hiciera en las practicas, estarías alentándome en cada momento, no imaginas la falta que me haces pero a veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios para poder luego ser completamente felices, si me amas sabrás esperarme, esta será como una prueba para los dos para ver si en verdad es nuestro destino estar juntos, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba con nostalgia a la fotografía.

 **Japón:**

Una bella castaña llegaba a su casa junto a su amigo de lentes.

¡Gracias por acompañarme Manabu¡ dijo Sanae.

¿En verdad te sientes bien?, dijo Manabu.

Si Manabu, no te preocupes lo que dijo Kanda no me afecto, no te preocupes, dijo Sanae forzando una sonrisa.

Entonces nos vemos hermanita, dijo Manabu.

Nos vemos, dijo Sanae antes de entrar a su casa.

La castaña con cautela entro a su casa y subió a su habitación, al llegar a esta tomo asiento al borde de su cama y tomo entre sus manos el pequeño portarretrato que tenía en su mesa de noche.

Tsubasa, mi hermoso Tsubasa, tú fuiste tras tus sueños a Brasil ahora llego el momento de que yo también vaya tras el mío, pero sabes algo después de todo nuestros sueños están ligados como mi corazón siempre estará ligado al tuyo porque mis sueños son tus sueños y los tuyos los míos, dijo Sanae abrazando al pequeño portarretratos.

 **Nota:**

Ante todo quiero darles gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus mensajes de apoyo, créanme que ello es muy valioso para mí pues me da ánimos para seguir con este nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente y disculpen la demora en el primer capítulo pero tuve algunos problemitas por ello no pude escribir el capítulo antes. También quiero decirles que esta historia la estaré actualizando una vez a la semana no les diré el día exacto pues no sé qué día será, eso sí prometo subirles un capítulo a la semana.

Ahora si a dar las gracias a quienes con sus

 **¡Gracias** **Mhialove02** **¡** me alegra que te haya gustado la introducción de esta historia y no te preocupes como te abras dado cuenta en este capítulo Sanae también tiene su propio sueño.

 **¡Gracias** **chio¡** a mi también me encanta esta pareja por ello dependiendo de mis tiempos he decidido hacerle una pequeña colección como la que le estoy haciendo a Gokú y Milk en wattpad pero en el caso de Tsubasa y Sanae será aquí en fanfiction.

 **¡Gracias** **sanae20¡** espero y la historia te siga pareciendo buena y no te preocupes no pienso dejarla al olvido, no soy de las personas que deja las cosas medias no me gusta ello eso si como ya mencione solo actualizare una vez a la semana, espero su comprensión.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	3. Un nuevo día: Empezando a Cumplir mis

**Capítulo 2:** **"Un nuevo día: Empezando a cumplir mis sueños"**

Una bella jovencita castaña se encontraba recostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados abrazando un portarretratos recordando el encuentro que había tenido con un conocido suyo hace algunas horas.

 **Recuerdo**

Una hermosa castaña salía de una oficina junto a un joven de lentes.

Ya eres alumna Sany, dijo el joven de lentes.

Si, aun me parece increíble ello, dijo la castaña.

Pues créelo hermanita, serás una gran medico deportiva, dijo el joven de lentes al tiempo que un joven de porte atlético se acercó a ellos.

Sanae hermosa, no pensé encontrarte por aquí, dijo el joven deteniendo sus pasos.

Kanda, dijo Sanae.

Si, tan pronto tratabas de olvidarme, dijo el joven riendo.

¿Qué haces aquí Kanda?, ¿no me digas que también estudiaras en la universidad?, dijo el joven de lentes entre intrigado y preocupado a la vez.

Así es, estudiare aquí, mis padres prácticamente me obligaron a registrarme dicen que no siempre se vive del deporte y pues como no quise discutir con ellos vine a inscribirme, la verdad no tenía ganas de estudiar ninguna carrera pero ahora que sé que hermosa Sanae está aquí será un placer venir a la universidad, dijo Kanda.

Es que no te quedo claro que Sanae….., decía el joven de lentes siendo interrumpido por el joven de porte atlético.

Manabu no te recomiendo que me enfrentes, ¿es que no recuerdas como quedo tu amigo cara de mono cuando me quiso enfrentar?, dijo Kanda.

No te expreses así de Ryo, dijo Sanae molesta.

Está bien, está bien, disculpa, lo que menos quiero es un problema contigo y más ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y que sé que sigues sola porque el cobarde de Tsubasa se fue sin importarle tus sentimientos y hacia decía que te quería,…, decía Kanda con ironía siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Basta, basta, a Tsubasa no lo metas en esta discusión, él fue tras sus sueños y yo me quede aquí por los míos, nada puede impedir que una persona vaya tras sus sueños, ni el amor, porque el amor es comprensión, es apoyo, pero por lo visto tú no sabes de ello, me dio gusto saber qué piensas estudiar, espero y saques provecho de ello. Vámonos Manabu, dijo Sanae con firmeza mientras aceleraba sus pasos.

Si Sany, dijo el joven de lentes mientras caminaba tras de ella.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Kanda sigues siendo un chico conflictivo, no esperaba encontrarte en la universidad, sin duda me sorprendió tu presencia pero ello no va a impedir que yo siga adelante con mis sueños además lo que dijiste no fue cierto, Tsubasa no es ningún cobarde, él es la persona más valiente que conozco pues se fue a un país donde se habla un idioma distinto al nuestro solo por seguir sus sueños y eso es digno de admirar además tu no podrías comprender el amor que nos tenemos, tal vez nadie lo comprenda pero como te dije el amor es comprensión, apoyo y yo amo a Tsubasa de verdad y sé que el también me ama por lo mismo no quiso atarme a él bajo una promesa o compromiso, no quiso que sufriera por ello decidió que sigamos siendo solo amigos y yo me conformo con ello y me alegro de sus triunfos como su buena amiga y de seguro él se alegrara de los míos cuando se los cuente, es más creo que le enviare una carta comentándole que me inscribí en la universidad, de seguro ello lo pondrá feliz, si eso hare, pensaba la jovencita mientras abría sus ojos y se sentaba en su cama para luego bajar de la misma y acercarse a su pequeño escritorio a buscar una hoja y un bolígrafo.

 **Minutos después:**

La hermosa castaña sonreía al ver su carta ya terminada, la doblo y la guardo dentro de un sobre mientras pensaba: Mañana ante de ir a la federación iré a dejarla para que la envíen.

Luego de ello la jovencita dejo la carta junto a una pequeña mesa de noche y se acostó a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un hermoso sol resplandecía en la ciudad de Shizuoka, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación donde una jovencita castaña estiraba sus brazos mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

Un nuevo día: Hoy empiezo a cumplir mis sueños, dijo Sanae mientras se tallaba sus ojos antes de bajar de su cama.

La castaña se ducho, se cambió de ropa, guardo la carta que estaba sobre su mesa de noche en su bolso tomo este en sus manos y bajo a desayunar junto a sus padres.

Luego de compartir el desayuno con sus padres la castaña salió de su casa y abordo a un taxi

Ahora si a enviar mi carta, pensó la castaña.

 **Mientras tanto: "Brasil"**

Un joven moreno observaba junto a un par de jóvenes más a un apuesto jovencito de cabello negro patear unos balones hacia un arco.

¿Hasta que hora piensa quedarse Tsubasa?, dijo un joven de cabello hasta los hombros.

No lo sé Joa, dijo un joven calvo.

Creo que Tsubasa no piensa irse hasta que su nuevo tiro no le salga a la perfección, dijo Pepe.

Entonces tendré que pagar la cena yo, dijo el joven calvo lamentándose.

¿Qué porque dices eso Fabio?, ¿no me digas que le ofreciste a…?, decía Joa sorprendido.

Pues sí, ella me dijo que si él iba conmigo pagaba todo lo que yo comiera hoy, dijo riendo el joven calvo.

Hay Fabio, como se te ocurre usar a Tsubasa para tus beneficios además ya sabes que a Tsubasa no quiere aceptar ninguna invitación de Wenda, dijo Pepe con reproche.

Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es esa mujer de insistente, allí estuvo insiste e insiste hasta que logro convencerme, decía Fabio.

Claro y tú por supuesto no pudiste negarte, dijo Joa riendo.

Pues no, es que me parece tan linda, bueno ahora que sé que Tsubasa tiene su corazoncito ocupado comprendo que no quiera nada con ella, pero esta es una invitación de amigos, dijo Fabio sonriendo.

Si, como no, dijeron Pepe y Joa a la vez.

Bueno, bueno eso dice Wenda además que se quejan ustedes también están invitados así Tsubasa no se sentirá incomodo, dijo Fabio.

Bueno siendo así, dijeron Joa y Pepe a la vez.

Le salió, dijo Fabio.

¿Qué?, dijeron los otros dos jóvenes.

El tiro, le salió, sin duda Tsubasa es un genio del futbol, dijo riendo Fabio al tiempo que echaba a correr al lugar donde estaba el joven al que había estado observando.

Oye espéranos, dijeron los otros dos jóvenes echando a correr tras de él.

 **Minutos después:**

¡Felicitaciones¡ escucho Tsubasa girando su rostro en dirección al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

Chicos, aún estaban aquí, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si amigo, estábamos mirándote y déjame felicitarte, solo necesitaste 3 días para que tu nuevo tiro te salga a la perfección, dijo Pepe.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Esto hay que celebrarlo, que les parece una cena en el "Ristorantino", yo invito, dijo Fabio mirando a Tsubasa mientras los otros dos jóvenes lo miraron a él.

Está bien, dijo Tsubasa.

Ve a cambiarte de ropa que te esperamos, dijo Fabio.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

Te pasas, dijo Joa.

¿Qué?, dijo Fabio.

Yo invito, dijo Pepe imitando la voz de su amigo haciendo reír a Joa.

 **Japón: "Shizuoka"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba mirando el lugar donde ella a partir de ese día empezaría a cumplir parte de sus sueños.

Ya estoy aquí, en la Federación Japonesa de Futbol, tengo que ubicar al señor Gamo para que el me lleve al área de tópico, pensó la castaña mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata la pelinegra se encontraba frente a una oficina, antes de tocar la puerta de la misma tomo aire profundamente para relajarse un poco.

Ahora sí, ya estoy más relajada, pensaba Sanae mientras acercaba su mano para darle toquecitos a la puerta.

Toc toc toc

Escucharon un par de hombres que estaban dentro de una oficina.

¿Esperas a alguien Gamo?, dijo un hombre de lentes oscuros que estaba sentado frente al mencionado.

Deber Sanae, le dije que desde hoy ella empezaría a apoyar al médico de la selección juvenil de futbol, dijo Gamo antes de decir: Adelante.

¿Estás hablando de la misma Sanae que yo conozco?, dijo sonriendo Katagiri.

Si la misma, dijo Gamo al momento que la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la jovencita castaña.

¡Buenos días señor Gamo¡ señor Katagiri buenos días, que gusto verlo, dijo Sanae.

De igual manera niña, Gamo me acaba de decir que apoyaras al médico de la selección juvenil de futbol, dijo Katagiri.

Así es señor Katagiri, como estudiare medicina deportiva pues pensé que podría conocer más de ella con la práctica, dijo Sanae con calma.

Pues me da gusto que seas parte del equipo médico, nadie mejor que tú conoce mejor a nuestros chicos, de seguro serás un gran apoyo para el doctor, dijo Katagiri.

Si me disculpas Katagiri, llevare a Sanae al que a partir de hoy será su lugar de trabajo, dijo Gamo.

No hay problema vayan, dijo Katagiri.

Permiso, dijo Sanae.

Ve niña, ve, dijo Katagiri al verla salir.

 **Sao Paulo – Brasil:**

Un grupo de jóvenes entraban a un lujoso restaurante.

¿Estás seguro que aquí nos quieres invitar a cenar?, dijo Tsubasa mirando a su amigo calvo.

Por supuesto Tsubasa, dijo el Fabio con firmeza mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas junto a los demás jóvenes.

Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron asiento en una mesa para seis mientras uno de ellos miraba intrigado la mesa.

¿Pasa algo Tsubasa?, dijo Joa.

Es que no comprendo, ¿por qué mesa para seis si solo somos cuatro?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado al tiempo que Joa y Pepe miraron a Fabio.

¡Eh….bue…bueno¡ es que no solo estaremos los cuatro,….., decía nervioso el calvo al tiempo que un par de chicas de vestimentas sexys llegaron a la mesa.

¡Hola chicos¡ dijo una peli roja de manera coqueta mirando a Tsubasa.

¡Hola Wenda¡ dijeron los jóvenes.

Les presento a mi amiga, Yarath, dijo la peliroja.

¡Buenas noches¡ un gusto conocerlos, dijo una rubia sonriendo mientras se acercaba a saludar a los jóvenes al tiempo que Tsubasa miro a Fabio como pidiéndole una explicación.

Solo disfruta la cena, si, dijo Fabio en tono de súplica recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Tsubasa.

 **Japón: Shizuoka**

Una hermosa castaña que estaba junto a un hombre de bigote se encontraba frente a un hombre de mandil blanco y lentes.

Ella es Sane, dijo Gamo.

Pues es una jovencita muy linda, bienvenida hija, dijo el médico.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

Ella a partir de ahora vendrá a apoyarlo en sus horarios libres como le explique, dijo el señor Gamo.

No se preocupe señor Gamo, yo me pongo de acuerdo con esta encantadora jovencita para ello, dijo el doctor.

Bueno me retiro, que tengas un buen día Sanae, dijo el señor Gamo.

De igual manera señor gamo, dijo Sanae con una sonrisa.

Haber hija te indicare donde guardo los materiales que usamos para curar las heridas de los muchachos,….., decía el medico mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

 **2 horas después:**

Sanae miraba por una gigantesca ventana de lunas hacia una de las canchas de entrenamiento que había en la federación.

Como aún no hay partidos programados y el señor Gamo aun no anuncia la lista de convocados para las eliminatorias asiáticas pues no vienen todos los muchachos, solo algunos de ellos que son de esta ciudad y piden seguir su entrenamiento acá, dijo el médico.

Si es cierto aun no da la lista, dijo Sanae.

Tú serás presentada como parte del equipo médico cuando el entrenador de la lista de convocados nacionales pero para ello aún falta hija, dijo el médico sonriendo.

Si lo sé además creo que este tiempo me servirá para aprender junto a usted lo necesario para serle de mayor utilidad a mi selección, dijo Sanae.

Así se habla niña, sin duda no me equivoque, serás un gran apoyo para mí, dijo el médico mientras la castaña sonreía.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a las personas que estén siguiendo esta historia¡ y de manera muy especial agradecer a las personas que me dejan sus mensajes ello es muy valioso para mí pues me da ánimos para seguir con este nuevo proyecto en honor a este anime que es uno de mis preferidos. De igual manera quiero recalcar que es una historia alterna no sigue la línea de tiempo del anime ni manga solo usare ciertas partes del anime, así mismo utilizare algunos nombres para los amigos y personas que Tsubasa conozca en Brasil que son creaciones mías. Tambien quiero pedir disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error, la verdad se me hace muy dificultoso publicar aqui en fanfiction pero allí estoy haciendo el intento.

Ahora si a dar las gracias a quienes con sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante con este proyecto.

 **¡Gracias** **Mhialove02** **¡** te diré que cuando escribo una historia me gusta que esta tenga de todo un poco: Romance, comedia, drama, fantasía, etc., ese es mi estilo de escribir y quienes han leído alguna de mis historias en wattpad lo saben, esta historia que estoy escribiendo no será la excepción claro predominara más él romance pero tendrá de todo un poquito además de dejarles un mensaje con ella ya que ese es mi objetivo al escribir historias alternas dejar algún mensaje.

 **¡Gracias** **Lety Jimenez¡** me alegra saber que te está gustando mi historia, a mí también me encanta esta pareja (Tsubasa y Sanae) su historia de amor es muy linda pues ni la distancia pudo acabar con el amor que ambos se tenían y es ello lo que yo pretendo poder mostrar en esta historia alterna, espero y esta te siga cautivando.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	4. Unidos a pesar de la distancia

**Capítulo 3:** **"Unidos a pesar de la distancia"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña guardaba en una pequeña cajuela unos instrumentos al tiempo que un hombre de mandil blanco la miraba.

¿Ya acabaste hija?, dijo el médico.

Si, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Entonces ya puedes retirarte hija, ¡gracias por tu apoyo¡ dijo el médico.

¡Gracias a usted por su paciencia¡ dijo Sanae con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a tomar su bolso para salir del lugar al tiempo que la puerta del lugar se abría.

Sanae hermanita, Manabu me llamo para decirme que hoy empezabas aquí, quise venir antes a verte pero ya vez como es el entrenador de malo conmigo, me tuvo dando más de 50 vueltas al campo y todo por llegar unos minutitos tarde, decía Ryo riendo mientras entraba al lugar.

Hay Ryo, si quieres ser uno de los convocados tienes que esforzarte mucho y sobre todo no llegar tarde, ¿a ver dime que te entretuvo tanto para llegar tarde?, dijo Sanae riendo.

Pues la última edición de la revista de futbol, en ella dice que nuestro gran amigo Tsubasa fue promovido al equipo titular, decía emocionado Ryo.

Sabía que lo lograría, dijo Sanae con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de su plática con Ryo, Sanae caminaba por una calle ensimismada en sus pensamientos: Lo logro, lo logro, ya es parte del equipo titular, claro yo sabía que lo lograría Tsubasa siempre consigue lo que se propone así ha sido desde niño siempre perseverante y así lo seré yo no descansare hasta cumplir mi gran sueño.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por unas voces que ella bien conocía.

Sanae, Sanae, escucho la castaña girando ante el llamado.

¡Yukari, Kumi¡ dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa al ver a las personas que la llamaban.

Justo estábamos hablando de ti, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

¿De mí?, dijo Sanae.

Si Sanae, Kumi me preguntaba cómo vas con Tsubasa y pues yo le estuve platicando algo de ti, pero mejor vamos por un café, dijo Yukari.

Está bien, dijo Sanae.

La castaña y sus amigas fueron a un pequeño café en donde se pusieron al tanto de lo que habían hecho esas semanas que no se habían visto.

¿Estudiaras medicina deportiva?, decía una sorprendida Kumi.

Si, dijo la castaña.

No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar ello amiga, es bueno que tú también cumplas tus sueños además nos veremos en la universidad, dijo Yukari mientras la castaña asentía.

 **Días después: "Brasil"**

Tsubasa salía presuroso de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura tras escuchar el timbre del lugar donde vivía sonar.

Ring ring ring.

Pepe de seguro se quedó bien dormidote después de su salidita nocturna por eso no escucha nada, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se ponía a la velocidad de un rayo su polo y short para dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa se encontraba frente a un joven de gorra que le estaba haciendo entrega de una carta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa antes de cerrar la puerta al tiempo que su mirada se dirigió al nombre de la persona que le remitía la carta haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran más.

Sanae, mi Sanae, pensó Tsubasa mientras una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

¿Quién fue?, decía bostezando un jovencito moreno que estaba con el dorso desnudo solo en shorts.

Una carta para mí, dijo Tsubasa con el rostro completamente iluminado de felicidad mientras continuaba su camino hacia su habitación.

Por su rostro esa carta es de alguien muy especial, pensó Pepe mientras sonreía.

Tsubasa entro a su habitación, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y empezó a abrir la carta de la única persona que podría tal vez importarle más que el futbol, "Sanae".

 **Carta**

Mi buen amigo Tsubasa, antes de todo espero que estés bien de salud y que te esté yendo muy bien en tu nuevo equipo, desde que te fuiste he tratado de seguir tus progresos por las revistas y periódicos de nuestro país ya que ellos siempre están pendientes de ti al igual que todos los chicos, Manabu y Ryo son los que generalmente me traen los periódicos o revistas donde sale algún artículo sobre ti, tu sabes que ellos no solo son tus amigos sino tus fans por así decirlo, al igual que yo .

Sabes decidí seguir tu ejemplo, decidí seguir mis sueños, gracias al apoyo de Manabu y el señor Gamo conseguí una beca para estudiar algo que desde que íbamos en secundaria se fue convirtiendo en mi sueño, la medicina deportiva, el curar cada una de tus lesiones para que nadie lo notara me hizo darme cuenta de mi gran pasión por ellas y este año empezare a hacer realidad ese sueño además estoy apoyando al médico de la federación, el señor Gamo me ayudo a ser parte del equipo médico seré asistente del médico de la federación, el médico de la federación es una persona muy buena, por ahora lo estoy apoyando a ordenar el consultorio ya que son pocos los chicos que vienen a hacer uso de las canchas de futbol de la federación para entrenamiento, uno de los chicos es Ryo a él no se le quita lo tardón, el señor Gamo me lo comento, casi todos los días recibe un castigo.

Sabes se te extraña mucho por aquí, ya que estoy segura que si tu estuvieras en Japón serias uno de los primeros que haría uso de las canchas así aún no haya convocatorias pero como no estas no hay un ejemplo a seguir y todos los chicos prefieren andar disfrutando sus vacaciones que estar entrenando a veces me dan ganas de ir a sus casas y traerlos a cada uno del brazo o de las orejas para que empiecen a entrenar si no nuestros amigos se quedaran sin cupo,…

Tsubasa leía la carta mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa al tiempo que pensaba: Esa es mi Sanae, siempre tan disciplinada.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa termino de leer la carta, la doblo y la guardo en la pequeña cajuela de una mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama, tomo una hoja en blanco, un bolígrafo y se puso de pie para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba un pequeño escritorio.

Yo también te extraño Sanae, te extraño mucho pero a través de tu carta pude sentirme más unido a ti, no imaginas el gusto que siento al saber que piensas seguir tu sueño además el que seas parte del equipo médico es algo maravilloso pues cuando vaya a Japón y este entrenando para nuestra selección tu estarás muy cerca de mí y tu sola presencia me dará como siempre la fuerza para ser mejor.

 **Japón:**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba ordenando unos medicamentos en unos estantes mientras platicaba con su jefe.

Entonces eres amiga del gran Tsubasa, dijo el médico.

Si, dijo un tanto nerviosa Sanae.

Te gusta Tsubasa, ¿verdad?, dijo el médico.

¿Cómo lo supo?, dijo una sonrojada Sanae.

Por tus ojos, al hablarme de él cobraron un brillo especial, no paso lo mismo cuando me hablabas de Ryo, Mamoru, Teppei, dijo el hombre.

Pues no se lo comenté a nadie, dijo Sanae sonrojada.

No te preocupes hija, no lo hare, dijo el médico riendo.

Ya termine, dijo Sanae.

Entonces ya puedes retírate hija, ¡ah¡ antes de que se me olvide, ¿cuándo me dijiste que se iniciaban tus clases?, dijo el médico.

En una semana, dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Brasil:**

¿Tsubasa ya vas a entrenar?, dijo Pepe.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces vamos juntos, yo también voy ya al estadio y nos saldrá más cómodo ir en un solo taxi, dijo Pepe.

Pues no podemos ir juntos Pepe, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Por qué?, ¿acaso quedaste encontrarte con alguien antes de ir a entrenar picaron?, dijo Pepe sonriendo.

No claro que no, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Entonces?, dijo Pepe.

Iré a depositar una carta, es todo, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Una carta?, dijo Pepe.

Si, una carta y discúlpame tengo que ir ya que no quiero llegar tarde a la práctica como Ryo, dijo Tsubasa antes de salir del lugar.

¿Ryo?, dijo Pepe intrigado.

Tsubasa fue a depositar su carta y luego fue a entrenar con sus demás compañeros.

 **Horas después:**

Un par de chicas estaban paradas al borde de la cancha esperando a uno de los jugadores que estaban aún entrenado.

¡Wenda¡ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, dijo un hombre de cabello ondulado marrón.

Roberto, que gusto encontrarlo, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es por Tsubasa, ¿cree que lo podría llamar unos minutos?, dijo la joven sonriendo.

Wenda estamos en entrenamiento pero en unos minutos este termina, si gustas tú amiga y tu pueden esperarlo en esa banca, dijo el hombre señalando una banca.

Está bien, dijo la joven.

 **Minutos después:**

El entrenamiento concluyo Wenda al ver a Tsubasa caminar hacia las duchas decidió interceptarlo.

Tsuby, Tsuby, espera cariño, decía la joven haciendo que el mencionado detenga su andar.

¡Wenda¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa cariño no te quitare mucho tu tiempo solo vengo hacerte una invitación, para hoy en la noche, decía la coqueta joven.

Wenda yo….., decía Tsubasa.

Tsuby, anda acepta mi invitación al pub, hoy inauguran un moderno pub y pues me invitaron para ello pero no quiero ir sola por eso pensé en ti, di que sí me acompañaras, decía melosa la joven.

Está bien, dijo Tsubasa para librarse del momento.

¡Gracias Tsuby¡ nos vemos por la noche, yo paso por ti para que no se te olvide, dijo la coqueta joven antes de retirarse.

¿Qué dijo?, que importa, mejor voy a ducharme, a cambiarme de ropa y a almorzar porque ya tengo hambre.

 **Japón:**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña miraba un pequeño álbum de fotos mientras pensaba: ¿Ya abras recibido mi carta?, de seguro ya te ha de haber llegado, espero haberte sacado aunque sea una sonrisa y que me hayas podido sentir junto a ti a través de ella así estemos separados. Yo cada vez que veo este álbum de fotos en el cual está grabado cada etapa que pase a tu lado no solo revivo momentos con el sino me siento unida a ti a pesar de que hay miles de kilómetros de distancia entre los dos.

El pensamiento de la jovencita fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

Ring, ring, ring

Sanae cerró su pequeño álbum de fotos y lo dejo sobre su cama antes de salir de su habitación para ir a la pequeña sala de su casa donde estaba el teléfono.

¡Alo¡ ¡mamá¡ ¿ya llegaron a casa de los tíos?, decía Sanae.

 **Brasil:**

Ya con el cielo a punto de oscurecer Tsubasa se encontraba como todos los días entrenando arduamente fuera de su horario habitual de entrenamiento mientras en el borde de la cancha una sexy joven de cabellos rizados de color negro y ojos verdes se encontraba parada al borde de una cancha de futbol mirando a un apuesto joven de cabello negro patear unos balones.

¿Wenda?, decía intrigado un joven moreno.

¡Hola Pepe¡ dijo la mencionada girando su rostro a ver al jovencito moreno.

¿Cambiaste de look?, dijo Pepe sonriendo.

Si, ya sabes que siempre estoy cambiando de look y pues aprovechando mis horas libres de la tarde quise hacerme un cambio de look a ver si así Tsuby se fija más en mí, ¿qué tal me veo Pepe?, dijo la joven riendo.

Pues te vez bien aunque…, dijo Pepe siendo interrumpido por la joven pelinegra.

¡Gracias¡ Pepe, tu siempre tan lindo, bueno ¿me podrías decir a qué hora termina Tsubasa su entrenamiento?, dijo Wenda.

Pues él no tiene horario fijo, el termina cuando cree que consiguió lo que estaba buscando hacer, dijo Pepe riendo.

Ah no, a Wenda nadie lo hace esperar, el quedo conmigo en algo y lo tiene que cumplir, dijo la joven dirigiéndose al lugar donde Tsubasa estaba mientras el moreno la miraba preocupado.

Luego de algunos minutos la joven de cabello rizado llego tras Tsubasa.

Tsuby cariño, vine por ti, decía de manera melosa Wenda.

Wenda, dijo Tsubasa con molestia girando ante el llamado.

Recuerdas que te dije que vendría para que fuéramos a ese nuevo pub, dijo Wenda.

¿Qué?, ¿en qué momento me dijiste eso?, decía desconcertado Tsubasa sin siquiera percatarse del cambio de imagen de la joven.

Hay Tsuby, sí que eres olvidadizo, mejor ve a darte un baño y te cambias de ropa mientras yo te espero además ni siquiera me has dicho como me veo, decía Wenda.

Wenda, discúlpame no recuerdo haber quedado contigo en algo así además ahora estoy muy ocupado no puedo acompañarte pero allí tienes a Pepe el de seguro te acepta la invitación, dijo Tsubasa continuando con su entrenamiento mientras la joven lo miraba molesta al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos.

 **Nota:**

 **¡Gracias** **Mhialove02** **¡** gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia y por comentar ello me da ánimos para continuar con esta historia.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	5. Sentimientos que causan envidia

**Capítulo 4:** **"Sentimientos que causan envidia"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña recibía de manos de un hombre de gorra una carta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña antes de entrar a su casa.

Es de Tsubasa, me respondió, me respondió, pensaba la hermosa jovencita mientras su rostro se iluminaba de felicidad.

Sanae tomo asiento en una silla y empezó a abrir el sobre mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar de la emoción que sentía.

Una vez que saco la hoja que había dentro de la carta la desdoblo y empezó a leerla.

 **Sanae, mi querida amiga, te escribo esta pequeña carta primero para darte las gracias por estar siempre pendiente de mi a pesar de la distancia ello me llena de alegría pues es lindo poder seguir en contacto con las personas que te aprecian y que uno aprecia.**

 **¡Gracias por alegrarte por mis logros¡ déjame decirte que yo también me alegro por los tuyos, me da gusto saber que decidiste estudiar en la universidad, sin duda serás una gran medico deportiva, me sentiré feliz de ser atendido por ti en algún momento.**

 **En cuanto a los chicos tienes mi autorización para ir a sus casas y sacarlas de ellas para que empiecen a entrenar, no es correcto de que anden de holgazanes, su obligación como buenos profesionales del futbol es estar comprometidos con la selección, estar preparados siempre para que en el momento de que empiecen a observarlos su rendimiento sea el mejor y este esfuerzo se vea premiado con el llamado de la federación, ya me encargare de darles una llamadita a cada uno de ellos para darles un buen sermón y hablando de llamadita, en la parte inferior de esta hoja está el número de teléfono del departamento donde vivo para que por cualquier emergencia me llames o cuando gustes hacerlos pues no es necesario que esperemos a una emergencia, ¿verdad?, yo también prometo llamarte aunque sea una vez al mes para ver cómo van los muchachos, ya que aún falta para las eliminatorias asiáticas y no podemos andarnos relajando.**

 **Sanae a veces por las noches extraño Japón y a todos ustedes pero veo aquella foto del equipo de futbol de la primaria y me acuerdo de mi sueño, hacer que nuestra selección de futbol sea la próxima campeona juvenil mundial y sé que si hay compromiso de todos lo lograremos.**

 **Te extraño mucho Sanae, extraño nuestras platicas, extraño verte correr tras de Ryo en el campo de futbol cuando el decía alguna tontería, extraño muchas cosas pero a veces hay que sacrificarse un poquito para poder cumplir los sueños, yo sé que tú me comprendes ello, sé que lo haces…..**

Si, si te comprendo, comprendo que para cumplir los sueños hay que hacer algunos sacrificios, por ello nunca juzgare la decisión que tomaste de irte al extranjero, nunca la cuestionare y claro que pienso llamarte, aunque sea una vez al mes pues una llamada internacional debe costar carísimo y mis padres no me permitirán algo así, yo me conformare con oír tu voz así sea por segundos además en unos días inicio mis clases en la universidad y tendré tanto que contarte, pensaba la castaña mientras sus ojos cobraban un brillo especial.

 **Días después:**

Sanae caminaba a paso lento por uno de los pasillos de su facultad tratando de ubicar el aula cuando de repente alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Te estaba esperando, dijo una voz que la castaña reconoció inmediatamente girando ante el llamado.

¡Tú¡ respondió Sanae tratando de mantener la calma.

Si yo hermosa, quise venir a darte la bienvenida, dijo Kanda al tiempo que acercaba a la castaña una rosa amarilla que sostenía en la mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

¡Gracias¡ no era necesario la rosa, respondió nerviosa Sanae.

Pero si no tiene nada de malo el color amarillo simboliza la amistad y yo quiero que me des la oportunidad de tratarte más. Sanae no me niegues tu amistad, permíteme acercarme más a ti, ser tu amigo, decía Kanda en tono de súplica.

Si quieres mi amistad está bien acepto ser tu amiga pero algo mas no Kanda ahora si me disculpas tengo que encontrar mi aula no quiero ser reprendida el primer día de clases, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Si gustas yo te ayudo a ubicar tu aula, mis clases empiezan en una hora así no serás reprendida como dices, dijo Kanda con amabilidad.

Está bien, dijo Sanae mientras pensaba: Tal vez con una ayudita ubique más pronto el lugar donde serán mis clases.

Kanda acompaño a la castaña a buscar su aula. Kanda fue el único que hablaba durante el trayecto, Sanae iba muy concentrada buscando el lugar donde estudiaría. Luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda lograron ubicar el aula. La castaña agradeció la compañía del joven y entro al aula mientras Kanda la observaba desde el pasadizo.

Sanae, mi hermosa Sanae, al menos permitiste que seamos amigos ya me encargare yo de sacarte de la cabeza y de tu corazón al estúpido de Tsubasa Ozora, ese no merece tu amor, no lo merece, pensaba Kanda mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

 **Brasil:  
** Un par de jóvenes parecían discutir algo en la pequeña sala de un departamento.

Vamos Tsubasa, no seas tan aburrido, solo un par de horitas además es por una buena causa, no me dejaras solito en ese asunto de negocios, decía Pepe.

Siempre dices lo mismo Pepe y luego no hay forma de traerte a casa, dijo Tsubasa fingiendo molestia.

Eso no es cierto, dijo Pepe haciéndose el ofendido.

Haber dime algo, ¿quién más irá a parte de ti y de los hombres con los que harás el trato de negocios?; dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Pues quien más va a ir?, dijo Pepe de manera nerviosa.

¡Pepe¡ dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

Wenda ira pero yo no la invite, solo es casualidad, la marca deportiva que piensa auspiciar mi carrera la tiene a ella como su modelo exclusiva además eso no debería importarte Tsubasa he oído que esa marca también tiene interés en ti y pues al estar conmigo tal vez hasta te hagan un contrato también a ti allí. Eso sería grandioso amigo, ¿no lo crees?, esa marca paga muy bien, te imaginas podríamos tener lo que siempre soñamos, decía Pepe con su rostro lleno de alegría.

Si, si lo imagino, pero la cita de esos auspiciadores es contigo no conmigo, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Pero ya te dije ellos también tienen interés en ti solo que no supieron como contactarte, decía Pepe.

Está bien te acompañare, solo espero que todo salga bien, dijo Tsubasa.

Saldrá amigo, saldrá, mejor ve a cambiarte, yo te espero, dijo Pepe con una amplia sonrisa mientras toma asiento en un sofá.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa ya listo salió de su habitación y fue donde estaba su amigo esperándolo.

Ya podemos irnos, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, dijo Pepe.

El par de jóvenes salieron del modesto departamento y abordaron un taxi.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En un lujoso restaurante una sexy joven de cabello negro ondulado platicaba con unos hombres mayores de bigote.

Y así como les comento Tsubasa Ozora, es la nueva revelación del Sao Paulo creo que él es el candidato perfecto para el próximo comercial, decía Wenda.

Si he oído hablar de él y de su gran talento para el futbol pero preferimos a Pepe por ser compatriota nuestro aunque la idea de auspiciar a Tsubasa no nos es ajena también tenemos interés en él, decía un hombre de bigote.

Pues ojala y hoy Pepe venga con él, son muy amigos, dijo Wenda.

Pues si viene con Pepe aprovecharemos para hablar también con él ya lo mejor hoy mismo firmamos dos contratos, decía uno de los hombres sonriendo.

No se arrepentirán de auspiciarlo, es más les garantizo que un comercial con él será todo un éxito, dijo Wenda al tiempo que un par de jóvenes que ella bien conocía entraban al lugar.

Eso es lo que queremos Wenda, dijo otro de los hombres.

Ya llego Pepe y viene acompañado de Tsubasa, dijo Wenda feliz mientras el par de jóvenes se acercaban a la mesa.

¡Buenas noches¡ saludaron los jóvenes a los presentes al tiempo que Wenda se puso de pie para saludar a los jovencitos con un beso en la mejilla.

Tomen asiento, dijo uno de los hombres mientras la pelinegra se sentaba junto a Tsubasa.

Les estuve hablando de ti, dijo Wenda en voz baja.

¿De mí?, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, me debes una, hoy firmaras tu primer contrato millonario y todo gracias a mí, dijo Wenda en voz baja con una sonrisa coqueta.

Pepe y Tsubasa platicaron por un par de horas con los hombres que estaban en su mesa llegando ambos a firmar un contrato de imagen de unos productos con ellos.

Luego de ello los hombres se retiraron dejando a los tres jóvenes en la mesa.

Brindemos, porque este solo es el inicio de su brillante carrera, solo déjenmelo a mí y verán que en poco tiempo se vuelven millonarios, dijo Wenda levantando una copa mirando a Tsubasa.

¡Gracias Wenda¡ dijo Pepe.

No hay nada que agradecer para eso están los amigos eso si no me desagradaría si Tsubasa me invita a bailar en agradecimiento, dijo Wenda de manera coqueta.

Wenda, dijo Tsubasa.

Vamos Tsuby, no seas así, ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo ya que pertenecemos a una misma marca, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Tsubasa se agradecido, da un bailecito con Wendita, dijo Pepe recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su amigo.

¡Gracias Pepe¡ dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Está bien, pero solo un baile, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, si, dijo Wenda poniéndose de pie para tomar a la mano de Tsubasa y llevarlo hasta la pista de baile bajo la mirada divertida de Pepe.

Mientras la música sonaba Wenda se apegaba más al cuerpo de Tsubasa aprovechando que el ritmo de la música era lento.

Wenda, decía un incómodo Tsubasa.

¿Qué Tsuby?, dijo Wenda fingiendo inocencia.

Mejor sentémonos, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Por qué?, ¿qué te incomoda?, ambos somos solteros, ¿no?, dijo Wenda de manera coqueta.

Así es somos solteros pero yo…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

¿Estas interesado en alguien?, por ello me rechazas, dijo Wenda ocultando su molestia.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

¿En quién?, dijo Wenda ocultando la rabia que sintió al saber que el joven que le interesaba estaba interesado en otra.

¿Para qué quieres saberlo?, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Curiosidad, anda dímelo, somos amigos, ¿no?, dijo Wenda fingiendo una sonrisa.

En una amiga de Japón, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Ella sabe de tus sentimientos?, dijo Wenda ocultando su molestia.

Si pero no tenemos nada, pensé que era lo mejor para ella, no sería justo atarla a mi estando yo tan lejos pero a veces siento que hice mal porque hay días en que la extraño tanto, a pesar de la distancia siento que mis sentimientos por Sanae crecen más, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

No, no hiciste mal Tsuby querido, hiciste lo correcto, es normal que por ahora sientas nostalgia pero fue lo mejor algo a distancia no funcionaría solo les traería sufrimiento a los dos, decía Wenda fingiendo tristeza mientras pensaba: Sanae, es el nombre de la estúpida chiquilla que se está interponiendo en mi camino.

 **Nota:**

 **¡Gracias** **Mhialove02** **¡** gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia alterna y por comentar. Yo sé que escribes también pues ya he tenido el gusto de leer tu trabajo de Captain Tsubasa y me ha gustado mucho, es más espero y actualices pronto un nuevo capítulo.

 **¡Gracias Guest** **¡** me encantaría complacerte y hacer un capitulo diario pero por ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo eso si prometo organizarme un poquito mejor y ver si puedo escribir dos a tres capítulos a la semana de ahora en adelante para compartirlos con ustedes y así no tengan que esperar tanto para leer un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Si esta semana logro escribir otro capítulo lo subiré entre semana.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	6. Una noticia inesperada: Mentiras y dolor

**Capítulo 5:** **"Una noticia inesperada: Mentiras y dolor"**

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas desde que Tsubasa y Pepe habían firmado sus primeros contratos con un sponsor de imagen, más de dos semanas durante la cual Wenda había descubierto el nombre de la niña que ella ya odiaba aún sin conocerla porque era un obstáculo a pesar de la distancia en sus planes de conquista a Tsubasa.

Wenda valiéndose del agradecimiento que Pepe le tenía a ella por haberle ayudado a conseguir los sponsor se la pasaba casi a diario en el departamento del par de jóvenes y aprovechando ello esta trataba día a día de ganarse más y más la amistad de Tsubasa.

Por su parte Sanae cada día se convencía más que la medicina deportiva era su pasión además ella asistía en sus horas libres a la federación de futbol para apoyar al médico tal como había quedado con este, así mismo Kanda cada vez que podía iba a buscarla a su facultad ya sea para acompañarla hasta su trabajo, a su casa o al cafetín de la universidad, de esta manera el joven intentaba ganarse más su amistad.

 **Universidad:**

Una castaña estaba en el cafetín de su facultad comiendo un pastel mientras pensaba en que día debería hacerle una llamada al amor de su vida, cuando alguien se acercó al lugar donde ella estaba y se sentó junto a ella.

¡Hola hermosa¡ ¿qué tal tus clases del día de hoy?, dijo Kanda para dar inicio a la plática.

Muy interesantes, dijo una pensativa Sanae.

Me pareces o andas distraída, dijo Kanda para poder obtener mayor información.

No, te parece, ¿me decías?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Que bella sonrisa tienes pero ello no me hará desconcentrar, ¿qué te pasa Sanae cuéntamelo?, ya te dije que quiero que seamos amigos, decía Kanda.

No me pasa nada en serio, solo pensaba en algo que mi jefe me dijo que tenía que hacer en cuanto llegue al trabajo, es todo, dijo Sanae con calma.

¿En verdad?, dijo Kanda.

Si en verdad, dijo Sanae mientras llevaba una cucharita con pastel a su boca.

Bueno siendo así, entonces te platicare como me fue a mí, decía Kanda sonriendo.

Me parece bien, soy todo oídos, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

 **Brasil:**

Un joven moreno se dirigía a abrir la puerta mientras otro jovencito se encontraba mirando unos videos de futbol de uno de los rivales a los que tendría que enfrentar el fin de semana.

¡Wenda¡ decía Pepe al abrir la puerta haciendo que su amigo que estaba sentado en un sofá girase su rostro hacia la puerta.

Les vengo trayendo un recado de sus sponsor además traje algo de comida y una buena bebida, decía Wenda sonriendo mientras miraba al joven que estaba en el sofá.

No debiste molestarte Wenda, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

No es molestia querido, lo hago con gusto, dijo la coqueta jovencita, dejando las bolsas que tenía en sus manos sobre una mesa para acercarse a besar la mejilla del joven que estaba en el sofá antes de sentarse junto a él.

¡Wenda¡ dijo Tsubasa un tanto incomodo por la actitud de la joven.

Que pasa cariño, solo te estoy saludando, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

¿Y qué recado nos traes Wenda?, dijo Pepe sentándose en otro de los sofás.

El sábado tenemos grabación de su primer spot publicitario, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

¿Tan pronto?, dijeron Tsubasa y Pepe a la vez.

Si queridos, como el viernes por la mañana es su partido por la copa Brasileña, por la tarde estaremos partiendo a Rio de Janeiro ya que el sábado a primera hora estamos grabando su primer comercial, decía emocionada Wenda.

¿Y de que será ese comercial?, dijo intrigado Tsubasa intrigado.

De unas bebidas rehidratantes, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

¿Y es sencillo eso de ser modelos de comercial?, decía preocupado Pepe.

Ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse, me tienen a mí, yo los guiare, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

¡Gracias Wenda¡ dijo Pepe mientras la joven sonreía.

 **Japón:**

Sanae caminaba presurosa por un pasillo llevando en sus brazos unas bolsas mientras pensaba: Creo que el fin de semana es un buen momento para una llamada, si eso hare, tengo algo aun de mis ahorros, con ello podre pagarle la llamada a mamá para que así no se vaya a preocupar por el costo de la misma. Si eso hare, el fin de semana hablare contigo Tsubasa.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por el llamado de una voz que ella reconoció.

Hija, ¿conseguiste lo que te dije?, decía un hombre mayor de lentes.

Si doctor, dijo Sanae.

Entonces acompáñame a dejar todo en orden, ya vez que en unos días saldrás la convocatoria de jugadores nacionales para que ellos ya empiecen a entrenar aquí, decía el hombre.

Sí, eso me dijo el señor Gamo, dijo Sanae mientras caminaba junto a su jefe hacia el consultorio.

 **Días después:**

Sanae se encontraba platicando en su casa con su madre.

¿Una llamada internacional?, pero eso nos saldrá muy caro hija, decía la madre de la castaña preocupada.

Mamá, solo serán unos minutos, prometo ello además yo pienso pagarte la llamada, decía Sanae.

¿Y a quien piensas llamar hija?, dijo la señora Nakazawa intrigada.

A Tsubasa mamá, dijo sonrojada la castaña.

Está bien, harás tu llamada pero ya sabes ella no puede durar mucho, dijo la mujer.

¡Gracias madre¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿Y cuándo piensas hacer la llamada hija?, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Mañana en la mañana madre, ya vez que por las diferencias horarias tengo que buscar un horario apropiado, si lo llamo a 8 am del sábado, para él será las 8 pm del viernes, de seguro ya estará en casa pues él me comento que su entrenamiento es hasta las 6, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si es cierto hija, dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Mientras tanto: "Brasil"**

Luego de un fabuloso triunfo del equipo de los Francos con goles de Tsubasa y Pepe, el par de jóvenes se dirigían a las duchas.

Tenemos que apresurarnos Tsubasa ya vez que Wenda quedo en pasar por nosotros, dijo Pepe.

Si es cierto, dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba a paso rápido junto a su amigo.

 **Horas después:**

Tres jóvenes iban a bordo de un moderno auto color rojo que era manejado por una joven pelinegra de cabello ondulado.

Después de la grabación podemos disfrutar del mar chicos ya que nos quedaran algunas horas libres, además como llegaremos como a las 7 pm, sus sponsor nos estarán esperando en el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad para que cenemos y luego nos indicaran donde reservaron nuestras habitaciones, decía Wenda feliz mientras el par de jóvenes la escuchaban con atención.

Luego de algunas horas de viaje el auto de la pelinegra se detuvo frente a un lujoso restaurante.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron del mismo y se dirigieron hacia el interior del lujoso lugar, una vez que ubicaron a sus sponsor se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento en ella. Luego de una deliciosa cena y de tomar algunos acuerdos los jóvenes fueron instalados en sus habitaciones de hotel.

 **Japón:**

Una entristecida castaña dejaba el fono de teléfono sobre una pequeña mesa mientras pensaba: No comprendo, será que salió, a lo mejor salió con sus amigos, si eso debe ser, intentare llamarlo por la noche o mañana por la mañana.

¿Qué paso hija?, dijo la madre de la castaña.

Creo que no se encuentra madre, lo llamare más tarde, dijo Sanae.

 **Horas después:**

Se supone que ya está de día en Brasil, será que hoy sábado también tiene entrenamiento o tendrá algún partido de la copa Brasileña, ni modo, tendré que esperar hasta mañana, será mejor ir a descansar, pensaba una entristecida castaña.

 **Brasil:**

En una hermosa playa tres jóvenes se encontraban mostrando unas botellas a unas cámaras.

Listo, quedo, dijo un hombre de lentes y gorro.

Qué bueno, ahora si podemos disfrutar nuestro fin de semana en la playita, decía Wenda feliz.

¿Ya no se grabara más?, dijo Tsubasa.

No, ya no querido, dijo Wenda.

¿Entonces ya podemos volver?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Volver?, dijo Wenda ocultando su molestia.

Sí, es que mañana hay un partido muy importante a las 8 am, ¿verdad Pepe?, decía Tsubasa.

Si es cierto, dijo Pepe.

¿Entonces no quieren quedarse un día más en la playa?, dijo con molestia Wenda.

Pues yo gustoso me quedaría pero ese partido es imperdible, con esos equipos aún nos falta enfrentarnos, dijo Pepe.

Es cierto por eso tenemos que estudiarlos bien, decía Tsubasa.

Ello lo comprendo pero ese es trabajo de su entrenador no de ustedes queridos, decía Wenda tratando de ocultar su molestia.

Wenda por nosotros no te preocupes podemos volver en bus, tu quédate disfrutando de la playa, dijo Tsubasa.

No claro que no, ya es muy tarde, a qué hora piensan que llegaran si van en bus, mejor les propongo algo, quedémonos unas horitas más, descansamos un poco en el hotel y ya de madrugada yo misma los llevo a su casa, les garantizo que llegaremos a tiempo para que vean su partido, dijo Wenda fingiendo una sonrisa.

El par de jóvenes se miraron y luego dijeron, está bien.

Tal cual lo acordado los jóvenes se quedaron unas horas más en Rio de Janeiro luego de ello Wenda emprendió camino de regreso a Sau Paulo.

 **Horas después:**

Los tres jóvenes entraban a un edificio mientras platicaban.

Si gustas puedes descansar en mi habitación Wenda, decía Pepe.

No, no te preocupes amigo, ustedes dos vayan a ducharse mientras yo me quedo en la sala, el sofá de allí es muy cómodo, decía Wenda mientras uno de los jóvenes abría la puerta de la habitación donde vivía

Pasen, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Bueno, voy a darme un baño, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también, dijo Pepe dejando sola a la pelinegra en la sala.

 **Japón:**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba sosteniendo el fono de un teléfono mientras marcaba un número en el mismo.

Ojala y ahora si me respondas Tsubasa, pensaba la castaña mientras escuchaba sonar el teléfono.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera una voz femenina contesto en un idioma que la castaña no logro comprender.

¡Alo¡ ¡Alo¡ si no piensan hablar para que hacen perder el tiempo, decía la voz antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Sera que marque mal?, si de seguro debe ser eso, pensó Sanae mientras volvía a marcar nuevamente el número de teléfono que Tsubasa le había enviado en la carta.

 **Brasil:**

Wenda miraba con detenimiento el número de procedencia de la llamada.

Es una llamada internacional, ¿será que es alguien de Japón?, pensaba Wenda cuando el teléfono volvió a timbrar.

Ring ring ring

Wenda inmediatamente tomo el fono y escucho que alguien le hablaba en japonés preguntándole por Tsubasa.

Si, si es alguien de Japón, por la voz no puede ser la madre de Tsubasa, por suerte se hablar 5 idiomas más a parte de mi idioma y uno de ellos es el japonés, pensaba Wenda antes de responder.

Mi novio está aún dormido, es que tuvimos una noche muy activa pero dígame ¿qué se le ofrece?, decía con ironía Wenda.

¿No….novio?, decía una voz entrecortada a través de la línea telefónica.

Si novio, ¿quién eres?, ¿acaso eres alguna de sus amiguitas de Japón?, ¿cuál de ellas eres?, el siempre menciona el nombre de una de sus amiguitas que lo acosaba en la escuela, decía Wenda.

Disculpe, creo que me equivoque de número, dijo Sanae a través de la línea telefónica.

No, no querida, me dijiste que si era el número de teléfono del departamento de Tsubasa Ozora y en efecto este el número de teléfono del departamento donde vive mi amorcito, bueno vivimos, porque hace una semana vivimos juntos, dijo Wenda con maldad.

 **Japón:  
** Una hermosa castaña sentía su mundo derrumbarse al enterarse que el amor de su vida, ya tenía novia en Brasil y que hasta vivía con ella.

Eso no puede ser cierto, pensaba Sanae mientras sentía un tremendo dolor en su corazón y su vista empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas.

¡Ah¡ ya me acorde del nombre de la amiguita que lo acosaba, que lo asfixiaba, se llama Sanae, ¿de casualidad eres tú?, escucho la castaña.

No señorita, no soy yo, disculpe la haya llamado a horas tan tempranas, decía Sanae.

Pero dime, ¿qué quieres decirle a mi amorcito?, decía Wenda.

Nada importante, no se preocupe, dijo Sanae antes de cortar la llamada al tiempo que hecho a correr hacia su habitación.

 **Brasil:**

Listo, no pensé que fuera tan sencillo sacar del camino a la chiquilla, pensaba Wenda mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá al tiempo que Tsubasa llegaba a la pequeña sala.

Escuche el teléfono, dijo Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a tomar el control remoto del televisor para encenderlo.

Si, eran los sponsor llamaron para preguntar si no tuvimos algún percance, yo les dije que llegamos bien. Creo que pediré que nos traigan algo para desayunar, dijo Wenda de lo más fresca.

Me parece bien, dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento en otro sofá y dirigía su mirada hacia el televisor.

Hay queridito ni siquiera imaginas lo que paso en esta sala hace algunos minutos, pensaba Wenda mientras marcaba un numero en su celular.

 **Mientras tanto: "Japón"**

Una desconsolada castaña sollozaba sobre su cama mientras pensaba: Se enamoró, se enamoró de otra, olvido lo que decía que sentía por mí, lo olvido, de seguro esa brasileña debe ser muy bella, muy bella.

 **Nota:**

 **¡Gracias** **Mhialove02** **¡** gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia alterna y por comentar. Si la intriga y la maldad ya está empezando y con ello la parte un tanto melancólica de la historia. Como alguna vez lo mencione a mí me gusta crear historias que tengan un poquito de todo (romance, drama, comedia, fantasía) además de brindarles un pequeño mensaje en cada una de ellas.

 **¡Gracias Aryat80** **¡** gracias por seguir mi historia, me alegra que te este gustando, como mencione en el capítulo anterior me encantaría hacer un capitulo diario pero por ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo eso si prometo hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y escribirles dos a tres capítulos a la semana de ahora en adelante para compartirlos con ustedes y así no tengan que esperar tanto para leer un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Así mismo si tienes interés en conocer más de una pequeña colección que le pienso hacer a esta pareja te invito a seguirme en Wattpad bajo el seudónimo de **PrincesaLirio** , allí tengo publicado un apartado titulado **"Mis futuros proyectos"** y allí figuran algunas de las historias que tengo en mente para esta bella pareja así como esta historia, solo que aquí en fanfiction publicare sus capítulos primero pues empecé a publicar mi primera historia de **"Captain Tsubasa"** aquí.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	7. Una nueva decisión:Seguire apoyando tu

**Capítulo 6:** **"Una nueva decisión: Seguiré apoyando tus sueños"**

Una jovencita castaña se levantaba de su cama tras escuchar que la puerta de la misma sonaba.

Toc toc toc

Sanae hija, ¿te encuentras bien?, decía una voz.

Mamá, de seguro me vio corriendo por el pasillo, pensaba la castaña mientras se secaba con la palma de sus manos sus humedecidas mejillas mientras decía: Si mamá, si estoy bien.

Me preocupe, te vi pasar corriendo por el pasillo, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Es que sentí un fuerte dolor de estómago pero ya me siento mejor, respuesta Sanae desde su habitación.

Te traeré un té para que te pase hija, dijo la mujer.

¡Gracias mamá¡ dijo Sanae.

La castaña, bajo de su cama, se dirigió al servicio higiénico que había en su habitación y se lavó el rostro y se lo secó luego de ellos, se acomodó su cabello, la ropa que llevaba puesta, respiro hondamente y camino hacia la salida de su habitación.

No puedo generarle más tensiones a mamá suficientes problemas económicos y con papá tiene como para cargarle un problema más, pensaba la castaña mientras salía de su habitación.

Hija, venia trayéndote el tecito, dijo su madre deteniendo sus pasos en el pasillo mientras le entregaba una pequeña tacita a la castaña.

Justo iba por ello mamá, tienes que descansar trabajas toda la semana en la heladería y mañana inicia una nueva semana y yo con los estudios y el trabajo en la federación ya no me abastezco para apoyarte como antes, dijo Sanae con nostalgia mientras llevaba la pequeña tacita a su boca.

Hija, no tienes que sentirte mal, tu estas siguiendo tus sueños como yo algunas vez seguí los míos, no es correcto que yo te los trunque por apoyarme además tú me das tu apoyo siempre, siendo una buena hija, apoyándome en las decisiones que tomo, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante siempre, eso vale mucho hija pues de esa manera me demuestras lo mucho que me quieres, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

¡Gracias mamá¡ ¡gracias¡ no sabes cómo necesitaba oír esas palabras, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

¿En verdad no te pasa nada?, hija recuerda que no solo soy tu madre sino tu amiga y te conozco muy bien, ¿acaso esa tristeza que hay en tus ojos tiene que ver con la llamada que le hiciste a tu amiguito?, respondió la señora Nakazawa mientras miraba preocupada a su hija.

Si mamá, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?, dijo la mujer con dulzura mientras la castaña asentía.

 **Brasil:**

El resultado fue como lo pensamos el Flamengo ganó, decía Pepe mientras tomaba el control remoto para apagar el televisor.

Si es cierto, Carlos Santana es grandioso, un triplete, ya quiero enfrentarlo, decía emocionado Tsubasa.

Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos un rato del futbol y vamos a algún lugar a comer algo, decía Wenda.

¿Olvidarnos del futbol?, dijo Tsubasa confundido.

Bueno por unos minutos, ¿es que no tienen hambre?, decía Wenda sonriendo al tiempo que el par de jóvenes se miraron entre si antes de responder: Si.

 **Japón:**

Una castaña platicaba con su madre dentro de su habitación.

Y es todo mamá, dijo Sanae tratando de mantener la calma.

Hija, me imagino como debes sentirte, yo sé que tu tenías un cariño muy especial por él desde niños ¿o me equivoco?, dijo la mujer.

No mamá, no te equivocas, yo siempre lo he amado madre pero tal parece que el ya no siente nada por mí, el antes de irse me dijo que me amaba pero que no podía atarme a él por ello solo decidimos seguir como amigos para que no nos lastimemos y ahora anda con una Brasileña y lo peor de todo es que en la carta que me envió ni la menciono, eso me duele si me considera su amiga, ¿por qué no me hablo de ella?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Creo que Tsubasa hizo bien no podía mantenerte atada a él sabiendo que estarían separados a miles de kilómetros hija, un amor a distancia trae mucho sufrimiento, mira mi espejo, cuando tu padre volvió tras los años de estar trabajando en el extranjero según el para mejoría de la familia nada volvió hacer como antes, hasta nos vamos a divorciar, dijo la señora Nakazawa con nostalgia.

¡Mamá¡ dijo Sanae abrazando a su madre.

No, no quiero que entristezcas más hija pero tal vez haya sido lo mejor que ese muchacho haya encontrado alguna buena chica para el en el extranjero, yo sé que tu podrás superar esto y con el tiempo encontraras a un buen muchacho también para ti mi niña, el tiempo lo cura todo, eso sí por nada del mundo abandones tus sueños y en cuanto a que no te hablo de la chica tal vez se le olvido, algunos hombres suelen ser muy olvidadizos mi niña, dijo la madre de la castaña mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a su hija.

No madre, no pienso abandonarlos, nunca abandonare mis sueños y si tal vez tengas razón, de seguro se le olvido comentarme sobre su novia o simplemente no lo hizo para no lastimarme, dijo Sanae con voz entrecortada.

Tal vez hija, tal vez por ello no te hablo de ella. Sé que será difícil para ti cuando lo vuelvas a ver pero confió en tu madurez emocional hija, si el encontró el amor tu deber de amiga es darle tu apoyo como hasta ahora los has hecho, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Lo se madre, yo seguiré siendo su amiga, seguiré apoyando sus sueños siempre, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Entonces ya no más lágrimas, quiero ver una de tus lindas sonrisas, dijo la señora Nakazawa limpiando con la palma de su mano las mejillas húmedas de su hija antes de darle un beso en la frente.

 **Brasil:**

Un entristecido joven de cabello negro miraba con nostalgia sus alimentos mientras dos jóvenes que compartían la mesa con el platicaban.

Entonces haremos otros comerciales, decía Pepe.

Así es querido amigo, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Escuchaste Tsubasa, haremos otros comerciales, decía Pepe mirando al mencionado al igual que la pelinegra.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa. ¿te pasa algo cariño?, dijo Wenda al ver la vista entristecida del joven.

De repente sentí una inmensa tristeza, no comprendo ¿Por qué?, respondió Tsubasa.

Debes estar aún cansado por el viaje querido, en cuanto terminemos de comer vamos al departamento para que descanses, dijo Wenda con cinismo.

Si amigo, eso debe ser, dijo Pepe.

Si, dijo Tsubasa mientras sentía una ligera opresión en su corazón.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa volvió al departamento solo, se acostó en su cama al tiempo que sentía que aquel sentimiento de tristeza inundaba más y más su corazón.

Tal vez si necesito descansar un poco como dicen Wenda y Pepe, pensaba Tsubasa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 **Japón:  
** ¿Ya más tranquila?, dijo la señora Nakazawa con dulzura mirando a la castaña.

Si mamá, respondió Sanae.

Entonces te dejo para que descanses, mañana tienes clases, muy temprano, ¿no?, pregunto la madre de la castaña.

Si mamá, respondió Sanae.

Entonces descansa mi niña, descansa, dijo la madre de la castaña dándole un beso en la frente a la castaña antes de que esta se acostara en su cama.

La señora Nakazawa cubrió con unas mantas el cuerpo de la pelinegra, acaricio la cabeza de esta hasta que se quedara dormida, una vez que la vio dormir profundamente salió de la habitación.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Las cortinas de la habitación se movían debido al aire que resoplaba fuera de la casa ante el sonido del aire la castaña abrió sus ojos.

Vaya hasta el día amaneció triste hoy, pensó la castaña al ver las cortinas moverse por el aire y el cielo nublado.

La castaña bajo de su cama, tomo ropa limpia de unas cajuelas y fue a darse un baño, luego de algunos minutos ya lista para su nuevo día la castaña tomo su bolso y salió de su habitación.

¿Cómo amaneciste hija?, pregunto su madre al encontrarla en el pasillo.

Mucho mejor mamá, dijo Sanae.

Qué bueno escuchar eso hija. Entonces vamos a desayunar, dijo la señora Nakazawa con una cálida sonrisa.

Si mamá, dijo Sanae.

Luego de desayunar con su madre, la castaña fue a la universidad. La pobre jovencita no podía concentrase en la clase pues la voz de la chica Brasileña diciéndole que ella vivía en el mismo departamento del chico que amaba aparecían en su mente.

" **No, no querida, me dijiste que si era el número de teléfono del departamento de Tsubasa Ozora y en efecto este el número de teléfono del departamento donde vive mi amorcito, bueno vivimos, porque hace una semana vivimos juntos"**

Viven juntos, están viviendo juntos, pensaba la castaña mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas al tiempo que la voz de su madre aparecía en su cabeza.

" **El tiempo lo cura todo, eso sí por nada del mundo abandones tus sueños"**

No. No abandonare mis sueños, eso nunca, yo seré feliz porque tú lo eres, mi deber como tu amiga es apoyarte siempre y eso hare, seguiré apoyando tus sueños a la vez que yo cumplo los míos, la convocatoria nacional está muy cerca y yo desde la posición donde me encuentre siempre estaré dándote todo mi apoyo a los muchachos y a ti, pensaba Sanae al tiempo que su clase concluía.

Sanae tomo sus libros, su bolso y salió del aula junto a sus demás compañeros.

Sany, dijo un jovencito de lentes haciendo que la castaña detenga sus pasos.

Manabu, ¡que sorpresa¡ dijo la castaña mientras el joven de lentes se acercaba a ella.

Sany tendrás unos minutitos, decía el joven de lentes.

Claro amigo, ¿qué sucede?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Vamos al cafetín, dijo el joven de lentes.

Está bien, respondió Sanae.

 **Minutos después:**

Un joven de lentes le explicaba algo a una hermosa jovencita castaña que lo escuchaba con atención.

Y pues los convencí a todos, decía riendo Manabu.

Pues es una gran idea, volver a reunir a la porra oficial de nuestro equipo de infancia, ¿pero en que necesitas mi ayuda?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Tú eras parte elemental del equipo de porristas, ¿no lo recuerdas?, dijo el joven de lentes.

Sí, claro que sí, pero ahora yo seré parte del equipo médico ya no podre estar en la porra, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Claro que podrás Sany, nos puedes apoyar creando las porras además tú al igual que nosotros puedes usar la camiseta que los chicos pensamos mandarnos hacer en apoyo a los chicos, ¿qué dices?, dijo Manabu sonriendo mientras un joven de porte atlético llegaba a la mesa.

¡Hola linda¡ ¡hola Manabu¡ ¿de qué hablan?, dijo Kanda mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña.

Cosas nuestras, dijo Manabu ocultando su molestia.

Manabu, Sanae y yo somos amigos, no tienes que seguir así de intolerante conmigo, dijo Kanda sonriendo mirando al joven de lentes que miro inmediatamente a la castaña.

Si es cierto Manabu, le di mi amistad, dijo la castaña.

Bueno, siendo así, entonces responde lo que te pregunte Sany, dijo el joven de lentes sonriendo.

Acepto, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Bien, dijo Manabu sonriendo también.

¿De qué hablan?, dijo Kanda.

Estamos necesitando porristos o porristas para la barra oficial de la selección, ¿te nos une?, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

¿Eso es cierto Sanae?, dijo Kanda mirando a la castaña.

Si, dijo la castaña.

¿Y tú serás parte de esa barra?, pregunto intrigado Kanda.

Si pero…, decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por el joven de porte atlético.

Bueno si mi hermosa Sanae será parte de la porra yo también lo seré, hare este tremendo sacrificio para demostrarte que mi interés por ti es tan serio que estoy dispuesto a seguir tus gustos, dijo Kanda con firmeza.

Pe…pero Kanda, yo…., decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por el jovencito de lentes.

¡Bienvenido Kanda¡ me tienes que dar tu número de teléfono para poder contactarte para los días de los ensayos, dijo Manabu sonriendo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de la castaña.

Claro, claro, ahora mismo te lo doy, decía Kanda.

Tengo que reconocer que has cambiado Kanda, decía Manabu mientras el joven le anotaba en un papel su número de celular y la castaña movía su cabeza con resignación.

Bueno al menos las ocurrencias de Manabu me hicieron olvidar mis penas, ser parte de la barra oficial del equipo aunque no esté con los demás porristas mi corazón y mi mente siempre estará alentando tu sueño, porque yo siempre seguiré apoyando tus sueños, así sea solo como una amiga, pensaba la castaña mientras veía al par de jóvenes que estaba en su misma mesa platicar.

 **Nota:**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que esten siguiendo esta historia en especial a** **Mhialove02** **¡,** gracias por seguir mi historia Mhialove02 y dejar tu comentario eso es muy valioso para mi.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	8. La convocatoria: Esperando tú regreso

**Capítulo 7:** **"La convocatoria: Esperando tu regreso"**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que la castaña se había enterado del supuesto noviazgo de Tsubasa, durante esas semanas ella había tratado de refugiarse en el estudio y en el trabajo para poder evitar pensar en él por su parte Tsubasa cada día que pasaba se consolidaba más como futbolista en él futbol Brasileño despertando ya el interés de otros clubs de otros países que ya le estaban haciendo seguimiento a su desempeño así mismo él junto a Pepe ya habían firmado un par de comerciales más para unas marca deportiva, sus ingresos habían mejorado mucho en ese poco tiempo tanto así que ambos jóvenes ya estaban pensando en mudarse a un departamento propio cada uno a otra zona de la ciudad más cercana al lugar donde entrenaban.

 **Brasil:**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban sacando algunas cuentas mientras estaban sentados frente a frente en una pequeña mesa.

Creo que con esto, ya tenemos para el enganche, dijo Pepe.

Si es cierto, respondió Tsubasa.

Wendita quedo en averiguarnos si habían departamentos libres en el edificio donde ella vive, dijo Pepe.

¿Por qué le pediste a Wenda que nos busque departamento?, respondió Tsubasa con molestia.

Porque así nos será más fácil conseguir departamento, ella será como nuestra aval además Wendita vive muy cerca del lugar donde entrenamos, me pareció una buena idea pedírselo a ella, es nuestra amiga, ¿no?, no comprendo porque te molestas, dijo Pepe.

Ya estas como Fabio y Joa dejándote convencer por Wenda, respondió Tsubasa ocultando su molestia.

Pero es nuestra amiga, ella se ofreció a apoyarnos además recuerda que si nos está yendo tan bien en el medio publicitario es por ella, ella siempre está sugiriéndonos para comerciales, no podemos ser mal agradecidos con ella, dijo Pepe.

Si tienes razón pero tú sabes bien su interés, dijo Tsubasa.

Si lo sé cómo también se el tuyo y ella también lo tiene claro, Tsubasa ya deja de ser tan quisquilloso y acepta el apoyo de Wenda, de seguro esos departamento los conseguimos a precios muy buenos, respondió Pepe mientras el mencionado movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación.

 **Japón:**

Un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos en una pequeña heladería tratando de crear sus nuevas porras en apoyo a su selección.

Oye Manabu, ¿Por qué Sanae aún no llega?, pregunto uno de ellos.

Pues aún debe estar en su trabajo pero no te preocupes Kanda, ya llegara mejor concéntrate mucho que tenemos que crear una muy buena porra para cuando Sanae venga solo le dé el visto bueno, ¿no chicos?, respondió Manabu mirando a otros jóvenes que estaban en la mesa.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes.

Bueno, está bien, dijo Kanda con resignación mientras empezaba a formular algunas ideas en su cabeza.

Te pasas Manabu, Sanae me dijo que hoy no podría reunirse con nosotros, pero que hablo con su madre para que nos permita usar una de las mesas de la heladería para nuestra reunión, dijo en voz baja una chica de coletas mientras otra chica también de coletas asentía.

Lo se Yukari pero si le digo eso a Kanda es capaz de dejarme como estampita, ustedes dos solo síganme el juego si, decía en tono de súplica Manabu.

Sí, no te preocupes, respondieron sonriendo el par de chicas.

¿Qué se comentan?, dijo Kanda al notar el murmullo de los jóvenes.

Estamos tratando de armar una porra, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Así, ¿entonces ya tienen ideas?, dijo Kanda.

Algunas, pero aún no riman bien, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

Si es cierto, mejor sigamos pensando chicas, dijo Manabu.

Si, dijeron el par de jovencitas sonriendo mientras Kanda las miraba intrigado.

 **Centro de entrenamiento: "Tópico"**

Una hermosa castaña que vestía una chaqueta blanca y pantalón jeans y zapatillas miraba a través de una ventana hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Hay mucho movimiento, dijo Sanae.

Es que hoy sale la lista de convocados nacionales y en unos días la de convocados internacionales, respondió el hombre de bata blanca.

En unos días sale la lista de convocados internacionales, entonces pronto estarás nuevamente por aquí, pensaba la castaña mientras sentía alegría y a la vez tristeza dentro de ella.

Hija ayúdame a mover esto, tenemos que tener todo ordenado porque desde mañana este lugar empezara a ser visitado por nuestros jovencitos seleccionados, dijo el médico.

Si, dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Horas después:**

¡Disculpe¡ podrí ir a ver la lista de seleccionados, dijo Sanae con calma mirando a su jefe.

Claro hija, ve, ya terminamos todo es mas de allí ya puedes irte a tu casa, dijo el médico.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae tomando su bolso para salir del tópico a paso rápido.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En el campo de entrenamiento se habían colocado unos pizarrones con los nombres de los jovencitos nacionales seleccionados para la para la "Selección juvenil de futbol", en el lugar habían muchos periodistas tomando fotos y declaraciones a algunos de los jóvenes futbolistas que se encontraban en el lugar verificando si habían tenido la fortuna de ser convocados.

Ya miraste, Soda, ahora déjame ver a mí, decía un jovencito con cara de simio sonriendo.

Amigo, estas seleccionado, tu técnica facial no pudo pasar desapercibida, confía en ella, decía con mofa Mamoru mientras un par de chicos asentían.

Pues Mamoru tiene razón estas en la lista, dijo una voz femenina haciendo que el grupo de chicos posaran su vista en ella.

Sanae, dijeron los jóvenes.

¡Hola chicos¡ ¡felicitaciones¡ todos ustedes fueron seleccionados, decía la castaña sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron los jóvenes.

Estoy seleccionado, dijo Ryo aún incrédulo.

Si amigo créelo, tu técnica facial es muy útil para la selección, dijo Hajime mientras los demás jóvenes sonreían.

En tres días sale la lista de los convocados extranjeros, eso me dijo el señor gamo dijo Teppei haciendo que la castaña sintiera un ligero dolor en su corazón.

Entonces pronto estará Tsubasa aquí Sany, dijo Ryo mirando a la castaña haciendo que su dolor aumente.

Si, dijo Sanae.

¿Tú estarás en el equipo médico como dice Ryo o solo es invento suyo?, dijo Shun.

No soy parte del equipo médico, dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática con sus amigos Sanae decidió volver a su casa.

 **Heladería:**

Un grupo de chicos guardaban en sus mochilas, sus papeles y bolígrafos que estaban sobre la mesa mientras uno de ellos discutía con otro.

Me engañaste, decía con molestia Kanda mirando al joven de lentes.

Yo no te engañe, Sany me dijo que vendría que culpa tengo yo de que le haya surgido algún inconveniente, respondía Manabu tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

Eres un mentiroso, solo quisiste burlarte de mí, haciéndome crear absurdas frases, dijo Kanda poniéndose de pie para intentar tomar del cuello de la camisa al joven de lentes cuando escucho: Sanae está aquí.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Kanda olvidando lo que iba hacer para girar su rostro al lugar donde el par de chicas de coletas miraban.

¡Hola chicos¡ ¿aún siguen aquí?, dijo Sanae con calma al llegar a la mesa.

Si, siéntate Sanae, dijo Manabu con ojos de súplica mientras miraba de manera disimulada a Kanda.

¡Disculpen el retraso¡ surgió algo inesperado y tuve que apoyar al doctor, dijo Sanae con calma.

No te preocupes hermosa, mira tenemos grandes ideas para la porra, ¿no chicos?, dijo Kanda mientras los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros para luego asentir.

 **Días después: "Brasil"**

Un par de jóvenes y una sexy jovencita de cabello negro ondulado miraban un departamento junto a un hombre de lentes y bigote.

Como les digo jóvenes si se animan por los departamentos podemos tratar lo del precio, decía el hombre de bigote.

Yo creo que este lugar es perfecto Tsubasa, yo pienso quedarme con uno de los departamentos, decía Pepe.

Si Tsuby, será fantástico ser vecinos los tres, decía Wenda.

Además cuando tu tengas que viajar a tu país yo puedo cuidar tu departamento, ya que está cerca al mío, dijo Pepe.

Está bien firmemos, dijo Tsubasa.

Buena decisión Tsuby, dijo Wenda de manera coqueta.

Si muy buena decisión joven Ozora, entonces acompáñenme a la oficina para que firmen el contrato, dijo el hombre mientras los jóvenes asentían.

 **Japón: "Federación de Futbol"**

Un par de hombres platicaban dentro de una oficina.

Entonces ya fueron enviadas las confirmaciones de sus convocatorias a ellos, decía Katagiri.

Así es, ellos tienen que confirmarnos si están dispuestos a venir a defender a su patria en las eliminatorias, dijo Gamo.

De seguro que aceptan, ellos aman a su país, pero dime ¿la prensa ya conoce la relación de convocados extranjeros?, dijo Katagiri.

Si, hace unas horas les di la primicia, dijo Gamo.

¿Y lograste ubicar a Misaki?, pregunto Katagiri.

Si, si lo logre ubicar, él aunque no ha tenido actividad futbolística últimamente está dispuesto a defender los colores de su país además yo confió en su calidad y disciplina, el será el primero que llegara para poder empezar con su entrenamiento particular, respondió Gamo.

La dupla Ozora – Misaki, sin duda es una de nuestras mejores armas en la selección, me alegra que hayas convencido a ese talentoso jovencito de participar con nosotros, dijo Katagiri sonriendo.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Una castaña cenaba junto a su madre mientras miraban en una pequeña pantalla de un televisor la lista de convocados extranjeros juveniles para las próximas eliminatorias asiáticas.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae al ver el nombre del joven que amaba en la televisión.

Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?, dijo su madre mirándola con preocupación.

Si mamá, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Podrás manejarlo?, pregunto la señora Nakazawa.

Si mamá, si podre, nada hará que detenga mi sueño, dijo Sanae mientras pensaba: Estaré esperando tu regreso Tsubasa, lo esperare con mucha alegría porque soy tu amiga y los amigos están para dar apoyo, para alegrarse de la felicidad del otro y si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré.

 **Brasil:**

Tsubasa, tienes correspondencia, decía Pepe dejando un sobre blanco sobre una pequeña mesa mientras se dirigía a su habitación a seguir empacando sus cosas.

¡Gracias por recibirla¡ respondió Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a tomar el sobre y al ver el lugar de donde provenía esbozo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Nota** **:**

¡Gracias Mhialove02¡ por seguir mi historia, Wenda es la malvada de mi historia y cada dia que pase se ganara mas tú odio te aseguro.

¡Gracias Arya80¡ me dá alegría saber que mi historia te tenga enganchada, espero y cada uno de los capitulos que aún me faltan escribir para ella te sigan cautivando.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	9. Reencuentro: Bellos sentimientos

**Capítulo 8:** **"Reencuentro: Bellos sentimientos"**

Tsubasa se encontraba dentro de su habitación alistando una maleta cuando la puerta de la misma sonó.

Toc toc toc

¿Puedo pasar?, decía pepe.

Si amigo, respondió el joven.

¿Ya empacaste todo?, pregunto Pepe.

Si, esta es la última maleta, respondió Tsubasa.

Qué bueno el camión de mudanza llega en media hora, ¿y cuéntame amigo, quien te envió la carta?, dijo Pepe.

Es de la federación, me convocaron en una semana tengo que estar en mi país, el señor Katagiri y el señor Gamo ya se han comunicado con Roberto, eso dice la carta, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

¿Supongo que te iras?, dijo Pepe.

Sí, es mi selección, además el equipo los tiene a ti a Rivau y a los demás, sé que durante mi ausencia seguirán cosechando triunfos, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno amigo, yo comprendo tu decisión, dijo Pepe.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno cambiando de tema Wenda nos estará esperando en el edificio, ella quiere apoyarnos en la mudanza aunque es obvio que más te quiere apoyar a ti que a mí, dijo Pepe sonriendo.

Pepe, deja de molestarme con ella, no quiero que vaya a pensar cosas que no son, ella solo es mi amiga, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo sé, amigo, lo sé y Wendita también lo sabe pero es muy terca quiere hacer su luchita, déjala que solita se dará cuenta que no tiene opción en tu corazón, respondió Pepe.

Eso espero, dijo Tsubasa mientras cerraba su maleta.

¿Te ayudo sacando tus equipajes?, los míos ya están fuera, dijo Pepe.

Si gracias, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Japón:**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación el anochecer mientras pensaba: Tsubasa, en unos días te volveré a ver, estaremos frente a frente nuevamente, estoy feliz por ello pero a la vez siento nostalgia, nostalgia de oír de tus propios labios que te enamoraste de otra, que te olvidaste de mí, me da miedo escuchar ello, no sé si podre resistirlo, no lo sé.

La castaña miro el oscuro cielo mientras su vista se cubría por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir mientras pensaba: No llorare, no llorare, no es correcto, no puedo obligarte a que me ames, fue tu decisión y yo debo respetarla ante de todo soy tu amiga y un amigo es feliz cuando su amigo también lo es. Lo mejor es descansar mañana tendré un día muy cansado, tengo clases y aparte iré a la federación.

La castaña camino hacia su cama con sus manos retiro el cobertor de la misma y se acostó sobre ella al tiempo que se cubría con una manta.

 **Brasil:**

Un par de chicos y una sexy pelinegra se encontraban en el departamento de uno de ellos con varias maletas y cajas en el piso.

Bueno iré a mi departamento a desempacar, dijo Pepe.

Ve amiguito, yo me quedo apoyando a Tsuby, dijo Wenda sonriendo mientras miraba al mencionado.

No es necesario Wenda, yo puedo solo, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero yo quiero ayudarte, decía la pelinegra fingiendo nostalgia.

Está bien, acepto tu ayuda, aunque no desempacaremos todo pues no quiero que se vaya a empolvar en mi ausencia, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Ausencia?, ¿acaso vas a viajar?, dijo Wenda intrigada.

Si me convocaron a mi selección, en unos días viajare a mi país, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa.

Me gustaría acompañarte, quisiera conocer Japón, ¿podría ir contigo?, tú me podrías enseñar la cultura de tu país, sus costumbres, monumentos arqueológicos, podrías ser como un guía para mí, decía Wenda.

Pero yo voy por mi selección, no podre mostrarte nada, decía Tsubasa tratando de mantener la calma.

Comprendo ello cariño pero algún tiempo libre tendrás, ¿no?, además me gustaría verte jugar y conseguir la clasificación de tú selección al mundial, decía Wenda.

Pues yo parte en dos días, respondió Tsubasa para hacer desistir a la joven.

No hay problema, yo ahora mismo me organizo y nos vamos en dos días, dijo Wenda.

No que me ayudarías a desempacar, dijo Tsubasa con ironía.

Claro que haremos eso Tsuby pero antes hare unas llamaditas, respondió Wenda mientras sacaba su moderno equipo telefónico y empezaba a marcar un número.

 **Minutos después:**

Listo, ¡gracias¡ así quedamos, eres un amor, en cuanto este regreso toda mi agenda vuelve a la normalidad. No te preocupes te traeré un recuerdito, decía la pelinegra mientras Tsubasa la observaba al tiempo que acomodaba algunas de las cosas que sacaba de una caja sobre una mesa.

Ya está, dijo Wenda tras dar por culminada la llamada.

¿Ya?, respondió incrédulo Tsubasa.

Si, ya arregle todo, en dos días nos vamos a Japón, dijo la pelinegra dejando boqui abierto a Tsubasa.

 **Dos días después: "Japón"**

Una castaña acomodaba una sábana sobre una camilla mientras un hombre de bata blanca miraba a través de la ventana.

Los chicos se notan muy motivados, dijo el médico.

Qué bueno, dijo Sanae.

Escuche que los jóvenes que militan en el extranjero ya confirmaron su presencia, es mas hoy llega Misaki y Wakabayashi, dijo el médico.

¿Y Tsubasa?, dijo por impulso la castaña sonrojándose al darse cuenta de ello.

Imagine que preguntarías por él, él también confirmo su participación pero no dijo qué día llegaría pero será en esta semana solo les han dado una semana para que se incorporen a la selección, dijo el hombre.

Claro, dijo Sanae tratando de mantenerse calmada.

Bueno hija, una vez que acabes con ello te explicare acerca de las lesiones más frecuentes en los futbolistas y la manera correcta de tratarlas, dijo el médico.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Sanae.

 **Brasil: "Aeropuerto internacional"**

Tsubasa caminaba hacia la puerta de embarque junto a Wenda mientras platicaban.

Hay Tsuby cambia esa carita, pareciera que te estorbo, decía la pelinegra fingiendo tristeza.

No es eso, es solo que creo te vas aburrir mucho, respondió Tsubasa.

No claro que no, estoy seguro que tu madre será buenísima anfitriona además disfrutare mucho ir a verte en cada partido, dijo la pelinegra mientras el joven la miraba con preocupación.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa miraba a través de la pequeña ventana del avión mientras pensaba: Sanae, en algunas horas volveremos a vernos, tenemos tanto de que hablar, ojala y podamos hacerlo, yo tratare de hacerme tiempo para platicar contigo, quiero saber ¿cómo te va en tus estudios, en la federación?, tenemos tanto que platicar.

Tsuby, ¿te pasa algo?, dijo Wenda.

No, no me pasa nada, respondió Tsubasa.

Qué bueno, me preocupe mucho al sentir tanto silencio en ti pero me estés bien, ¿quieres escuchar música?, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

No, prefiero el silencio, dijo Tsubasa generando molestia en la joven, molestia que oculto como siempre que recibía algún desplante del chico que quería conquistar.

 **Horas después: "Japón"**

El avión procedente de Brasil aterrizo en suelo japonés, un emocionado joven pelinegro miraba por la ventana el oscuro cielo de su país mientras pensaba: Ya estoy aquí Japón, ya estoy aquí Sanae.

Tsubasa, tenemos que bajar, escucho el joven.

¡Eh¡ si Wenda, si, dijo Tsubasa.

El par de jóvenes bajaron del avión y se dirigieron con sus maletas en la mano hacia la salida del aeropuerto en donde abordaron un taxi.

Mamá ya sabe que llegamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Estoy muy emocionada Tsuby, conoceré a mi sue….., digo a tu madre, respondió la pelinegra.

Y también a papá, el está de descanso por dos semanas en casa, dijo Tsubasa.

Qué bueno, los conoceré a los dos entonces, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Luego de algunos minutos el auto que trasportaba al par de jóvenes se estaciono frente a la una hermosa casita.

Aquí viven mis padres, dijo Tsubasa.

Es muy linda, dijo Wenda.

Tsubasa y Wenda entraron a casa de los Ozora, Tsubasa le presento a su amiga a sus padres quienes la recibieron cordialidad.

Señorita acompáñeme la llevare a su habitación para que deje su equipaje, dijo Natsuko mirando a la pelinegra.

No me diga señorita, dígame Wenda, con confianza señora Natsuko, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Está bien, acompáñame Wenda, dijo Natsuko dejando a su hijo con su padre.

Muy linda y risueña tu amiga, dijo Koudai al ver alejarse a su esposa con la pelinegra.

Si Wenda es una chica muy risueña, dijo Tsubasa.

Me imagino que estas emocionado, dijo Koudai.

Así es, mañana volveré a ver a mis amigos, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Y a ella.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa desayunaba apresuradamente mientras su madre la miraba.

Hijo con calma te puedes ahogar, dijo con preocupación su madre.

Es que ya quiero ir con los chicos, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Con los chicos?, dijo Koudai sonriendo.

Si papá, con los chicos, dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie.

Nos vemos, dijo Tsubasa saliendo presuroso de su casa mientras sus padres sonreían.

 **2 horas después:**

Tsubasa estrechaba la mano de un par de hombres.

Pues bienvenido Tsubasa, toma asiento, me dijeron que estuviste hablando con tus amigos, dijo Katagiri.

Así es, por ello el retraso disculpen, dijo Tsubasa.

No, no te preocupes hijo,….., decía Gamo mientras le daba algunas indicaciones a Tsubasa.

 **Mientras tanto: "Tópico"**

Una castaña se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando la puerta del lugar donde estaba empezó a sonar.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, respondió Sanae.

Sany, Sany, que haces aquí, vamos, vanos fuera…, decía Ryo acercándose a tomar la mano de la castaña.

¿Para qué?, ¿acaso algún chico se lesiono y no puede venir hasta aquí?, dijo con preocupación la castaña.

Si, si se lesiono, se lesiono Mamoru, dijo Ryo.

Entonces vamos, debe ser algo grave como para que el no hay venido aquí, dijo Sanae preocupada.

Si, algo así, dijo Ryo mientras salía presuroso del lugar.

Sanae y Ryo caminaban por unos pasadizos cuando de repente de una de las oficinas salió un joven de cabello negro que hizo que el cuerpo de la castaña se estremeciera de solo verlo.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa mirando fijamente a la castaña.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿ya estás aquí?, dijo Sanae sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al tiempo que su corazón latía a prisa.

Si llegue ayer por la noche y hoy me estoy incorporando al equipo, respondió Tsubasa mientras sentía una inmensa alegría dentro de él.

Me dio gusto verte, luego seguimos platicando tengo que ir a ver a…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por Ryo.

No te preocupes Sany, solo dije esa pequeña mentirita para sacarte de tanto trabajo, Mamoru está bien, mejor platiquen chicos, platiquen, dijo Ryo sonriendo antes de echar a correr.

Ryo, dijo Sanae.

Creo que Ryo tiene razón tenemos tanto de que hablar, dijo Tsubasa mientras sentía un cosquilleo dentro de el al ver a su bella amiga ruborizarse.

Si lo sé pero ahora no puedo, estoy en horario de trabajo, dijo Sanae.

¿Entonces a la salida?, ¿a qué hora es tu hora de salida?, dijo Tsubasa.

A las, dijo Sanae.

Entonces a esa hora paso por ti para ir por un café, ¿te parece?, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

Si, dijo Sanae.

Entonces así quedamos, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo antes de continuar su camino.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo mi historia¡ en especial a Mhialove02, Arya80, Lety, por darse un tiempito para dejarme un mensaje en mis capítulos, ello es muy valioso para mí.

Les informo que Dios mediante mi próxima actualización sea el próximo lunes.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	10. Un encuentro inesperado: Mentiras

**Capítulo 9:** **"Un encuentro inesperado: Mentiras"**

Una sexy jovencita pelinegra de cabello ondulado largo caminaba por un pasillo mientras pensaba: Me quede dormida, es que el cambio de horario me afecto, espero y los padres de mi Tsuby tengan la gentileza de decirme donde queda el lugar donde entrena así podre ir a darle el encuentro.

La jovencita llego hasta el lugar donde una mujer de cabello corto se encontraba picando unas verduras.

¡Buenos días señora Natsuko¡ dijo con una cálida sonrisa Wenda mientras se acercaba a la mujer para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué tal descansaste?, dijo Natsuko con amabilidad.

Muy bien, solo que dormí mucho, es que son muchas las horas de diferencia entre nuestros países, respondió riendo Wenda.

Toma asiento te serviré el desayuno, dijo Natsuko.

¿Tsubasa ya se fue a la federación?, pregunto Wenda para obtener información mientras tomaba asiento.

Si, respondió Natsuko mientras colocaba una taza sobre la mesa.

Debió salir muy temprano entonces, ¿no?, dijo Wenda mientras pensaba: Sera fácil llegar a ese lugar, allí deben estar las canchas donde entrenan.

Si, dijo la madre de Tsubasa.

¿Las canchas de entrenamiento están en la federación?, dijo Wenda para obtener más información.

Así es Wenda, dijo Natsuko.

Luego de varios minutos y ya habiendo terminado de desayunar, la pelinegra se puso de pie no sin antes agradecer por el delicioso desayuno.

Todo estuvo delicioso, dijo Wenda.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Natsuko.

Saldré a caminar, dijo Wenda.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?, respondió Natsuko.

No, no se incomode señora usted siga con sus labores, me puse en contacto con una agencia de turismo, ellos ya deben estar por llegar. Iré a conocer un poco este bello pueblo, eso sí otro día saldremos con usted pues no es lo mismo ir con un guía que con alguien que uno aprecia y yo a usted ya la aprecio mucho por ser la madre de Tsuby, mi gran amigo a quien quiero mucho, dijo Wenda sonriendo mientras la señora Ozora la miraba.

Bueno, voy por mi cartera y me voy, dijo Wenda.

Está bien, respondió la señora Ozora.

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento tomando un descanso luego de más de 4 horas de arduo trabajo en la cancha.

No saben cuan felices estamos todos de que ustedes estén aquí, decía Ryo mirando a sus demás compañeros seleccionados mientras tres jovencitos sonreían.

¡Gracias chicos¡ dijeron tres jóvenes, uno de gorra, uno de rostro dulce y otro de bella sonrisa.

Espero y compartan todo lo que aprendieron fuera con nosotros, dijo Nitta.

Así será chicos, dijo Tsubasa mientras los otros dos jóvenes asentían.

Jun me dijo que aún falta un miembro más del equipo que se unirá en estos días al entrenamiento, que viene de Italia, dijo Matsuyama.

¿De Italia?, dijo Hyuga.

Si pero no me dijo quién era, respondió Matsuyama.

Bueno, ya dejando de lado el futbol, háblennos de asuntos del corazón, ¿ya tienen alguna novia extranjera?, dijo Hajime sonriendo.

Bueno yo tengo muchas fans salgo con ellas, pero novia, novia, no, dijo Genzo con firmeza.

¿Y tú Misaki?, dijo Mamoru mirando al mencionado.

No, solo amigas, dijo el jovencito sonriendo.

Y tú Tsubasa, ¿qué hablaron con Sanae?, ¿ya están juntos?, ¿por qué tu sientes algo por ella no?, decía Ryo sonriendo haciendo enrojecer Tsubasa mientras los demás jovencitos posaban su vista en él.

No pudimos hablar mucho por el trabajo de ella, pero lo haremos a la salida, dijo Tsubasa tratando de mantener la calma al tiempo que el entrenador hacía sonar su silbato mientras decía con firmeza: Continuemos con el entrenamiento.

 **Tópico:**

Una bella castaña miraba a través de la ventana a un grupo de chicos entrenar con varias pelotas de futbol bajo la orden del único chico que a ella le robaba toda su atención.

Tsubasa, sin duda eres un gran capitán, todos te respetan y admiran, hasta Hyuga obedece tus ordenes porque tú sabes llegar con tus palabras a cada uno de ellos, pensaba Sanae mientras una bella sonrisa de plasmaba en su rostro.

Hija, ¿podrías ir a recoger estos medicamentos del almacén?, le dijo a la castaña su médico jefe.

Claro, dijo Sanae recibiendo una hoja de papel con una lista de medicamentos.

 **Mientras tanto:**

El auto que trasportaba a Wenda se detuvo fuera de la federación de futbol japonés, la joven bajo del mismo y camino hacia el gigantesco portón.

¡Buenas tardes¡ ¿Tsubasa Ozora está aquí aún?, dijo Wenda.

Si, señorita, respondió un hombre de uniforme que estaba parado fuera del portón.

¿Podría pasar a verlo?, dijo Wenda.

¿Es usted periodista?, porque de ser así le informo que los jóvenes seleccionados no darán entrevistas hasta que el señor Katagiri lo autorice, dijo el hombre.

No, no soy periodista, soy modelo y soy novia de Tsubasa y quiero darle una sorpresa, vine desde Brasil para dársela, hoy cumplimos un mes juntos, ayúdeme a dársela ¡por favor¡ le prometo que nadie sabrá que me dejo pasar y a cambio de ello, yo lo sabré recompensar, decía Wenda mientras abría su cartera para sacar unos billetes.

Está bien señorita, solo porque no es justo que haya venido desde tan lejos para que no pueda darle su sorpresita al joven Ozora pero no le diga a nadie que la deje pasa, respondió el hombre en tono de súplica.

No, no lo hare, no se preocupe, yo veré que invento para justificar mi entrada aquí, dijo Wenda sonriendo mientras colocaba unos billetes en la mano del hombre.

¡Gracias¡ ¡Gracias¡ es muy generosa señorita, respondió el hombre mientras abría el portón para que la pelinegra entrase al tiempo que guardaba los billetes en su bolsillo.

¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?, dijo Wenda.

Camine por ese pasillo, al finalizar el mismo llegara a los campos de entrenamiento, respondió el hombre.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Wenda continuando su camino.

 **Minutos después:**

Wenda iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho mencionar un nombre que ella había escuchado alguna vez mencionar a Tsubasa haciendo que ella detenga sus pasos y gire hacia uno de los pasillos que atravesaban el pasillo por donde ella estaba andando.

Sanae hija, me olvide de darte esta hoja también, decía un hombre mayor de lentes y mandil largo blanco.

No se preocupe, ahora los busco y se los llevo, respondió con una bella sonrisa una jovencita castaña de chaqueta blanca, pantalón jeens y zapatillas.

¡Sanae¡ no puede ser tanta la coincidencia, pensaba Wenda mientras la miraba a lo lejos a la castaña.

Yo voy a llevarme los medicamentos que ya ubicaste hija, dijo el médico.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña entregándole a su jefe la pequeña cajita que tenía en la mano, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Wenda que se escondió tras una esquina hasta esperar que el hombre de mandil blanco largo se retirara.

Este si es un encuentro inesperado aunque creo que no tendré mejor oportunidad que esta para hacerle saber a esa niña que lugar debe ocupar, pensaba Wenda mientras veía alejarse al hombre de mandil blanco.

Una vez que el hombre se perdió por el pasillo Wenda salió del lugar donde se escondía y camino a paso rápido hacia el lugar donde vio ingresar a la castaña.

Luego de algunos minutos la pelinegra llego al pequeño almacén y se paró en el umbral de la puerta mientras miraba el interior del mismo.

Sanae se encontraba muy concentrada buscando los medicamentos que su jefe le indico en unos anaqueles sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de la pelinegra en el lugar.

¡Sanae¡ dijo una voz, haciendo que la castaña girara su rostro.

Sí, soy yo, dijo Sanae intrigada mirando con extrañeza a la pelinegra de vestimenta muy llamativa.

¡Hola, soy Wenda novia de Tsubasa¡ como escuche tú nombre y se me hizo familiar quise acercarme a conocerte, ¿tú eres la fans de mi Tsuby desde niños, verdad?, dijo con una sonrisa fingida la pelinegra mientras se acercaba con hipocresía a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a la castaña que se había quedado estática de la impresión.

Wenda, la novia de Tsubasa, esto si no me lo esperaba. Es muy hermosa y viste ropa muy llamativa, debe ser modelo, pensaba la castaña.

Mucho gusto, dijo Sanae con voz temblorosa.

El gusto es mío linda, conocer a las personas que conocieron a mi Tsubasa desde niño es lo que más deseo, ya conocí a sus padres, es más me estoy quedando en casa de mi Tsuby, sus padres son personas muy amables, también conocía a algunos de sus amigos aunque en tu caso deseaba mucho conocerte, respondió Wenda.

¿Deseabas conocerme?, dijo Sanae intrigada mientras pensaba: Conoció a los señores Ozora y hasta se está quedando en su casa.

Si, Tsubasa me hablo mucho de ti, siempre me dijo que eras su acosadora oficial, decía Wenda riendo.

¿Qué?, Tsubasa no ha podido expresarse así de mí, somos amigos desde niños, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Me alegra escuchar eso, porque sabes no me gustaría tener problemas contigo como ya lo he tenido con algunas resbalosas en Brasil, al contrario me gustaría que seamos amiguis, así tu podrías contarme cositas que yo no sepa de mi Tsuby y en cuanto a lo de acosadora oficial creo que mi amado Tsubasa lo dijo de broma pues él siempre me dice que a pesar de que lo asfixiabas siguiéndolo siempre en cada partido él te considera su amiga además él es muy bromista aparte de guapo por supuesto, de seguro te menciono de esa manera ante mí de broma, respondió Wenda.

Sanae no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada mientras la pelinegra la miraba con una sonrisa hipócrita.

No imagine que trabajabas aquí, aunque mi Tsuby me platico algo de que ibas a estudiar…., decía Wenda siendo interrumpida por la castaña.

Estoy estudiando medicina deportiva, dijo Sanae con orgullo.

Pues te felicito, dijo Wenda con hipocresía.

¡Gracias¡ si me disculpas tengo que buscar algunas cosas que me encargo mi jefe, dijo Sanae tratando de mantener la calma.

Claro, claro pero antes quiero pedirte un favor, dijo Wenda.

¿Dime?, dijo Sanae.

No le comentes a Tsubasa de nuestro encuentro, yo quiero que él sea quien me presente con sus amigos como ya lo hizo con algunos de ellos y ahora lo hará con sus amigos de equipo, sabes el me pidió que viniera pues quería presentarme con ellos, si te llama para mi presentación finge que no me conoces, no quiero tener algún problema con él por estar prestándome solita con sus amistades, Tsuby es un tanto reservado, tú también debes saber ello, se conocen desde niños como dijiste, dijo Wenda.

Claro, dijo Sanae ocultando su nostalgia.

Bueno, ya me voy, un gusto conocerte Sanae, dijo Wenda sonriendo antes de salir del lugar.

La castaña al ver salir a la pelinegra tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los anaqueles para no caer mientras sentía su corazón quebrársele.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Wenda caminaba de lo más feliz hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamientos.

Luego de algunos minutos llego a ellos llamando la atención de más de un jovencito que estaban en una de las canchas de entrenamiento platicando quienes giraron a ver a la hermosa y sexy pelinegra de cabello largo y ondulado que vestía un vestido alto strapless color verde y tacones plateados al igual que la cartera que llevaba en la mano y estaba llena de joyas en su cuello y manos.

¡Qué hermosa¡ dijo uno de los jóvenes.

¿Sera periodista dijo otro?

¡Wenda¡ dijo Tsubasa sorprendido haciendo que los jovencitos que estaban junto a él lo miraran.

¿La conoces?, dijo Ryo atónito mientras la joven con un movimiento balanceante de caderas se acercaba al grupo.

Sí, es una amiga mía de Brasil, dijo Tsubasa con calma al tiempo que la pelinegra llego junto a él.

Tsuby cariño, dijo la melosa pelinegra abrazando a un desconcertado Tsubasa mientras le daba un beso en el rostro bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En el almacén una bella castaña se secaba con la palma de sus manos las lágrimas que había derramado mientras pensaba: tal vez a Tsubasa se le olvido que quedo con su novia hoy por eso me invito a un café, él siempre ha sido un tanto despistado. Mejor voy a llevarle esto a mi jefe y luego me iré a casa, si eso hare, eso hare, ya no llorare más, debo estar feliz por él, esa chica es muy linda, se ve fina, el merecía una chica así a su lado, además por lo visto sus padres aprueban lo de ellos.

Sanae tomo una pequeña cajita que estaba sobre una mesa y salió del almacén.

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Tsuby di que sí, decía de manera melosa la pelinegra mientras le tomaba del brazo al tiempo que sus demás compañeros murmuraban entre ellos.

Pobre Sanae, la cambio por una brasileña, dijo uno de ellos.

Pero el solo dijo que eran amigos, repsondió otro.

¿Y tú le crees?, ¿tu podrías ser solo amigo de una chica así?, él dijo eso porque es muy vergonzoso, pero es obvio que hay algo entre ellos, dijo otro sonriendo.

La verdad, no y creo que tienes razón, respondió Hajime sonriendo.

Ya cállense, pobre Sany tanta ilusión que tenia de volver a ver a Tsubasa y él le sale con esto, dijo Ryo con nostalgia.

Pues no se puede forzar al corazón, dijo Mamoru.

Si es cierto pero Sanae no tiene nada que envidiarle a esta chica, ella es una chica muy linda solo un poco renegona, bueno al menos así la recuerdo por una de las fotos que ustedes me enviaron del último torneo escolar que ganaron, dijo Genzo.

Es cierto ustedes aún no la ven pero Sanae está mucho más linda que en la foto, dijo Teppei.

Si eso es cierto, dijo Mamoru.

Bueno sea como sea la pobre Sanae sufrirá, dijo Taro con nostalgia mirando a su amigo platicar con la pelinegra.

Pero Wenda, quede en salir con mi amiga Sanae, tengo tantas cosas que platicar con ella, decía Tsubasa.

Puedo acompañarte, me gustaría conocerla, así como a tus amigos, preséntamelos Tsuby, decía melosa la pelinegra.

Está bien te presentare con mis amigos pero a mi reunión con mi amiga de infancia no puedes ir, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Está bien, dijo Wenda con molestia mientras pensaba: Confiare en que la niña estúpida esa no le comente que hable con ella. Solo espero que a mi Tsuby no se le ocurra hablarle de sus sentimientos, espero y no lo haga sino de nada abra servido lo que hice.

Tsubasa presento a Wenda como su amiga con todos sus amigos, luego de ello la acompaño hasta la salida de la federación en donde la embarco en un taxi mientras pensaba: Ahora si a buscar a Sanae.

 **Nota:**

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, como verán las mentiras de Wenda parece que fueron creídas por Sanae pero ella aún no habla con Tsubasa, ¿él desmentirá a Wenda?, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

La próxima actualización de mi historia tratare de que sea en lo posible el día miércoles.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	11. Solamente amigos

**Capítulo 10** **: "Solamente amigos"**

Una bella castaña tomaba su bolsa de una silla al tiempo que decía: Ya me voy doctor Akita.

¡Gracias por tu apoyo hija¡ nos vemos mañana, dijo el hombre de mandil blanco.

Si hasta mañana, respondió Sanae antes de salir del lugar.

La castaña apenas salió del tópico quedo estática al ver frente a ella a su amigo de cabello negro.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae tratando de mostrarse calmada.

¿Ya te ibas?, dijo con nostalgia Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

¿Acaso se te olvido que quedamos en ir a tomar un café?, dijo Tsubasa entristecido causando dolor en el corazón de la castaña.

No, no se me olvido es solo que pensé que tal vez solo dijiste ello por decirlo, te conozco muy bien Tsubasa, a veces dices las cosas sin pesarlo mucho y luego se te suelen olvidar, respondió Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

Si es cierto pero esto no se me olvido y no lo dije por decir, lo dije porque quiero en verdad pasar un momento contigo, somos amigos además como podría olvidarme algo que te prometa, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Amigos?, dijo Sanae en voz baja que el jovencito no logro oír.

Vamos Sanae, vamos, tenemos tanto de que hablar, dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa sin fijarse en el tono de voz de la jovencita.

Está bien vamos, respondió Sanae caminando junto a él.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Wenda bajaba furiosa de un auto mientras el chofer que la había llevado la miraba sorprendido.

¡Qué carácter¡ dijo el chofer al escuchar el azote de la puerta de su auto.

Una vez que el auto se marchó, la pelinegra respiro hondamente antes de dirigirse a tocar el timbre de la casa de los Ozora.

A los pocos minutos la señora Ozora abrió la puerta.

Wenda, ya volviste, dijo Natsuko.

Sí, me sentí un poco mal y no pude continuar con el tours, decía Wenda mientras entraba a la casa de los Ozora.

¿Pero qué te paso?, dijo preocupada Natsuko.

Cansancio aún no me adapto al cambio horario, es todo, iré a descansar un poco, dijo Wenda.

Ve Wenda, ve, dijo la señora Ozora.

 **Por una calle:**

Tsubasa y Sanae caminaban por una de las calles de su ciudad platicando mientras iban en busca de un café.

Como te digo en un comienzo me fue un poco difícil adaptarme pero con ayuda de Pepe lo logre además Roberto ha sido también un gran apoyo, ahora las cosas han mejorado mucho para mi hasta ya no comparto departamento con Pepe, tengo el mío propio…decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

En ese departamento vive con ella, pensaba Sanae.

Este, este el café, mi padre me comento que aquí preparan un café muy delicioso, dijo Tsubasa deteniendo sus pasos.

Nunca he venido aquí, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras miraba el lugar.

Yo tampoco pero mis padres vienen acá cuando papá tiene descanso, ¿qué dices entramos?, dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa.

Si, respondió Sanae.

Entonces entremos, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Tsubasa y Sanae entraron al lugar y ocuparon una de las últimas mesas. Una vez que hicieron sus pedidos y la mesera se retiró Tsubasa continuo con la plática.

Ahora te toca a ti Sanae, yo ya te hable mucho de mi experiencia en Brasil, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Qué quieres saber?, dijo Sanae nerviosa.

¿Cómo te va en la universidad?, ¿cómo es tu experiencia como asistente del médico principal del equipo?, ¿cómo están tus padres?, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que la castaña entristeció.

¿Dije algo malo?, pregunto Tsubasa al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña.

No, claro que no, respondió Sanae.

¿Entonces por qué entristeciste?, ¿tus padres siguen con problemas?, dijo Tsubasa mirando con nostalgia a la castaña.

Si, se van a divorciar, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Lo lamento, dijo Tsubasa tomando por impulso las manos de Sanae que solo se ruborizo ante ello.

¡Disculpa¡ dijo Tsubasa soltando las manos de la castaña.

No te preocupes, respondió Sanae al tiempo que la mesera colocaba el pedido sobre la mesa.

En verdad lamento lo de tus padres, dijo Tsubasa al momento en que la mesera se retiro.

Creo que cuando hay terceros en una relación, lo mejor el divorcio, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

¿Quieres que cambiemos de tema?, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Si, respondió Sanae.

¿Cómo te va en la universidad?, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, la verdad me siento muy feliz pues cada día que pasa siento que ser un médico deportivo es mi sueño,…., decía Sanae.

Y lo serás, serás la mejor medico deportivo del país, yo estoy seguro de ello, dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa.

La castaña y Tsubasa platicaron por un par de horas sobre sus vidas, sus sueños futuros y lo felices que ambos se sentían con la posibilidad de que su selección este participando en el próximo campeonato mundial. Sanae para nada menciono a Wenda y Tsubasa tampoco pues la pelinegra no significaba nada para el pero la castaña creyó que él no le hablo de ella para no lastimarla.

Luego de su plática Tsubasa acompaño a la castaña hasta su casa, se despidió de ella con una cálida sonrisa y un movimiento de manos.

Mientras él se alejaba Sanae sentía una profunda tristeza dentro de ella mientras pensaba: Amigos, solo amigos, solo ello podemos ser, ya no hay lugar para mí en tu corazón, ya no lo hay.

Sanae entro a su casa y al hacerlo se encontró con su madre que estaba sentada mirando una hoja con la mirada entristecida.

¿Sucede algo mamá?, dijo Sanae.

Es el citatorio, serán tres y luego saldrá el divorcio, dijo la madre de la castaña tratando de mantener la calma.

¿Fue lo mejor, no?, dijo Sanae abrazándola.

Si, fue lo mejor hija, un amor solo de un lado no funciona, lo mejor fue dejarlo ir, le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, dijo la señora Nakazawa con calma.

¡Te quiero mucho mamá¡ eres muy valiente, eres un ejemplo para mí, dijo Sanae.

Yo también te quiero mi niña, dijo la señora Nakazawa abrazándola.

 **Casa Ozora:**

Tsubasa entraba a su casa al hacerlo se encontró con una pelinegra que estaba sentada en un sofá mirando televisión pero que al verlo se puso de pie para ir a darle el encuentro.

¿Y mis padres?, dijo Tsubasa.

Salieron, dijo Wenda con calma.

¿Salieron?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, fueron a comprar para la despensa yo me quede pues no me sentía muy bien pero cuéntame Tsuby, ¿cómo te fue con tu amiguita de infancia?, dijo ocultando su molestia Wenda.

Bien, platicamos sobre muchas cosas, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Muchas cosas?, dijo Wenda intrigada

Si sobre cómo me estaba yendo en Brasil, los estudios de ella, su trabajo, decía Tsubasa.

¡Ah, ya veo¡ dijo Wenda sonriendo mientras pensaba: La niña estúpida no le hablo sobre mí, perfecto, así podre seguir adelante con mi plan, "si no puedes con el enemigo finge ser su amigo", y eso hare, me hare amigui de la niña estúpida así la manipulare a mi antojo.

Voy a descansar, cuando lleguen mis padres les informas que ya volví ¡por favor¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Ve Tsuby, ve, no te preocupes, yo les informo, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente: "Universidad"**

Una bella castaña platicaba con uno de sus amigos en un pasillo de su facultad.

¿Entonces Tsubasa volvió pero acompañado?, decía sorprendido un jovencito de lentes.

Si, respondió Sanae con nostalgia.

Sany, dijo Manabu con tristeza.

No te preocupes amigo es algo que podía pasar con la distancia, ya lo comprendí además parece buena chica, dijo Sanae.

¿La conoces?, dijo Manabu sorprendido.

La vi de casualidad cuando fue a verlo a la federación, es hermosa, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Tú también eres hermosa Sany, dijo Manabu.

Tú lo dices porque me aprecias mucho, respondió Sanae.

Claro que no, todos nuestros amigos piensan ello además si no fueras hermosa no tendrías a Kanda tras de ti, dijo Manabu.

Sea como sea él la prefiere a ella y yo respeto su decisión, respondió Sanae al tiempo que sus compañeros de aula entraban al lugar donde se llevarían sus clases.

Ya tengo que entrar Manabu, dijo la castaña.

Está bien, nos vemos luego, respondió el joven de lentes.

 **Horas después:**

Las clases de Sanae terminaron, la castaña salió presurosa de su aula mientras miraba su reloj.

Tengo que apresurarme para ir a apoyar al señor Akita, pensaba la castaña mientras caminaba presurosa hacia la salida de la universidad.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de ella, la castaña abordo un taxi.

 **Federación: "Canchas de entrenamiento"**

Iré al tópico a pedirle al doctor Akita un par de vendas para proteger mis manos, las vendas que traía puestas ya se me destrozaron, decía un joven de gorra.

¿Estas lastimado?, pregunto preocupado Taro.

No amigo, solo me coloco las vendas por precaución, dijo Genzo.

Claro, dijo Taro.

Bueno voy por las vendas, ya regreso, dijo Genzo echando a correr.

 **Minutos después:**

Genzo corría por unos pasillos cuando en sentido contrario a él venía también corriendo una jovencita castaña.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Genzo al reconocerla haciendo que esta detenga sus pasos al llegar frente a él.

¡Genzo¡ dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Vaya que lo que escuche de ti resulto cierto, dijo Genzo abrazándola.

¿Qué escuchaste de mí?, respondió Sanae mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Solo puras verdades, te volviste más hermosa, dijo Genzo al separarse de ella mientras la miraba y sonreía al tiempo que la castaña solo se ruborizo.

¿Qué haces por aquí?, los campos de entrenamientos son por otro lado, dijo Sanae para cambiar de tema.

Si lo se Sanae, vine por unas vendas, ¿me las podrías dar?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Claro acompáñame al tópico, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Pues vamos, dijo Genzo mientras pensaba: Sanae está realmente bella, si Tsubasa no quiere nada con ella yo podría invitarla a salir en cuanto acabe las eliminatorias ya que luego tendré que volver a Alemania.

 **Nota:**

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo mi historia espero seguirlos cautivando con ella.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	12. El inicio de las eliminatorias

**Capítulo 11:** **"El inicio de las eliminatorias"**

Una castaña y un joven de gorra estaban dentro de un pequeño tópico platicando mientras uno de ellos se colocaba unas vendas en la mano.

Por un momento pensé que estabas lesionado y me preocupe mucho, decía Sanae.

¿Te preocupaste por mí?, respondió Genzo sonriendo mientras se vendaba una de sus manos.

Si, que sería de nosotros sin nuestro portero estrella, dijo de manera dramática Sanae.

Pues tenemos a Wakashimazu, ¿no?, él es un gran portero también, respondió Genzo sonriendo.

Si es cierto Ken es un gran portero, tan bueno como tú, pero tú eres nuestra estrella, no por algo te fuiste desde niño a Alemania entrenar con los mejores, dijo Sanae.

Pues gracias por la consideración Sanae pero me pregunto ¿si yo soy la estrella que es Tsubasa?, respondió Genzo mirando a los ojos a la castaña.

Otra estrella más del equipo, dijo Sanae rápidamente.

Sabía que dirías ello, respondió Genzo mientras sonreía.

En realidad todos son estrellas pues todos brillan con luz propia cada vez que tienen la oportunidad de mostrar su talento pero el talento de ustedes es más reconocido porque están jugando en otros países, además sería terrible que te lesionaras faltando tan poco para el inicio de las eliminatorias….., decía Sanae cuando la puerta del tópico se abrió y por ella entro un hombre mayor de bata blanca.

¡Buenas tardes doctor¡ dijo Genzo.

Muchacho, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿acaso alguna lesión?, dijo el médico mientras la pelinegra sonreía.

Vez, como tu presencia en el tópico causa zozobra, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si ya me di cuenta, dijo Genzo mirando a la castaña.

Genzo está bien doctor Akita, solo se venda las manos por precaución, respondió Sanae mirando al veterano médico.

Qué bueno, ya me había preocupado, dijo medico sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

¿Entonces ellos se quedaran a partir de mañana aquí?, decía Sanae sorprendida.

Si hija, a partir de mañana ninguno de ellos podrá salir de aquí, quedan todos concentrados aquí en la federación hasta que acaben las eliminatorias, es decir estarán un mes aquí sin salir a ningún lado salvo al estadio, por suerte las eliminatorias juveniles serán en nuestro país, pero se usaran para ellas varios estadios por ello abran algunos viajes a otros pueblos, respondió el médico.

Si eso me dijo el señor Gamo por ello ya estuve hablando con el rector de la universidad para que me dé permiso para ir con mi selección a esos lugares, dijo Sanae.

Claro hija como parte del equipo médico tu deber es ir conmigo y la selección a donde nuestros muchachos vayan, dijo el médico.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En una de las canchas de entrenamiento se estaba llevando a cabo la distribución de las habitaciones de los jóvenes seleccionados.

4 por habitación, dijo Ryo.

Si, cuatro por habitación, decía el entrenador.

Tsubasa, Ryo, Taro y yo en una habitación, dijo Genzo.

Genzo te nos adelantaste yo quería a Ryo en nuestra habitación, dijo Mamoru sonriendo mientras Teppei y Hajime asentían.

Pues debiste ser más rápido amigo, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

No imagine que fuera tan querido, dijo Ryo sorprendido.

Si eres queridísimo amigo, sin ti no hay de quien reírse cuando estamos en grupo, dijo Hajime mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Luego de varios minutos y ya con las distribuciones realizadas el entrenador dio por concluida la práctica.

Los jóvenes corrieron presurosos a las duchas mientras el entrenador se dirigía a su oficina.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa se colocaba su polera al tiempo que miraba un pequeño reloj que había en la pared del camerino.

Te noto inquieto amigo, dijo Taro que estaba junto a él atándose los pasadores de sus zapatillas.

Es que tengo que hacer algo, me despides de los chicos Taro, hasta mañana, dijo Tsubasa cerrando el cierre de su maletín antes de salir presuroso del lugar.

Valla que lleva prisa, dijo Taro al verlo marcharse.

Tsubasa camino presuroso hacia el tópico al llegar a este toco la puerta de la misma una y otra vez luego de algunos minutos de espera la puerta del tópico se abrió y de ella salió un hombre mayor de mandil blanco.

Doctor Akita, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Te paso algo muchacho?, dijo el hombre preocupado.

No doctor, estoy bien, ¿se encontrara Sanae?, pregunto nervioso Tsubasa.

Se fue como hace media hora hijo, respondió el médico.

Llegue tarde entonces, dijo Tsubasa en voz baja con nostalgia.

Pero si necesitas algún apoyo yo estoy para ayudarte, dijo el médico.

¡Gracias¡ no es nada que pueda esperar a mañana, con su permiso, respondió Tsubasa continuando su camino.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Sanae bajaba de un auto frente a su modesta vivienda cuando al hacerlo su mirada se encontró con el rostro de un joven de porte atlético que vestía ropa deportiva que estaba parado en la puerta de su casa.

Te estaba esperando hermosa Sanae, dijo Kanda mientras se acercaba a saludar a la castaña.

Kanda, dijo Sanae al tiempo que el joven le daba un beso en su mejilla.

Escribí algunas porras para alentar a la selección y pues como nuestros horarios no coinciden casi en la universidad pues tuve que venir a tu casa para que les des el visto bueno, ya que tú eres la experta en las porras. Como tu madre me dijo que aún no llegabas decidí quedarme fuera a esperarte, decía Kanda mientras miraba a la castaña.

Claro, pasa a que me muestres las porras, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras pensaba: Pobre Kanda, nunca lo imagine haciendo porras.

 **Minutos después:**

Luego de más de 30 minutos durante los cuales Sanae había leído minuciosamente una a una las porras que había escrito Kanda y las había a algunas modificado, ella levanto la mirada y dijo: Creo que ya están, mañana se las da a Manabu.

Claro hermosa, en agradecimiento te invito algo fuera, dijo Kanda.

No es necesario, respondió Sanae.

Sanae, somos amigos, solo quiero agradecerte la ayuda además necesitas relajarte un poco te la pasas entre la universidad y tu trabajo, solo un par de horitas y veras que tendrás nuevas energías, decía Kanda sonriendo.

Está bien pero solo un par de horitas pero antes déjame guardas mis cosas, respondió Sanae.

Como gustes hermosa, yo te espero con calma, dijo Kanda.

 **Casa Ozora:**

Tsubasa se encontraba platicando con sus padres y Wenda en la sala de su casa.

Entonces desde mañana no tendrás salida hijo, decía Natsuko.

No madre, hasta que acaben las eliminatorias todos los convocados quedaremos concentrados en la federación y de allí partiremos al estadio, así será para los demás partidos de eliminatoria que nos toque jugar aquí ya que cuando viajemos a otros nos pueblos nos quedaremos en un hotel, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces no te veré por todo un mes, dijo Wenda ocultando su molestia.

Así es, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Y primero jugaran aquí en Shizuoka?, pregunto Wenda.

No el primer partido será en Tokio, allí se llevara a cabo la inauguración de la eliminatoria, hay varias sedes una de ellas es Shizuoka pero como el primer día la inauguración y el primer encuentro es por la tarde pues saldremos de aquí por la mañana por ello no nos moveremos de aquí hasta ese día respondió Tsubasa.

Ya veo, dijo Wenda.

¿A los otros pueblos irán todos?, dijo Wenda con molestia.

Claro tenemos que ir todos, a menos que alguien se lesione, respondió Tsubasa.

No me refería a ello querido sino al equipo que esta tras de ustedes, equipo de vestuario, aguateros, preparadores físico, equipo médico,…, decía Wenda ocultando su molestia.

Pues todos los que son parte de la selección tienen que ir, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Entonces la chiquilla estúpida ira y se alojara en el mismo hotel donde él se quede, pensaba Wenda.

Nosotros vamos hacer todo lo posible para ir a cada uno de los encuentros hijo dijo Koudai.

¡Gracias padre¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Tsuby ya que no tendremos tiempo para nada, al menos hoy invítame a algún lugar, decía Wenda de manera melosa.

Es que tengo que descansar Wenda, respondió Tsubasa.

Solo salgamos aunque sea por un par de horitas, decía Wenda.

Hijo, se cortes con tu amiga, al menos llévala a comer algo a algún restaurante tradicional, dijo Koudai.

Si hijo, tu padre tiene razón, dijo Natsuko.

Vez hasta tus padres me entienden, Tsuby, llévame a algún restaurante tradicional, dijo Wenda.

Está bien, respondió Tsubasa ocultando su molestia mientras pensaba: No tengo a Pepe para que apoye a Wenda pero mis padres sin querer lo están haciendo.

 **1 horas después:**

Tsubasa y Wenda llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de comida tradicional y ocuparon una de las mesas del fondo del lugar.

Es un lugar muy acogedor, dijo Wenda para dar inicio a la plática tras el silencio sepulcral en el cual ambos habían venido desde la casa de Tsubasa.

Si, dijo Tsubasa mientras recibía la carta que le entregaba una mesera mientras en otra de las mesas una castaña platicaba con un joven de porte atlético.

¿Entonces viajaras con la selección a cada pueblo que vayan?, dijo Kanda sorprendido.

Esa es la idea, soy asistente del médico jefe, ese es mi deber estar con ellos en el lugar que vayan por suerte ya tengo permiso del decano de la facultad, respondió Sanae.

Entonces vas a conocer muchos pueblos, dijo Kanda.

Parece que sí, respondió Sanae mientras llevaba una cuchara de arroz a su boca sin notar que de otra mesa alguien la observaba.

Mientras Tsubasa hacia su pedido, Wenda no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de la castaña mientras pensaba: Vaya que pequeño es el mundo no pensé volver a ver a la chiquilla esa tan pronto y menos tan bien acompañada. Me parece que ese muchacho tiene algún interés particular en ella, la forma en que la mira me da a entender ello.

Wenda, Wenda, tu pedido, dijo Tsubasa haciendo reaccionar a la pelinegra.

¡Eh, si¡ quiero esto, esto, decía la pelinegra mientras señalaba una carta sin dejar de mirar por momentos a la castaña y a su acompañante.

Luego que la mesera se retiró Tsubasa dijo: ¿pasa algo Wenda?, te noto algo inquieta.

¡Eh¡ no, no, que va a pasar Tsuby hermoso, dijo Wenda riendo mientras pensaba: Por ahora no me conviene que los vea primero necesito saber quién es ese muchacho y la relación que tiene con ella. Con suerte me lo vuelvo a encontrar pronto como a ella pero si ello no sucede tendré que continuar con lo que tenía pensado hacerme su amigui, ya sé dónde encontrarla.

Luego de comer una deliciosa comida tradicional Tsubasa y Wenda volvieron a la casa de los Ozora, sin que el joven note la presencia de la castaña ni de su acompañante, ni ellos notaran su presencia en el lugar.

 **Al día siguiente: "Federación"**

Tsubasa se encontraba tocando la puerta del tópico mientras pensaba: Sanae necesito verte, escuchar tu voz, aunque sea unos minutos, ello me motiva a seguir luchando por mis sueños, tú siempre has sido mi musa para seguir adelante, ni siquiera imaginas lo feliz que me siento al saber que estarás acompañándonos en cada partido. Tuve que fingir que me lesione para que el entrenador me dejara venir al tópico y nadie empezara con sus bromas y todo por verte.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una sorprendida castaña.

¡Buenos días¡ vine para que me cures, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Tan temprano y ya te lastimaste?, dijo preocupada Sanae.

Solo un rasponcito, nada de gravedad, pero de igual manera ¿me lo podrías curar?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Claro pasa, toma asiento, voy por mis materiales, dijo Sanae.

Si, dijo Tsubasa mientras la seguía con la mirada al tiempo que tomaba asiento sobre una camilla.

A los pocos minutos Sanae llego con un pequeño maletín y empezó curar la herida de Tsubasa con la misma devoción que lo curaba desde niños mientras este la miraba embelesado.

Ya está, ya puedes volver al campo, dijo Sanae con una dulce sonrisa luego de haber terminado de curar la herida.

¡Gracias eso hare¡ eres muy buena médico, dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie.

No exageres solo te cure la herida además como bien dijiste solo fue un rasponcito, respondió Sanae al tiempo que el medico jefe entro al lugar.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo el médico.

¡Buenos días¡ respondieron el par de jóvenes.

Bueno, ya me voy, ¡gracias Sanae¡ permiso doctor Akita, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo antes de salir del lugar.

Los días siguientes al inicio de las eliminatorias Tsubasa con algún pretexto siempre iba al tópico para ver aunque sea por algunos minutos a la castaña que ni siquiera imaginaba el amor que su amigo sentía por ella.

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Un hombre maduro se dirigía a un grupo de jóvenes luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

Chicos las horas que quedan del día serán para que descansen, mañana a las 7 de la mañana todos están listos para partir a Tokio, decía el entrenador.

Sí señor, dijeron los jovencitos.

Bueno ahora si vayan a las duchas y luego a sus habitaciones, dijo el hombre.

Al tiempo que los jovencitos se miraron entre si antes de dirigirse a las duchas.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa junto a Genzo y Taro caminaban por uno de los pasillos que les conducían a sus habitaciones cuando a algunos metros de ellos vieron a una hermosa jovencita castaña que se encontraba cargando algunas cajas.

Hay que ayudarla, dijo uno de ellos.

Si, dijeron los otros dos jóvenes mientras caminaban hacia la castaña.

Sanae ¿te ayudo?, dijo Taro con una dulce sonrisa.

Si gracias, respondió la castaña.

¿A dónde hay que llevarlas?, dijo Genzo.

Al tópico, respondió Sanae.

Pues las llevamos al tópico, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Deben estar emocionados, el día del inicio de su sueño esta tan cerca, dijo Sanae.

Si es cierto, mañana inicia ese sueño que tenía desde niño, llevar a mi selección a un mundial, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba de las manos de la castaña la última caja que ella sostenía en sus manos haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos se escarapelara y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran más.

Yo sé que tú lograras llevar a nuestra selección al mundial, respondió Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

¡Gracias por la confianza¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Luego de que los tres jóvenes llevaron las cajas al tópico fueron a sus habitaciones y la castaña volvió retorno a su casa.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un grupo de entusiastas jovencitos abordaban el bus que los llevaría a Tokio para el inicio de las eliminatorias.

Ya estamos todos, dijo Katagiri que estaba junto a Gamo en el bus.

No, aún falta el doctor Akita y Sany, dijo Ryo.

Ahí vienen, dijo Sawada al tiempo que Tsubasa dirigía su mirada a la entrada del bus.

Tsubasa al ver subir a la castaña junto al viejo medico sonrió mientras pensaba: Aquí está mi musa, sin duda todo nos saldrá bien hoy.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Wenda viajaba en un auto junto a los Ozora.

¿Entonces te quedaras hasta que termine las eliminatorias Wendita?, decía Natsuko.

Sí, me quedare para alentar a Tsuby en cada partido, dijo Wenda.

¿Y tu trabajo?, dijo Koudai preocupado mientras conducía.

Tengo permiso especial, respondió Wenda sonriendo.

 **Horas después: "Estadio de Tokio"**

Un grupo de bulliciosos jovencitos ocupaban sus lugares en unas graderías.

¿Y Sanae también vendrá aquí o estará con el entrenador y su jefe en un lugar especial?, dijo Kanda.

Tú lo has dicho amigo estará con ellos, dijo Manabu con calma.

Pero tú me dijiste…., decía Kanda siendo interrumpido por el joven de lentes.

Es que yo creí que ella podría estar con nosotros pero no se pudo, dijo Manabu.

Kanda ya tendrás tiempo de verla en la universidad además esto que estás haciendo por ella demuestra que has cambiado, dijo Kumi mientras Yukari asentía.

Mientras los chicos discutían entre ellos a unos metros de distancia los Ozora y Wenda tomaban asiento.

No puedo creer mi suerte, tendré que esperar a que haya receso por algo para hablar con él, pensaba Wenda al notar la presencia en el estadio del mismo joven que había visto con la castaña hace algunos días.

 **3 horas después:**

Luego de la presentación de los equipos que participarían, de las palabras de inauguración del evento, fuegos artificiales daban por inaugurada las Eliminatorias Juveniles Asiáticas.

Abra un receso para que inicie el primer encuentro, dijo Koudai.

Si, dijo Natsuko mientras Wenda veía al joven de porte atlético ponerse de pie mientras parecía platicar algo con un joven de lentes.

Parece que ira algún lado, el momento que espere llego, pensó Wenda mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Vas a algún lado?, dijo Natsuko mirando a la pelinegra.

Voy a los servicios higiénicos, ya regreso, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras Natsuko miro a su esposo que solo levanto los hombros.

 **Minutos después:**

Wenda caminaba presurosa tras de Kanda para poder alcanzarlo, una vez que estuvo cerca de este coloco su mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo girar.

¿Quién eres tú?, dijo sorprendido Kanda.

Soy Wenda y me gustaría hablar unos minutos contigo, es algo que te va a interesar, es sobre Sanae Nakazawa, respondió la pelinegra mientras Kanda la miraba intrigado.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia¡

Wenda tiene un nuevo plan: Buscar el apoyo de Kanda para separar a Tsubasa y Sanae, ¿Lograra aliarse con él?, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	13. Alianzas

**Capítulo 12:** **"Alianzas"**

Kanda miraba intrigado a una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro y vestimenta bastante sofisticada que le solicitaba hablar con él de la chica que a él le gustaba.

¿De Sanae?, dijo intrigado Kanda.

Si de ella misma, respondió Wenda.

¿Eres amiga suya de la universidad?, aunque no pareces de aquí sino extranjera pero a lo mejor viniste por intercambio, decía Kanda intrigado.

No claro que no soy amiga de ella y menos de la universidad pero si soy extranjera, de Brasil, amiga por ahora de Tsubasa Ozora y digo por ahora porque el que ello cambie dependerá mucho de la plática que quiero tener contigo pero aquí no podrá ser ya que en unos minutos empezara el partido y pues tengo que volver con los padres de Tsuby ósea con mis futuros suegris pero podríamos encontrarnos más tarde en algún lugar para platicar, tú solo dilo y yo estaré allí, es algo que nos conviene a los dos pues me parece que tú tienes interés en Sanae, ¿verdad?, dijo Wenda.

Si, ella me gusta, me gusta mucho, respondió Kanda con firmeza.

Entonces creo que nos conviene hacer tratos, que dices, ¿los hacemos?, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Está bien en cuanto termine el partido nos encontramos aquí para ir a algún lugar donde podamos platicar tranquilos, respondió Kanda.

Me parece bien, ¿me podrías dar tú número de celular para contactarnos?, dijo Wenda.

Claro, respondió Kanda.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un grupo de chicos que se encontraban junto a una banderola platicaban entre sí.

¿Sera que se aburrió y decidió irse?, decía un joven de cinta blanca en la cabeza mientras miraba como si buscara a alguien.

No, no lo creo, estaba muy entusiasmado en que Sany lo viera apoyando a la selección, dijo Manabu.

Pobre a veces me da pena se está esforzando mucho para ganarse el corazón de nuestra Sany, dijo Yukari.

Si es cierto pero en el corazón no se manda, lo sé por experiencia propia, dijo Kumi con nostalgia.

Kumi, dijo Yukari abrazándola.

La verdad hasta ahora no comprendo porque Tsubasa no le pide a Sanae que sea su novia si a mí me dijo que la amaba, decía Kumi.

Parece que no quiere atarla a él con un compromiso, no quiere que sufra con la distancia, decía Yukari cuando escucho: Allá esta Kanda.

Si ya viene, dijo Manabu.

Ven y ustedes que decían que se aburrió, dijo riendo Yukari.

Mientras Kanda se acercaba al grupo de jovencitos Wenda llegaba junto a los señores Ozora.

Ya iba a ir a buscarte Wenda, dijo Natsuko.

Pues a estoy aquí, lo que pasa es que me distraje viendo algunos anuncios que salían en una pantalla que estaban por los pasillos donde fui, respondió la pelinegra.

Claro pero siéntate Wenda, ya va a empezar el partido, dijo Koudai.

Si claro, respondió la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al campo en donde estaban haciendo calentamiento los equipos que en algunos minutos se enfrentarían.

Tsuby hermoso, tú tienes que ser para mí por algo soy Wenda, "La número 1" y ello no solo rige para el modelaje sino para todo lo que me propongo conseguir en la vida y a tú eres algo que quiero conseguir desde que te conocí, pensaba la pelinegra mientras miraba al campo de futbol donde estaba el jovencito pelinegro.

 **En unas bancas:**

Todo está listo doctor Akita, dijo Sanae que estaba parada revisando una caja.

Bien hija, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier emergencia, respondió el hombre de mandil blanco que estaba sentado en una banca.

Si, dijo Sanae mientras dirigía su mirada al campo de futbol donde estaban reunidos sus amigos en círculo al tiempo que pensaba: Hoy inicia tú sueño Tsubasa, el sueño de todos nosotros, hoy solo es el inicio de ello porque yo estoy segura que tú nos llevaras al próximo mundial.

 **Cancha:**

Listos, decía Tsubasa.

Listos, respondieron los demás jóvenes.

Vamos a los vestuarios que nuestro sueño esta por empezar, dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa.

Si, respondieron todos los jóvenes antes de echar a correr a los vestuarios.

Luego de algunos minutos las dos escuadras que se enfrentarían ese día salieron al campo haciendo que el estadio que estaba colmado de aficionados estallara en aplausos.

El sonido de los bombos, trompetas, retumbaba en el estadio al tiempo que papelitos de colores que habían sido echados tras la salida de los equipos al campo sobrevolaba en el aire.

Esto es increíble, dijo emocionado hasta las lágrimas uno de los jugadores de la selección juvenil de Japón.

Si, Aoi, dijo Ryo con una amplia sonrisa mirando sorprendido al estadio colmado de aficionados.

Por ello, por toda esa gente que vino a alentarnos tenemos que ganar este partido, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Así será, dijeron todos los jovencitos a coro.

Luego de un abrazo grupal en donde se pusieron de acuerdo en la estrategia que usarían ese día el equipo Japonés se alineo a un costado de los árbitros para escuchar los himnos.

Primero se tocó el himno del país visitante "Corea del Norte" luego sonó el Himno de "Japón" y el estadio retumbo aún más.

Tsubasa y sus amigos miraron el mismo con ilusión. Tsubasa en un determinado momento dirigió su mirada hacia la banca en donde se encontraban el equipo suplente, su entrenador, el comando técnico y el equipo médico entre ellos su castaña.

Sanae, me esforzare mucho para regalarte este triunfo a ti y a todas aquellas personas que vinieron a alentarnos.

Una vez que el himno Japonés dejo de sonar, se dio el respectivo saludo y luego los jóvenes ocuparon sus posiciones para dar inicio al partido.

El silbato sonó y un silencio se apodero del estadio que miraban con ilusión a su equipo empezar a tomar el balón.

Los minutos pasaban y partido parecía muy cerrado en el medio campo, las personas en las tribunas alentaban a su equipo para que no se den por vencidos y sigan buscando ese gol que les dé un respiro para manejar mejor el partido.

Ya va a acabar el primer tiempo, dijo Kanda mirando su reloj.

En vez de estar callado ayúdanos a alentar al equipo, respondió Manabu.

Pero ya ni tiempo queda, en 5 minutos acaba el primer tiempo, mejor me guardo mi voz para el segundo tiempo, dijo Kanda.

No seas negativo Kanda, ayúdanos a alentar a nuestro equipo, Sanae te lo agradecerá mucho si sabe que nos apoyaste, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

¿En verdad?, dijo Kanda.

Si, dijo Yukari mientras asentía.

Está bien, todo sea por Sanae, dijo Kanda mientras se unía a la barra.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En la banca Japonesa una hermosa castaña miraba con preocupación el partido.

Vamos, vamos chicos, ustedes son muy buenos, ellos solo están cerrándoles el juego en el medio campo, yo sé que ustedes serán capaces de romper ese cerrojo Coreano solo denle el balón a Tsubasa, solo hagan eso, pensaba una castaña mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una oración mientras veía a su amado tomar el balón y dirigirse hacia el arco rival.

Tsubasa corría con el balón a sus pies hacia el arco rival a sus costados iban Misaki y Hyuga para apoyarlo, tras una hermosa triangulación entre los tres jóvenes Tsubasa de un soberbio disparo marco el primer tanto de la tarde y el estadio estallo en un solo grito: Goooooooooooooooooool

Los hinchas japoneses presentes se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron, Sanae miraba con amor al jovencito que amaba y admiraba mientras sus amigos lo abrazaban felicitándolo tras su soberbio disparo.

Sabía que lo lograrían, eres grandioso Tsubasa, pensaba la castaña.

Mientras tanto en el campo de juego los jovencitos del equipo Japonés se acercaban a felicitar al autor del gol.

Bien hecho Tsubasa, dijo Taro.

¡Gracias por el pase¡ ¡gracias a ti también Hyuga¡ sin el apoyo de ustedes dos no habría podido romper esa barrera, decía Tsubasa.

Pues ahora a ir por más goles, dijo Hyuga.

Si, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

El partido se reanudo, el equipo Coreano parecía aún no reaccionar del tanto Japonés, Sawada robo un balón, se lo entrego a Hyuga y este disparo sin ninguna contemplación al arco rompiendo la red de la misma y de esta manera marcaba el segundo tanto para el equipo Japonés.

El estadio se volvió una fiesta tras ese segundo gol a los pocos minutos el silbato sonó señalado el final del primer tiempo.

Los jóvenes fueron a los vestuarios mientras en las graderías los presentes platicaban sobre los soberbios disparos que habían visto esa tarde.

Tsuby es estupendo, decía Wenda.

Si mi hijo es muy bueno para el futbol desde que era muy chico lo practicaba, él siempre dice que "el balón es su amigo" pues…., decía Natsuko mientras la pelinegra la escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Es una linda historia Tsubasa no me había platicado de ello, decía Wenda mientras los jugadores volvían al campo de juego.

Ya se va reanudar el partido, dijo Koudai emocionado.

Si allí esta Tsuby, dijo Wenda feliz mirando al campo de juego.

Chicos ya saben que hacer, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Más goles, dijeron los jóvenes.

Así es hagan más goles mientras yo me encargo de proteger la portería, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Bueno a nuestras posiciones amigos, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, dijeron los jovencitos.

El partido se reanudo. Japón era quien manejaba el juego y Corea solo defendía.

Parece que quieren evitar que les hagamos más goles, dijo Hyuga con molestia.

No te preocupes Hyuga con calma romperemos nuevamente la barrera y vendrán los goles, dijo Matsuyama.

Si tienes razón, respondió Hyuga.

Luego de algunos minutos de empezado el primer tiempo vino el tercer gol a cargo de Hyuga.

Vez te dije que solo era cuestión de tiempo, dijo Matsuyama.

Si, tenías razón, ¡gracias por el pase¡ dijo Hyuga.

 **Minutos después:**

El pitazo final sonó anunciando la finalización del partido el marcador final fue 5 – 0, dos goles Tsubasa, dos de Kojiro y una Matsuyama.

Los jugadores se abrazaron entre ellos mientras desde la bancas sus amigos que esa vez fueron suplentes, el entrenador y los demás presentes aplaudían.

Lo lograron, lo lograron, pensaba Sanae mientras veía a los jóvenes venir hacia el lugar donde ellos estaban.

¡Felicitaciones chicos¡ dijo el entrenador.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron los jóvenes.

Ahora a ducharse y al bus, no tenemos tiempo para festejos aun que en tres días tenemos un nuevo partido, dijo el entrenador.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes antes de continuar su camino hacia los vestuarios.

Tsubasa, dijo Sanae con timidez cuando este pasó cerca de ella.

Sanae, respondió el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Buen partido felicitaciones¡ dijo Sanae.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa sintiendo una inmensa alegría en su corazón al ver recibido la felicitación de la chica que amaba.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban guardando sus banderolas mientras platicaban.

Ese Kanda parece que llevara prisa, decía uno de ellos mientras veía bajar las gradas al joven de porte atlético.

A lo mejor tiene algo que hacer, ¿no?, dijo Kumi.

Si tal vez, lo importante es que cumplió su palabra y estuvo aquí apoyando a la selección, dijo Manabu.

Si es cierto, hasta grito los goles de Tsubasa, eso fue gracioso, respondió Yukari.

Es que la emoción es contagiosa en el estadio, dijo Manabu riendo.

Eso sí, respondió Yukari.

Mientras Kanda se dirigía al lugar acordado con Wenda esta se encontraba tratando de darles alguna explicación lógica a los Ozora para no volver con ello a su casa.

No se preocupen, yo llegare a su casa, como les dije aprovechado que estoy aquí pues quiero hacer algunas compras en las tiendas de Tokio pues en Shizuoka lo que buscaba no venden tal vez aquí si las logre encontrar, decía Wenda.

Pero si gustas te acompañamos a hacer tus compras Wenda, dijo Natsuko.

No señora Natsuko, no los quiero incomodar además lo más probable es que la búsqueda de lo que necesito tome su tiempo, decía Wenda.

Está bien, siendo así nos iremos sin ti pero como ya tienes el número de casa, nos llamas si necesitas ayuda, dijo Natsuko.

Si no se preocupe, respondió Wenda.

Una vez que los Ozora bajaron las graderías lo hizo Wenda. La pelinegra camino presurosa hasta el lugar donde había quedado con Kanda, luego de varios minutos de caminata llego al lugar.

Pensé que se te olvido, ya hasta me iba a ir, dijo Kanda con ironía.

A Wenda nunca se le olvida lo que promete, lo que sucede es que no podía deshacerme de mis suegris, respondió Wenda.

Bueno entonces vámonos a algún bar cercano, dijo Kanda.

Me parece bien, respondió Wenda.

 **Minutos después:**

Wenda y Kanda se encontraban dentro de un bar esperando sus pedidos mientras platicaban.

Entonces la conoces desde la secundaria, decía Wenda sonriendo.

Si pero no era su amigo en ese entonces, yo era capitán del equipo de Kick boxing de mi escuela siempre la veía a ella con el equipo de futbol, ella llamo mi atención desde que la vi, entonces decidí que ella tenía que ser mi novia ….., decía Kanda mientras la pelinegra lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un equipo de jóvenes subía a un bus mientras platicaban.

Excelentes atajadas Wakabayashi, decía un joven de gorra.

El próximo partido será tu oportunidad para que demuestres lo bueno que eres Wakashimazu, respondió Genzo.

Sin duda así será, dijo el joven de gorra.

Tsubasa que subió al bus tras el par de porteros y busco con la mirada a la castaña al ubicarla fue junto a ella.

¿Me puedo sentar aquí?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

No creo que haya problema, respondió nerviosa la castaña.

¿Cómo viste el partido?, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues ustedes estuvieron grandiosos,…, decía Sanae mientras Tsubasa la miraba y escuchaba con atención al tiempo que los demás jovencitos murmuraban entre ellos.

Tsubasa acapara con todo y yo creí que ya había perdido el interés en ella por poco le pido hasta una cita a Sanae, dijo Genzo haciendo reír a sus demás compañeros.

Pues ojala y no haya perdido el interés en Sany, pues como ella nadie más lo podría amar, ojala y esa chica Brasileña solo sea una amiga como él nos la presento, aún no he podido hablar con Sany de ello, tal vez sea mejor ni hablarle de esa chica se la ve tan feliz, pensaba Ryo mientras miraba a la castaña sonreír tras algo que le dijo Tsubasa.

 **Bar:**

No puedo creerlo, se agarraron a golpes por esa, decía Wenda furiosa.

No la llames así, dijo Kanda con firmeza.

¡Disculpa¡ se me olvida que la amas, respondió Wenda.

Bueno yo ya te conté como conocí a Sanae, te hable de mi relación con ella pero tu hasta ahora no me has dicho nada, dijo Kanda con molestia.

No te preocupes ahora te platico como conocí a Tsuby, decía Wenda.

Pues te escucho, dijo Kanda mientras llevaba una copa a su boca.

A Tsuby lo conocí por unos amigos en común, desde que lo vi me dije: "Él tiene que ser para mí", pero hasta ahora no he podido conseguir ello, el me confeso estar enamorado de una tal Sanae, me dijo que no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos porque la amaba a ella, entonces decidí seguir siendo su amiga…., decía Wenda mientras Kanda la escuchaba.

¿Entonces viniste tras de el para poder conocer a Sanae?, dijo Kanda.

Así es necesitaba conocer a mi rival, saber cómo es la chica que se interpone en mi felicidad pero me di con la sorpresa de que ella tiene un fans y pues creo que lo mejor es que unamos fuerzas para separarlos ¿no?, dijo Wenda.

¿Unir fuerzas?, dijo Kanda.

Si, una guerra no se puede ganar solos hay que tener aliados y yo quiero ganar esta guerra como siempre he ganado todo lo que me he propuesto en la vida, ¿Qué dices: somos aliados?, dijo Wenda mirando a los ojos a Kanda.

¿Y yo que gano con ello?, dijo Kanda.

Como que, que ganas, sencillo amigo, te quedas con ella y yo con Tsuby, es más hasta ya tengo un plan, si aceptas ser mi aliado yo te lo diré ahora mismo pues no tenemos mucho tiempo para ponerlo en práctica. Que dices: Aliados, dijo Wenda con firmeza mientas estiraba su mano.

Está bien acepto, aliados, respondió Kanda tomando la mano de la pelinegra.

Hagamos un brindis por esta alianza, ya verás que será muy beneficiosa para los dos, dijo Wenda sonriendo mientras levantaba su copa.

Eso espero, dijo Kanda haciendo lo mismo.

Salud por nuestra alianza, dijo Wenda topando la copa de Kanda.

Salud, dijo Kanda sonriendo.

 **Nota:**

Se inició las eliminatorias y la alianza entre Wenda y Kanda, ¿podrán ellos con su alianza destruir el amor de Tsubasa y Sanae?, descúbrelo en los siguientes capítulos.

También quiero volver a informarles que mi estilo de escribir va más por el romance, drama o comedia, no me centro mucho en la narración de partidos porque no es mi estilo hacer ello además que le quitaría la esencia a mi historia, la parte de los partidos los relatare de manera muy breve solo dando los marcadores y quienes según yo anotaron.

Recuerden que es una historia alterna por lo tanto no sigue la línea de tiempo del anime solo algunos eventos de ellos.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	14. Un dolor muy grande

**Capítulo 13:** **"Un dolor muy grande"**

Una castaña miraba a través de una ventana del lugar donde se encontraba a los jóvenes de la selección juvenil de su país entrenar.

Lo hicieron muy bien pero no vale confiarse, nuestro próximo rival es más fuerte que Corea, decía el doctor Akita mientras miraba unos expedientes.

Si es cierto, respondió Sanae.

Ayer te vi muy entretenida en el bus con Tsubasa, decía el doctor Akita sonriendo.

Entretenida, dijo sonrojada la castaña.

Si hija, estaban platica y platica y risita y risita, dijo el médico sonriendo.

Es que él me pidió mi opinión sobre el encuentro y yo pues le estuve diciendo como vi jugar a cada uno de los chicos, respondió Sanae.

Claro hija, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, dijo riendo el veterano médico.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En una florería un joven de lentes y vestimenta deportiva se encontraba haciendo su pedido.

Quiero dos docenas de rosas rojas pero que me las arreglen en un canasto y me lo decoren, es para mi chica, decía Kanda.

Claro joven, dijo la vendedora.

¿Ustedes hacen servicio de entrega?, dijo Kanda.

Si joven, ¿quiere hacer uso del servicio?, dijo la vendedora.

Si, dijo Kanda.

Entonces tiene que registrar sus datos y los datos de la persona a la que enviara las flores en esta hoja, respondió la vendedora entregándole una hoja a Kanda.

¿También puede ponerle una tarjetita, con un pequeño mensaje?, preguntaba Kanda.

Claro joven en cuanto termine de llenar la hoja de registro le doy una tarjetita para que le escriba el mensaje que guste a su novia, dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

 **Minutos después: "Casa Ozora"**

En una pequeña habitación una pelinegra se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de su cama sosteniendo un celular en su mano mientras pensaba: Ojala y Kanda ya esté poniendo en práctica la primera parte del plan ya que la segunda parte la pondré en práctica yo en el segundo partido que juegue mi querido Tsuby.

El pensamiento de la pelinegra fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. La pelinegra abrió inmediatamente el mensaje al ver el nombre del remitente.

 **Ya puse en marcha el plan, en unas horas Sanae estará recibiendo un presente mío en la Federación, a la hora de almuerzo como quedamos así Tsubasa será testigo de ello ya que todos almuerzan juntos en el mismo comedor como te lo comente.**

 **Kanda.**

Bien ahora solo a esperar, como me encantaría ver la cara de sorpresa y decepción de mi Tsuby, decía Wenda mientras escribía en su celular.

 **Fuera de una florería:**

Kanda se encontraba sosteniendo una celular en la mano mientras leía el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

 **Bien echo Kanda, esta solo es la primera parte del plan, ya sabes que a partir de ahora tienes que enviarle más detallitos más seguido incluso si puedes ve a recogerla a la hora de su salida, ya que ella es la única que mientras estén en Shizuoka tendrá salida a su casa. Lo demás déjamelo a mí, el despecho hará que mi Tsuby caiga en mis brazos.**

 **Wenda.**

Wenda sin duda eres muy perversa pero ni modo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y esta guerra la quiero ganar yo pues Tsubasa no creo que te merezca, pensaba Kanda.

 **Federación: "Campos de entrenamiento"**

Chicos 15 minutos de descanso, dijo el entrenador mientras los jovencitos caían al piso exhaustos menos Tsubasa que seguía tirando al arco.

Luego de algunos minutos uno de sus amigos dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda: Tsubasa, descansa amigo, mejor ven cuéntanos ¿Qué hablabas tanto ayer con Sanae?, ayer llegue tan exhausto que ni tiempo tuve de sacarte información.

¡Genzo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Si Tsubasa cuéntanos, dijo Taro.

Que chismosos son, respondió Tsubasa riendo.

Ya no te hagas del rogar de que hablaron, dijo Mamoru.

Del desempeño de cada uno de ustedes, Sanae siempre ha sido muy buena manager conoce mucho de futbol pues nos ha apoyado y acompañado desde niña en cada uno de nuestros encuentros,…., decía Tsubasa.

¿Tsubasa tú sientes algo por nuestra Sany?, dijo Ryo.

¿Qué?, respondió sonrojado Tsubasa.

¿Si sientes algo por Sanae?, volvió a repetir Hajime.

Pues la quiero mucho, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que el entrenador sonó su silbato, la última media hora y luego a almorzar, dijo el entrenador mientras los jóvenes se ponían de pie.

 **1 hora después:**

Un grupo de jóvenes entraban a un ambiente donde había varias mesas y empezaron a tomar sus ubicaciones.

Sanae, está allá, dijo Taro al ver a la castaña.

Vamos con ella, quiero que me cuente más sobre su vida universitaria, dijo Genzo.

Si es cierto casi no hay tiempo para hablar con ella sobre eso, respondió Taro.

¿Vienes Tsubasa?, dijo Genzo.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el lugar en donde estaba sola la castaña sentada en una de las mesas.

¿Podemos hacerte compañía linda?, dijo Genzo con voz seductora mientras Tsubasa lo miraba incomodo por su actitud.

Claro, tomen asiento, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Sanae, desde que llegue quería platicar más contigo pero ya vez ni tiempo tenemos, decía Taro.

No te preocupes Taro, yo comprendo ello, respondió Sanae.

Si es cierto, Sanae platícanos sobre tú decisión de estudiar medicina deportiva, ¿Cómo vas en la universidad?, …, decía Genzo.

Si Sanae platícanos de ello, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras Taro asentía.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En las afueras de la federación un joven de gorra hablaba con el vigilante.

Para la señorita Nakazawa, decía el vigilante.

Así es, ¿podría pasar para entregárselas?, dijo el joven de gorra.

No eso es imposible el ingreso está restringido por los entrenamientos de los muchachos de la selección pero démelas a mi yo se las doy, dijo el vigilante.

Pero tiene que darlas cuanto antes pues la tarjeta tiene un pequeño detallito de luces que se activara en 15 minutos y pues es mi responsabilidad que la señorita vea ese pequeño detalle se lo prometí al joven que hizo el pedido de las flores y si ella no la ve y luego él le pregunta,…., decía el joven de gorra con nostalgia.

No se preocupe ahora todos están en el comedor, yo le llevo el arreglo a la señorita Nakazawa para allá, dijo el vigilante.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias, de esta entrega depende mi trabajo¡ ya que estoy a aun a prueba, dijo el joven de gorra.

El vigilante recibió el canasto y cerró la puerta para luego ir al lugar donde estaba la castaña.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata el vigilante llego al comedor y entro a este causando el murmullo general entre los jovencitos que se preguntaban entre ellos por el canasto de flores.

Flores, decían unos.

¿Para quién serán?, decían otros.

Obvio que para Sanae es la única chica aquí y que yo sepa solo a las chicas se les envían flores, dijo uno de ellos sonriendo.

Pues a Kojiro le envían flores sus fanáticas para su cumpleaños, dijo Sawada con inocencia recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Hyuga.

Takeshi calladito estas más bonito, dijo Ken sonriendo mientras miraba a su pequeño amigo.

Dije algo malo, dijo Takeshi.

Si, dijo Hyuga con reproche.

Disculpa capitán, respondió Takeshi.

Vaya Hyuga no sabíamos que eras tan popular, dijo Ryo riendo junto a sus amigos que estaban en su mesa.

Al menos yo tengo fans en cambio tú, ninguna, dijo Kojiro mientras todos los demás jóvenes echaron a reír al tiempo que el vigilante llego junto a Sanae dejando atónito a Tsubasa.

Señorita Nakazawa le trajeron estas flores, dijo el vigilante mientras colocaba las flores sobre la mesa.

¿Sany andas con novio?, dijo Taro al tiempo que Tsubasa dirigió su mirada a la castaña.

No, dijo Sanae confundida mirando el bello canasto de rosas rojas.

Entonces te lo envió algún admirador, debes tener muchos Sanae eres hermosa, dijo Genzo.

Tiene una tarjeta ¿no?, puedes ver allí quien te las envió, dijo Tsubasa conteniendo sus celos.

Si es cierto, dijo Taro al tiempo que la tarjeta se iluminaba y en ella aparecían unas palabras.

" **Admire tu belleza desde que te vi y ahora que me diste la oportunidad de tratarte más te admiro más aún, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti mi hermosa Sanae"**

 **Koshi Kanda.**

Tsubasa al leer el nombre de la persona que le había enviado las flores a la castaña la miro a los ojos y dijo con firmeza llamando la atención de sus dos amigos que compartían la mesa con ellos: ¿Son amigos?.

Si, respondió Sanae haciendo que el corazón de Tsubasa se estrujara del dolor al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Se me quito el hambre, dijo Tsubasa saliendo del comedor bajo la atónita mirada de todos y de una castaña que no logro comprender la actitud de su amigo.

¿Qué le paso?, dijo Genzo.

Creo que se puso celoso, dijo Taro.

No claro que no, él no tendría por qué ponerse celoso solo soy su amiga, respondió la castaña sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón.

¿Quién es Kanda?, pregunto intrigado Genzo.

Un amigo mío, respondió la castaña.

Pues amigo, amigo no parece por la tarjetita, dijo Taro mientras Genzo asentía.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa caminaba presuroso hacia el campo de entrenamiento mientras pensaba: Pensé que luego de nuestra pelea el no volvió acercarse a ella además se supone que Sanae no quería nada con él y ahora resulta que son amigos aunque eso de amigos no lo creo ningún amigo envía rosas y rojas a una amiga además esta lo que decía en esa tarjeta, de seguro Sanae anda con el pero por no hacerme sentir mal no me lo dijo, no me lo dijo, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que llegaba al campo de entrenamiento y empezaba a patear con molestia cada uno de los balones que estaban en él.

 **Comedor:**

Una entristecida castaña consumía sus alimentos en completo silencio mientras los otros dos jóvenes que estaban en la misma mesa la miraban con nostalgia.

Sany no estés triste, no comprendemos la reacción de Tsubasa pero prometo hablar con él para saber porque se portó así además le hare entender que tú no tienes la culpa de tener admiradores, decía Taro.

¡Gracias Taro¡ pero no es necesario que hables con él, ya te dije solo somos amigos, dijo Sanae.

De igual forma hablaremos con el Sanae, dijo Genzo.

 **2 horas después:**

Genzo, Taro y los demás retornaron al campo de entrenamiento y se encontraron con un Tsubasa que daba de patadas a varios balones hacia el arco.

Vamos a entrenar, dijo Kojiro.

Si vamos, dijeron los demás.

Tsubasa amigo, no entrenes solo, dijo Ryo pero el joven pareció no escucharlo y siguió dándole de patadas al balón.

 **Horas después:**

La hora de la cena llego todos los jóvenes luego de ducharse fueron al comedor menos Tsubasa quien decidió irse a su habitación.

Tsubasa iba caminando a paso rápido por un pasillo cuando de repente detuvo sus pasos al ver cerca de el en dirección contraria a la que él iba a la castaña.

Tsubasa, ¿vas al comedor?, se animó a preguntar Sanae con voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba a él.

No, voy a mi habitación, respondió con frialdad Tsubasa.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué te comportas así?, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

¿Así como?, dijo Tsubasa con ironía.

Como si estuvieras molesto, respondió Sanae.

¿Tengo motivos para estar molesto?, dijo Tsubasa con frialdad.

No, respondió Sanae.

Entonces no estoy molesto ahora si me permites voy a mi habitación, dijo Tsubasa con frialdad continuando su camino.

Tsubasa, dijo Sanae en voz baja mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

La castaña decidió no ir al comedor y retorno a su habitación mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor.

No comprendo su actitud, no lo comprendo, no tiene por qué comportarse así, el no siente nada por mí, tiene novia la ama a ella no a mí, no a mí, pensaba Sanae mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación.

 **Mientras tanto: "Comedor"**

¿Tsubasa tampoco cenara?, preguntaba Taro a su amigo de gorra.

Parece que no, dijo Genzo con calma.

Abra que llevarle algo entonces a la habitación, no puede quedarse sin comer, respondió Taro mientras el joven de gorra asentía.

Sany tampoco está en el comedor, dijo Ryo intrigado haciendo que los otros dos jóvenes la buscaran con la mirada en el lugar.

Si es cierto, dijo Genzo.

¡Qué extraño¡ decía un pensativo Taro.

A lo mejor Sanae está arreglando su habitación, ¿no?, ya que ella recién a partir de hoy tampoco tendrá salidas, decía Genzo.

Puede ser, dijo Taro.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En dos diferentes habitaciones unos jóvenes para ser precisos una chica y un chico se encontraban sentados sobre el borde de sus camas sollozando en silencio debido al gran dolor que sentían dentro de sus corazones al ver que su bella amistad se estaba destruyendo.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estén leyendo mi historia¡ y muy en especial a aquellas que se animan a dejarme sus mensajitos, ellos son muy valiosos para mi.

 **¡Gracias Mhialove02¡** por seguir mi historia y darte el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito en cada capítulo, ya tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar por mensajito privado y más o menos te explique cómo es el trama de esta historia.

 **¡Gracias Kaory1¡** me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia eso si me gustaría que si te animas más adelante a dejarme algún otro mensajito me especificaras ¿a qué te refieres con rara la narración?, porque la verdad no te entiendo a qué te refieres, al igual que las frases, me gustaría que me indiques que frases para ver cómo puedo mejorarlas, tal vez el que use mi lenguaje, mi manera de hablar en mis historias dificulte un poco la comprensión de lo que escribo ya que en algunos países no se habla algunos términos que usamos en mi país ¿no sé si por allí va tu comentario?.

 **¡Gracias Lety¡** con el avance de los capítulos sabrás que maldades tienen planeadas hacer Wenda y Kanda.


	15. Indiferencia: El dolor aumenta

**Capítulo 14:** **"Indiferencia: El dolor aumenta"**

Un joven de gorra y un joven de rostro dulce entraban a una habitación platicando.

Por suerte Ryo aún se quedó con los demás así podemos platicar con calma con Tsubasa, ya sabes que él es muy reservado, decía Taro que llevaba una pequeña fuente con alimentos en sus manos.

Si lo se amigó, respondió Genzo mientras miraba la habitación.

Parece que no está, dijo Taro preocupado.

Creo que está en la ducha, respondió Genzo tras escuchar el sonido del agua.

Si tienes razón, dijo Taro colocando la pequeña fuente sobre la mesa mientras el joven de gorra se sentaba en el borde de la cama que le correspondía.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa salió de una pequeña habitación con una toalla amarrada en la cintura.

Te trajimos algo para que comas, dijo Taro.

¡Gracias, no debieron molestarse¡ dijo Tsubasa con seriedad mientras se acercaba al lugar donde había dejado su ropa para cambiarse.

Que te pasa amigo, ¿acaso estas celoso del tal Kanda?, dijo Genzo con calma.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa tratando de mantener la calma.

Tsubasa, Sanae está muy triste, son amigos desde niños, yo creo que …, decía Taro siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

No quiero hablar de Sanae ¡por favor¡ solo quiero pensar en nuestro próximo rival y en la manera como debemos hacer para ganarle, dijo Tsubasa mientras acababa de vestirse.

Estas celoso, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Yo no estoy celoso, ya deja de decir esas tonterías, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza sorprendiendo a Genzo y Taro.

No te molestes amigo, es solo que con tu actitud pareciera que lo estuvieras, dijo Taro con calma.

No tendría por qué estar celoso, Sanae solo es una amiga puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, lo que me dolió fue que me ocultara su amistad con él, creí que me consideraba su amigo pero veo que no es así, dijo Tsubasa acercándose a toma una rebanada de pan que había en la fuente.

Tal vez se le olvidó decírtelo, ya vez la pobre anda con tanto que hacer además déjame decirte que Sanae….., decía Taro siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Bueno ya no quiero hablar más de ella ¡por favor¡ necesitamos descansar y estar muy concentrados en el próximo rival, gracias por la comida pero la verdad no tengo apetito, dijo Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a su cama.

Ni me dejo decirle que deshecho las rosas, dijo Taro en voz baja mirando a Genzo.

Déjalo amigo, dice que no quiere hablar de ella ¿no?, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para hablar de asuntos del corazón, lo que menos queremos es que su rendimiento baje por algún problema sentimental, como él bien dice ahora todos tenemos que estar concentrados en el próximo encuentro, respondió Genzo.

Si tal vez tengas razón, dijo Taro.

Claro que la tengo amigo, respondió Genzo con orgullo.

Bueno será mejor ir a descansar también que mañana es el último día de entrenamiento antes del nuevo partido, dijo Taro.

Así es amigo, dijo Genzo mientras se dirigía a su cama.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa junto a sus amigos de cuarto fue al comedor por el desayuno, el joven al ver a la castaña en el lugar evito mirarla y se sentó en una de las mesas, la más apartada de ella haciendo que la castaña entristezca.

Tsubasa no te sentaras con nosotros, dijo Ryo que se había dirigido a una de las mesas contiguas al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña.

No, aquí estoy bien, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Qué le pasa?, en verdad esta extraño, dijo Ryo mientras miraba a su amigo.

Mejor toma rápido tu desayuno Ryo antes de que Tsubasa se enfade contigo por estarlo mirando dijo el joven de gorra.

Luego de aquel incidente el desayuno trascurrió con calma a pesar de que Tsubasa parecía ignorar a la castaña o a cualquier comentario relacionado con ella que se hacía en el comedor.

Voy al campo de entrenamiento, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie luego de que acabo de tomar su desayuno.

¿Tuvo algún problema?, dijo Misugi que estaba compartiendo la mesa con los amigos de Tsubasa.

No lo creo, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Pues lo note extraño, respondió Misugi.

Ven no solo yo lo note extraño, dijo Ryo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Genzo.

Debe estar pensando en el próximo rival, ya ven que Tsubasa solo piensa en el futbol, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Eso no es cierto por lo visto también piensa en chicas, es que ya no se acuerdan de la hermosa Brasileña que nos presentó hace algunos días, dijo Hajime.

¿Chica Brasileña?, dijo Misugi intrigado.

Ahora te lo explico, respondido Genzo sonriendo al tiempo que la castaña se ponía de pie y también salió del comedor.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En un pequeño bar de Shizuoka Wenda y Kanda se encontraban reunidos.

Pensé que ya no nos volveríamos a reunir, dijo Kanda.

Pues somos aliados ¿no?, es cierto que para la segunda parte del plan yo seré fundamental pero necesitare de tu ayuda, respondido Wenda.

¿Mi ayuda?, ¿no comprendo?, me dijiste que la segunda parte del plan lo llevarías a cabo sola ¿o es que acaso quieres que le envié rosas al estadio a Sanae?, ya sabes que no quiero involucrarme mucho en cosas que tengan que ver con Tsubasa pues ello me quitaría puntos con Sanae y todo lo que he avanzado no valdrá de nada, dijo Kanda.

No claro que no, no te preocupes por perder puntos con ella porque no los perderás al contrario los ganaras, ya sabes cómo justificar lo de las rosas si ella te lo reclama y en cuanto a la ayuda que me darás serás la siguiente…., decía Wenda mientras Kanda sonreía al escuchar el malvado plan de la joven.

 **Horas después: "Federación"**

El señor Gamo junto a Katagiri observaban el entrenamiento de los jóvenes mientras platicaban.

Si creo que ello es bueno, ahora mismo detengo la práctica para que los chicos pases un control de rutina antes del encuentro de mañana, dijo Gamo.

Entonces yo voy a informarle al doctor Akita para que aliste todo para los exámenes de rutina de los chicos, respondió Katagiri.

Bien, dijo Gamo mientras miraba a los jóvenes y llevaba su silbato a su boca para hacerlo sonar y detener la práctica.

 **Minutos después:**

Exámenes de rutina, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido.

Si Tsubasa, es para tener en cuenta en qué condiciones llegan al encuentro de mañana, respondió Gamo.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Veré a Sanae aunque no sé si pueda soportar verla.

Bueno chicos el orden en el que pasaran al tópico es el siguiente…, decía el entrenador mientras los jovencitos escuchaban con atención.

 **Tópico:**

Sanae se encontraba sentada en un pequeño escritorio leyendo un libro al tiempo que el doctor Akita platicaba con Katagiri.

No se preocupe, ahora mismo alistamos todo para recibirlos, decía el hombre de blanco.

¡Gracias doctor¡ dijo el señor Katagiri antes de retirarse.

Tendremos mucho trabajo hija, dijo el doctor Akita.

¿Se lesiono algún jugador?, dijo preocupada Sanae.

No hija, haremos unos exámenes de rutina, el señor Katagiri y el señor Gamo quieren saber en qué condiciones físicas llegan nuestros muchachos para el encuentro de mañana, dijo el doctor Akita.

Entonces hay que alistar todo, dijo Sanae.

Si hija, hay que alistar todo, respondió el doctor Akita.

 **Horas después:**

Sanae auscultaba a uno de sus amigos mientras el doctor Akita la observaba al igual que el joven.

¿Cómo me encuentras?, decía sonriendo el jovencito de rostro dulce.

Yo escucho bien los latidos de tu corazón, los escucho muy normales, respondió la castaña mirando al joven y a su jefe.

A ver hija, lo auscultare ahora yo, mientras tanto ve avisándole al siguiente jovencito que se vaya preparando, dijo el doctor Akita.

Si doctor, respondió Sanae.

¿Estoy mal?, dijo Taro preocupado.

No hijo, estas bien, Sanae estaba en lo correcto los latidos de tú corazón son normales, esa niña es muy hábil e inteligente está aprendiendo muy rápido todo lo que le enseño, respondió el veterano médico.

Mientras tanto Sanae tomaba una nueva carpeta de las pocas que ya quedaban pero al leer el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que llamar su corazón empezó a latir a prisa.

Tsubasa, pensó la castaña mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, una vez que abrió la misma busco con la mirada al jovencito quien parecía evitar mirarla mientras fingía leer una revista.

Tsubasa luego de Taro es tú turno, dijo Sanae un tanto nerviosa.

Tsubasa solo la miro pero no le respondió nada y continuó mirando su revista ante ello la castaña entristeció.

Sanae entro dentro del tópico a los pocos minutos Taro salió del mismo agradeciendo por el servicio mientras Tsubasa hacia su ingreso.

Vamos a auscultarte jovencito, dijo el doctor Akita.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa evitando mirar a la castaña.

Sanae, ven ¿quieres seguir practicando?, dijo el médico entregándole el estetoscopio a la castaña.

No, ya no, mejor le ayuda a ordenar los expedientes de los jóvenes que ya pasaron, dijo Sanae al ver la frialdad de los ojos de su amigo.

Está bien hija, dijo el médico.

Tsubasa paso consulta con el medico jefe mientras la castaña lo miraba con nostalgia desde el lugar donde se encontraba. Lo que resto del día Tsubasa seguía mostrándose igual de indiferente con la castaña que no lograba comprender la actitud de su amigo pero por evitarle alguna tensión antes del partido que tendría al día siguiente ella prefirió no hablar con él.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El bus que llevaba a la selección juvenil entraba al estadio de Shizuoka el cual como en Tokio se encontraba abarrotado.

Está colmado de gente, dijo Ryo.

Por ellos tenemos que dar lo mejor también en este partido, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es, Wakashimazu dejo la portería en tus manos, dijo Genzo.

No te preocupes la resguardare muy bien, dijo Ken.

 **2 horas después:**

Dentro del estadio bajo unas escaleras Wenda y Kanda platicaban.

Ya sabes que debes hacer Kanda, nada, nada debe fallar, decía la pelinegra.

No te preocupes todo me quedo clarísimo, dijo Kanda.

Qué bueno aliado, ahora si me voy que tengo que llevarle estos refrescos a mis futuros suegris, no se me ocurrió otra idea para poder librarme de ellos, dijo Wenda haciendo reír a Kanda.

Pareciera que ellos son un estorbo para ti, dijo Kanda.

No claro que no, como dices eso, respondió Wenda con seriedad.

Bueno será mejor volver creo que ya va a empezar el partido, dijo Kanda.

Si, ve, ve a hacerle porras a mi Tsuby, dijo riendo Wenda.

No le hago porras a el sino al equipo, respondió Kanda molesto.

Es lo mismo, en fin, ve, yo iré con mis suegris, dijo Wenda.

Wenda y Kanda fueron a sus respetivos lugares al tiempo que el compromiso dio inicio.

Sanae desde la banca junto al doctor Akita veía el juego mientras trataba de disimular la nostalgia que la embargaba desde el día de las rosas.

Lo están haciendo muy bien, decía el doctor Akita al ver Hiroshi tomar el balón y enviárselo a los gemelos Tachibana quienes haciendo uso de uno de sus juegos acrobáticos le enviaron un pase magistral a Tsubasa quien remato de cabeza y anoto el primer gol para Japón haciendo que el estadio estallara en gritos.

Bien hecho Tsubasa, pensaba la castaña mientras veía el abrazo grupal que se daban los jóvenes en la cancha.

Luego de aquel magistral gol China contraataco pero se encontró con una muralla en la portería pues Ken no dejaba pasar ningún balón.

Bien Wakashimazu, pensaba Genzo que estaba en la banca observando el juego.

Al minuto 30 un nuevo gol Japonés hizo estallar el estadio de emoción, esta vez fue Taro quien hizo el gol que nació de una combinación entre él y Tsubasa.

El primer tiempo acabo con el marcador 2 – 0 a favor de Japón, los muchachos fueron al vestuario mientras en las graderías los presentes empezaban a movilizarse a los servicios higiénicos o en busca de algún refresco.

¿Gustas un refresco hija?, dijo el doctor Akita mirando a la castaña que parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

¿Me decía?, dijo Sanae.

Si gustas un refresco hija, respondió el doctor Akita.

Si, ¡gracias¡ dijo Sanae mientras pensaba: No podemos seguir así, tenemos que hablar Tsubasa y también tengo que hablar con Kanda quedamos en que solo seriamos amigos, no comprendo porque me envió rosas.

 **Minutos después:**

Con el partido ya reanudado una pelinegra miraba una y otra vez su reloj.

¿Te pasa algo Wenda?, dijo intrigada Natsuko.

No, claro que no, solo veía cuanto falta para que termine el encuentro, respondió la pelinegra.

Pues recién acaba de empezar, apenas llevan 5 minutos, dijo riendo Koudai.

Si tiene razón pero es que ya quiero que suene el silbatazo final para que Tsuby tenga un nuevo triunfo con su selección, dijo Wenda.

Eso queremos todo Wenda, respondió Natsuko.

Los minutos parecían eternos para Wenda quien no dejaba de mirar su reloj al tiempo que un nuevo grito de gol hizo que ella posara su mirada en el autor del gol.

Tsuby mi amor, eres todo un as del balón, pensaba Wenda.

Luego de algunos minutos el partido concluyo, Wenda se puso de pie bajo la mirada de los señores Ozora.

Voy a felicitar a Tsuby, dijo Wenda.

Pero no puedes entrar a la cancha, dijo Koudai.

Lo esperare cerca de los vestuarios, respondió Wenda con una amplia sonrisa.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Kanda bajaba de las graderías presuroso.

¿Y a este que le pasa?, lo note bastante inquieto, dijo Manabu.

No lo sé, dijo otro joven.

Kanda bajo presuroso las graderías y al llegar cerca al banco de la selección Japonesa empezó a llamar a Sanae por su nombre.

Llamando la atención de más de un jovencito que aún no había ido a los vestuarios incluyendo Tsubasa.

Sanae hermosa, Sanae. Hola Ozora, ¿por allí no está mi Sanae?, dijo Kanda al notar la presencia de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa miro a Kanda pero no le contesto nada, solo tomo una botella de agua una toalla y continuó su camino.

¡Qué carácter¡ dijo Kanda al tiempo que la castaña que había ido por unos hielos llego a la banca.

Oye Sanae, te busca tu novio, dijo Aoi mientras señalaba con una de sus manos a las graderías.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba Aoi.

¡Hola Sanae hermosa¡ dijo Kanda sonriendo.

¡Kanda¡ dijo Sanae.

¿Podemos hablar unos minutos?, pregunto Kanda.

La castaña pensó que esa era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para poner los puntos claros con Kanda entonces dio un si por respuesta haciendo que el joven esbozara una sonrisa.

Sanae fue hacia el lugar donde estaba Kanda quien le dijo que fueran a otro lugar más tranquilo para que puedan platicar.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Wenda esperaba a Tsubasa cerca de los camerinos, bajo una escalera.

Por suerte aprovechando la euforia pude pasar hasta aquí, pensaba la pelinegra cuando en eso vio acercarse a la persona que esperaba.

Tsuby querido, dijo Wenda.

¡Wenda¡ dijo sorprendido Tsubasa.

Tsuby hermoso, te estaba esperando, dijo Wenda al tiempo que su celular vibro.

Ya está cerca, lograron entrar también, pensó la pelinegra al tiempo que miro a Tsubasa.

¿Pasa algo?, dijo Tsubasa.

Déjame felicitarte como se debe por tu triunfo Tsuby querido, respondió Wenda tomando el rostro de un Tsubasa para acercar el suyo al de él sin notar que a unos metros suyos una castaña miraba impactada la escena.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia de amor¡

 **¡Gracias Lety¡** me alegra que te guste mi historia y si Wenda y Kanda harán sus maldades ya que ellos son los villanos de mi historia.

 **¡Gracias Mhialove02¡** por cada uno de tus mensajes en cada capítulo de mi historia.

 **¡Gracias seilornyan¡** me alegra que mi historia te este cautivando, tus sugerencias son muy buenas pero mi historia ya está avanzada y pues ya no pienso hacerle cambios a estas alturas más bien tomare en cuenta ellas para una próxima historia, espero y me comprendas. En cuanto a ser amigas, encantada acepto tu amistad.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	16. Orgullo y mentiras: ¿Nuevamente amigos

**Capítulo 15:** **"Orgullo y mentiras: ¿nuevamente amigos?"**

Una impactada castaña miraba una escena que a la distancia de donde ella se encontraba parecía un beso.

Una cosa es saber que tienes novia y que la amas y otra ver con mis propios ojos esto, pensaba la castaña mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

Vaya Tsubasa tiene novia, eso no me lo esperaba, dijo Kanda sonriendo.

Vámonos de aquí, dijo Sanae mientras echaba a correr.

Espera hermosa, respondió Kanda echando a correr tras de ella.

Mientras tanto una molesta Wenda se alejaba del rostro de Tsubasa.

Porque siempre esquivas mis besos, dijo Wenda molesta.

Ya te he dicho solo te veo como amiga, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Pues yo no te veo solo como amigo, te veo como el chico que me gusta, dijo Wenda con firmeza.

Wenda ya hemos hablado de ello, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo sé pero mi corazón no acepta tu rechazo. Tsuby déjame amarte, dijo Wenda.

Solo te estás haciendo daño, no debiste venir Wenda, dijo Tsubasa alejándose de la pelinegra dejándola furiosa.

Por la estúpida chiquilla esa me desprecias, pero ya me encargare de que decepciones de ella a tal punto que todo ese amor que sientes por ella se trasforme en odio, si eso hare, hare que la odies, que la odies además a Wenda nadie, nadie le gana ni la desprecian, pensaba la pelinegra.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Sanae detenía su loca carrera debido al cansancio al tiempo que Kanda llego junto a ella.

Te dolió mucho, ¿verdad?, no imaginas como hubiera querido evitar que vieras algo así, dijo Kanda mientras la castaña sollozaba en silencio mientras le daba la espalda.

No llores, me duele mucho verte así, decía Kanda.

Es su novia, la ama, la ama, dijo Sanae con voz entrecortada.

Yo sabía que el solo te haría sufrir hermosa, el no merece tus lágrimas, no las merece, dijo Kanda acercándose a abrazar a la castaña que solo rompió en llanto en sus brazos.

 **Camerinos:**

Tsubasa terminaba de alistarse para ir al bus mientras los demás jovencitos no hacían más que hablar del nuevo triunfo de su equipo.

Solo unos cuantas victorias más y estaremos clasificados, decía Jito.

Si, dijeron los demás.

Las risas y comentarios que habían a su alrededor pasaban desapercibidos para Tsubasa quien estaba ensimismado pensando en lo que había sucedido hace algunos minutos cuando estuvo en la cancha de juego.

 **Sanae hermosa, Sanae. Hola Ozora, ¿por allí no está mi Sanae?**

Eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de Tsubasa incrementando su molestia.

Está con él, ella me lo oculto, me lo oculto, tal vez tuvo vergüenza decirme que la distancia se encargó de matar el amor que sentía por mí, si tal vez sea ello pero ¿por qué con Kanda?, aunque hubiera sido igual, este dolor que siento hubiera sido igual si hubiera decidido hacer novia de cualquiera, pensaba Tsubasa.

¿Chicos ya están listos?, dijo el entrenador.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes.

Entonces al bus, dijo el entrenador.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, al bus, dijo Taro.

¡Eh¡ si, dime, respondió Tsubasa.

El señor Gamo dice que vayamos al bus, respondió Taro.  
Entonces vamos, dijo un desganado Tsubasa.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa miraba por la ventana del bus mientras sus compañeros estaban aún abordándolo.

Creo que deberías hablar con Sanae, ustedes dos son amigos desde niños, no deberían distanciarse por…, decía Taro que estaba sentado junto a él.

Hablar ¿de qué?, dijo Tsubasa.

No lo sé, podría ser de sus sentimientos, respondió Taro al tiempo que escucharon: Ya podemos irnos, Sanae se acaba de comunicar para avisarme que ira por su cuenta pues tiene algo importante que hacer.

Algo importante, claro de seguro esta con él, ello debe ser muy importante para ella, pensó Tsubasa mientras sentía todo quemarle por dentro.

Vaya que extraño que Sanae no venga con nosotros, ¿no lo crees?, dijo Taro.

No lo sé, yo no le veo lo extraño debe andar con el tal Kanda además ya te dije que no me importa lo que ella haga y en cuanto a los sentimientos, no sé de qué sentimientos hablas porque yo no siento más que amistad por ella, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza antes de colocarse sus audífonos.

Taro al ver la actitud de su amigo solo movió la cabeza con resignación.

Mientras el carro de la selección juvenil de Japón partía la castaña salía con Kanda del estadio.

¿En verdad ya te sientes mejor?, decía Kanda.

Si, si, respondió Sanae.

Sanae ¿dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz?, decía Kanda tomando las manos de una desprevenida castaña.

No me parece justo estar contigo cuando mi corazón le pertenece a otro, respondió Sanae.

Él no te merece Sanae, él te olvido, es tiempo de que tú también lo olvides, dijo Kanda con firmeza.

No lo sé, respondió Sanae.

Piénsalo con calma hermosa no quiero presionarte pero ya sabes que yo siempre estaré esperando que me des una oportunidad para hacerte muy feliz, dijo Kanda.

Está bien lo pensare pero ahora tengo que ir a la universidad, necesito ir por unos libros a la biblioteca como te comente me dieron algunos trabajos para hacer durante este mes que no asistiré a clases, decía Sanae.

Pues te acompaño por ellos, respondió Kanda.

Está bien, dijo Sanae.

 **Horas después: "Federación"**

Tsubasa se dirigía a su habitación cuando en eso vio a la castaña salir del tópico y decidió acercarse a ella.

Ya volviste, dijo con frialdad Tsubasa.

¡Hola Tsubasa¡ déjame felicitarte por el triunfo de hoy, tus goles fueron grandiosos, decía la castaña sintiendo una inmensa alegría al volver a tener comunicación con su amigo.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa con indiferencia.

Si siguen a ese ritmo conseguiremos la clasificación, decía Sanae con calma.

Ese es el objetivo conseguir la clasificación, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a latirle a mayor velocidad mientras pensaba: Sin duda en este tiempo que deje de verte te volviste aún más bella, es lógico que el tal Kanda no se haya dado por vencido y aprovechando que yo me fui a Brasil haya seguido en su plan de conquista contigo, tal vez lo mejor sea que ella no note mi tristeza, no quiero que me vea triste, eso no, tal vez lo mejor sea inventar que soy tan feliz como ella.

Tsubasa con respecto a Kanda,….., decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por su amigo.

No te preocupes me da gusto que también seas feliz como yo lo soy con mi novia, disculpa sino te hable de ella antes pero no sabía cómo decírtelo pero como me di cuenta que tú también hiciste tu vida pues creo que ya no debo seguir ocultándote mi noviazgo con Wenda, ella es una modelo Brasileña muy hermosa quien me ha apoyado mucho desde que nos conocimos, cuando haya oportunidad te la presentare,…. decía Tsubasa mientras el corazón de la castaña se estrujaba del dolor.

Creo que lo mejor es no aclararle nada, no quiero quedar como la chica tonta que estuvo esperando por él, pensaba Sanae mientras lo escuchaba hablar de su supuesto noviazgo.

Me da gusto que seas feliz, dijo Sanae.

Si soy muy feliz, no imaginas cuanto, respondió Tsubasa en tono irónico que pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

Me alegra que todo vuelva hacer como antes, no me gusta que estemos distanciados, dijo la castaña mientras pensaba: Prefiero amarte en silencio pero estar junto a ti a que me alejes de tu lado.

Si a mí también me da gusto que todo haya vuelto hacer como antes Sany, dijo Tsubasa forzando una sonrisa.

Entonces ¿nuevamente amigos?, dijo Sanae ocultando su dolor.

Si nuevamente amigos, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno iré a continuar con algunos pendientes, dijo Sanae.

Ve amiga, ve, respondió Tsubasa mientras su corazón le dolía.

 **2 semanas después:**

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que Tsubasa y Sanae aparentemente recuperaron su amistad, al menos ya no se sentía ese ambiente pesado cuando ambos compartían el comedor o se encontraban en algún pasillo.

Si bien ellos ya se hablaban para nada habían vuelto a hablar de sus vidas privadas solo hablaban de los brillantes resultados que venía consiguiendo la selección.

Sanae ya no había vuelto a recibir presentes de Kanda en la federación sin embargo mantenía contacto telefónico con este, quien haciéndose pasar un amigo comprensivo la escuchaba hablar de su tristeza cada vez que se comunicaban y según el trataba de aconsejarla.

Tsubasa por su parte no mantenía contacto telefónico con Wenda, pues las llamadas estaban restringidas para los jóvenes de la selección, solo se les pasaba las llamadas si era una emergencia son embargo la pelinegra se las ingeniaba para en cada partido poder llegar junto a Tsubasa y hablar aunque sea unas cuantas palabras, la finalidad de esa actitud era que la castaña los viera juntos y causar dolor en ella. Tsubasa había decidido mantener en secreto sus sentimientos hacia su amiga para no causar lastima en sus amigos y no aumentar la tensión que ya sentía al creer que la castaña amaba a otro. El solo estaba enfocado en las eliminatorias y en obtener ese cupo que le permitiría estar presente con su selección en la próxima Copa Mundial.

Wenda y Kanda se veían de manera secreta para seguir planificando la manera de separar definitivamente a Tsubasa y Sanae, a su vez a través de estos encuentros se informaban de los avances de ellos con los mencionados.

 **Hokaido:**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban alojados en uno de los hoteles de Hokaido ya que al siguiente día tendrían uno de sus últimos encuentros de las eliminatorias.

¿En cuanto acabe las eliminatorias volverán a sus equipos?, dijo Ryo mirando a sus compañeros de habitación.

Bueno yo aún no tengo equipo pero si tengo que volver, papá esta en Francia esperándome, decía Taro.

Taro yo escuche sin querer una plática del señor Katagiri con el señor Gamo en donde ellos decían que el PSG está interesado en ti tras tu buen desempeño en las eliminatorias, decía Genzo.

Si yo también oí algo de ello, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues no me han dicho nada aún, respondió Taro.

De seguro luego te lo dirán amigo, solo están esperando que se acabe el torneo pero no eres el único que conseguirá equipo tras esta eliminatoria, también me entere que Hyuga podría llegar al futbol Italiano, dijo Genzo.

Eso sería grandioso, mientras más de nosotros juguemos en ligas extranjeras más aprendizaje obtendremos y podremos compartirlo con los demás, respondió Tsubasa.

Si eso es cierto, dijo Genzo.

Espero que a mí también me salga un contratito, dijo Ryo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Si le pones esfuerzo a los próximos encuentros de seguro te saldrá amigo, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro que lo pondré pero aún no me responden ¿en cuánto acaben las eliminatorias se irán?, dijo Ryo.

Pues sí, no, dijo Tsubasa.

Porque la insistencia, ¿acaso quieres hacernos fiesta de despedida?, respondió Genzo riendo.

No es mala idea, dijo Ryo.

Hay chicos, mejor vamos a descansar un poco que mañana nos esperaba otro duro compromiso, dijo Tsubasa.

Tan bien que estábamos con la charlita, dijo Ryo.

Tsubasa tiene razón, tenemos que descansar, respondió Taro.

Si, si, lo sé, dijo Ryo riendo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un grupo de jóvenes abordaban un bus que los llevaría a uno más de sus últimos encuentros mientras una castaña que estaba junto a un veterano medico los observaban.

Todos están muy entusiastas, dijo el doctor Akita.

Sí, es que estamos tan cerca de lograrlo, respondió Sanae.

Si es cierto, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido, me parece que fue ayer cuando los chicos tuvieron su primer encuentro, dijo el doctor Akita cuando escucharon: Suban.

Si, dijo Sanae.

La castaña subió al bus junto a su jefe, al hacerlo su mirada se encontró con la de Tsubasa que al verla le regalo una sonrisa.

Me alegra ver que todo haya vuelto hacer como antes con tu gran amigo Tsubasa, dijo el médico jefe mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña.

Si mi gran amigo Tsubasa, dijo Sanae con nostalgia al tiempo que miraba hacia la ventana.

 **Mientras tanto: "Estadio"**

¿Dónde está Kanda?, decía Manabu.

Hace rato estuvo aquí, dijo otro de los porristas.

Creo que fue por algo que necesitaba, respondió Yukari.

Pues ojala y no demore, él tiene que ayudarnos a colocar las banderolas, dijo Manabu.

Mientras el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban atando sus banderolas en el estadio en otra parte de este dos jóvenes se encontraban bajo una de las escaleras platicando.

No se te olvide que Tsuby tiene que verte cerca de ella nuevamente, decía Wenda.

No te preocupes, él sabrá que asisto al estadio por ella, hasta le traje un regalito para dárselo en cuanto acabe el partido, respondió Kanda.

Vas aprendiendo amigo, dijo Wenda riendo.

¿Y dime tu que harás para separarlos más?, pues hasta ahora todo lo estoy haciendo yo, respondió Kanda.

Yo estaré para darle consuelo a mi Tsuby sea aquí o en Brasil pues el pobre se ira destrozado además la idea es que ellos se alejen para siempre de la forma que sea, dijo Wenda.

Si tienes razón, respondió Kanda.

 **Minutos después:**

Un grupo de jóvenes bajaban de un bus en un estadio mientras sus miradas estaban iluminadas debido a la felicidad que sentían.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae al momento en que el joven paso junto a ella.

¿Dime?, respondió Tsubasa.

Suerte, anota muchos goles, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

¡Gracias¡ anotare uno en tu nombre, respondió Tsubasa antes de bajar del bus haciendo que el corazón de la castaña sintiera una inmensa alegría.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estén siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ en especial a Lety y Mhialove02, ¡gracias chicas por darse un tiempito para comentar cada capítulo que publico ello es muy valioso para mi¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	17. Clasificados: La despedida

**Capítulo 16:** **"Clasificados: La despedida"**

Tsubasa y sus amigos se abrazaban en el campo de juego tras su nuevo triunfo conseguido, triunfo que cada vez les acercaba más a sus sueños.

Ya estamos prácticamente clasificados, dijo Matsuyama.

Si es cierto pero tenemos que ganar también el próximo partido ya que la meta es ser los primeros de Asia, respondió Hyuga.

Si es cierto, necesitamos ser los mejores de nuestro continente para ser cabezas de serie en el mundial, dijo Genzo.

Chicos el último partido que nos falta será decisivo para demostrar que somos los mejores, dijo Tsubasa.

Si ello es cierto pero creo que ya debemos ir a los camerinos, los jugadores del otro equipo ya lo hicieron e incluso la gente ya se está yendo del estadio, dijo Taro mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

En el momento en que los jóvenes se dirigieron a los camerinos un joven de porte atlético empezó a llamar a Sanae que estaba parada al ras del campo platicando con su jefe.

Sanae, Sanae hermosa, decía Kanda para llamar la atención de Tsubasa que se dirigía al camerino por la dirección donde estaba el joven de porte atlético.

Tsubasa al oír la voz que llamaba la castaña levanto su rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de Kanda que al verlo solo sonrió.

Luego de ello Tsubasa respiro hondamente y continúo su camino no sin antes girar su rostro para decir: Sanae te andan buscando.

¿Me buscan?, ¿quién?, se preguntaba la castaña dirigiendo su mirada hacia las graderías.

¡Hola Sanae¡ dijo Kanda sonriendo.

Kanda, respondió la castaña.

Sanae te traje un regalito, ¿podrías venir para dártelo?, dijo Kanda.

¡Kanda¡ dijo Sanae con reproche.

Sanae, lo que te traje estoy seguro te encantara, ven o yo voy a buscarte, respondió Kanda sonriendo.

No, no vengas, yo iré, dijo Sanae con resignación.

Entonces nos encontramos en la salida de los buses, allí está el bus que nos trajo a los porristas, respondió Kanda.

Bien, dijo Sanae.

 **Minutos después: "Camerinos"**

En los camerinos los jóvenes hacían planes para festejar el cupo ya obtenido en el próximo mundial mientras Tsubasa parecía no prestarles la más mínima atención.

Veo que lo tuyo con lo de él va muy enserio, por eso él está viniendo al estadio solo para poder estar de alguna manera junto a ti, pensaba Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ decía Ryo.

¿Qué pasa?, respondió alarmado Tsubasa.

Cálmate, cálmate amigo, no pasa nada ¿solo estábamos preguntándote si te animas a participar de la fiesta de clasificación?, dijo Ryo.

¿Fiesta de clasificación?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si amigo ahora te explico,….., decía Genzo mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Qué dices?, ¿participas con nosotros?, pregunto Genzo.

Claro amigos, respondió Tsubasa.

Jóvenes hora de partir, dijo el entrenador.

Si dijeron los muchachos mientras tomaban sus maletines en la mano para salir de los vestuarios.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Cerca al lugar donde estaban los buses de las selecciones que se habían enfrentado ese día un par de jóvenes se encontraban platicando.

Esto es para ti, dijo Kanda entregándole una bolsa de papel a la castaña.

¿Qué es?, respondió Sanae.

Velo tu misma, dijo Kanda sonriendo.

Sanae abrió la bolsa y de este saco un pequeño libro mientras Kanda este sonreía.

Es un vademécum de emergencias deportivas que te será muy útil para saber cómo actuar con las lesiones de los deportistas, decía Kanda.

¡Gracias¡ de echo me será de mucha utilidad pero no debiste haberte molestado, respondió Sanae.

No es molestia hermosa además esto también es para ti, dijo Kanda entregándole una rosa que saco de una bolsa de papel a la castaña al tiempo que miraba hacia una dirección.

Kanda, no era necesario…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por Kanda.

Déjame conquistarte si, dijo Kanda mientras pensaba al ver salir a los integrantes de la selección de su país de un pasillo: Es el momento.

Kanda acerco su rostro al de la castaña y la beso muy cerca de los labios haciendo que más de un jovencito que vio la escena pensara que el beso fue en la boca.

Que mala suerte y yo que quería conquistarla, dijo Genzo.

¿Tú también?, dijo Tsubasa de manera inconsciente.

Entonces si la querías para novia picaron, respondió Genzo.

Ya no importa lo que quería, ella ya encontró a alguien a quien amar y quien la ame, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia mientras subía al bus.

Tsubasa yo pensé que la Brasileña,….., decía Genzo siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Ella es mi novia, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Tengo que sostener esa mentira no quiero que Sanae se sienta culpable de mi sufrimiento.

Si eres un picaron amigo, la verdad me sorprendes andas con novia y también querías a Sanae para ti, dijo Genzo riendo.

Tu no comprendes nada Genzo, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que tomaba asiento y se colocaba sus audífonos para no platicar más sobre su vida privada.

 **Días después:**

La selección juvenil de Japón se enfrentaba en el estadio de Tokio a su último rival Tailandia, el estadio estaba abarrotado de espectadores que esperaban el final del partido para festejar el 3 – 0 que los colocaba como los mejores de Asia.

Vamos chicos, solo unos minutos más, pensaba la castaña mientras veía al árbitro mirar su silbato para dar por finalizado el cotejo.

Luego de algunos minutos el silbatazo final sonó, y las lágrimas, canticos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los jugadores titulares y suplentes se unían en un solo abrazo para festejar mientras los medios de televisión grababan la escena.

Ya estamos en el mundial, estamos en el mundial, uno de mis sueños se acaba de cumplir, pensaba Tsubasa mientras sonreía.

 **Minutos después:**

Los jóvenes fueron a vestuario a seguir festejando la clasificación mientras en las tribunas una pelinegra miraba a una castaña desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

Mis temores no llegaron a cumplirse, por suerte todo salió como lo planee, ustedes dos están distanciados y se distanciaran aún más, yo me encargaré de ello cuando Tsuby y yo partamos a Brasil, allí hare que él te olvide por completo, pensaba Wenda.

 **Horas después:**

Los jóvenes se encontraban en un hotel planificando la fiesta que tendrían horas después.

Si gustas puedes ir con tu chica Tsubasa, la vi en el estadio con tus padres, dijo uno de los gemelos Tachibana.

Ya veré, dijo Tsubasa.

¿También le dijeron a Sanae?, dijo Aoi.

La verdad se nos olvidó pero ahora mismo se lo digo, respondió Hajime mientras salía del lugar donde estaban todos.

Dile que vaya con su novio también, quiero conocerlo más, ni pensar que yo creí que ella y Tsubasa terminarían juntos, dijo Hiroshi mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Pues las cosas no son siempre como uno las cree amigo, respondió Taro.

¿Cambiando de tema, me imagino que de aquí se regresan a sus equipo?, dijo Teppei.

Así es amigo, respondió Genzo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En uno de los pasillos del hotel Sanae y Hajime platicaban.

¿Una fiesta?, decía la castaña.

Si por la clasificación y también para despedir a nuestros amigos que se regresan a sus equipos del extranjero, dijo Hajime.

Está bien, iré, respondió Sanae.

Si gustas lleva a tu novio, Tsubasa llevara a su chica, dijo Hajime causando un profundo dolor en el corazón de la castaña.

¿La llevara?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Si, respondió Hajime.

Luego de su plática con Hajime la castaña fue a la habitación que le habían asignado en el hotel.

Tal vez deba pedirle a Kanda que me acompañe, así no me sentiré tan sola, pensaba la castaña mientras tomaba el fono del teléfono que estaba en su habitación al tiempo que miraba en una pequeña agenda un número de teléfono para marcarlo.

 **En otra habitación:**

Tsubasa se encontraba en el borde de una cama pensando: Invitar a Wenda, tal vez sea lo mejor, ella ira con él, si eso hare le pediré a Wenda que me acompañe lo más probable es que aun este Tokio con mis padres ya que ellos me dijeron que se quedarían hoy y mañana ya que mañana por la noche parto nuevamente a Brasil. Sanae debe verme tan feliz como ella, por suerte todo acabo ya no la veré por algún tiempo, dicen que la distancia cura todo espero y la distancia me ayude a olvidarme de este amor que siento por ti, espero ello.

Tsubasa tomo el fono del teléfono de su habitación y empezó a marcar el número de celular de la pelinegra.

Tsuby escucho, el joven.

Wenda llamaba para pedirte un favor, ¿aun estas con mis padres en Tokio, verdad?, preguntaba Tsubasa.

Si cariño, respondió la pelinegra a través de la línea telefónica.

¿Me podrías acompañar por la noche a una fiesta que los chicos han organizado por la clasificación?; decía Tsubasa.

Claro cariño, encantadísima te acompaño, respondió la pelinegra.

 **Por la Noche: "Pub"**

Un grupo de jóvenes platicaban y reían mientras se acordaban de las anécdotas que habían pasado cuando eran niños.

Si aún me acuerdo cuando Sanae me quiso dar de golpes con la banderola y todo por defender a Tsubasa, decía Hyuga mientras el mencionado que estaba junto a una pelinegra entristecía.

Si vaya épocas, Sanae era de armas tomar cuando era niña ahora ha cambiado mucho no solo en su manera de ser sino también físicamente, decía Genzo.

Con que tu amiguita era tu defensora, dijo en voz baja ocultando su molestia Wenda mientras miraba a Tsubasa.

Algo así, era mi amiga por ello me defendía de quien ella consideraba me quería hacer daño, respondió Tsubasa de manera calmada al tiempo que la castaña llego al lugar junto con Kanda.

Llego Sany, dijo Ryo.

Que suerte tiene ese, dijo Genzo.

Ese es muy bueno para los puños, aunque Tsubasa lo enfrento y le gano, dijo Mamoru.

¿Así?, ¿cuándo fue eso?, pregunto Matsuyama mientras Misugi asentía.

Ya dejen de estar como viejas chismosas eso ya es pasado, respondió Tsubasa con molestia mientras la castaña y Kanda se acercaban al grupo.

Disculpen la demora, dijo Sanae.

No te preocupes Sany, tomen asiento, dijo Teppei.

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron con nostalgia pero ninguno de ellos pronuncio palabra alguna, ni siquiera se presentaron a sus acompañantes, estos más bien se presentaron solos claro sin mencionar el tipo de relación que tenían con ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y debido a lo incomoda que se sentía la castaña se puso de pie para ir al tocador dejando a Kanda platicando con sus amigos.

Wenda al ver que la castaña se puso de pie ella también decidió hacerlo.

Espérame amiga, yo también voy al tocador, dijo Wenda.

¡Eh¡ si, si, dijo Sanae tratando de mostrarse calmada.

Vaya tu chica es muy amigable Tsubasa, dijo Hiroshi al tiempo que Kanda miro al mencionado.

Te felicito Ozora tu novias es muy hermosa y tratable, dijo Kanda.

¡Gracias¡ yo también te felicito por tu noviazgo con Sanae, cuídala mucho y siempre hazla muy feliz, ella es una chica muy sensible aunque se haga la fuerte, respondió Tsubasa tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Lo sé, dijo Kanda.

 **Mientras en el tocador:**

Wenda hablaba con hipocresía con la castaña que solo la escuchaba.

Y así como te dijo déjame felicitarte, tu novio es muy guapo y se nota que te quiere muchísimo así como mi Tsuby me quiere a mí, sabes me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir en contacto como te dije el día en que te conocí me gustaría saber más anécdotas de mi Tsuby de cuando era niño, decía Wenda.

¿Seguir en contacto?, respondió Sanae.

Si, podría llamarte a tu casa para platicar por teléfono, total las llamadas que hago las paga mis sponsor, además cuando sea mi boda me gustarías que estés presente, no imaginas como sueño con ese día, hasta los padres de mi Tsuby quieren boda, decía Wenda mientras la castaña entristecía.

¿Entonces su relación es muy seria?, respondió la castaña con nostalgia.

Claro que es seria amiga, por algo hasta vivimos juntos, dijo Wenda rompiéndole aún más el corazón a la castaña.

Creo que ya debemos regresar, respondió la castaña.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Wenda sonriendo de manera hipócrita.

Las jovencitas volvieron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos brindando.

Esperen recién llegamos y ya están haciendo el brindis, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Las estábamos esperando aquí tienen sus copas, respondió Nitta.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron las jóvenes.

Tras el brindis y un baile grupal, la cena fue servida.

Luego de algunas horas los jóvenes empezaron a despedirse prometiendo seguir cada uno con su entrenamiento para llegar con el mejor ritmo al mundial.

Vámonos Sanae, dijo Kanda.

Espera, me despediré de mis amigos, respondió Sanae mientras se acercaba a cada uno de ellos a despedirse.

Cuídate mucho Taro, me alegra mucho que ya tengas pronto un contrato, dijo la castaña.

Tú también cuídate mucho Sany y gracias, respondió el jovencito mientras la abrazaba.

Nos vemos hermosa, dijo Genzo acercándose a abrazar a la castaña luego de que esta se separara de Taro.

Que tengas un buen viaje y que sigas brillando en el futbol Alemán, dijo Sanae.

¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga¡ tú también cumple tus sueños y se feliz, dijo Genzo abrazándola.

Los cumpliré, respondió la castaña.

Luego de que se separó de Genzo la castaña miro a Tsubasa que estaba junto a la pelinegra y dijo: Que tengan un buen viaje, sigue cosechando premios y elogios Tsubasa, sigue cumpliendo tus sueños como yo cumpliré los míos.

¡Gracias Sany¡ ¿pero no piensas darme un abrazo a mí?, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Claro, dijo Sanae acercándose ante la molestia de Wenda y Kanda a Tsubasa.

Cuando la castaña estuvo frente a él, Tsubasa la envolvió en sus brazos al tiempo que deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza al tiempo que le decía: De corazón, se muy feliz.

Luego de ello Tsubasa se alejó de la castaña y partió con Wenda dejando a la jovencita con el corazón adolorido.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ ¡gracias Mhialove02 y gracias Lety¡ por dejarme sus mensajes en cada actualización.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	18. No puedo olvidarme de ti

**Capítulo 17:** **"No puedo olvidarme de ti"**

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que el equipo juvenil de Japón obtuvo su cupo para el próximo mundial. Los jugadores que militaban en el extranjero regresaron a sus equipos al día siguiente de la celebración que tuvieron y los jugadores locales pues retornaron a sus clubes.

Sanae también volvió a retomar sus estudios en la universidad. Ella desde que Tsubasa regreso con Wenda a Brasil se había propuesto tratar de olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia el dedicándose mayor tiempo a sus estudios y apoyando a su madre en su negocio así mismo iba por horas a visitar al doctor Akita a la federación para que él le siga enseñando más de la medicina deportiva. Su relación con Kanda seguía siendo amical a pesar de que esta se había fortalecido con el tiempo pues Kanda para la castaña era considerado como un gran amigo, un amigo en el que según ella podía confiar y con el cual ella salía a distraerse cuando él le realizaba alguna invitación.

Tsubasa por su lado al igual que Sanae se había propuesto tratar de superar el dolor que sentía al saber que la castaña tenía novio para ello no solo la distancia seria su aliada sino también Wenda con quien había empezado a salir para tratarse más desde hace una semana. Esa oportunidad le hacía más que feliz a la pelinegra quien se había propuesto como objetivo lograr que Tsubasa se comprometa formalmente con ella antes de que lleguen las fiestas de fin de año.

 **Brasil:**

Un apuesto jovencito de cabello negro estaba sentado sobre el borde de su cama mirando una foto que tenía en un álbum mientras pensaba: Ya pasaron tres semanas desde la última vez que te vi, tres semanas desde que ganamos nuestro cupo para el próximo mundial, ello me lleno de inmensa alegría, muchas veces soñé con ese momento y ahora ello es realidad aunque no fue como en mis sueños, en ellos tu celebrabas conmigo ese logro, como mi chica, como mi novia, pero no fue así en la realidad celebraste pero con otro con ese otro con el que alguna vez me agarre a los golpes por tu amor pero ¿de qué valió ello?, no valió de nada pues con el tiempo el finalmente me gano y logro conquistarte. Yo no te culpo a ti, era el riesgo que corría al renunciar a tu amor para venir tras mis sueños pero si duele ver que finalmente el logro conquistarte, que él te besa, te abraza. Lo peor de todo es que ni la distancia me ayuda a superar este dolor que siento, espero que con los meses que estaremos alejados mi corazón logre aceptar que lo nuestro ya no puede ser, debo poner todo mi esfuerzo para poder enamorarme de Wenda, decidí darme una oportunidad con ella para así olvidarte pero no puedo ni besarla, es ella quien me besa y yo solo me quedo estático cual estatua. Espero y en estos meses que no te volveré a ver logre superar esto, ni siquiera iré a Japón para las fiestas navideñas y año nuevo, el campeonato Brasileño no hará pare por esas fechas, solo por la navidad y luego se reanudara aunque tal vez ello haya sido mejor pues no habría podido soportar nuevamente verte con él porque de seguro los vería en algún momento, vivimos en el mismo pueblo.

El pensamiento de Tsubasa fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de su habitación.

Ring ring ring

¿Quién puede ser?, a estas horas pensó Tsubasa mientras tomaba el fono del teléfono.

Tsuby mi amor, llamaba para invitarte un pub aprovechando que esta semana tienen descanso, decía de manera melosa Wenda a través de la línea telefónica.

Pero ya es muy tarde Wenda, ya van hacer las 11, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues esa es la mejor hora para ir a un pub mi amor, anda no seas perezoso, vamos te vas a distraer mucho, decía de manera melosa la pelinegra.

Distraer, ello es lo que más necesito para no entristecer, tal vez sea bueno aceptar la invitación de Wenda unos minutos de distracción tal vez me ayuden a dejar de pensar en ti así sea por un momento, pensaba Tsubasa.

Cariño, ¿qué dices?, dijo Wenda.

Está bien, me alisto y paso por ti, respondió Tsubasa.

No te vas a arrepentir cariño, dijo Wenda.

 **Mientras tanto: "Japón"**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su bolso cuando alguien llego a su lado.

Sanae bella, ya que nuestros recesos coincidieron vengo para invitarte a tomar un refresco en el cafetín, decía Kanda con una amplia sonrisa.

Está bien acepto tu invitación, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Sigues triste?, pregunto Kanda.

Sí, no te lo puedo negar, dijo Sanae.

Vamos al cafetín, allá platicamos, respondió Kanda tomando del brazo a la castaña que solo asintió.

 **Brasil:**

Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de un pub esperando a Wenda que había ido al tocador mientras pensaba: Sin duda estos serán los meses más tristes, a pesar de que Wenda es buena chica no puedo ser feliz con ella, pensé que venir a este lugar y la compañía de Wenda me ayudarían a dejar de pensar en ti, pero ello es imposible, te llevo tatuada en mi alma, eso es algo que es difícil de borrar tal vez sea mejor cortar esto a tiempo antes de que sea más tarde, lo que menos quiero es lastimar Wenda, ella no merecería algo así, ella me apoyado mucho aquí en Brasil.

Ya volví Tsuby, dijo Wenda mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tsubasa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Wenda, creo que ya debemos irnos, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero si apenas llegamos, dijo Wenda berrinchuda.

Lo sé pero no me siento bien, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Qué te pasa cariño?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi si algo te inquieta, dijo Wenda mirando a los ojos al joven.

Wenda he estado pensando mucho en lo nuestro y creo que lo mejor para los dos es que no continuemos, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Qué?, dijo alarmada la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

No quiero hacerte daño Wenda, yo te quiero mucho pero siento que no podre llegar a amarte y pues no quiero destruir la bella amistad que tenemos, respondió Tsubasa.

Tsubasa no digas eso, tú no destruirás nuestra amistad, ello es muy aparte de nuestra relación, te lo dije cuando aceptaste darme una oportunidad, yo no mezclo mis asuntos personales con los de trabajo o amicales, somos amigos siempre lo seremos pero tú también eres el hombre que amo, el hombre con el que quiero compartir mi vida, no tengas miedo yo me encargare de enamorarte de mí, solo déjate amar es todo lo que te pido, si pones más de tú parte lo nuestro funcionara estoy más que segura, decía Wenda acariciando con sus manos el rostro del joven.

Es que…, decía Tsubasa siendo silenciado por un beso que le dio la pelinegra.

Solo tres meses, dame ese tiempo si en ese tiempo no logro conquistarte yo sola me apartare de ti, dijo Wenda con firmeza.

¿Tres meses?, decía Tsubasa en voz baja.

Si ni un mes más, respondió Wenda con firmeza mientras pensaba: Tres meses serán suficientes para enamorarlo perdidamente de mí y hacer que se olvide de esa niña estúpida.

Está bien lo intentaremos por tres meses pero luego de ellos tu respetaras la decisión que tome, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Por supuesto cariño, ahora vamos a bailar, no estés solo sentándote, hemos venido aquí a divertirnos a que saques toda esa tensión que llevas dentro, dijo Wenda tomando la mano de Tsubasa para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

 **Japón:**

Sanae y Kanda platicaban mientras bebían unos refrescos.

¿Y qué planes tienes para la navidad Sany?, decía Kanda.

La pasare con mamá en casa, como todos los años, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Y el año nuevo también lo recibirás con tu madre?, dijo Kanda.

Sí, siempre ha sido así y ahora que ella se acaba de divorciar de papá con mucha más razón no podría dejarla sola, respondió Sanae con nostalgia.

Te propongo algo, dijo Kanda.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae intrigada.

Les invito a tu madre y a ti recibir el nuevo año con mi familia en la casa que tenemos en Osaka, allá la celebración de año nuevo es grandiosa, les aseguro que se divertirán mucho y se olvidaran de sus problemas, decía Kanda.

Pues no sé si mamá acepte ello, decía Sanae dubitativa.

Déjamelo a mí, yo la invito, tú madre ya me conoce y sabe lo mucho te quiero y la aprecio a ella, dijo Kanda.

Si ella me conto que solito te le presentaste, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

¿Y ello te molesto?, dijo Kanda intrigado.

No, la verdad no, a mamá le caíste muy bien, respondió Sanae.

Me alegro porque ella también me cae súper bien, dijo Kanda.

 **Brasil:**

Tsubasa y Wenda entraban al edificio donde vivían luego de haber estado en un pub por más de 3 horas.

Ya verás cariño que lo nuestro funcionara es más se me está ocurriendo algo para que podamos estar más conectados, dijo Wenda.

¿Qué?, respondió intrigado Tsubasa.

Podríamos vivir juntos, no en departamentos separados así nuestra relación se fortalecerá más, dijo la pelinegra.

¡No como crees¡ para vivir juntos tendríamos que estar casados, dijo alarmado Tsubasa.

Hay mi Tsuby, ¡qué lindo eres¡ a mí me encantaría casarme contigo, respondió feliz Wenda.

Para casarse hay que ser novios por un tiempo además se …., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

No te preocupes Tsuby veo que eres muy conservador y ello me fascina, está bien si no quieres que me mude a tu departamento lo comprendo eso si para la navidad te prepare una cena navideña deliciosa para que la compartamos juntos en mi departamento y para el año nuevo nos vamos a la playita a recibir el nuevo año, veras que será maravilloso, respondió Wenda.

Ya lo veremos, Wenda, creo que mejor es que ya ingreses a tu departamento, ya va amanecer y tu mañana tienes sesión de fotos, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa preocupado.

Si cariño pero no te preocupes, mis estilistas saben cómo cubrir las ojeras de la trasnochada con maquillaje aunque me encanta que te preocupes tanto por mí, respondió Wenda dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tsubasa.

Wenda, nos vemos mañana, que descanses, dijo Tsubasa apartándose lentamente de la pelinegra.

Claro cariño, nos vemos mañana, sueña conmigo amor, respondió Wenda de manera coqueta mientras abría la puerta de su departamento para entrar a este.

 **Días después: "Japón"**

Una castaña platicaba con sus amigas en la heladería de su madre.

¡Entonces recibirás el año en casa de Kanda¡ decía sorprendida Yukari.

Si iré con mamá, a Kanda se le ocurrió la idea de invitarnos a las dos para olvidarnos un poco de nuestros problemas y mamá pues acepto su invitación, respondió Sanae.

Qué bueno Sany tu madre necesita distracción luego del divorcio, dijo Kumi mientras Yukari asentía.

Si lo sé, por ello acepte la propuesta de Kanda aunque en un principio no había querido aceptarla pues no quiero que confunda las cosas pero como él dijo mamá necesita olvidarse de sus problemas entonces yo me dije a mi misma si mamá acepta yo tengo que estar con ella y como ella pues acepto la invitación yo también tuve que hacerlo, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

¿Entonces tú y Kanda aún no andan juntos?, dijo Yukari.

No, claro que no, solo somos amigos, respondió Sanae.

Pero él quiere ser más que ello, eso es bastante obvio y tú lo sabes además él ha cambiado mucho por ti, dijo Kumi.

Si ello es cierto, la verdad yo se lo mucho que tu amas a Tsubasa amiga pero como nos contaste el ya hizo su vida por lo tanto tú también tienes derecho a hacer la tuya, respondió Yukari.

Si tal vez pero yo solo puedo brindarle mi amistad a Kanda no puedo verlo más que como un amigo, respondió la castaña.

 **Semanas después:**

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche un joven de porte atlético estaba fuera de la casa de la castaña con una bolsa de regalo en la mano.

Kanda, decía sorprendida la castaña.

Vine trayéndote tu regalo de navidad y desearte una ¡feliz noche buena¡ y una ¡feliz navidad¡ dijo Kanda abrazando a la castaña.

¡Gracias Kanda¡ no debiste molestarte, respondió la castaña.

No es molestia hermosa, ahora si me voy a compartir la cena de navidad con mis padres dijo Kanda sonriendo al separarse de ella.

¡Que la pases lindo con ellos¡ respondió Sanae.

 **Horas después:**

Luego de haber compartido una deliciosa cena con su madre la castaña se encontraba en su habitación mirando la cadena que Kanda le había dado al tiempo que el rostro de Tsubasa vino a su mente.

¿Qué estarás haciendo Tsubasa?, de seguro debes estar pasándola con ella, a pesar de ello, a pesar de saber que amas a otra yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón, no puedo olvidarme de ti, no puedo, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que su vista se posaba en un portarretratos que estaba sobre su mesa de noche en donde ella y el jovencito que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos estaban juntos al tiempo que dejo la cadena que le había dado Kanda sobre su cama.

¡Feliz Navidad Tsubasa¡ ¡feliz navidad mi amor¡ dijo en voz baja la castaña mientras tomaba el portarretratos en sus manos para darle un cálido beso al rostro del jovencito.

 **Brasil:**

Una pelinegra se encontraba mirando mientras unos hombres con gorro blanco y mandil colocaban unos cubiertos en la mesa.

Sin duda soy increíble con esta cena romántica navideña tendré a Tsuby a mis pies, el pensara que todo lo hice yo, sin duda soy una genio, pensaba la pelinegra mientras veía colocar a uno de los hombres una fuente al centro de la mesa.

Luego de algunos minutos uno de los hombres de mandil dijo: Ya terminamos señorita.

Pues gracias, por todo, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras pensaba: Por suerte los chef acabaron a tiempo. Ahora si a esperar a Tsuby, él me dijo que luego de su plática telefónica con sus padres vendría, de seguro no tarda pues ello fue hace más de una hora.

 **1 hora después:**

¿Tú hiciste todo esto Wenda?, decía intrigado Tsubasa mientras miraba todos los deliciosos platillos que habían en la mesa.

Así es Tsuby querido, pero empecemos a comerlo, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Wenda se está esforzando mucho por conquistarme y yo de ingrato pensando en otra pero no puedo evitarlo, lo que siento por Sanae es más fuerte que mi propia voluntad aun sabiendo que esta con otro yo no puedo olvidarme de ella, esa es la verdad no puedo olvidarme de ti Sanae.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia de amor alterna de **"Captain** **Tsubasa"** en donde mi pareja principal es Tsubasa - Sanae¡ .

Al ser una historia alterna no sigue la línea de tiempo del anime ni manga solo uso algunos eventos de ellos muy a mi manera cambiándole incluso los tiempos y el trama de la historia, así mismo hago uso de personajes míos para los capítulos.

También pido disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error ortográfico o falla gramatical que detenten, yo escribo desde un equipo prestado por lo mismo escribo tan rápido que ni tiempo tengo para corregir las fallas, les pido disculpas por ello.

Espero y las personitas que se estén dando la oportunidad de que yo pueda entrar a sus corazones con esta historia de amor la sigan disfrutando.

Ahora si agradecer a quienes se han tomado unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un mensaje en mi historia.

 **¡Gracias Lety¡** me alegra que mi historia te esté cautivando, espero y cada capítulo que aún me falta subir de esta historia te siga cautivando aún más.

 **¡Gracias Mhialove02¡** como bien dices amigas los conflictos siguen y siguen pero ellos son las pruebas que el verdadero amor debe tratar de vencer para poder encontrar la felicidad junto a su verdadero destino.

 **¡Gracias kaory1¡** te agradezco tus aclaraciones, sé que no es justificación pero al escribir en una computadora prestada no me alcanza el tiempo para corregir errores ortográficos que aveces se dan de manera involuntaria cuando se tipea. En cuanto a que algunas frases no comprendes en mi redacción, pues eso sí creo que queda a criterio personal pues yo siento que si se entiende.

 **¡Gracias Ale¡** comprendo lo que sientes pero el trama de mi historia es así, de un amor que pasara por algunas pruebas entre ellas la distancia, el ocultar los sentimientos, las mentiras, todo para que al final este amor se fortalezca más.

Esta historia es escrita con mucho cariño para todo el que guste leerla.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	19. Celebración de fin de año

**Capítulo 18:** **"Celebración de fin de año"**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban platicando en unos vestuarios luego de un arduo partido el cual por supuesto ganaron.

¿Y qué planes para este fin de año?, dijo uno de ellos.

Yo iré a festejar con unas amigas a un pub, dijo uno de ellos.

Yo iré a Rio de Janeiro allí me espera mi linda novia para festejar, dijo otro.

¿Y ustedes?, ¿qué planes?, dijo otro de los jóvenes mirando a Tsubasa que estaba junto a su grupo de amigos.

Joa, Fabio y yo iremos a recibir el año a una bella playa acompañados de unas amigas, respondió Pepe.

¿Y tú Tsubasa?, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

Iremos con Wenda a su casa de playa en Baia do Sancho con su grupo de amigos, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¡Ah que guardadito te lo tenías¡ por ello no querías aceptar nuestra invitación, decían Joa y Fabio a la vez.

¿No se los dije?, respondió intrigado Tsubasa.

No amigo pero no te preocupes te entendemos Wenda es hermosa, te debe tener en las nubes, dijo Fabio.

Tsubasa prefirió callar para no dar más largue a su vida privada.

Luego de la plática en el vestuario Tsubasa y Pepe salieron del estadio platicando juntos.

¿Entonces Wenda fue la de la idea?, decía Pepe.

Si amigo, como te comente estamos en meses de prueba en nuestra relación para ver si esta funciona, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y Wenda ya va adueñándose de tu corazón?, pregunto Pepe intrigado.

Yo quiero mucho a Wenda amigo pero a pesar de que estoy poniendo todo de mí para que lo nuestro funcione no puedo amarla, si la quiero, la quiero mucho como no quererla si me ha apoyado tanto desde que me conoció, le estoy inmensamente agradecido por ello, por ella pude conseguir contratos con marcas publicitarias que me ayudaron a mejorar mis ingresos y poder adquirir mi departamento propio, pronto hasta tendré mi auto pero mi corazón no puede amarla, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Es por la chica de la foto?, tú amiga de infancia, ¿verdad?, pregunto Pepe.

Sí, es por ella, no puedo sacármela de la mente a pesar de que sé que ella ya no siente nada por mí, es una fuerza extraña que me impide dejar de amarla, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Comprendo pero tal vez con el tiempo logres aceptar que ella ya tiene otro amor y tú también puedas tenerlo, si no es Wenda tal vez encuentres nuevamente el amor en otra chica, tal vez Wendita no se la indicada para ayudarte olvidarte de ella porque tienes que olvidarla amigo no puedes seguir amando a alguien que ama a otro y en cuanto a Wenda pues ella es muy comprensiva de seguro entenderá la decisión que tomes al término de su tiempo de prueba. No te tensiones más amigo, ya verás que si las cosas con Wendita no funcionan hallaras un nuevo amor, dijo Pepe con seguridad.

No lo creo amigo, creo que solo viviré para el futbol, no creo que pueda sentir las cosas bonitas que me hace sentir Sanae con otra chica, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Eso lo dices ahora, la herida aún esta reciente en tú corazón, no lo asimilas aún pero todo calma con el tiempo amigo por ahora pon todo de tu parte para poder hacer que tu relación con Wenda funcione si a pesar de ello esta no funciona no da para más, pues la tendrás que cortar pero al menos te quedara la satisfacción de que lo entregaste todo y Wenda no podrá reclamarte nada pues sabrá que pusiste todo de ti, respondió Pepe.

Lo sé, eso pienso hacer, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces ya no estés triste y disfruta del recibimiento del nuevo año en la playa con ella, respondió Pepe sonriendo.

 **Japón: "Casa Nakazawa"**

En una pequeña habitación una castaña se encontraba junto a su madre empacando una maleta.

Aunque solo estaremos fuera por dos días, siempre hay que llevar las cositas necesarias hija, decía la madre de la castaña con una sonrisa mientras colocaba un vestido que la castaña le alcanzaba.

Te veo muy contenta madre y ello me da gusto pues no me gusta verte triste, respondió la castaña.

Si hija estoy feliz porque después de muchos años recibiré el año en otro lugar que no sea la casa y no es que me queje de ello, el recibirlo aquí contigo es lindo pero a veces los cambios son buenos te dan un respiro además ya llore lo suficiente, ya lo asimile ahora a mirar hacia adelante después de este viaje tengo pensado hacerle algunos cambios a la heladería, renovarla un poco, decía la señora Nakazawa.

Es una muy buena idea madre, respondió Sanae.

Hija creo deberías hacerte un cambio para recibir el año renovada, ello te dará muchas energías, es mas en cuanto acabe de alistar la maleta salimos de compras hija y vamos por una estética para hacernos un cambio de look conoceros a la familia de tu amigo Kanda tenemos que vernos radiantes ante ellos, fuera tristezas, dijo la señora Nakazawa riendo mirando a la castaña.

Si fuera tristezas, respondió Sanae.

 **Horas después:**

Sanae y su madre entraban con algunas bolsas de compras en la mano a un centro de estética.

Pasen en que podemos ayudarlas, dijo una de las empleadas del lugar mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Venimos por un cambio de imagen para recibir el nuevo año, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Tomen asiento, ahora las atendemos, dijo la mujer al tiempo que la castaña y su madre se sentaban en unos cómodos sillones.

 **Brasil:**

Tsubasa se encontraba cerrando el cierre de su maleta mientras pensaba: Que rápido se pasó el tiempo mañana es el último día del año de este año que me trajo no solo alegrías sino también tristeza.

El pensamiento de Tsubasa fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de su habitación.

Debe ser Wenda, pensó Tsubasa mientras tomaba el fono del mismo.

Frohes neues Jahr¡ escucho Tsubasa.

¿Quién habla?, dijo confundido Tsubasa.

Ja ja ja, soy yo amigo, Genzo, escucho Tsubasa.

Genzo, ¿qué milagro?,….. respondió Tsubasa mientras daba inicio a una entretenida platica con su amigo.

Milagro, no digas eso yo tenía planeado llamarte hace mucho lo que pasa es que te me borraste de la agenda de mi celular sin querer y tuve que ponerme en contacto con Taro para que me dé tú número pero el muchachito andaba inubicable pero lo perdono porque andaba cerrando su contrato con el PSG …., decía Genzo a través de la línea telefónica.

 **Japón:**

Sanae sonreí al ver a su madre con su nuevo corte de cabello.

Estas hermosa madre, dijo Sanae.

Tú también hija, ese corte y esas iluminaciones en tu cabello resaltan más lo bella que eres, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

¡Gracias mamita¡ dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un joven de porte atlético saludaba a la madre de la castaña.

Pues deje decirle que le queda muy bien ese corte señora Nakazawa, decía Kanda.

¡Gracias hijo¡ eres muy adulador, dijo la mujer.

Solo digo la vedad señora, respondía Kanda quedándose callado al ver a la castaña con un nuevo corte de cabello el cual estaba iluminado por algunas ráfagas doradas que hacía que el rostro de la jovencita se viera aún más bello además ella llevaba un vestido de tirantes muy fresco que resaltaba la figura de la jovencita.

Sanae, ¡estas bellísima¡ dijo Kanda al salir de su ensueño.

¡Eh; gracias¡ respondió ruborizada Sanae.

¿Nos vamos?, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

¡Eh, si, nos vamos¡ respondió Kanda tras salir de su ensueño mientras se acercaba a tomar la maleta de la castaña y de su madre.

 **Horas después:**

Kanda estacionaba su auto frente a una hermosa casita.

Aquí viven mis abuelos, mis padres están aquí desde ayer, dijo Kanda mientras bajaba del auto para dirigirse a abrir la puerta del mismo para que bajaran la castaña y su madre.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron Sanae y su madre.

Kanda llevo a la castaña y su madre hacia la casa de sus abuelos una vez que estuvieron dentro de ella les presento a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia.

Un gusto conocerlas, decían los padres de Kanda.

Eres muy linda niña, dijo el abuelo de Kanda mirando a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Sanae.

 **Mientras tanto: "Brasil"**

Una pelinegra iba manejando un auto mientras platicaba con su acompañante.

Como te digo Tsuby hermoso este año tendrás muchos más contratos que el año anterior, les hable muy bien de ti a muchos de las personas de las marcas para las que yo trabajo además ellos parecían ya estar interesados en tu imagen ya que a pulso te has convertido en el mejor jugador de tu equipo desde que Rivau partió al Barcelona, decía Wenda.

El Barcelona, es un gran equipo de España y Rivau es súper talentoso por ello ahora él está allá, dijo Tsubasa.

Tú también eres súper talentoso cariño, es más tu madre me conto cuando estábamos en Japón que jugabas con el balón desde bebe, hasta me dijo que el balón te salvo la vida por ello lo consideras tu amigo, respondió Wenda mientras conducía.

¿Mamá te conto ello?, dijo sorprendido Tsubasa.

Claro, tú madre y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas es más hasta hablo con ella por teléfono, ¿acaso no te dijo que la llame para la navidad?, pregunto Wenda.

Si, si me lo comento, te agradezco que consideres mi madre, dijo Tsubasa.

No solo a tu madre cariño también a tu padre ya que de ellos dos naciste tu Tsuby hermoso, decía Wenda de manera melosa.

 **Japón:**

Kanda y Sanae se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa platicando.

Me da mucho gusto ver a mamá feliz, no imaginas lo feliz que me hace ello, decía Sanae.

Si mis padres y mis abuelos les gusta mucho platicar, como te dije tú madre con ellos se distraerá mucho y mientras ello pasa tú y yo podemos disfrutar de este lugar, respondió Kanda.

¿Disfrutar?, respondió intrigada Sanae.

Si hermosa, mientras llega la noche podemos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, dijo Kanda.

No como crees deberíamos ayudarlos a acomodar la casa para recibir el nuevo año, respondió Sanae.

Eso déjalos a ellos hermosa, nosotros salgamos a mirar la ciudad, te aseguro que te fascinara Osaka, sus noches aquí son esplendorosas y más para estas fiestas de fin de año, dijo Kanda.

Está bien salgamos a ver la ciudad pero solo un rato ya que luego volveremos para ayudar en lo que falte, respondió Sanae.

Como digas hermosa, dijo Kanda.

Kanda y Sanae fueron a caminar por algunas de las calles de la ciudad mientras platicaban sobre sus sueños futuros.

 **Brasil:**

Tsubasa miraba una bella casa de playa con detenimiento.

¿Qué te parece?, dijo Wenda.

Muy linda, respondió el joven.

Aquí recibiremos el nuevo año, veras que espectacular se ven los fuegos artificiales en este lugar, dijo Wenda.

¿Y tus amigos?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Ya no deben tardar en llegar, dijo la pelinegra.

En mi país ya falta apenas una hora para recibir el nuevo año,….., decía con nostalgia Tsubasa.

Hubieras deseado recibir el año en tu país ¿verdad?, dijo Wenda.

Sí, es el primer año que no pasó con ellos las fiestas de navidad ni el año nuevo, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Para poder conseguir nuestros sueños muchas veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios querido Tsuby, yo estoy segura que tus padres comprenden que no puedas estar con ellos, dijo Wenda.

Si ellos comprenden, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa.

Vamos anímate, es el último día del año, hay que despedirlo con alegría, pasemos dentro de la cabaña para poner un poquito de música para bailar, dijo Wenda sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

 **Japón:**

Sanae tomaba una de las copas que la madre de Kanda le ofrecía al tiempo que el vuelo de este miraba un gigantesco reloj que estaba en la pared, ya faltan 5 minutos, salgamos todos fuera para ver el espectáculo de luces y colores en el cielo, dijo el anciano.

A mi abuelo le encantan ver los fuegos artificiales aunque para serte sincero hasta a mí me gustan pues aquí el espectáculo de los mismos es maravilloso, decía Kanda mientras caminaba junto a la castaña fuera de la casa.

 **Minutos después:**

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales retumbaba en el cielo que era alumbrado por el bello destello de luces de diversos colores que iluminaban el mismo al tiempo que Kanda, Sanae y sus familiares bebían sus copas luego de haber dicho ¡Feliz año nuevo¡.

Es mágico, dijo Sanae tras beber su copa y aún seguir viendo las luces de colores en el cielo.

Te lo dije, respondió Kanda sonriendo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre una incómoda castaña que no sabía cómo sacar el brazo del joven de su hombro por la presencia de los familiares de él.

Voy a grabar esto, dijo la madre de Sanae.

Si mamá graba todo para luego mostrárselo a mis amigas, respondió la castaña sonriendo encontrando el mejor momento para alejarse del joven e ir junto a su madre.

Sanae, Sanae, Sanae, me sigues siendo tan esquiva, pensaba Kanda ocultando su molestia.

Luego del bello espectáculo de luces de colores todos entraron dentro de la casa donde un delicioso banquete los esperaba acompañado de música muy suave.

Una vez que terminemos de cenar jugaremos al Karaoke, dijo el abuelo de Kanda mientras su abuela asentía.

¿Al Karaoke?, dijo aterrada la castaña.

Sany, no te preocupes lo jugamos en parejas, antes yo jugaba solo pero ahora lo hare contigo, ¿ya verás que ganaremos?, respondió Kanda sonriendo.

¿Y mi madre?, dijo preocupada Sanae.

Nuestro equipo será de tres integrantes pues así se conformaran los equipos al no estar completos en parejas además a mas miembros dentro de un equipo más posibilidades de ganar por ello te dije que ganaremos, respondió Kanda sonriendo.

Kanda, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

 **Brasil:**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban sentados sobre la arena de la playa con algunas botellas junto a ellos platicando.

Entonces tú eres el gran Tsubasa Ozora del Santos, decía un joven rubio.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa.

Él es muy amigo de tu rival mi Tsuby, viven en el mismo edificio, conoce a Carlitos desde la escuela, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

¿Así?, respondió Tsubasa sorprendido y a la vez feliz de al fin encontrar algún tema de conversación con los amigos de la pelinegra.

 **Japón:**

Kanda dejaba el micrófono sobre una pequeña mesa luego de haber cantado una canción más y haber sumado un nuevo punto para su equipo.

Creo que ya lo dejamos aquí hijo, ya está por amanecer y quiero irme a descansar un poco, declaro por ganadores a tu equipo, dijo el abuelo de Kanda.

¡Ganamos¡ ¡ganamos¡ decía Kanda abrazando a la castaña y a su madre.

 **Brasil:**

Tsubasa miraba los fuegos artificiales estallar en el cielo de la bella playa donde se encontraba mientras Wenda lo tomaba del brazo y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro al tiempo que decía: ¿Sabes cuál fue mi deseo para el nuevo año?.

No lo sé, tal vez que te vaya mucho mejor que el año anterior, respondió Tsubasa.

No, claro que no hermoso, mi deseo fue que me ames tanto como yo te amo, dijo Wenda dándole un sorpresivo beso en los labios al joven haciendo que el corazón de este sintiera nostalgia al sentir que no podía corresponder el mismo.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia de amor alterna de la pareja Tsubasa – Sanae¡ ¡Gracias especiales a todas aquellas personas que se animan a dejarme sus mensajes en ella¡

¡Gracias **Mhialove02** por seguir mi historia y por tus comentarios en cada capítulo de ella¡ así como dices la historia está en su parte más triste pues recuerda que no solo es una historia de romance sino también de drama, en cuanto a bebe de por medio no abra ello, no tengo pensado usar ello para mi historia, esta va por otro sentido distinto, ya lo sabrás.

¡Gracias **Ale** por seguir mi historia¡ disculpa si te hago sufrir pero es parte del trama de mi historia pero este sufrimiento ya está por terminar solo te pido un poquito de paciencia.

¡Gracias **Lety** por seguir mi historia y por tus comentarios en cada capítulo de ella¡ me alegra que te guste la misma y así como dices el amor de Tsubasa y Sanae es tan grande que a pesar de la distancia y mentiras, este sigue presente en el corazón de ambos.

¡Gracias **Guest** por haber estado siguiendo mi historia¡ comprendo que te moleste la presencia de Wenda y Kanda en mi historia pero ellos son mis villanos y forman parte del trama de la misma por ello no puedo dejar de mencionarlos, en cuanto a que Tsubasa y Sanae tengan intimidad con Wenda y Kanda, no lo leeras, ello no va en mi historia ni es mi estilo de escribir usar ese tipo de tramas en mis historias así mismo yo no siento que este haciendo quedar a mi pareja principal como estúpidos, lo que acontece en cada capítulo es parte del trama de mi historia y tiene una finalidad que si sigues leyéndola lo sabrás pero si ya tomaste la decisión de no seguir haciéndolo estás en tu derecho, cada quien es libre de elegir en la vida lo que guste.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	20. Un año nuevo: Las dudas surgen

**Capítulo 19:** **"Un nuevo año: Las dudas surgen"**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el inicio del nuevo año, un mes que en nada habían cambiado los sentimientos de Tsubasa hacia Wenda, sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, para el Wenda era una gran amiga a la quería, quería mucho pero no podía amar por más de que se esforzase por corresponder a sus sentimientos. Él estaba pensando en la manera de terminar su relación con ella de una forma que no la lastime tanto además el día de San Valentín estaba próximo y él lo que menos quería era causarle un dolor en una fecha tan cercana a esta ya que muchas veces había oído a Wenda haciendo planes para esa fecha.

Por su parte Sanae y Kanda seguían como amigos. Kanda había decidido no presionar tanto a la castaña, ya no había motivo para presionarla pues Tsubasa según él ya estaba fuera de la vida de la castaña, ya no era un problema para él, lo que él no sabía era que la castaña seguía amándolo a pesar de saber que él estaba comprometido. Si bien Sanae sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos y que no debería seguir aferrada a ese amor que era imposible, ella no podía evitar seguir sintiendo amor por Tsubasa.

 **Brasil:**

En un estadio completamente abarrotado un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de un uniforme color blanco abrazaban al autor del gol que les había dado la victoria esa tarde.

¡Bien hecho Tsubasa¡ decía Pepe.

Solo un par de partidos más y seremos los campeones del torneo, decía Fabio mientras se unía al abrazo.

Si es cierto un par de partidos más y el campeonato terminara, pensaba Tsubasa mientras sonreía al tiempo que desde la tribuna una pelinegra lo miraba.

Tsuby hermoso, ni siquiera imaginas la sorpresita que te estoy preparando para pasar nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, ese día tengo que conseguir que seas mío así ya nada podrá separarnos, nada, pensaba Wenda.

 **Minutos después:**

El partido culmino con la victoria 3 - 2 del equipo de los Francos, con un doblete de Tsubasa y un gol de Joa para el equipo blanco.

Los jóvenes fueron al vestuario en donde entre risas y platicas se cambiaban sus prendas mientras festejaban su victoria que los colocaba en la parte alta de la tabla muy cerca de la posibilidad de ser los nuevos campeones del torneo carioca ese año.

Creo que después de este partido solo nos queda sacar un buen resultado en el próximo y ya estaremos en la final, dijo Fabio.

Así es y lo más probable es que la final sea contra el equipo de Carlos Santana, respondió Joa.

Santana nos estaremos enfrentando nuevamente, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Japón:**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba: San Valentín, esa fecha esta tan cerca, cuantas veces soñé con pasar un San Valentín junto a ti pero ello ya no es posible, ello solo quedara en mis sueños.

La castaña cerró los ojos y se imaginó caminando del brazo de su Tsubasa por las calles de ciudad al tiempo que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y humedecían su rostro.

Ello ya no será posible, ya no, pensó la castaña.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae se levantó muy temprano para ayudar a su madre con la limpieza de su negocio antes de ir a la universidad.

¿Hija al regreso de tus clases podrías pasar comprándome algunas cositas por el súper mercado?, pregunto al señora Nakazawa.

Claro mamá, dijo la castaña.

Entonces voy a traer la lista de los faltos para la despensa, respondió la mujer.

Bien mamá, dijo la castaña.

 **Minutos después:**

La señora Nakazawa le entrego a la castaña una hoja con la lista de faltos.

No te preocupes mamá, yo vengo trayendo todo esto, dijo Sanae antes de salir de la casa.

La castaña salió de su casa y camino hacia el paradero a los pocos minutos que llego a este un jovencito de lentes llego junto a ella.

Sany, dijo Manabu sonriendo al ver a su amiga.

¡Manabu¡ ¿vas también a la universidad?, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

Si Sany, me parece increíble que ya estemos en un nuevo ciclo, dijo el jovencito de lentes.

Si es cierto, el tiempo se pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como dice mi madre, respondió Sanae.

¿Y hablando de tu madre?, ¿cómo esta ella?, pregunto Manabu.

Mejor amigo, mejor, mi madre es muy fuerte a ella no le gusta verse derrota, ella ahora está inmersa en su proyecto de querer expandir la heladería ese es su gran sueño, respondió Sanae.

Y de seguro lo lograra y ¿tú Sany como estas?, casi ni tenemos tiempo de platicar de nada a las justas nos cruzamos en la universidad y pues yo con los trabajos ni tiempo he tenido de ir a verte a tu casa, decía Manabu con nostalgia.

Yo estoy también bien Manabu, cada día que pasa aprendo más de la medicina deportiva con el doctor Akita y también en la universidad,….., decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el joven de lentes.

No me refería ello, sino ¿cómo vas con el corazón?, ¿ya andas con Kanda?, la verdad como te dije cuando nos encontramos después de la celebración de año nuevo no me imagine que la pasarías en casa de los abuelos de el además está tu cambio de look, decía Manabu.

Ya te explique porque acepte esa invitación y también lo del cambio de look y en cuanto a Kanda seguimos siendo amigos no cambie mi look por el sino por mí, por mi madre quería empezar el años renovada, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Si lo sé, pero ello me sorprendió mucho, la verdad te queda muy bien las iluminaciones y tú cabello despuntado, dijo Manabu al tiempo que el bus se acercaba al paradero.

¿Subimos?, dijo la castaña.

Si, respondió Manabu.

El par de jovencitos subieron al bus y tomaron asiento en uno de los asientos del fondo al tiempo que seguían con su plática.

 **Brasil:**

Una pelinegra que vestía una sexy pijama color rojo se encontraba sentada sobre un cómodo sofá bebiendo una copa mientras hablaba por celular.

Si, así como les digo quiero todo perfecto para ese día, ¿entendido?, decía Wenda con firmeza.

Entendido señorita, no se preocupe por nada todo se hará como usted lo está solicitando, respondía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Perfecto a si me gusta, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

 **Japón:**

Sanae se encontraba caminando por un súper mercado con unas bolsas en la mano cuando de repente una voz dijo: ¿Sanae, eres tú?.

La castaña ante la voz que logro reconocer giro su rostro y se encontró con la señora Ozora que la miraba y le sonreía.

Señora Natsuko, ¡buenas tardes¡ cuánto tiempo sin verla, ¿cómo se encuentra?, dijo Sanae mirando a la mujer.

Si hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos hija, pues yo me encuentro más que bien, estoy muy feliz pues acabo de recibir una gran noticia, decía Natsuko con el rostro iluminado.

Una gran noticia, respondió Sanae intrigada.

Si hija pero que te parece si me acompañas a tomar un refresco y allí platicamos, dijo la señora Ozora.

Me parece bien, respondió Sanae.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae se encontraba con la señora Ozora platicando en un pequeño local.

Y pues así como te digo hija, yo no me esperaba esta noticia a mi edad, pero se dio, yo pensaba que mis malestares se debían a mi edad ni importancia les di y resulto que tengo casi 5 meses de embarazo, decía Natsuko sonriendo.

La felicito señora Natsuko, la verdad ni se nota, respondió feliz la castaña.

Si eso es cierto, mi barriguita esta un tanto escondida, eres la primera en saberlo Sanae ya que mi esposo aún está en alta mar y pues con Tsubasa es un poco difícil contactarlo ahora para darle la noticia, tal vez tenga que esperar a que él se contacte conmigo la próxima quincena como lo hace, decía Natsuko.

Él se pondrá feliz, de seguro, ahora tendrá un motivo más para ser feliz, si él no se contacta con un usted señora Natsuko no es porque no quiera lo que pasa es que nuestros horarios son tan distintos, respondió Sanae mientras recordaba los momentos en que ella trataba de contactarse con él y fue con Wenda con quien se puso en contacto pues ella le contesto la llamada.

Si eso es cierto y de hecho se pondrá feliz no solo está la alegría de que consiguió con sus amigos el cupo al mundial sino además tendrá un hermanito y lo más probable es que nazca antes del mundial, dijo Natsuko feliz.

Después de platicar por algunos minutos más la castaña se despidió de la señora Natsuko y continúo con sus compras.

 **Días después:**

Tsubasa y sus compañeros de equipo presenciaban por televisión el triunfo de su próximo rival en la final del campeonato carioca.

Ya tenemos rival para la final, dijo Pepe.

Y fue el Flamengo como lo pensamos, dijo Fabio.

Hay que prepararnos mucho para ganar el campeonato, respondió Tsubasa.

Si es cierto y luego nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones, respondió Pepe.  
Lo bueno es que la final es antes de San Valentín así puedo pasarla bien con mi novia, dijo Fabio.

Si eso es bueno, respondió Joa.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa llegaba a su departamento justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta una pelinegra se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Te estaba esperando Tsuby, dijo la pelinegra.

¡Wenda¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Cariño solo quería verte, respondió Wenda de manera melosa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tsubasa.

Wenda estoy muy cansado, nos vemos mañana antes de ir a entrenar, ¿te parece?, dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien, respondió Wenda ocultando su molestia.

Tsubasa entro a su departamento con un solo pensamiento: Tengo que terminar con ella, en cuanto pase San Valentín, por ahora solo debo concentrarme en la final del torneo, esa final tiene que ser de mi equipo, tiene que serlo.

 **Días después: "Japón"**

Sanae estaba sobre su cama mirando a través de un pequeño televisor las noticias deportivas internacionales.

Tsubasa cumpliste uno más de tus sueños, tú equipo y tú se quedaron con el campeonato Carioca, de seguro debes estar muy feliz, pensaba Sanae mientras veía en la pantalla de su pequeño televisor a Tsubasa levantar una copa junto a sus amigos.

La castaña una vez que las noticias terminaron, apago su televisor y se acostó en su cama al tiempo que un pensamiento vino a su cabeza: Mañana la pasaras de seguro con ella con el amor de tu vida.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae se encontraba ayudando a su madre en la heladería cuando en ello un joven entro con un canasto de flores.

Para la señorita Nakazawa, dijo el joven.

Son para ti hija, dijo la madre de Sanae emocionada.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña recibiendo el canasto.

¿Quién te las envía hija?, pregunto la señora Nakazawa con curiosidad.

Kanda, dijo Sanae mientras miraba el nombre del joven en una pequeña tarjeta.

Ese chico te quiere hija, tal vez con el….., decía la señora Nakazawa siendo interrumpida por su hija.

No madre, no, Kanda solo es un amigo para mí, respondió la castaña al tiempo que el joven de porte atlético que entraba al lugar al escuchar ello sintió nostalgia.

Ya no sé qué más hacer Sanae, para que te fijes en mí, ya no sé qué más hacer, tal vez nunca logre conquistarte por más que esfuerce, pensaba Kanda.

Kanda, pasa, dijo la señora Nakazawa al notar la presencia del joven en el lugar.

¡Hola Kanda¡ ¡gracias por las rosas no debiste molestarte¡ dijo Sanae.

No es molestia, somos amigos, ¿no?, dijo Kanda sentándose en una de las mesas luego de saludar a la castaña y a su madre.

Si, respondió Sanae.

Las flores también son símbolo de amistad, dijo Kanda.

Ello es cierto, ¿un helado para festejar en este día nuestra bonita amistad?, pregunto Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

Si, un helado, dijo Kanda sonriendo.

 **Brasil:**

Una pelinegra que llevaba lentes oscuros, traje de playa y sandalias se encontraba parada junto a un auto esperando la llegada de su novio, cuando en ello lo vio salir del departamento en que vivía.

Tsuby hermoso, pensé que me dejarías plantada, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Pues ya vez que no, ya estoy aquí, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Bueno sube cariño, ni imaginas lo bien que lo vamos a pasar, decía Wenda mientras Tsubasa la miraba con nostalgia.

¿Cómo partirle el corazón ahora?, ni modo tendré que esperar hasta mañana pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Horas después:**

El auto de Wenda se detenía frente a una bella casa de playa.

¿Esta casa también es tuya?, dijo sorprendido Tsubasa.

No cariño, la alquile para la ocasión, aunque aquí solo dejaremos nuestras cosas porque las horas que restes la pasaremos en el yate privado que alquile, respondió Wenda feliz.

¿Yate?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si mi Tsuby pero primero vamos a dejar nuestras maletitas a la habitación, dijo Wenda sonriendo.

Luego de dejar sus maletas en la habitación Wenda y Tsubasa fueron a un hermoso yate en donde había de todo.

¿Te debió salir muy costoso todo esto?, dijo preocupado Tsubasa.

No mucho queridito además esto vale la pena pues estas conmigo, respondió Wenda mientras se acercaba a tomar una botella de licor y una copa.

Wenda sirvió la copa y se la entregó a Tsubasa luego sirvió la de ella mientras pensaba: Esta noche será inolvidable, sin duda, ahora mi tarea será ponerte bien contento con esta bebida que aunque parece suave su efecto en el organismo es muy rápido además tomando en consideración que tu no tomas con un par de copas estarás a mi disposición..

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras olía la misma.

No te preocupes es una bebida suave, respondió Wenda.

Ya sabes que no me gusta beber, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo se cariño por ello la elegí pensando en ti, ahora si brindemos por esa copa que acabas de ganar para tu equipo, respondió Wenda sonriendo mientras topaba su copa con la del joven.

Tsubasa bebió un poco de la copa pero luego sin que la pelinegra lo notara desecho el resto de la misma.

Con las copas siguientes paso lo mismo Tsubasa las desechaba mientras Wenda las bebía creyendo que su novio hacia lo mismo.

 **1 hora después:**

Una mareada Wenda se encontraba sentada en el borde del yate que estaba en movimiento mientras Tsubasa trataba de convencerla para que baje de ese lugar.

Wenda, te puedes caer, mejor baja de allí, decía Tsubasa en tono de súplica.

Para que bajar ¿a poco te intereso como tu amiguita de Japón?, creo que lo mejor es que me caiga al fondo del mar así te libras de mí y puedes ir corriendo hacia ella para pedirle que sea tu novia, tu no me quieres, no quieres, solo estás conmigo por despecho, por despecho de algo que ni es, decía Wenda con voz de ebria.

Wenda, deja de decir esas cosas, baja de allí, dijo Tsubasa sin darse cuenta aún de lo que la pelinegra dijo.

Sabes esa chica es muy ingenua y confiada en realidad en ello se parece a ti mi Tsuby hermoso, decía Wenda riendo mientras bajaba del lugar donde estaba.

¿A qué te refieres con ello?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Es muy inocente la pobrecita, yo la conocí antes de que tú me la presentaras, decía Wenda con voz de ebria mientras caminaba tambaleante.

Siéntate aquí, ¿y cómo está eso de que la conociste antes de que te la presentara?, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues es así, a ella y al tal Kanda los conocí antes de que me los presentaras. Kanda es como yo, tiene sus objetivos muy claros en la vida y uno de ellos es Sanae, por eso me cae bien, decía Wenda riendo.

¿Dónde los conociste?, pregunto Tsubasa con molestia.

A ella de casualidad cuando fui a verte a la federación y a él ,….., no me acuerdo bien, solo sé que hicimos nuestros tratos, decía Wenda mientras Tsubasa la miraba sorprendido.

¿De qué tratos hablas Wenda?, dijo Tsubasa molesto mirando a la pelinegra.

Ya tengo sueño Tsuby hermoso, respondió Wenda bostezando mientras parpadeaba.

No, no puedes dormirte ahora, ¿dime que tratos hiciste con Kanda?, dijo Tsubasa tomándola de los hombros al tiempo que la pelinegra se quedaba dormida.

No puede ser se durmió, se durmió, ella menciono que hicieron tratos pero ¿qué tipo de tratos?, si Wenda conoce a Kanda y dice que hicieron tratos, ¿tal vez ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para separarnos?, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia¡

¡Gracias **Mhialove02** ¡ por comentar cada capitulo de mi historia.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	21. El fin de una relación: Un regreso inesp

**Capítulo 20:** **"El fin de una relación: Un regreso inesperado"**

Tsubasa miraba confundido a una pelinegra que se había quedado dormida en un cómodo asiento al tiempo que miro al hombre que manejaba el yate y le dijo: Por favor regrésenos al lugar donde nos recogió, la señorita esta indispuesta.

Si joven como diga, respondió el hombre.

Wenda y Kanda se conocen conocieron antes de se presentaran el día de la celebración a parte hicieron tratos, aquí hay algo muy turbio y yo lo voy averiguar, hoy dormirás tranquila Wenda pero mañana en cuanto amanezca aclaremos muchas cosas, muchas cosas, pensaba Tsubasa.

El yate llevo de regreso a los jóvenes. Tsubasa acostó a la pelinegra en la habitación que había en la casita de playa y él durmió fuera de ella en un sofá.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa esperaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la pelinegra descansando.

¿A qué hora pensara despertar?, necesito aclarar muchas cosas con ella, pensaba Tsubasa mientras veía moverse en la cama a la pelinegra.

Uhhhhhhhhh, decía la pelinegra mientras estiraba sus brazos y abría sus parparos lentamente.

¿Qué tal descansaste?, dijo Tsubasa con ironía mientras la pelinegra se sentaba sobre la cama.

Tsuby hermoso, ¿qué haces allí?, ¿es más como llegamos aquí?, no recuerdo nada, ¡ay mi cabecita¡ decía Wenda tomándose la cabeza.

Tomaste mucho, te mareaste y le pedí al señor que manejaba el yate que nos trajera de regreso, respondió Tsubasa con molestia.

¿Te noto molesto?, dijo Wenda mientras se ponía de pie.

Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Wenda, pero primero date un baño, cámbiate de ropa desayuna algo y hablamos, te estaré esperando fuera, respondió Tsubasa con seriedad antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Qué le pasa?, además no comprendo se supone que los dos bebimos igual, ¿por qué a él parece no haberle afectado nada?, además se supone que él se emborracharía con un par de copas, pero él está como si nada y para colmo lo siento molesto, pensaba Wenda.

 **Japón:**

Un par de chicas entraban a un pequeño local.

Qué bueno que aún lo encontramos abierto, pensamos que ya habían cerrado, dijo Kumi.

No aún no hijas, me imagino que viene a hablar con mi hija, dijo la madre de Sanae.

Así es señora, quedamos en venir a verla a esta hora porque más temprano no pudimos, dijo Yukari.

Comprendo chicas, iré a avisarle a mi hija, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

 **Minutos después:**

La castaña llegaba a la mesa de sus amigas quienes al verla se pusieron de pie para saludarse entre ellas. Luego de los respectivos saludos las chicas se sentaron a platicar.

Ahora si Sany a ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas, decía Yukari sonriendo.

Si, respondió Sanae.

¿Quién tiene alguna novedad?, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Yo, yo tengo algo que quiero compartirlo con ustedes, decía Yukari feliz.

¿Qué?, dijeron Sanae y Kumi a la vez.

Ya tengo novio, respondió Yukari.

¿Le diste su oportunidad a Ryo?, pregunto Sanae feliz.

Si amiga, le dije que si en San Valentín, el me invito al cine y allí pues me volvió a pedir que sea su novia y pues ya no quise seguir rechazándolo, decía Yukari sonriendo.

No te arrepentirás nunca de ello amiga, Ryo es un gran muchacho, con el siempre estarás feliz, respondió Sanae.

Lo se amiga, lo sé por ello me decidí a aceptarlo, su carisma siempre llamo mi atención solo que no quería aceptar ello en su momento pero yo ya les conté algo ahora les falta a ustedes dos, ¿cómo la pasaron en san Valentín?, respondió Yukari.

Yo salí con mis amigos, decía Kumi.

Y con Mamoru, dijo Yukari.

Él también es mi amigo, respondió Kumi sonriendo.

Pues eso decía yo de Ryo y mira somos novios, dijo Yukari.

Mamoru es un gran chico también si él llega a pedirte que lo intenten, date una oportunidad con él, dijo Sanae.

Ya lo dirá el tiempo por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de nuestra amistad mejor dinos ¿ya le diste una oportunidad a Kanda?, pregunto Kumi.

Chicas, Kanda es un gran muchacho, me di la oportunidad de tratarlo para ver si podría haber algo más entre los dos pero ello es imposible, solo lo veo como amigo, respondió Sanae mientras sus amigas la miraron con nostalgia.

 **Brasil:**

Una pelinegra ya cambiada de ropa salía de la casa de playa y caminaba hacia el lugar donde su novio estaba parado.

Ya estoy aquí Tsuby, dijo Wenda.

¡Qué bueno¡ respondió Tsubasa volteando a mirarla.

Tsuby disculpa, de seguro te hice pasar un mal momento, no sé ni como pude tomar tanto, es que ese trago era tan dulce y suave, la verdad nunca creí que si tomaba más de tres copas me emborracharía así, que vergüenza contigo nunca me paso algo así, decía Wenda.

Wenda tenemos que hablar seriamente, pero este no creo que sea el lugar adecuado, dijo Tsubasa.

Vamos dentro entonces, respondió Wenda intrigada por la actitud del joven.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor, dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña.

Tsuby espérame, decía Wenda caminando a paso rápido para alcanzar a su novio.

Justo cuando la pelinegra iba a tomarle del brazo Tsubasa lo impidió acelerando aún más sus pasos dejando desconcertada a la pelinegra.

¿Qué le pasa?, pensó Wenda mientras lo seguía.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa y Wenda estaban sentados frente a frente en unos sofás.

Pareces molesto, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso estas así porque bebí y no pudimos disfrutar nuestra velada?, si es por eso hoy podríamos….., decía Wenda siendo interrumpida por Tsubasa.

Wenda si en verdad me amas, sino soy solo un capricho para ti, te voy a pedir que seas sincera conmigo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

En verdad te amo, respondió Wenda.

Entonces me dirás la verdad, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué verdad?, respondió desconcertada Wenda.

Ayer debido al alcohol dijiste algunas cosas que me sorprendieron mucho, decía Tsubasa.

¿Que dije?, pregunto Wenda preocupada.

Mencionaste que tu habías conocido a Sanae y a Kanda antes de que yo te los presentara así mismo hablaste de Kanda con mucha familiaridad, como si lo hubieras tratado muchas veces, además mencionaste que hicieron tratos y es ello lo que quiero saber, ¿qué clase de tratos has hecho con Kanda?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mientras miraba a los ojos a la pelinegra.

La verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que dices que dije además estaba ebria Tsubasa, de seguro dije puras tonterías, yo conocía a tu amiga y a su novio el día de la fiesta en el pub, no antes, respondió Wenda.

Eso no es cierto, tú lo conociste antes e hiciste tratos con él, ¿qué clase de tratos hiciste?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie.

Ninguno, no comprendo tu actitud, ¿Por qué desconfías de mi palabra?, lo que haya dicho en un estado de inconciencia no tiene validez. ¡Ah, ya se¡ de seguro andas buscando escusas para romper conmigo, no hay duda todos los hombres son iguales en cuanto se hartan de una mujer inventan cualquier excusa para romper con ella, decía Wenda poniéndose también de pie.

Yo no estoy poniendo excusas, solo trato de averiguar la verdad de las cosas y en cuanto a romper contigo es algo de lo que quería hablar contigo desde la primera semana que nos hicimos novios, es más lo hablamos e hicimos un trato, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Que bajo has caído Tsubasa ahora quieres agarrarte de ese trato para dejarme, no pensé que fueras así, dijo Wenda haciéndose la ofendida.

Yo no me estoy agarrando de nada los tres meses de prueba ya pasaron y yo ya hace más de una semana tengo la respuesta pero por todo lo que tenía que afrontar en esa semana no te lo dije, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y cuál es esa respuesta?, dijo Wenda temiendo lo peor.

Ya no podemos seguir, lo nuestro no funciona, ni fusionara nunca, el fin de nuestra relación llego, yo puse todo de mi Wenda además me acabo de dar cuenta que estuve engañado contigo tú no eres la persona que creí, tú me has mentido, me has ocultado que conociste a Sanae y Kanda antes de que los vieras en la fiesta y vaya a saber que más me ocultas, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo no te he ocultado nada, dijo Wenda con firmeza.

Me queda claro no me amas como dices pues no eres sincera conmigo, tal vez nunca lo fuiste, porque cuando se ama de verdad no se miente, no se oculta cosas, se desea la felicidad del ser amado, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues tu no pareces desearle mucha felicidad a la estúpida chiquilla esa de la que andas enamorado, pues quieres alejarla de su novio por eso está terminando conmigo pero sabes te deseo lo peor, que ella nunca vuelva contigo, ojala y Kanda ya haya conseguido que ella acepte casarse con él porque ese era uno de sus objetivos de él, casarse con ella este año, respondió Wenda en su dolor.

¿Cómo sabes ello?, tú y Kanda si se han estado viendo cuando estuvimos en Japón, verdad?, ¿qué tratos hicieron juntos?, ¿acaso se aliaron para alejarnos?, dijo Tsubasa molesto mientras tomaba de los hombros a la pelinegra.

Suéltame me lastimas y no pienso decirte nada, nada, respondió Wenda con firmeza.

Está bien no me digas nada, yo mismo lo averiguare, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero antes de ir a Japón romperé todo vínculo con los sponsor que tenemos en común así mismo buscare otro departamento, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida Wenda, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Estas echando tú futuro a la basura por una chiquilla que no vale nada, conmigo hubieras podido tener más de lo que hasta ahora tienes, respondió Wenda.

De que vale tener dinero sino tengo felicidad, de corazón espero y recapacites Wenda, no te deseo ningún mal solo no quiero volverme a cruzar contigo, espero y encuentres a alguien con quien puedas ser feliz, ¡adiós Wenda¡ fue lo último que dijo Tsubasa antes de salir de la cabaña.

Se ira a Japón a buscarla, maldita chiquilla, maldita, como pudo ganarme a mí, Wenda la "Número uno", decía la pelinegra mientras derramaba lágrimas de la rabia que sentía.

Tsubasa tal cual se lo dijo a Wenda en cuanto volvió al lugar donde vivía se puso en contacto con los sponsor para los que también trabajaba Wenda y rompió sus vínculos con ellos, así mismo se puso en contacto con el dueño del edificio y le informo que abandonaría el mismo en cuanto vuelva de Japón pues se iría a su país natal por un par de semanas aprovechando las vacaciones.

 **Departamento de Tsubasa:**

¿Cómo que te mudas?, decía Pepe.

Así es amigo, me mudare al regreso a otro lugar, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que Wenda, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Terminaron?, pregunto Pepe.

Sí, pero no es por ello que me mudo, Wenda no es lo que creí…., decía Tsubasa mientras le ponía al tanto a su amigo Pepe de todo lo que había acontecido entre la pelinegra y el.

 **Minutos después:**

Vaya, no imagine que Wenda fuera así, en fin amigo si tú tienes tus sospechas y crees que Wenda y ese tal Kanda se aliaron para con mentiras evitar que tú y tú amiguita japonesa puedan tener algo pues creo que la decisión de ir a Japón es la mejor, tienes que hablar con ella y aclarar todo de una vez, tal vez ella se hizo novia del tal Kanda por despecho como tú, decía Pepe.

Si eso pensé, por ello iré a Japón cuanto antes, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

 **Dos días después: "Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio"**

Tsubasa que llevaba puesto unos lentes color oscuro y llevaba una maleta en su mano salía hacia el exterior del aeropuerto.

Ya estoy de regreso, no avise ni siquiera a mamá pues quiero darles a todos una sorpresa pensaba Tsubasa mientras detenía un auto con su mano.

A la estación de trenes, ¡por favor¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Si joven, dijo el chofer mientras miraba el rostro del joven por el espejo del auto.

¿Sucede algo?, pregunto Tsubasa.

¿Usted es el gran Tsubasa Ozora?, dijo emocionado el chofer.

¡Eh¡ sí, soy yo, respondió Tsubasa con una cordial sonrisa.

¿Me daría luego un autógrafo para mis hijos?, dijo el hombre.

Claro, no hay problema, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

El auto llevo a Tsubasa hasta la estaciones de trenes, luego de dar el autógrafo al taxista Tsubasa abordo el tren con destino a Shizuoka.

Solo un par de horas y estaré allá, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **2 horas después:**

Tsubasa bajo del tren e inmediatamente abordo un auto para que lo lleve a su casa. Mientras el auto iba en camino Tsubasa vio a la castaña caminando por la acera.

¿Sanae?, pensó Tsubasa al verla un tanto cambiada mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

Si es ella, pensó Tsubasa antes de decir: Deténgase, bajo aquí.

Como diga joven Ozora, fue un placer servirlo, dijo el taxista sonriendo antes de que Tsubasa bajara del auto.

Tsubasa bajo del auto con su pequeña maleta en la mano y camino a paso rápido hacia el lugar donde estaba la castaña.

Sanae, dijo Tsubasa a pocos metros de ella haciendo que la jovencita girara su rostro antes el llamado de su voz.

¡Tsubasa¡ respondió incrédula la castaña al tiempo que el joven dejo su maleta en el piso y se acercó a abrazarla con tal sentimiento que estremeció el corazón de la jovencita.

Si soy yo, te aclaraste el cabello, la verdad te queda muy bien, te vez muy bella, dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ supongo que estas aquí por lo de tu madre, dijo la castaña para que su amigo no notara su sonrojo.

¿Por lo de mi madre?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Sí, me imagino que ya sabes que tendrás un hermanito, respondió Sanae sonriendo al tiempo que el joven quedo sorprendido ante la revelación.

¿No, lo sabias?, dijo Sanae nerviosa al darse cuenta de su equivocación.

No, pero me alegra ello, un hermanito, no me lo esperaba, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si tendrás un hermanito pero si no es por ello que estas aquí, entonces ¿por qué estas de regreso?, pensé que no regresarías hasta la convocatoria para el mundial como lo dijiste, decía Sanae.

Vine porque necesito tener una plática importante con alguien muy especial para mí, una plática que puede cambiar muchas cosas en la vida de esa persona y la mía, respondió Tsubasa.

Una plática con una persona especial, decía Sanae en voz baja.

Necesitamos hablar Sanae, dijo Tsubasa dejando sorprendida a la castaña.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo mi primera historia de **"Captain Tsubasa"** , con la cual estoy dando inicio a una mini colección alterna que pienso escribir para este bello anime específicamente para la pareja **Tsubasa – Sanae** ¡

 **¡Gracias Mhialove02¡** ¡gracias por tus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos de mi historia¡. Tsubasa y Sanae aclararan todo en el próximo capítulo y allí sabrás si ambos deciden iniciar una relación.

 **¡Gracias Lety¡** ¡gracias por tus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos de mi historia¡. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y que comprendas que todo lo que pasa en ella es parte de la trama.

 **¡Gracias Seylornyan¡** ¡gracias por tu comentario¡. No te preocupes, yo comprendo que a veces no alcanza el tiempo para comentar cada capítulo. Me alegra que mi historia te este cautivando.

 **¡Gracias Arya80¡** ¡gracias por tu comentario¡. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir pero a partir de ahora los capítulos serán distintos ya no abra sufrimiento, solo felicidad para Tsubasa y Sanae.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	22. Aclarando malos entendidos: El inicio d

**Capítulo 21** **"Aclarando malos entendidos: El inicio de nuestro amor"**

Una castaña miraba sorprendida aun apuesto jovencito que estaba frente a ella mirándola con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Ha…ha….blar?, decía nerviosa la castaña.

Si, hablar Sany, hablar, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿De qué?, dijo Sanae nerviosa.

De nosotros, ¿me acompañas al parque Nikarioka?, allí podemos platicar con calma además está cerca de aquí, dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien, aún tengo tiempo, mis clases inician en 2 horas solo que pensaba ir con tiempo para ir a la biblioteca, respondió la castaña mientras pensaba: Quiere hablar de nosotros, pero ¿de qué?, la verdad no comprendo además esta tan extraño.

Entonces vamos, dijo Tsubasa tomando su maleta del piso y con su otra mano libre tomo la mano de la castaña que sintió su cuerpo temblar ante ello.

Vamos, respondió Sanae nerviosa.

¿Estas incomoda?, pregunto Tsubasa.

No, claro que no, lo que pasa es que no es correcto, dijo Sanae mientras caminaba de la mano de su amigo.

¿Por qué?, ¿por Kanda?, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

No claro que no, Kanda no tiene nada que ver en ello, lo digo por tu novia, el hecho de que hayas venido solo, no quiere decir que no le guardes respeto así estés lejos de ella, respondió Sanae.

Eso te hace distinta y especial, siempre estás pensando en los demás antes que en ti y me alegra saber que Kanda no es celoso, que confía en ti, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña que prefirió no sacarlo de su error por el momento.

¿Dime, debes sentirte emocionado al saber que tendrás un hermanito?, tú madre cuando me lo dijo estaba súper feliz, decía Sanae.

Sí, estoy muy emocionado, como te dije no me espere algo así, de echo mi padre no solo se sorprenderá se pondrá muy feliz también y ni hablar de mamá ella como dices debe estar muy contenta,…., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata el par de jovencitos llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaba bajo un árbol de cerezo.

¿Cómo vas con Kanda?, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

¿No comprendo tu pregunta?, respondió Sanae.

Me gustaría saber, ¿si eres feliz con él?, ¿cómo te trata en su noviazgo?, por lo que pude notar con tu actitud es que hay mucha confianza entre los dos y ello es bueno, me demuestra que el si te quiere de verdad, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Kanda no es mi novio, nosotros siempre hemos sido amigos y si hay confianza pero solo de amigos, dijo Sanae ya no queriendo guardar más ese secreto.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa sorprendido.

No sé de donde sacaste que yo tenía algo con él, dijo Sanae.

Yo los vi besándose además él te envió rosas, respondió Tsubasa.

Eso es imposible, nosotros nunca nos hemos besado y en cuanto a las rosas pues él me las envió como amigos, dijo Sanae.

¿Entonces nunca tuvieron nada?, pregunto Tsubasa mientras pensaba: A lo mejor solo lo alucine en mis celos.

No, nunca y si nunca trate de sacarte de tu error fue porque pensé que era lo mejor, no quería que te sintieras y triste por mí, ya que tú ya eras feliz, entonces decidí dejar las cosas como tu quisieras pensarlas, decía Sanae con nostalgia.

Feliz, dijo de manera irónica Tsubasa.

¿Qué acaso no lo eres?, respondió la castaña.

No, nunca fui feliz yo al igual que tú creí que tú eras feliz con Kanda, que eran novios por ello te hice creer que había algo entre Wenda y yo en ese momento, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Entonces no tuvieron nada?, pero eso no puede ser posible yo si los vi besándose, respondió Sanae confundida.

Tal vez te confundiste como yo, veo que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, por estúpidos mal entendidos hemos estado sufriendo tanto tiempo, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces nunca fuiste su novio, pero yo no solo los vi besándose, ella me lo dijo el día que fue a buscarte a la federación además está la llamada telefónica, lo que me dijo en el almacén, respondió Sanae.

¿De qué llamada telefónica hablas?, dijo Tsubasa.

De la llamada que ella contesto cuando yo llame a tu departamento, yo quería oír tu voz, saber cómo estabas, te llame dos días seguidos pero no me contestaste, yo supuse que tenías algún encuentro de futbol o habías salido con tus amigos, cuando ya perdía todas las esperanzas de oír tu voz ella me respondió la llamada, yo sentí morirme en ese momento, creí haber marcado mal el número, colgué la llamada y volví a llamar nuevamente pero nuevamente su voz me contesto, ella me dijo que era tu novia, que vivían juntos allí, ello me dolió muchísimo, decía Sanae con voz entrecortada.

No puedo creerlo, Wenda es una mentirosa, es peor de lo que imagine, yo nunca supe de esa llamada me imagino que debió ser cuando volvimos del viaje que hicimos por un comercial que tuve que filmar, Wenda se quedó en el departamento que Pepe y yo compartíamos en ese entonces pues quería supuestamente también ver un partido de futbol de nuestro próximo rival, me imagino que tu llamada debió ser al momento en que yo fui a ducharme, creo que Pepe también hizo lo mismo y Wenda se quedó sola en la sala, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces me mintió, respondió Sanae.

Si te mintió Sany, nos mintió pues me oculto tú llamada pero también mencionaste que la viste en la federación el día en que ella fue a allá, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si ella ese día se presentó como tú novia, ese día nunca podré olvidarlo ya que fue uno de los días más tristes de mi vida pues conocí a la persona que hace algún tiempo me rompió el corazón diciéndome que era tu novia por vía telefónica. Ese día yo fui al almacén por unos medicamentos que me ordeno el doctor Akita y ella llego allí, me dijo que escucho que un señor mayor que vestía de blanco me llamo por mi nombre entonces sintió curiosidad por saber si yo era la misma Sanae que tu mencionabas, yo le dije que sí, ella me volvió a reiterar que vivían juntos, que eran muy felices…, decía Sanae platicándole todo lo que ese día la pelinegra le dijo a ella.

 **Minutos después:**

No puedo creer, a dicho tantas mentiras, ahora estoy más que seguro que ella se alió con Kanda para tendernos una trampa y separarnos, claro a ambos les convenía ello, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpía por la castaña.

¿Alió con Kanda?, pregunto la castaña confundida.

Si, a ellos les convenía hacernos creer que nosotros estábamos con ellos para poder empezar un romance con nosotros ya que estaríamos tan dolidos que tomaríamos decisiones apresuradas y equivocadas de seguro, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo no tome ninguna decisión equivocada, yo hasta ahora sigo siendo amiga de Kanda, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Y ello me llena de alegría Sany pero yo fui un estúpido yo si caí en el juego de ellos y por despecho termine iniciando una relación con Wenda, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Entonces si son novios?, dijo Sanae entristeciendo.

Fuimos novios que es distinto, termine hace poco con ella pero yo en realidad quise acabar lo nuestro desde que empezamos nuestra relación pues yo no sentía más que amistad por ella pero por despecho me hice su novio y pues no pude terminar con ella antes pues ella me propuso que lo intentáramos por un tiempo para ver si funcionaba y yo acepte ello pues pensé que si ponía todo de mi parte podría llegar a amarla y olvidarme de lo que yo sentía por ti, quería arrancarte de mi corazón y poder ser tan feliz como supuestamente lo eras tú, respondió Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

¿Sentías?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

No, siento, que es distinto, yo siempre te amado Sany, tú lo supiste antes de que marchara a Brasil, también sabes porque no quise atarte a mí con un noviazgo a distancia, quería evitar que sufrieras pero igual terminaste haciéndolo y yo también sufría, sufría mucho pensando en ti, imaginando que podías olvidarme, que podías enamorarte de otro, por ello cuando pensé que andabas con Kanda me puse muy celoso, tan celoso que ni siquiera use mi razón para darme cuenta de lo que Wenda planeaba, respondió Tsubasa tomando las manos de la castaña.

A los dos nos engañaron entonces, dijo Sanae.

Sí, yo estoy casi seguro de ello Sany, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y Wenda acepto así de fácil que terminaran?, respondió la castaña intrigada.

No, la verdad, no, pero no le quedo más que aceptarlo cometió muchos errores el día anterior al fin de nuestra relación,…., decía Tsubasa comentándole a la castaña lo que había sucedido el día de San Valentín.

 **Mientras tanto: "Brasil"**

Una pelinegra de vestimenta muy fina caminaba por un pasadizo cuando en eso vio a un joven moreno frente a un departamento.

Pepe, dijo Wenda.

¡Wenda¡ respondió sorprendido Pepe.

Si yo querido amigo, ¿dime Tsubasa aún estará en su departamento?, pregunto Wenda.

No, él se fue a Japón aprovechando las vacaciones, respondió Pepe.

Se fue a Japón tras la niña estúpida, dijo Wenda con rabia.

Wenda somos amigos y por ello te diré algo, acepta tu derrota amiga, contra el verdadero amor no se puede luchar, ellos dos se aman y si tú en verdad amas a Tsubasa deberías querer su felicidad no su infelicidad, respondió Pepe.

Claro que lo amo por ello quiero lo mejor para él y lo mejor no es esa niña, dijo Wenda con orgullo.

Te lo acabo de decir Wenda contra el verdadero amor no se puede luchar, Tsubasa ama a esa niña y hasta donde se ella también lo ama, si no tuvieron nada es porque Tsubasa no quiso atarla a él al venir a Brasil pero el a pesar de la distancia la seguía amando, dijo Pepe.

Su futuro lo tiro a la basura por ella, conmigo hubiera obtenido muchos contratos publicitarios, por ellos les pagan muy bien, tú lo sabes, pero se le ocurrió acabar lo nuestro y romper todo nexo con los sponsor que le conseguí, decía Wenda con rabia.

Fue lo mejor Wenda, con el tiempo veras que fue lo mejor, respondió Pepe.

No lo creo, en fin él lo quiso así, a lo mejor tiro todo a la basura por nada y ahora este lamentándose por ello, dijo Wenda con rabia.

¿A qué te refieres?, dijo Pepe.

Esa chiquilla tiene novio, si anda de novia es ¿por qué lo ama, no?, en fin él lo quiso así, la perdió a ella pero también a mí, ese será su castigo quedarse solo, dijo Wenda con rabia.

¿Wenda parece que le estuvieras deseando el mal?, dijo Pepe.

No claro que no, yo solo digo lo que pienso, a Tsuby nunca le desearía el mal. Bueno ya me voy, que tengas ¡buenas noches Pepe¡ dijo Wenda continuando su camino.

Hay Wenda, parece que no piensas cambiar, pensaba Pepe mientras la veía alejarse.

 **Japón:**

Por ello te digo que ellos dos se aliaron, decía Tsubasa.

De ser así, me decepcionare mucho de Kanda, en verdad lo estimo mucho, pensé que era mi amigo, dijo Sanae.

Mejor no adelantemos nada, hablaremos con él para que nos aclare todo, ¿te parece?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si me parece, respondió la castaña.

Pero antes déjame hacerte una pregunta, ya no quiero esperar más para preguntártelo, dijo Tsubasa aun sosteniendo las manos de la castaña mientras la miraba a los ojos.

¿Qué pregunta?, respondió la castaña un tanto nerviosa.

¿Quieres ser mi novia Sany?, dijo Tsubasa mirándola dulcemente.

¿Tú novia?, respondió Sanae con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sí, mi novia, yo estoy seguro que nosotros si podremos llevar nuestro amor a distancia hasta que llegue el día en que pueda llevarte conmigo, dijo Tsubasa besando las manos de la castaña.

Sí, sí quiero, respondió la castaña mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

No llores Sany, dijo Tsubasa limpiando las lágrimas de la castaña con la palma de su mano.

Lloro de alegría pues nunca pensé que esto sucedería, dijo Sanae.

¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no confiabas en mi amor por ti?, respondió Tsubasa mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Sí, si confiaba en el pero luego con lo de…, decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por Tsubasa.

Olvidemos de eso sí, ese estúpido error que cometí solo será parte del pasado, ahora estaremos juntos a pesar de la distancia nuestros corazones estarán juntos, como siempre lo han estado pues no hubo un solo día en Brasil que yo no pensara en ti, dijo Tsubasa rozando sus labios con los de la castaña.

Yo tampoco dejaba de pensar en ti, dijo Sanae con voz temblorosa.

¡Te amo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

¡Yo también te amo¡ respondió Sanae antes de que el joven capturara sus labios con los suyos y ambos se dieran su primer beso de los muchos que se darían de allí en adelante.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa se separa de la castaña y dijo: Ahora empezaremos un camino juntos, como te dije aquella vez, un amor a distancia es difícil pero yo sé que los dos sabremos mantenerlo porque lo nuestro es verdadero amor.

Así es nuestro amor es verdadero y no importara la distancia nada podrá romperlo, respondió la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora los dos lucharemos juntos por nuestros sueños, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, así será porque tus sueños son mis sueños, respondió la castaña.

Y los tuyos los míos, dijo Tsubasa antes de darle un nuevo beso a su ahora novia.

Luego de aquel romántico momento entre los dos, Tsubasa le pedio a la castaña que lo acompañara a su casa a dejar su maleta para que luego él vaya con ella a la universidad a aclarar las dudas que tenía con Kanda.

 **Casa Ozora:**

¡Hijo¡ dijo sorprendida la señora Ozora al ver a Tsubasa fuera de su casa.

Mamá vine por un par de semanas a Japón y me encontré con Sanae quien sin saber que yo aún no sabía nada me dio la una gran noticia de que tendré un hermanito, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su madre.

Hijo, a mi ello me tomo por sorpresa, decía Natsuko.

Señora Natsuko, disculpe yo pensé que… decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por la señora Ozora.

No te preocupes hija, supongo que pensaste que mi hijo ya lo sabía, respondió Natsuko sonriendo.

Así es, dijo Sanae.

Pero pasen, respondió Natsuko sonriendo.

Si mamá, dejare mis cosas porque luego acompañare a mi novia a la universidad, dijo Tsubasa tomando la mano de la castaña para sorpresa de su madre que al mirar la escena solo sonrió.

¡Son novios¡ dijo Natsuko feliz.

Si hoy nos hicimos novios, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues permítanme felicitarlos hijos, yo siempre tuve la ilusión de que ustedes dos terminen juntos, decía Natsuko mientras abrazaba al par de jóvenes.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa acompaño a la castaña a la universidad. Al llegar a ella se encontraron con Kanda quien estaba parado junto a un árbol esperando a la castaña y al verla junto a Tsubasa se sorprendió.

¿Ozora?, dijo Kanda mientras Sanae y Tsubasa tomados de la mano se acercaban a él.

Justo contigo queríamos hablar, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que Kanda se fijó en el entrelazamiento de dedos de ambos.

¿De qué?, respondió Kanda con calma.

¿De tu amistad con Wenda?, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Amistad no cariño, alianza, respondió Tsubasa.

Por lo que veo, ya están juntos, dijo Kanda mientras pensaba: Ya me imaginaba que esto pasaría en algún momento, en fin ya me había estado haciendo a la idea de ello.

Si, las mentiras de Wenda y tuyas no pudieron acabar con nuestro amor, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo solo me alié con ella porque pensé que al sacarte del camino Sanae se fijaría en mí pero me equivoque, ello no fue así, ella seguía pensando en ti, por ello ya me había resignado a solo ser su amigo, yo no tengo espacio en el corazón de Sanae, una vez más me ganaste Ozora y por lo que veo ¿ya se hicieron novios?, dijo Kanda con calma.

Así es, las mentiras no acabaron con nuestro amor, al contrario ellas me dieron el valor de venir a luchar por Sany y pues me acabo de enterar que entre ustedes nunca hubo nada y nos hicimos novios, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues te felicito, en efecto entre Sany y yo nunca habido nada, solo amistad, hazla feliz Ozora, Sanae es una gran chica, dijo Kanda.

Lo sé, respondió Tsubasa.

Perdóname Sanae, actué con egoísmo, solo me importaba mi felicidad no la tuya, dijo Kanda.

Te perdono porque sé que eres sincero, respondió Sanae.

¡Gracias Sanae¡. De corazón sean muy felices, dijo Kanda continuando su camino.

Una vez que Kanda se retiró Tsubasa miro a la castaña y le dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura: Seremos muy, muy felices, ya lo veras mi amor.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia¡ en especial a Mhialove02, Lety y Ale ¡Gracias por sus comentarios¡ espero que el capiítulo de hoy sea de su agrado.

Todas mis historias son escritas con mucho cariño para todo aquel que guste leerlas.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	23. De vuelta a Brasil: Una gran noticia

**Capítulo 22:** **"De vuelta a Brasil: Una gran noticia"**

 **(Ultimos capitulos)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tsubasa y Sanae se hicieron novios, una semana desde la cual todo había sido alegría para el par de jóvenes. Los padres de ambos al enterarse de su romance se alegraron mucho al igual que los amigos de ambos. Tsubasa todos los días iba por la castaña a su casa para llevarla a la universidad y también la recogía de ella, ambos aprovechaban esos minutos para poder hablar sobre sus planes futuros así mismo en los tiempos libres de la castaña Tsubasa y esta tenían pequeñas citas que fortalecían aún más su amor.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Tsubasa se encontraba fuera de la casa de la castaña esperando que le abrieran la puerta que minutos antes había tocado.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera la puerta se abrió y por ella salió la madre de la castaña.

¡Buenos días señora Nakazawa¡ ¿Sanae ya estará lista?, dijo Tsubasa con un ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Buenos días Tsubasa¡ pero pasa hijo para que la esperes dentro, Sany aún se está arreglando, respondió con amabilidad la señora Nakazawa.

¡Eh, si gracias, gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras entraba a la casa de la castaña.

¿Estas es tu última semana en Japón, verdad?, pregunto la señora Nakazawa.

Sí, tengo que volver al equipo para la pretemporada, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Mi hija ha sufrido mucho cuando te fuiste,….., decía la señora Nakazawa con nostalgia.

Lo sé, yo también he sufrido señora pero si decidí irme es por los dos es por forjar un futuro mejor para los dos, señora Nakazawa no quiero que sienta temor por la experiencia que usted paso, la distancia no va a cavar con el amor que su hija y yo nos tenemos además cuando yo ya tenga una mayor estabilidad si usted me lo permite pienso casarme con ella y llevarla conmigo pues para mí es un verdadero suplicio estar alejado de ella, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo no dudo del amor que sientes por mi hija, lo siento en tu voz, lo miro en tus ojos pero a veces la distancia es cruel y termina rompiendo el más grande amor, dijo la señor Nakazawa.

No será nuestro caso, ya lo vera, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza al tiempo que la castaña llegaba a la pequeña sala.

Ya estoy aquí, disculpa la demora, dijo Sanae.

Cariño, que bella estas, dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la castaña a darle un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña.

Que tengan una linda tarde, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron el par de jóvenes antes de salir de la casa.

Tsubasa y Sanae fueron a caminar por un bello parque antes de ir al restaurante donde cenarían. Mientras caminaban iban tomando acuerdos de como llevarían su romance a distancia.

Entonces así quedamos hermosa, no se te olvide nuestros acuerdos, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

No claro que no, yo te llamare dejando un día y tú harás lo mismo, respondió Sanae dulcemente.

Así es, ahora que los dos ya tenemos un celular nos será más fácil estar comunicados a cualquier hora del día y así no nos extrañaremos tanto ya que podremos oír nuestras voces y en cuando yo pueda me daré mis escapaditas para venir a verte, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la castaña para depositar un cálido beso en sus labios.

¡Te amo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también, respondió la castaña.

Luego de estar por unos minutos en el parque el par de jóvenes fueron a caminar por unas tiendas de la ciudad.

Sanae junto a Tsubasa miraban una tienda de muñecos de peluche.

Son muy lindos, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras miraba los peluches que habían en la tienda.

¿Cuál te gusta?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Cual me gusta?, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Si elige uno para comprártelo, así cuando yo esté lejos de ti tú me recordaras a través de él, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Todos son hermosos pero ese que esta allá, el que tiene el polito de la selección, ese me encanta, dijo la castaña señalando a un osito de peluche que tenía bincha en la cabeza y su polo de la selección de Japón.

Si tienes razón, está muy lindo, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras con su mano llamaba a la vendedora para que tomara su pedido.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae quien llevaba el pequeño osito en sus brazos salían de la tienda de peluches.

Ahora si vamos a comer, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si vamos, dijo Sanae.

El par de jóvenes fueron a un hermoso restaurante de comida tradicional. Tsubasa y Sanae se sentaron en una mesa para dos e hicieron sus respectivos pedidos mientras esperaban la llegada de los mismos ambos platicaban.

Entonces ya no vivirás en ese lugar, decía Sanae.

No Sany, ya no, en cuanto regrese solo sacare mis cosas para mudarme a mi nuevo departamento, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que un mesero se acercó con los pedidos.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron los jóvenes antes de que el mesero se retirara.

Se ve delicioso, dijo Tsubasa.

Si es cierto, respondió la castaña.

Sany, ¿cuál es tu sueño?, pregunto Tsubasa con curiosidad.

¿Mi sueño?, repsondió la castaña intrigada.

Si por ejemplo el mío es ser el mejor futbolista del mundo además me gustaría jugar en un gran equipo de Europa, dijo Tsubasa.

¿De Europa?, respondió Sanae.

Si, si te hable de Rivau, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, del que era tu capitán y se fue a España a jugar en el Barza, respondió la castaña.

El mismo, quiero seguir sus pasos, quiero ser tan bueno como el, quiero jugar algún día en el Barza ese es uno de mis sueños de los muchos que tengo como hacer que nuestra selección llegue a lo más alto al mundial, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Pero mi más grande sueño es casarme contigo pero por ahora no puedo decírtelo hermosa.

De hecho cumplirás todos tus sueños, yo sé que los cumplirás, respondió Sanae.

Pero aún no me has dicho tu sueño, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Eh, si disculpa¡ púes mi sueño es ser una de las mejores médicos deportivas del país y de esa forma poder contribuir con nuestra selección, respondió Sanae mientras pensaba: Mi más grande sueño es ser tu esposa, tener una familia contigo pero me da algo de pena decírtelo.

Pues estoy seguro que lo lograras Sany, serás la mejor medico deportiva del país y hasta del mundo además serás mi medica de cabecera la que cure cada una de mis heridas, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Eso dalo por hecho, respondió Sanae mientras llevaba una cuchara de arroz a su boca.

El par de jóvenes comieron la deliciosa comida y luego Tsubasa llevo a la castaña a su casa.

Los días restantes a que Tsubasa regresara a Brasil fueron casi similares, él y la castaña almorzaban o cenaban juntos luego de que ella saliera de clases de la universidad.

El día en que tenía que partir nuevamente a Brasil Tsubasa llego, su familia, su grupo de amigos y su novia se encontraban con él en el aeropuerto.

Cuídate mucho hijo, no te olvides de llamarme, decía Natsuko.

Claro que no mamá, no lo hare además tratare de estar aquí para el nacimiento de mi hermanito, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Sigue cosechando triunfos hijo, dijo Koudai.

¡Gracias padre¡ seguiré esforzándome para ello, respondió Tsubasa.

Buen viaje amigo, dijeron Ryo, Manabu y los demás jóvenes habían ido a despedirse de Tsubasa.

¡Gracias chicos por estar aquí¡ no dejen de entrenar que el mundial está muy cerca y todos debemos en óptimas condiciones para dar un buen rendimiento, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo sabemos amigo, no te preocupes por ello, todos entrenaremos muy duro, respondió Manabu mientras Teppei y Hajime asentían.

Que te vaya muy bien Tsubasa, dijeron Yukari y Kumi mientras abrazaban a la castaña.

¡Gracias chicas¡ cuiden mucho a Sanae ¡por favor¡ respondió Tsubasa.

No te preocupes estaremos muy pendientes de ella, dijo Yukari al tiempo que Tsubasa se acercaba a la castaña.

Cuídate mucho, te llamare en cuanto llegue, dijo Tsubasa dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios a la castaña

Tú también cuídate mucho y sigue luchando por tus sueños, dijo Sanae.

Eso hare amor, tú también sigue luchando por los tuyos, respondió Tsubasa mientras la castaña asentía.

Hay el amor, el amor, dijo Ryo sonriendo haciendo que Tsubasa y Sanae se sonrojaran.

Cállate Ryo, dijo Yukari.

Pero querida solo dije lo que creo, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

Pues a veces hay que ser reservados en nuestros pensamientos, dijo Yukari con firmeza.

Ryo obedece a tu patrona, dijo Hajime riendo haciendo reír a los demás.

Tsubasa se dirigió hacia la puerta de embarque mientras la castaña lo veía alejarse.

Una vez más lo vez partir Sany pero esta vez es distinta, esta vez ya eres su novia, decía Manabu sonriendo mientras miraba a la castaña.

Si lo sé y ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo dichosa que me siento, respondió la castaña.

 **Horas después: "Brasil"**

En cuanto Tsubasa llego a Brasil se comunicó con su madre y con la castaña para informarles que había llegado con bien luego de ello llamo a Roberto para decirle que ya estaba en Brasil.

¿Que necesitas que vaya a verte cuanto antes?, decía Tsubasa intrigado.

Si Tsubasa tengo que comentarte algo importante, respondió Roberto a través de la línea telefónica.

Pero acabo de llegar, es más estoy en plena mudanza me estoy cambiando de departamento, decía Tsubasa.

Comprendo Tsubasa pero en cuanto te desocupes vienes a verme pues esta noticia es buenísima para ti hijo, dijo Roberto.

Está bien Roberto, respondió Tsubasa dando por concluida la llamada mientras miraba a unos hombres subir sus cosas a un camión.

¿Ya te vas?, escucho Tsubasa tras de él.

¡Wenda¡ dijo Tsubasa al notar la presencia de la joven que ahora llevaba el cabello de cabello rubio.

Sí, soy yo, decidí cambiarme de look nuevamente, por lo que veo ya estás en plena mudanza, cumpliste tu palabra, respondió Wenda.

Si, ya estoy mudándome a otro edificio, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Y cómo te fue?, pregunto con molestia Wenda.

Bien, muy bien, las intrigas, los engaños no pueden causar daño al verdadero amor, ello tarde o temprano se descubre y el verdadero amor, siempre triunfa, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Qué bueno, te felicito entonces, dijo Wenda con orgullo.

¡Gracias¡ si lo dices de corazón la vida se encargara de hacer que tú también conozcas el amor de verdad, los sentimientos no se fuerzan, no se puede sostener una relación a base de mentiras la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz, no vuelvas a cometer un error así Wenda, por tu propio bien no hagas ello, dijo Tsubasa antes de subir al camión que ya había cargado todas sus pertenencias en el.

La chiquilla me lo gano, dijo Wenda con molestia mientras empuñaba sus manos al tiempo que veía al camión partir.

Tsubasa llego a su nuevo departamento, luego de darles algunas instrucciones a las personas que acomodarían sus cosas en el decidió ir a ver a Roberto.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa ya se encontraba en el lugar donde vivía el entrenador de su equipo y amigo suyo.

Pasa Tsubasa, pasa, dijo Roberto luego de haberse saludado con palmadas en la espalda con Tsubasa.

Me dejaste intrigado, respondió Tsubasa.

Toma asiento que lo que tengo que decirte es una gran noticia, yo sabía que si venias aquí a la cuna del futbol a mostrar tu talento esto sucedería, dijo Roberto.

¿No comprendo?, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento.

Te han estado observando de varios clubes durante el torneo que ganamos y nos han llegado muchas propuestas que quieren comprarte para su equipo, los clubes están dispuestos a pagar la cláusula de recisión del contrato si decides irte antes de que inicie el torneo claro el club no piensa dejarte ir tan fácilmente al menos queremos contar contigo para el torneo de verano que dura solo un mes cuanto acabe este el club revisara las ofertas, además si tu nivel sigue aumentando en este torneo de verano te valorizaras más y tú contrato será muy bueno, decía Roberto.

¿Entonces me harán seguimiento?, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es, respondió Roberto.

Yo pensaba lograr el bi campeonato con el equipo pero también sueño con seguir aprendiendo más del futbol en otros países, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo conozco tu sueño hijo, por ello creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para conocer otros estilos de juego, decía Roberto.

Si eso es cierto, pero ¿Cuáles son los equipos que están interesados en mí?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Hay 5 que tienen un gran interés en ti tres de Europa, 2 de América, entre uno de ellos está el equipo que yo sé que tu sueñas con ser parte de él, respondió Roberto.

¿El Barza?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si el Barcelona pero hay un pequeño detalle con ese equipo, respondió Roberto.

¿Cuál?, dijo Tsubasa.

Al ser un equipo muy reconocido a nivel mundial y tú un jugador aún con poca trayectoria tendrías que empezar por el equipo "B" del mismo y allí demostrarles a todos que mereces ser parte del primer equipo en cambio en los otros equipos serías titular indiscutible, respondió Roberto.

¿Equipo B?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si es un equipo alterno por así decirlo, en España el campeonato es distinto al de acá…, decía Roberto mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Y así es como es su campeonato allá, decía Roberto.

Claro comprendo, no importa mi mayor sueño es ser parte del Barcelona y si tengo que demostrar mi talento para que sea parte de él, lo hare así tenga que aprender un nuevo idioma más para poder adaptarme a ello, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Sabía que dirías ello, respondió Roberto sonriendo.

Además para lograr cumplir un sueño no es fácil, este hay que ir construyéndolo de a poco, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es hijo, me alegra que pienses así, ahora solo te toca demostrarles a todos en los meses que estés aquí lo bueno que eres para que así el Barcelona te fiche y puedas ir a España a demostrarles a todos lo bueno que eres y cumplir así uno más de tus sueños, respondió Roberto.

Eso hare, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Así me gusta, siempre seguro, ahora sí cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en Japón?, ¿Por qué siento que estas muy feliz?, respondió Roberto sonriendo.

Pues tengo dos noticia que darte, la primera es que tendré un hermanito y la segunda es que Sanae y yo nos hicimos novios, dijo Tsubasa dejando boqui abierto a Roberto.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que están siguiendo esta bella historia de amor Tsuby - Sany que se encuentra en sus últimos capítulos¡ ¡Gracias especiales aquellas personas que dejan sus comentarios, ello es muy valioso para mi¡.

El motivo de esta pequeña nota es para informarles que por motivos de Semana Santa no voy actualizar esta historia el día viernes que le correspondería su actualización siendo la actualización del siguiente capítulo de esta historia si Dios lo permite el día sábado 31 de Marzo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	24. No quiero estar lejos de ti: Una bella

**Capítulo 23:** **"No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti: Una bella proposición"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un sorprendido hombre de lentes oscuros miraba a su pupilo tras su confesión.

Vaya que me sorprendiste Tsubasa, no me esperaba ninguna de las dos noticias aunque déjame decirte que la de que Sanae y tú se hagan novios era algo que suponía se daría con el tiempo pues desde niños cuando entrenaba a tu equipo en Japón pude notar que ambos se querían mucho además me di cuenta que lo que tenías con Wenda era solo apariencias, me alegro que todo haya vuelto hacer como antes. Sanae y tú merecían ser felices. En cuanto a tus padres, deben estar muy contentos, ya me imagino al capitán, debe estar feliz, decía Roberto.

Así es mi padre llego antes de que volviera a Brasil y la noticia de que tendría otro hijo lo sorprendió mucho pero también lo lleno de alegría, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo imagino, respondió Roberto.

Luego de la plática con su entrenador y amigo Tsubasa fue a su nuevo departamento el cual ya estaba completamente ordenado.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras cancelaba los honorarios de las personas que habían estado ordenando todas sus cosas en su departamento.

No gracias a usted por contratar nuestros servicios, dijo uno de los hombres antes de salir de la casa.

Ahora si a darme un baño y a llamar a mi Sanae, necesito contarle lo que me dijo Roberto, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

 **Minutos después:**

Luego de darse un refrescante baño Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en el borde de una cama marcando un número de celular.

¿Cómo está la niña más bonita del planeta?, dijo Tsubasa en cuanto escucho la voz de su amada castaña a través de la línea telefónica.

¡Tsubasa¡ decía Sanae emocionada.

Si mi amor, soy yo, disculpa que te haya despertado, debe ser de madrugada allá pero necesitaba oír tu voz contarte algo que acabo de hablar con Roberto, respondió Tsubasa muy feliz.

No importa la hora amor, yo también necesitaba oír tu voz pero cuéntame que te dijo Roberto, se te escucha muy feliz, decía Sanae.

Tal vez uno más de mis sueños se cumpla más pronto de lo que imagine Sany, respondió Tsubasa emocionado.

¿Cuál de tus sueños?, dijo Sanae igual de emocionada.

El de jugar en el Barcelona…, decía Tsubasa mientras platicaba con su castaña todo lo que le había dicho su amigo Roberto.

 **Minutos después:**

Tú seguirás brillando amor en el campeonato de verano ya lo veras, deslumbraras tanto a los españoles que no será necesario que te estén probando en un equipo B, respondía Sanae a través de la línea telefónica.

De hecho daré lo mejor de mí para este campeonato de verano y no me importa ir al equipo B Sany porque sé que con esfuerzo y dedicación estaré pronto en el equipo titular siempre y cuando el Barza sigue interesado en mi después del torneo de verano pero por ahora no quiero pensar en ello, solo quiero pensar en el campeonato de verano, en ganarlo para mi equipo y también quiero pensar en nosotros, dijo Tsubasa.

¿En nosotros?, respondió Sanae.

Si Sany en nosotros, como te dije cuando estuve en Japón todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti y por nuestro futuro….., decía Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática Tsubasa dio por concluida la llamada.

 **Días después:**

El torneo de verano daba inicio, Tsubasa y su equipo se encontraban jugando su primer encuentro del torneo del torneo de verano mientras un hombre de bigote que estaba junto a uno de lentes lo miraban desde la tribuna.

Es muy bueno, decía el hombre de lentes al ver marcar un gol a Tsubasa de chilena.

Por eso lo quiero en nuestras filas, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Pero tengo entendido que si lo contrata será para el equipo B, respondió el hombre.

En el equipo "A" tenemos a Rivau, que es de características similares de juego a la de Tsubasa, la idea de llevarlo al equipo "B" es para que el me demuestre lo bueno que es y si merece estar en el equipo titular tendrá que ganarse ese puesto, ya que allí tendría que competir con Rivau para el puesto aunque Tsubasa será su sucesor en algunos años, dijo el hombre de bigote.

¿Entonces ya no necesita ver más, sigue con la idea de ficharlo?, respondió el hombre de lentes.

Así es, ya no necesito ver más, regresare a España pero tú te quedas a cargo de todo, él tiene que estar en nuestro equipo, ¿entendido?, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Entendido, respondió el hombre de lentes.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa platicaba por celular con su novia.

¡Felicitaciones¡ sabía que lo lograrías, decía Sanae.

¡Gracias Sany¡ ¡gracias por tu confianza¡ decía Tsubasa.

 **3 semanas después:**

El campeonato de verano Brasileño ya se encontraba en su recta final, el equipo de Tsubasa era uno delos candidatos a quedarse con este además Tsubasa había mostrado mucho más su talento en ese torneo haciendo que ofertas de otros equipos se sumen a las que ya habían en la mesa aunque Tsubasa ya tenía bien definido a donde quería ir.

 **Estadio: "Vestuarios"**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban platicando luego de su nuevo triunfo.

Y eso escuche amigo, decía Pepe mirando a Tsubasa.

Pues nunca imagine que tendría a tantos clubs tras de mí, respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

Eres muy bueno amigo es lógico, dijo Pepe.

¿Y cuál será el club que escogerás?, pregunto Joa.

El Barcelona, dijo Tsubasa.

Claro por ello has estado tomando clases intensivas de español, dijo Fabio.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero en el Barcelona no podrás ser titular, allá esta Rivau y él juega en la misma posición que tú, dijo Joa.

Lo seré, luchare con él por el puesto además yo puedo adaptarme a cualquier posición y se los demostrare cuando este allá, respondió Tsubasa.

Eres muy firme en lo que deseas y eso es muy bueno amigo, dijo Fabio.

Luego de la plática con sus amigos Tsubasa volvió a su departamento. Al momento de entrar a su habitación su vista se posó en la foto que había en la pared en ella él estaba junto a una castaña abrazados.

Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti Sany, en cuanto acabe el campeonato y firme mi traspaso iré a Japón para pedirte que me sigas acompañando en mis sueños en España, allá puedes continuar tus estudios, yo me encargare de buscarte una universidad para que tú también cumplas tú sueño, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Días después:**

Tsubasa junto a sus amigos disputaban una nueva final frente al equipo de Flamengo.

Nuevamente nos vemos Tsubasa, dijo Santana.

Si, respondió Tsubasa cuando escucho al réferi sonar su silbato dando inicio a la final del torneo de verano.

El partido era intenso y muy ajustado a la vez ninguno de los equipos daba tregua y cada vez que tenían el balón procuraban mantenerlo con ellos.

Tenemos que encontrar la manera de ganar este partido, por toda esta gente que ha venido a alentarnos y por mi Sanae que de seguro debe estar alentándome desde mi país, por ella tengo que ganar, pensaba Tsubasa mientras la imagen de la castaña venía a su mente.

 **Japón:**

Un grupo de jóvenes miraban la final del torneo de verano en casa de uno de ellos.

No estés nerviosa Sany, Tsubasa sabrás como romper la marca, decía Manabu.

Si tienes razón, respondía la castaña mientras cerraba sus ojos y juntando sus manos pedía que su amado logre quedarse con la victoria.

 **Minutos después:**

Ya solo quedaban 5 minutos para que el partido termine cuando se escuchó en el lugar donde el grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos.

Gollllllllllllllllll.

Tsubasa hizo el gol, decía emocionado Ryo.

Sabía que lo lograrías Tsubasa, pensaba la castaña mientras veía a su amado abrazarse con sus amigos.

 **Brasil:**

Un grupo de jóvenes recibían de las manos de un hombre de cabello rubio la copa que los reconocía como los ganadores de ese torneo.

Luego de ello un joven moreno se acercó a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, felicitaciones, me ganaste nuevamente, dijo Santana estirando su mano.

No fue nada sencillo, tú eres grandioso y tú equipo también, respondió Tsubasa estrechándola.

¿Es cierto los rumores de que piensas irte de Sau Paulo?, dijo Santana.

Uno siempre debe seguir creciendo más en nuestra vida personal y profesional por ello creo que un cambio es bueno pues me dará un nuevo aprendizaje, respondió Tsubasa.

Si tienes razón, dijo Santana.

Tsubasa, el presidente del equipo quiere hablar contigo, dijo un hombre de gorra.

Claro, ya voy, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Suerte en tus nuevos retos¡ dijo Santana.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa antes de marcharse.

 **1 hora después: "Oficina"**

Entonces no piensas cambiar de opinión, decía el presidente del club de Sao Paulo.

No, iré tras mi sueño, dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno es tu decisión, de igual manera yo sé que tu pronto serás titular en ese equipo, me lo demostraste a aquí y así seguirás demostrando tu talento donde vayas, de ello estoy seguro, dijo un hombre de lentes.

¡Gracias por el buen concepto que tiene de mi¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Entonces no se diga más llamare al representante del equipo de Barcelona para realizar el traspaso, dijo el hombre mientras Tsubasa asentía.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa volvía a su departamento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y un solo pensamiento: Ya soy parte del Barcelona.

Tsubasa entro al mismo mientras se dirigía a la habitación el recuerdo de la plática que había tenido hace algunas horas con el representante del Barcelona vino a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

En dos semanas, decía Tsubasa sorprendido.

Si joven Ozora en dos semanas lo queremos en Cataluña, como bien sabes en algunos meses se llevara a cabo el mundial y tú pues eres pieza fundamental para tu equipo empezaran a llamarte para sus amistosos de preparación y todo ello por ello es que necesitamos que estén en Cataluña lo antes posible así te vas adaptando al equipo, a su ritmo de juego, para que en cuanto empiece el torneo te vaya bien además tienes que buscar donde quedarte también, ¿o es que tiene algún inconveniente?, dijo el hombre de lentes.

No, claro que no, en dos semanas estaré allá, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

En cuanto llegues te contactare con un agente inmobiliario que conozco para que él te apoye en la búsqueda del lugar donde te quedaras, es más desde ahora si gustas puedo darte su número para que te contactes con él y vayas ya buscando ya casa donde quedarte, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Esa es una buena idea, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Lo de la casa ya está solucionado en cuanto termine de hablar con el representante del Barcelona me puse en contacto con la persona que me dijo y esta quedo en buscarme un departamento como se lo indique ahora solo me queda empacar nuevamente e ir a Japón, tengo menos de dos semanas para organizar la pedida de mano y una boda, tal vez sería bueno contactarme con mis padres y amigos para que me ayuden a organizarlas ya que solo no podre. Sany Confió en que aceptes mi proposición ya que no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, ya no, pensaba Tsubasa.

Tsubasa luego de algunos minutos se puso en contacto con su madre y le comento lo que él tenía pensado hacer.

Hijo, cuenta conmigo, aunque no hay mucho tiempo no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo, incluso de repartir las invitaciones, dijo Natsuko feliz a través de la línea telefónica.

No quiero que te sobre esfuerces mucho mamá recuerda que estas embarazada, decía Tsubasa.

Hijo, no te preocupes por mí además yo le pediré apoyo a la madre de Sany ella también debe de saberlo, dijo Natsuko.

Si mamá lo sé, por ello llamare también a la madre de Sany para comentarle lo que pienso hacer así mismo les pediré apoyo a mis amigos y a los amigas de Sany, respondió Tsubasa.

Me parece bien hijo, ¿y cuando estás aquí?, dijo Natsuko.

En dos días madre pero recuerda que Sany, no puede saber que iré, quiero que todo sea una sorpresa para ella, respondió Tsubasa.

No te preocupes hijo, ella no sabrá nada, respondió Tsubasa.

Luego de la plática con su madre Tsubasa llamo a casa de la castaña para hablar con su futura suegra.

¡Casarse¡ decía sorprendida una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Si señora Nakazawa, casarme con su hija, respondió Tsubasa.

Me tomaste por sorpresa hijo pero también sé que ello es el mayor sueño de mi hija, decía la señora Nakazawa.

También el mío señora, yo le prometo vivir solo para amarla y cuidarle, la hare muy feliz me hubiera encantado hablar con usted directamente pero ya le explique que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, ni luna de miel tendremos por ahora, respondió Tsubasa.

Ello es lo de menos hijo, lo importante es que los dos se amen siempre y cuenta con todo mi apoyo me pondré en contacto con tu madre para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haremos y no te preocupes Sany no sabrá nada hasta que tú no se lo digas, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

Luego de ello Tsubasa se puso en contacto con Ryo y Manabu a quienes les comento lo que tenía pensado hacer y les pidió su apoyo.

 **2 días después:**

Una castaña caminaba junto a un par de jóvenes hacia un estadio en medio de la noche.

No comprendo que vamos hacer a un estadio si hoy no juega nadie, dijo Sanae intrigada mientras caminaba junto a sus dos amigos.

Eso no es cierto, hoy se juega un partido allí, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Pero no hay nada de gente, volvió a decir Sanae.

Es que es un partido muy especial además hemos venido con muchas horas de anticipación parece que somos los primeros, el partido será a las 11 de la noche, decía Ryo mientras el encargado de la puerta de puerta de entrada les abría la misma para que los tres jóvenes entraran.

Cerro la puerta, dijo Sanae al estar dentro.

Es que aún es muy temprano Sany pero como yo soy de la selección y ustedes mis amigos tenemos nuestros privilegios, respondió Ryo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sany, ¿qué te parece si aprovechando que aún no hay nadie en el campo?, bajamos para tomarnos una foto allá, dijo Manabu.

No creo que se pueda, respondió Sanae.

Si se puede Sany, las puertas se abrirán dentro de dos horas, bajemos además ya les dije que yo tengo mis contactos aquí por ser de la selección, dijo Ryo.

Está bien, respondió Sanae.

Los tres jovencitos bajaron al campo, cuando estuvieron allí, uno de ellos empezó a tomarse el estómago.

Hay me duele mi barriguita, me duele mi barriguita, voy a los servicios higiénicos, dijo Ryo.

Yo también voy de una vez, espéranos aquí Sany, ya volvemos, dijo Manabu echando a correr tras Ryo al tiempo que la luz del estadio se apagó dejando solo unas cuantas luces alumbrando de manera tenue.

¿Qué paso?, dijo Sanae intrigada al tiempo que unos pasos llegaban tras de ella.

Sanae, dijo una voz que hizo que la piel de la castaña se escarapelara y su corazón latiera a mucha velocidad.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae girando ante el llamado de la voz.

Si yo amor, les pedí a Ryo y Manabu que me ayudaran a traerte aquí pues necesito decirte algo importante, decía Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a la castaña con una rosa en la mano para dársela.

¿Algo importante?, respondió la castaña nerviosa mientras recibía la rosa.

Si, en este lugar, el lugar que los dos amamos, que es parte de nuestra vida pues tú me has seguido desde niño a cada encuentro que he tenido en cualquier estadio del país, en este lugar que hace algunos meses vio cumplir uno de mis sueños y ahora quiero que sea testigo del más grandes de mis sueños. Sanae mi niña bella, acabo de firmar un contrato con el Barcelona en menos de dos semanas tengo que estar allá y yo no quiero volver a irme a algún otro lugar si no es contigo, quiero que a partir de hoy ambos luchemos por nuestros sueños juntos, por ello quiero pedirte en este lugar que los dos tanto amamos, ¿Qué aceptes casarte conmigo?, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que sacaba un bello anillo del bolsillo de su casaca y tomaba la delicada mano de la castaña.

Acepto, claro que acepto, dijo Sanae lanzándose a los brazos de Tsubasa quien le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarla con dulzura.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen mi historia¡

 **¡Gracias Lety¡** por tus lindas palabras y por tus comentarios en cada capítulo que actualizo.

 **¡Gracias Ale¡** por seguir mi historia y por tus comentarios, muchas gracias.

 **¡Gracias Mhialove02¡** por seguir mi historia y por tus comentarios aunque me parece que ya estas muy ansiosa por que la termine pero aún faltan algunos capitulos mas.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	25. Cumpliendo uno de mis sueños

**Capítulo 24:** **"Cumpliendo uno de mis sueños"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un par de jovencitos entraban de la mano a la casa de uno de ellos mientras las personas que estaban dentro de ella les lanzaban papelitos de colores y decían a coro ¡felicidades¡.

Chicos, ¡gracias¡ decían Tsubasa y Sanae mientras sonreían.

¡Hijos¡ decían los padres de Tsubasa y la madre de Sanae mientras se acercaban a los jóvenes a abrazarlos.

¡Gracias por su apoyo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Si, ¡gracias por todo¡. Tsubasa mientras veníamos de camino me platico sobre el apoyo que les pidió a cada uno de ustedes, decía Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

No hay nada que agradecer, lo hacemos porque sabemos cuánto se aman, dijo la señora Nakazawa mientras los presentes asentían.

Sany por lo de la universidad no te preocupes, yo ya hable con el rector y él me dijo que en cuanto tenga todos tus documentos listos me los dará para que te los envié y así tú puedas continuar con tus estudios en España, decía Manabu.

¡Gracias amigo¡ por lo visto Tsubasa ya lo tenías planeado todo muy bien, dijo Sanae.

Pues si amor, venia planeando pedirte matrimonio desde hace algún tiempo pero nada estaría saliendo como hasta ahora si no contara con el apoyo de los chicos, respondió Tsubasa mirando a sus amigos.

Si es cierto, ¡gracias nuevamente a todos¡ dijo Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer chicos, mejor hagamos un brindis por su felicidad, dijo Manabu.

Está bien, dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae al tiempo que Yukari y Kumi repartían unas copas para que hagan el brindis.

 **Minutos después:**

¡Ya repartieron las invitaciones¡ decía la castaña sorprendida.

Así es, chicos hasta a Taro y a Genzo los invitamos, dijo Teppei.

Es cierto todos los chicos de la selección y sus novias están invitados, también invitamos a conocidos de la secundaria y primaria. Manabu se encargó de invitar a tus amigos y amigas de la universidad, hasta al doctor Akita lo invitamos, dijo Mamoru.

Si yo me puse en contacto con Roberto y también lo invite por ti hijo, él me dijo que vendría así mismo le pedí que les pasara la voz a tus amigos del Sao Paulo, dijo Koudai.

¡Gracias padre¡ respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y saben que es lo mejor de todo?, dijo Mamoru.

¿Qué?, dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae.

Lo mejor de todo es que todos confirmaron su asistencia, respondió Mamoru.

Como no van a confirmar amigo si nadie quiere perderse la boda del año, todos sabemos del amor de ellos desde hace mucho así ambos hallan tratado de disimularlo, respondió Hajime sonriendo haciendo sonrojar al par de jóvenes.

Ya los hicieron apenarse, mejor pasemos a comer, dijo Yukari mientras Kumi asentían.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes.

Luego de una deliciosa cena que transcurrió entre risas, platicas y planes de futuro, Tsubasa y Sanae se despedían fuera de la casa de la castaña.

Nos vemos mañana hermosa, dijo Tsubasa dándole un beso a la castaña.

Nos vemos mañana, respondió la castaña con una bella sonrisa al separarse de él.

Una vez que Tsubasa abordo un taxi, la castaña entro a su casa al hacerlo miro el bello anillo que estaba en su mano y sonrió mientras pensaba: E cumplido uno de mis más grandes sueños en una semana me convertiré en su esposa, su esposa.

 **Al día siguiente: "Tienda de novios"**

Una emocionada castaña se probaba un hermoso vestido blanco mientras su madre y futura suegra la observaban.

Te vez hermosa hija, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Si Sany estas muy bella, dijo la señora Ozora.

¡Gracias¡ entonces creo que este es el que me llevo, respondió Sanae.

Y Tsubasa, ¿ya tiene su traje?, dijo preocupada la señora Nakazawa.

Sí, mi hijo ya lo tiene incluso hasta los aros de matrimonio, ya los tiene comprados, respondió la señora Ozora.

Veo que Tsubasa lo planifico todo muy bien, dijo la señora Nakazawa mientras la señora Ozora asentía.

 **Casa Ozora:**

Tsubasa platicaba por teléfono con uno de sus amigos.

Te felicito amigo, ya era hora de que seas sincero contigo mismo, mira que si no te apresurabas yo tenía planificado cortejarla, ya que Sanae me parece una mujer muy bella, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Vaya que eres sincero Genzo pero Sanae será mi esposa en unos días por lo tanto espero y no vuelvas a portarte tan galante con ella, respondió Tsubasa.

Eres muy celoso amigo, no te preocupes yo se respetar lo ajeno además siempre supe que ella te amaba a ti así como tú la amabas a ella aunque no hayas querido reconocerlo al principio, por ello siempre me mantuve al margen para ver hasta donde podían ambos estar separados, dijo Genzo.

Pues agradezco que te hayas mantenido al margen amigo, pero dime, ¿Cuándo llegas a Japón?, respondió Tsubasa.

En dos días, quedamos encontrarnos con Taro, el vendrá a Hamburgo para de aquí partir juntos, dijo Genzo.

Les agradezco que estén presentes en mi boda, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, respondió Tsubasa.

Por lo mismo no podíamos perderla, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática Tsubasa dio por concluida la llamada y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el lugar en donde había dejado una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de color rojo.

En una semana los aros que están aquí, estarán en uno de los dedos de nuestras manos como símbolo de nuestra unión, en una semana seremos los señores Ozora mi hermosa Sanae, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se imaginaba vestido de blanco junto a su castaña en la puerta de una iglesia.

La noticia de la boda del joven y talentoso jugador de la selección juvenil de Japón se convirtió en noticia nacional e incluso internacional

En el cafetín de una universidad un joven de porte atlético miraba un diario deportivo mientras su vista se posaba en un anuncio.

 **Este fin de semana se realizara en la iglesia central de Shizuoka la boda de nuestro capitán de la selección juvenil de futbol….**

Se casan, era de suponerse se aman y con esto Tsubasa me demuestra que el sí es digno de ella. De corazón que ambos sean muy dichosos, pensaba Kanda mientras leía el artículo.

 **Brasil:**

Una sexy rubia se encontraba sentada sobre su cama mirando un programa de espectáculos internacionales cuando de repente una noticia que salió en la pantalla llamo su atención.

 **Esta noticia llega desde el país del sol naciente, "Japón", el capitán de la selección juvenil de Japón que formo parte del equipo de Sao Paulo de nuestro país se nos casa este fin de semana…**

Se casa, se casa con la chiquilla, pensaba Wenda mientras con sus manos estrujaba las sabanas de su cama.

 **Días después:**

En una bella iglesia colmada de invitados se encontraban un par de jóvenes vestidos de blanco que estaban arrodillados escuchando lo que un sacerdote les decía mientras por momentos giraban sus rostros para verse y sonreírse en complicidad.

Luego de un intercambio de aros y de aros, el sacerdote bendijo la unión de la joven pareja al tiempo que todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos mientras ellos se daban un dulce beso frente a todos los presentes.

¡Que vivan los novios¡ dijo Ryo.

Que vivan, gritaron los jovencitos presentes en la iglesia al tiempo que la marcha nupcial volvía a sonar para que los jóvenes tomados del brazos caminen por una alfombra roja hacia la salida de la iglesia.

Sanae vestía un bello traje de novia de color blanco que resaltaba más su belleza, su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño del cual se sujetaba su velo, Tsubasa por su parte vestía un elegante terno blanco. Ambos estaban más que emocionados luego de haber cumplido el más grande sueño de ambos consolidar su amor con el matrimonio.

Durante el trayecto hacia la salida los presentes les arrojaban pétalos de rosas blancas sobre sus cuerpos.

Ya somos los señores Ozora, dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba lleno de felicidad junto a su joven esposa hacia la salida de la iglesia.

Sí, es cierto, hoy cumplí uno de mis sueños, el más grande ellos, respondió la castaña emocionada mientras caminaba del brazo de su esposo hacia la salida de la iglesia.

Yo también cumplí mi más grande sueño, el que seamos esposos, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Una vez que los jóvenes estuvieron fuera de la iglesia sus amigos y familiares los rodearon y empezaron a llenarlos de abrazos y felicitaciones.

Chicos, chicos, no asfixien a los novios, es momento de la foto grupal, dijo Manabu mientras todos los presentes tomaban sus ubicaciones.

Los novios al centro, dijo Yukari mientras Tsubasa tomaba la mano de la castaña para caminar con ella al centro de todos sus invitados.

No saldremos todos, decía lamentándose Ryo.

Hagamos las fotos por partes, primero con sus padres, luego con los amigos, dijo Genzo.

Es buena idea, dijo Koudai.

Entonces primero con sus padres, dijo el fotógrafo mientras los jóvenes esposos sonreían al tiempo que sus padres se colocaban junto a ellos.

¡Gracias mamá¡ ¡gracias por siempre estar conmigo¡ dijo Sanae mientras su madre la abrazaba.

Yo, siempre, siempre estaré contigo hija, pues siempre serás lo más importante para mí, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Luego de la foto familiar, los jóvenes de la selección juvenil de Japón tomaron sus ubicaciones para la foto del recuerdo.

Luego de las fotos respectivas los jóvenes esposos Ozora y sus invitados fueron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta en honor a la unión de la joven pareja.

 **1 hora después:**

Luego de haber dado el baile en honor a su boda junto a su joven esposo, Sanae se encontraba de espaldas frente a un grupo de chicas que pugnaban por tomar el bouquet de la novia.

A la una, a las dos y a las tres, decía Sanae mientras lanzaba su bouquet por el aire.

Que emoción, decía una joven de cabello rojizo sonriendo mientras miraba el bello ramo de rosas blancas que tenía en la mano.

Que mala suerte yo quería que me cayera a mí, decía Yayoi sonriendo.

Pues no siempre se necesita de un ramo para casarse amiga a Sany nunca le cayó un ramo y mira se nos acaba de casar y con el amor de su vida, dijo Kumi mientras Yukari asentía.

Si tienes razón, respondió Yayoi sonriendo.

Ahora si a divertirse, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras los jovencitos buscaban sus parejas para bailar.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae se despedían de sus invitados antes de marcharse al hotel donde pasarían su primera noche de casados pues al siguiente día partirían para España.

Pues nos vemos en tres meses para los partidos de preparación para el mundial, decía Taro.

Si amigo, o a lo mejor antes pues tendremos que darnos una escapadita si mi hermanito nace antes de tiempo, respondió Tsubasa.

Que tengan un buen viaje disfruten mucho su vida en pareja, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae.

¡Felicidades chicos¡ dijo Roberto.

¡Gracias por haber venido Roberto¡ respondió Tsubasa mientras la castaña asentía.

Como no venir si a ambos los conozco desde niños y los aprecio mucho, respondió Roberto sonriendo.

Nosotros también te apreciamos Roberto, dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña asentía.

Que sean muy dichosos hijos, dijo la señora Nakazawa acercándose al lugar donde estaban el par de jóvenes.

¡Gracias señora Nakazawa¡ y no se preocupe, Sanae será muy feliz a mi lado además la llamaremos a diario para que no se sienta sola, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias hijo¡ pero con que me llamen una vez al mes es más que suficiente, respondió la mujer sonriendo.

Cuídate mucho mamá, te quiero mucho, dijo Sanae abrazando a su madre.

Y yo a ti mi niña, y yo a ti, se muy feliz en esta nueva vida que comienzas desde hoy, sean ambos muy felices, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Luego de la emotiva despedida de los recientes esposos con sus familiares y amigos el par de jóvenes partieron en un auto al lugar que sería testigo de su consolidación como pareja.

¿Nerviosa?, pregunto Tsubasa al bajar del auto junto a la castaña al tiempo que miraba el hermoso hotel donde pasarían la noche.

Un poco, respondió la castaña sonrojada.

Yo también estoy nervioso, también es mi primera vez, no sientas pena amor ya estamos casados, mi padre me dijo que las cosas fluirán solas ya que ambos nos amamos, entonces confiemos en ello, dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la castaña para tomarla en sus brazos.

¿Qué haces?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Solo sigo la tradición, respondió Tsubasa mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hacia el hotel.

 **Minutos después:**

El par de jóvenes se encontraban dentro de una habitación decorada con globos de color rojo y pétalos de rosa en el piso.

Esta hermosa, dijo Sanae.

La única hermosa eres tú, respondió Tsubasa tomando una copa de champagne para entregársela a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña.

No tienes que agradecer no es ningún cumplido es la verdad eres hermosa, dijo Tsubasa acercándose nuevamente a la pequeña mesa para tomar su copa y luego decir: Brindemos por nuestra felicidad.

Por nuestra felicidad, respondió la castaña topando su copa con la de su joven esposo.

Luego de beber la copa Tsubasa se acercó a la castaña y la beso dulcemente en los labios al tiempo que esta colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este mientras este la sujetaba de su cintura para apegarla más a él, conforme pasaban los minutos el beso del par de jóvenes se tornó más apasionado, ya no solo dándose besos en la boca sino besos y caricias mutuas en su rostro y cuello, poco a poco ambos jóvenes fueron despojándose de sus prendas de novios y guiado por la pasión y el instinto Tsubasa tomo en sus brazos a la castaña y la llevo hacia la cama nupcial en donde ambos se demostraron todo el amor que los dos tenían para ellos.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa despertaba con un dulce beso a su joven esposa quien dormía cubierta por una fina sabana de seda entre sus brazos.

Hermosa, despierta, es hora de alistarnos para partir, decía Tsubasa con dulzura luego de haberle dado un fugaz beso en los labios a la castaña.

¿Ya tenemos que irnos?, decía con voz adormilada la castaña.

Si amor aunque no te niego que me gustaría quedarme más tiempito así junto a ti pero si hacemos eso perderemos el vuelo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

No, no podemos perderlo, dijo Sanae abriendo sus parparos lentamente.

Eres muy bella, dijo Tsubasa depositando un cálido beso en su frente.

Tú también pero creo que es mejor que nos demos un baño ya y bajemos a desayunar para ir a tomar el vuelo, respondió Sanae sonriendo mientras se cubría con la sabana para ponerse de pie.

Sí, es lo mejor, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **2 horas después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae luego de haber dejado su equipaje en el lugar que correspondía abordaban un avión tomados de la mano.

España nos espera amor, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa que su joven esposo correspondió.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que esten siguiendo esta historia de amo en especial a Lety¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	26. Nuestra vida juntos

**Capítulo 25:** **"Nuestra vida juntos"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un par de jóvenes que llevaban consigo un par de maletas de ruedas se encontraban parados en medio de la oscuridad de la noche frente a un modesto edificio.

Aquí será el lugar donde viviremos por ahora Sany, en cuanto me establezca mejor comprare una casita, decía Tsubasa.

Eso es lo de menos cariño, yo solo quiero estar junto a ti en el lugar que sea, respondió Sanae con dulzura al tiempo que un hombre delgado alto de lentes llegaba junto a ellos.

¿Tsubasa Ozora?, dijo el hombre luego de saludar al par de jóvenes.

Sí, soy yo, respondió Tsubasa.

Disculpe estaba esperándolo para indicarle cuál será su piso, decía el hombre mientras la castaña escuchaba platicar a su esposo y al hombre de lentes sin poderlos comprender bien.

¿Qué te dice cariño?, pregunto Sanae apenada a su esposo.

Que nos llevara al lugar donde viviremos. Hermosa no entristezcas tu eres muy inteligente yo te enseñare lo poco que aprendí del castellano para que puedas comunicarte también, estoy seguro que lo aprenderás más rápido que yo, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Gracias amor¡ necesito aprender mucho ese idioma y pronto ya que en la universidad no estarás conmigo para hacerle de mi traductor, respondió sonriendo la castaña.

Pues no me disgusta la idea de ser tu traductor y acompañarte a tus clases pero no podré hacerlo siempre hermosa por ello, en cuanto estemos instalados empezare con tus lecciones prácticas de castellano, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras caminaba de la mano de su esposa llevando su maleta.

 **Minutos después:**

Un par de jóvenes miraban el pequeño departamento donde vivirían a partir de ese momento.

Bueno, me retiro, quedan en su casa, decía el hombre de lentes.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña asentía.

Una vez que el hombre salió Tsubasa miro a su esposa dulcemente y le dijo: ¿Qué te parece nuestra casita?.

Muy linda, respondió la castaña emocionada.

Como vez ya está amoblada, como ya es muy tarde será mejor ir a descansar de una vez ya mañana acomodamos las cosas que trajimos y luego saldremos a comprar algunas cositas para la despensa ya que pasado mañana no podremos hacerlo pues tengo que presentarme al club, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si lo se cariño no te preocupes mi mamá me envió algunas provisiones al menos para algunos días, así no pasaremos tanto hambre, están en mi maleta las sacare para guardarlas en la nevera antes de ir a dormir, respondió Sanae.

Tu madre es muy precavida, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, respondió Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

El par de jóvenes llevaron las maletas a la habitación en donde sacaron los alimentos que la madre de Sanae le había enviado a su hija y las guardaron en la cocina luego de ello retornaron a la habitación, se cambiaron sus prendas y se acostaron a descansar en una cama.

¡Dulces sueños¡ dijo Sanae al sentir los brazos de su joven esposo rodearla de su cintura mientras ella colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

De hecho serán muy dulces porque te tengo a ti amor junto a mí, respondió Tsubasa dándole un beso en la cabeza a la castaña.

Tengo mucho sueño, decía adormilada la castaña.

Yo también hermosa, respondió Tsubasa con voz cansina.

Luego de algunos minutos el par de jovencitos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa despertaba tras oír un ruido en el pasillo.

Sany, ¿dónde estás?, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se sentaba en su cama al notar que su esposa no estaba junto a él.

Tsubasa bajo rápidamente de la cama y camino a paso rápido hacia el pasillo siguiendo el ruido que parecía provenir de la pequeña cocina del departamento.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a su joven esposa que se encontraba muy concentrada preparando algo.

¡Sany¡ no debiste levantarte tan temprano, yo aún quería sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, esa sensación es maravillosa, decía Tsubasa al llegar junto a la castaña al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos tras su espalda y le daba suaves besos en su rostro.

Lo sé a mí también me gusta mucho esa sensación pero quería prepararte nuestro primer desayuno de esposos, respondió Sanae dulcemente.

Sany eres maravillosa, dijo Tsubasa besándola dulcemente en los labios.

¡Gracias por tus palabras¡ pero creo que es hora de poner todo lo que prepare en la mesa antes de que se enfrié, decía la castaña al separarse de su esposo.

¿Te ayudo?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Una vez que Tsubasa y Sanae colocaron todos los deliciosos platillos en la mesa ambos se sentaron a degustarlos mientras platicaban que harían durante el día.

 **Minutos después:**

Todo estuvo delicioso hermosa, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Sanae.

Iré a cambiarme de ropa para ir de compras amor, dijo Tsubasa.

Ve cariño, mientras yo voy lavando esto, respondió Sanae con dulzura.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae entraban tomados de la mano a un gigantesco súper mercado.

Por suerte encontramos uno, pensé que anduvimos perdidos, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Hermosa yo te dije que confíes en mí y ya vez encontramos un súper mercado, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Yo siempre he confiado en ti, respondió la castaña con dulzura.

Lo se hermosa, lo sé, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Tsubasa y Sanae recorrían los diversos sectores del supermercado mirando los alimentos que comprarían para su despensa cuando en eso alguien se acercó a ellos.

¿Ozora?, decía una voz haciendo que el mencionado girara su rostro ante el llamado.

¡Rivau¡ dijo sorprendido Tsubasa mientras la castaña y otra mujer se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Vaya sorpresa, sabia de tu llegada a Cataluña pero no pensé que hoy te encontraría, decía Rivau sonriendo.

Si, esta es una gran sorpresa pero antes que nada permite saludar a tu esposa y presentarte a la mía, dijo Tsubasa con orgullo.

¿Te casaste?, respondió sorprendido Rivau.

Si hace unos días, ella es Sanae la chica de la que alguna vez te hable, dijo Tsubasa con orgullo mirando a su joven esposa.

Mucho gusto, es muy hermosa, como me lo dijiste, dijo Rivau estirando su mano mientras miraba a la castaña al tiempo que Tsubasa saludaba a la esposa de este.

La castaña aunque no comprendió lo que le dijo el amigo de su esposo tomo la mano de este y sonrió.

Dice que eres hermosa, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

Dale las gracias, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Sanae te da las gracias por tus palabras, dijo Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer, mejor presentemos a nuestras esposas, respondió Rivau.

Si claro, dijo Tsubasa presentado a la castaña con la esposa de su amigo.

Luego de algunos minutos de plática Tsubasa se despidió de su amigo y esposa quedando en que uno de los próximos días se reuniría en casa de uno de ellos para que sus esposas se traten más.

La esposa de Rivau me dijo que quiere tratarte mas Sany, decía Tsubasa feliz mientras caminaba junto a su esposa por el supermercado.

Yo también quiero tratarla más Tsubasa se nota que es una mujer muy amable pero primero tienes que empezar a enseñarme a hablar castellano, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

A partir de hoy inician tus clases, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Luego de algunas horas de compras Tsubasa y la castaña volvieron a su pequeño departamento y guardaron todo lo que habían comprado en la alacena.

Mañana empieza tu nuevo sueño, decía la castaña mientras se colocaba un mandil.

Si a partir de mañana empieza un nuevo sueño para mí, estaré en el estadio del Barcelona y desde el equipo "B" les demostrare a todos que yo merezco también una oportunidad de ser parte del equipo "A", decía Tsubasa.

Lo lograras amor, lo lograras, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Luego de haber desayunado junto a su amada esposa, Tsubasa fue al estadio del Barcelona en donde funcionaban también las oficinas administrativas del Club.

Pasa Tsubasa, ¡bienvenido¡ dijo un hombre de bigote.

Estoy aquí como dice mi contrato, dijo Tsubasa.

Eso habla bien de ti muchacho, ven acompáñame te llevare hacer un recorrido por las salas del estadio luego te llevare con el entrenador del equipo para que te asigne tu vestuario y te presente con el grupo, respondió el hombre.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa se encontraba frente a su nuevo entrenador.

Tsubasa Ozora, dijo el hombre.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza mientras unos jóvenes que estaban en una cancha de futbol murmuraban entre ellos.

Con que ese es el tal Tsubasa, dijo uno de ellos.

¿Qué tal jugara?, dijo otro.

Pues escuche decir que es muy bueno, dijo otro cuando el entrenador junto a su caminaban hacia el centro de la cancha.

Jóvenes, les presento a Tsubasa Ozora él es Japonés pero ha jugado en la liga Brasileña, donde ha sido uno de los jugadores más destacados del pasado campeonato, él se une a nuestro grupo a partir de hoy, al igual que ustedes Tsubasa estará luchando por ganarse un puesto en el equipo "A", dijo el entrenador.

 **Horas después: "Departamento de los esposos Ozora"**

Una castaña se encontraba preparando un delicioso almuerzo para su amado mientras pensaba: Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz, el estar junto a Tsubasa me llena de alegría.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

Ring ring ring

La castaña tomo su celular que estaba sobre una mesa y contesto inmediatamente la llamada.

Manabu, dijo Sanae feliz.

Sany, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te va en tu nueva vida amiga?, ¿cómo es Cataluña?, decía el jovencito a través de la línea telefónica.

Pues estoy muy, muy feliz, ni siquiera podrías imaginar cuanto, Cataluña es una ciudad hermosa,….., decía la castaña.

 **Minutos después:**

Pues me alegra que estés feliz Sany, tú merecías esa felicidad al igual que Tsubasa, decía Manabu.

¡Gracias amigo¡ pero me imagino que no solo me has llamado para saber cómo me va, ¿verdad?, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

No claro que no Sany el motivo de mi llamada es para decirte que te acabo de enviar por correspondencia los documentos que necesitas para continuar tus estudios en España, decía Manabu.

¡Gracias amigo¡ ¡gracias¡ respondió la castaña feliz al tiempo que la puerta de la sala se abría.

Bueno voy cortando Sany o la llamada me saldrá carísima, dale mis saludos a Tsubasa, decía riendo Manabu.

Si amigo claro, respondió la castaña dando por concluida la llamada al tiempo que se dirigía a paso rápido a darle el encuentro a su amado.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae echando a correr a los brazos de su esposo.

Sany hermosa, ¿Cómo has estado?, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien pero cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?, decía Sanae mientras tomaba de la mano su esposo un pequeño maletín deportivo para colocarlo sobre el sofá.

Pues bien, los chicos son muy amables, todos al igual que yo sueñan con poder mostrar su talento para ser parte del equipo "A", todos estamos luchando por ese sueño,…, decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña la escuchaba con atención.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña dijo: El camino no será sencillo pero yo estoy segura que tú lo lograras amor.

¡Gracias por tanta confianza¡ respondió Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer, sabes prepare comida tradicional japonesa para cenar, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Entonces no esperemos más, muero por probar tu deliciosa comida.

 **Mientras tanto: "Oficina"**

Un par de hombres platicaban dentro de una oficina.

Entonces solo un joven del equipo "B" será promovido al equipo "A" al fin del campeonato, dijo un hombre de cabello rubio.

Así es. Solo se promoverá aquel joven que merezca un puesto en el equipo "A", los demás seguirán siendo nuestras reservas como hasta ahora, nuestro equipo "A" por ahora está completo pero como bien sabes nosotros año a año promovemos a algunos jóvenes para el equipo titular pero este año no será así, ya que el campeonato de reservas también está cobrando importancia en nuestro país y pues necesitamos ganar todos los campeonatos, ¿no?, dijo un hombre de bigote.

Ahora comprendo, por ello mando a Ozora al equipo "B", dijo el hombre rubio.

Si, él es muy bueno pero por ahora su puesto está copado, como le dije a él si el me demuestra ser el mejor del "Torneo de reservas" será promovido en cuanto acabe este eso sí para que yo lo considere el mejor él tendrá que cumplirme algunos requisitos….., decía el hombre de bigote mientras el hombre rubio lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Departamento de los esposos Ozora:**

Tsubasa y Sanae platicaban mientras comían la deliciosa cena preparada por la castaña.

En cuanto tengas los documentos en tus manos amor iremos a ver la universidad, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer Sany, así como tú me apoyaste desde muy niño en mis sueños es momento de que yo apoye también los tuyos, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa.

 **1 semana después:**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Tsubasa y Sanae se encontraban en Cataluña.

Tsubasa a pesar que el campeonato de las reservas aun no iniciaba mostraba su gran talento en cada una de las prácticas ganándose el cariño y respeto de sus compañeros. Así mismo él era muy feliz pues tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado siempre esperándolo en su casa con una dulce sonrisa y dándole siempre ánimos para seguir adelante así mismo él siempre se hacía un tiempo durante el día para enseñarle el idioma castellano a su joven esposa.

Por su parte Sanae ya había recibido los documentos que necesitaba para continuar sus estudios en España, ella solo estaba esperando el día libre o que le otorguen un permiso a su esposo para que juntos fueran a la universidad donde ella pensaba seguir estudiando.

 **Departamento de los esposos Ozora:**

Ya estoy listo amor, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Entonces vanos, decía emocionada la castaña.

Si hermosa, vamos a inscribirte, por suerte el entrenador me dio algunas horas libres, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras salía de la mano de su esposo de su departamento.

 **Horas después: "Universidad"**

Tsubasa y Sanae se encontraban dentro de una oficina platicando con un hombre de cabello cenizo que revisaba los documentos que la castaña le había entregado momentos antes.

Pues todo está conforme señora Ozora, como ya lleno la ficha de inscripción y los documentos están conformes su esposa puede empezar a estudiar medicina deportiva en cuanto empiece el ciclo de estudio pues ya es parte de la universidad, decía el hombre.

Ya eres parte de la universidad amor, en cuanto inicien las clases tú ya puedes empezar a estudiar también, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña mientras esta sonreía.

Continuare con mi sueño, pensaba la castaña mientras una bella sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia de amor¡

¡Gracias especiales a Lety y Seylornyan¡ ¡gracias por sus mensajes en cada actualización¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	27. Siempre junto a ti: Grandes noticias

**Capítulo 26:** **"Siempre junto a ti: Grandes noticias"**

 **(Antepenúltimo capítulo)**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Tsubasa y Sanae se casaron y se fueron juntos a España, dos meses que para ambos como pareja había sido el más feliz de sus vidas pues estaban más unidos que antes y el amor que ambos se tenían crecía cada día más en sus corazones.  
Sanae gracias a Tsubasa había aprendido en tan poco tiempo a hablar el castellano al menos lo esencial para poder comunicarse y estudiar en la universidad, así mismo ella hace unos semanas había empezado sus clases en la universidad.

Tsubasa por su lado andaba muy emocionado pues el torneo de las reservas ya había dado inicio hace dos semanas y con ello la posibilidad de demostrarle al presidente del equipo azulgrana que el merecía un puesto en el equipo titular. Tsubasa mantenía contacto con Rivau que era parte del equipo "A" y quien veía en el jovencito de cabello negro a su sucesor, ambos eran muy amigos incluso ellos con sus esposas se habían reunidos en algunas oportunidades para que estas se conozcan más.

 **Departamento de los esposos Ozora:**

Sanae colocaba unos deliciosos pastelitos que había preparado sobre una pequeña mesa mientras platicaba con su esposo.

Entonces la esposa de Rivau estuvo aquí y te enseño a preparar estos deliciosos pastelitos, decía Tsubasa mientras tomaba uno de los pastelitos de la fuente.

Así es amor, estuvo aquí conmigo, se fue hace algunos minutos, decía la castaña sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento frente a su esposo.

Me alegro que en ella hayas encontrado una buena amiga con quien puedas platicar y quien te visite y tu visites y hagan sus cosas de mujeres, Sany, así no te sientes tan sola cuando estas en casa, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, es una gran amiga ella me enseña muchas cosas pero ahora cuéntame tú, te noto algo preocupado, dijo la castaña.

No es preocupación pero si ando un tanto intrigado, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Por qué amor?, dijo la castaña preocupada.

Lo que sucede es que se supone que ya deberían estar llegando las cartas de invitación para formar parte de la selección y poder ser parte del equipo en los amistosos que nuestra selección tendrá, pero hasta ahora no me ha llegado nada ni me han llamado, decía Tsubasa preocupado.

Y a los chicos, ¿ya los convocaron?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Hoy hable con Taro y me dijo que a él hace dos días le llegó la carta de la federación y él también me dijo que a Genzo también le había llegado, respondió Tsubasa.

A lo mejor la carta lo tiene el presidente del club y por algún motivo se le olvido dártela, decía Sanae.

Si, tal vez tengas razón amor, mañana hablare con él, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa.

No tienes que preocuparte, eres muy importante para nuestro equipo no pueden dejar de convocarte así sean amistosos, respondió Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

Sin duda eres mi fortaleza, siempre tienes las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir bien, por eso te amo tanto Sany, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también te amo y como te amo tanto también te cuido mucho por ello ha llegado el momento de traerte tu deliciosa cena mientras la voy sirviendo puedes ir comiendo más pastelitos, respondió la castaña con una bella sonrisa.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa se encontraba secándose con una toalla el cabello en su habitación luego de haberse dado un refrescante baño mientras la castaña acomodaba su uniforme deportivo dentro del pequeño maletín que llevaba todos los días a su entrenamiento.

Ya está todo lo que necesitas aquí amor, dijo Sanae.

¡Gracias Sany¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba un polo para vestirse.

No te vayas a olvidar de averiguar si la carta de la federación llego, respondió la castaña.

No claro que no, en cuanto llegue iré a hablar con el presidente del club, respondió Tsubasa.

Si es lo mejor cariño, dijo Sanae.

¿A qué hora sales hoy de clases para pasar por ti e ir a un restaurante?, preguntaba Tsubasa.

Al medio día, dijo Sanae.

Entonces me esperas fuera de la universidad, yo pasare por ti, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

Una vez que Tsubasa estuvo listo se despidió de la castaña con un dulce beso en los labios.

 **1 hora después:**

Tsubasa se encontraba parado frente al presidente del club azulgrana platicándole su inquietud.

Y es por ello que estoy aquí, dijo Tsubasa.

Hace cuatro días para ser exactos nos llegó la carta de invitación para que seas parte de esos amistosos pero nosotros no hemos dado ninguna respuesta hasta ahora es más pensábamos rechazarla, dijo el hombre de bigote con firmeza.

Rechazarla, ¿Por qué?, respondió Tsubasa con molestia.

Porque es él lo mejor para ti, para tu carrera, claro si quieres seguir creciendo profesionalmente. Tsubasa ahora estamos en medio de un torneo importantísimo no solo para nosotros sino también para ti, tú quieres gánarte un puesto en el equipo "A", ¿no?, dijo el hombre de bigote mirando al joven de cabello negro.

Sí, claro que sí, ese es mi objetivo pero también quiero ser parte del proceso de entrenamiento de mi selección, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues si decides irte a ser parte de ese proceso de entrenamiento perderás la posibilidad de ganar un cupo para el equipo "A" y de ganar para el club un título más que nos ponga en la historia de clubes con mayores títulos en el país y a nivel mundial, pues todos nuestros títulos son sumativos por ello nos preocupamos por contratar siempre lo mejor para ambos equipos, sea el equipo "A" o el equipo "B" tenemos que tener en nuestras filas lo mejor, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Yo comprendo ello pero….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el hombre de bigote.

Si gustas ahora mismo me comunico para decir que estarás en esos amistosos pero ya sabes que con ello pierdes la posibilidad de demostrarnos tu talento y pues tendrás que esperar algunos meses más para demostrárnoslo y poder ser promovido, recuerda que el mundial cada vez está más cerca, solo faltan un poco más de dos meses no podemos darte tantos permisos Tsubasa pues lo más probable es que seas tú el único de los jugadores del equipo "B" que participe en el mundial por ende tu para esa fecha contaras con nuestro apoyo para ir a participar mientras tus demás compañeros siguen entrenando para la final porque estoy seguro que nuestro equipo estará en la final del torneo de reservas, lamentablemente hasta ahora no se ha aceptado el pedido de los clubes para adelantar las fechas del torneo y pues todo hace indicar que la final será después del mundial, dijo el hombre de bigote.

¿Qué debo hacer?, quiero estar con mis amigos en esos amistosos pero también quiero demostrar mi talento aquí y ser promovido, pensaba Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, te daré un día para que lo pienses, mañana me das una respuesta si esta es a favor de tu equipo, en ese mismo momento me comunico con la federación de Japón para decirles que vas en camino, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Está bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Ahora si ve a entrenar, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Si, respondió Tsubasa antes de salir de la oficina.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa entraba meditabundo al departamento donde vivía, la castaña que estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá leyendo un libro al verlo entrar dejo este sobre el camino a darle el encuentro.

¡Tsubasa mi amor¡ ¿cómo te fue?, dijo la castaña al llegar junto a su amado a abrazarlo.

Bien hermosa, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Pues a mí no me parece así, te noto triste, respondió la castaña tomando una de las manos de su esposo entre las suyas.

Hable con el presidente, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Y qué te dijo?, respondió Sanae intrigada mientras caminaba junto a su esposo hacia el sofá para que tomen asiento.

Que si me voy pierdo la posibilidad de ser promovido…, decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

No sé qué hacer Sany, tu sabes que no me gusta estar fuera cancha solo mirando a mis amigos esforzarse, yo sé que solo son partidos de entrenamiento pero quería estar con ellos, como el grupo que somos, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Yo lo se cariño, se lo importante que es para ti entrenar con nuestra selección, disputar partidos con ellos así solo sean de entrenamiento pero también se lo importante que es para ti poder mostrar tu talento en el equipo "B", lo importante que es para ti poder cumplir tu sueño de pasar al equipo "A". Amor, los chicos comprenderán que tu ausencia en esos partidos de entrenamiento tiene una buena justificación, ellos comprenderán además el que tú no estés en el equipo será como una prueba y a la vez oportunidad para ellos para que así cada uno de ellos puedan mostrar lo buenos que son, el liderazgo lo puede asumir Genzo o Kojiro o cualquier chico de la selección, todos deben estar preparados para asumir retos, decía Sanae.

Si tienes razón, dijo Tsubasa.

De hecho todos quieren que tú seas parte del equipo "A" del Barcelona, todos apoyaran tu decisión amor además para el mundial ya estarás con ellos y yo estaré junto a ti como siempre dándote mi apoyo incondicional, respondió la castaña.

Si tienes razón y tu apoyo siempre ha sido lo más importante para mi amor, dijo Tsubasa

Entonces ya no te preocupes más, los chicos comprenderán, respondió la castaña.

Me podre en contacto con Taro y Genzo para ponerles al tanto de todo, dijo Tsubasa.

Me parece bien cariño, respondió la castaña.

 **Horas después:**

Una hermosa castaña que estaba sentada sobre una cama observaba a su esposo platicar por teléfono con uno de sus amigos.

¡Gracias Taro¡ ¡gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión¡ decía Tsubasa.

No te preocupes por nada amigo, todos los chicos apoyaran tu decisión, respondía Taro a través de la línea telefónica.

Lo mismo me dijeron Genzo y mi Sanae, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues ello es cierto amigo, respondió Taro.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática Tsubasa dio por concluida la llamada y se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba su esposa.

¿Qué te dijo?, pregunto la castaña mientras su esposo se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

Que no me preocupe por nada, que ellos sabrán sacar adelante esos amistosos, que me concentre en demostrarles a todos aquí que merezco estar en el primer equipo, que luche por mi sueño, decía Tsubasa.

Ese ese es el sentir de todos los que te conocemos y apreciamos amor, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras Tsubasa acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa había llegado muy temprano a la oficina del presidente del club al que pertenecía.

Vaya, has llegado con una hora de anticipación, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Ya le tengo una respuesta, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y cuál es?, dijo el hombre.

Me quedare a luchar por mi sueño, ser parte del equipo "A" del Barcelona, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bien pensado Ozora, ahora ve con tus compañeros a entrenar que quiero que en los siguientes partidos me demuestres todo tu potencial, dijo el hombre.

Si, respondió Tsubasa antes de salir de la oficina.

 **Semanas después: "Estadio"**

Un hombre de bigote espetaba un partido junto a un hombre de lentes en una de las tribunas de un gigantesco estadio.

Ya lleva 13 goles registrados y 18 asistencias de gol es un buen promedio ¿no lo cree?, pues aún falta un mes para que acabe el torneo, decía el hombre de lentes.

Sí, es un buen promedio sin lugar a dudas, Tsubasa es muy bueno, nunca dude de ello, dijo el hombre de bigote sin darse cuenta que una hermosa castaña que estaba tras de él había escuchado la plática y sonreía.

Tsubasa mi amor, el presidente del club ya noto tu talento, pensaba la castaña mientras sonreía.

Una vez que el partido acabo con triunfo por supuesto del equipo de Tsubasa y dos goles de su propiedad, la castaña volvió a su casa.

 **Horas después:**

Una feliz castaña acomodaba una pequeña mesa con un par de velas, una botella de champagne, dos copas y un delicioso asado en una fuente mientras pensaba: Hoy celebraremos tu nuevo triunfo y el que cumplimos un mes más juntos además aprovecharemos para festejar la gran actuación de nuestros chicos en los amistosos que tuvieron ya que no pudimos festejarlos hace tres días pues yo estaba con muchos exámenes y trabajos y tu preparándote para el encuentro de hoy pensaba la castaña cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó.

¿Será Tsubasa?, pensó la castaña mientras se acercaba a tomar el fono del teléfono.

¡Tsubasa¡ escucho a través del fono del teléfono la castaña.

¿Señor Koudai?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si hija, soy yo, Tsubasa aún no llega, respondió el hombre.

No, aún no llega, pero dígame, ¿acaso la señora Natsuko….?, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el señor Koudai.

Si hija, mi segundo hijo acaba de nacer, dijo Koudai feliz.

¡Felicidades¡ dele mis felicitaciones a la señora Natsuko también, decía la castaña sonriendo mientras pensaba: Hoy tenemos un motivo más que celebrar.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña dio por concluida la llamada al tiempo que su esposo entraba a su casa llevando en su mano en bello ramo de rosas rojas y al ver la pequeña mesa con un par de candelabros sonrió mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

Para la mujer más bella, dulce y comprensiva del planeta, dijo Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a la castaña con el ramo de rosas.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña al recibirlas.

¿Solo gracias?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

No, claro que no, dijo la castaña mientras acercaba a su esposo para darle un dulce beso.

Tsubasa dejó caer el pequeño maletín que sostenía en una de sus manos para rodear con sus brazos de la cintura a la castaña y apegarla más a él.

Luego de algunos minutos el par de jovencitos se separaron, Sanae tomo la mano de su esposo y lo llevo hacia la mesa. Mientras Tsubasa se sentaba la castaña acomodo sus rosas en un florero al tiempo que decía hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar, no solo un mes más de casados, sino también tu buen desempeño en el equipo sin querer escuche en el estadio que el presidente del club está muy contento con tu desempeño además también tenemos que festejar el buen desempeño de los chicos en los partidos de practica pero lo más importante es algo te llenara de alegría, decía la castaña sonriendo.

¿Qué amor?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Tú hermanito nació hace algunas horas, dijo Sanae feliz.

No lo puedo creer, tengo que llamar a mis padres, decía emocionado Tsubasa mientras marcaba en su celular el número de su padre.

Se llama Daichi, dijo Sanae.

Sin duda tenemos que festejar estas grandes noticias pero sabes hay algo muy importante en cada paso que doy en la vida, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae.

Que tú siempre estas junto a mí, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo tomando la mano de la castaña por encima de la mesa.

Y así será siempre amor, respondió la castaña.

Tsubasa platico con su madre y padre, luego de ello brindo con la castaña y ambos comieron junto la deliciosa cena que esta había preparado.

Todo estuvo delicioso, pero para cerrar como se debe nuestra cena romántica falta algo, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, dijo intrigada la castaña.

Que bailemos, dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie para poner música en su equipo de sonido luego de ello se acercó a la castaña y le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y depositaba un beso sobre ella: Bailamos.

Por su puesto, dijo la castaña.

El par de jovenes bailaron por algunos minutos siguiendo el ritmo de la música mientras ambos sonreían como niños luego de ello Tsubasa tomo en sus brazos a su joven esposa y la llevo a su habitación en donde ambos continuaron celebrando un mes más de su matrimonio de un matrimonio que ambos los llenaba de alegría.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia de amor que se encuentra en sus últimos capitulos¡

Espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	28. Unidos en un sueño

**Capítulo 27:** **"Unidos en un sueño"**

 **(Penúltimo capítulo)**

Ya faltaba muy poco para el inicio del mundial, el torneo de reservas en España también se encontraba en su fase final como era de esperarse el equipo de Tsubasa era uno de los candidatos firmes a quedarse con el título ese año y Tsubasa era uno de los jugadores más sobresalientes de ese torneo tanto así que clubes de otros lugares habían puestos sus ojos en el para ficharlo a pesar de estar en un equipo "B" pero el presidente del equipo no está dispuesto a perder a su futura estrella y ya se encontraba redactándole un nuevo contrato para la nueva temporada un nuevo contrato que no solo lo promovería al equipo titular sino además lo hacía gozar de otros beneficios.

Tsubasa aun desconocía de ello el entrenaba arduamente para seguir demostrando lo bueno que era, no solo entrenaba con sus compañeros de equipo sino también con su joven esposa quien lo apoyaba todas las mañanas en su entrenamiento matutino, ambos salían todas las mañanas a correr en un parque cercano al lugar donde vivían luego de ello ambos continuaran con sus actividades diarias, ella se iba a la universidad y el a entrenar con su equipo.

 **Parque:**

Una vuelta más, vas muy bien cariño tu marca personal cada día mejora más, decía Sanae mientras miraba su cronometro.

Sin duda eres una gran manager, mi manager preferida, decía Tsubasa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

Ya deja de ser tan adulador y empieza a correr mi amor, que tu carrera tiene que mejorar aún más para la final del torneo y el mundial, ya vez que la final se adelantó para que así todos los jugadores que representan a sus países puedan viajar sin inconveniente a ellos y pues si mejoras tu velocidad abra mayores opciones para ti de anotar un gol pues cuando tengas en el balón en tu poder nadie podrá seguirte el ritmo de juego, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Si es cierto y hablando del mundial, el señor Katagiri me llamo no solo para decirme en qué fecha debo estar en Japón sino también para invitarte a que apoyes nuevamente al doctor Akita como parte del equipo médico claro siempre y cuando puedas hacerlo, decía Tsubasa.

¿En serio?, respondió la castaña feliz.

Si en serio, yo por supuesto le dije que puedes apoyar al doctor Akita porque estoy seguro que tú quieres eso y buscaras la forma de hacerse que ese sueño sea posible, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Por supuesto que quiero apoyar al doctor Akita y a ustedes, estaremos unidos todos en este sueño de ver brillar a nuestro equipo en el mundial además será la primera vez que veamos a Daichi, como no viajar a Japón para poder conocerlo personalmente no solo por fotos, ya veré como me organizo pero de que nos vamos a Japón nos vamos, decía Sanae emocionada.

Si es cierto, respondió Tsubasa igual de emocionado.

 **Mientras tanto: "Oficina"**

Entonces ¿cuándo se lo dirá señor?, decía un hombre de lentes a un hombre de bigote.

En cuanto acabe el partido se lo diré, por suerte se adelantaron las fechas del torneo para que no haya retraso por el mundial y ello es bueno pues así cuando Tsubasa regrese de este ira de frente al equipo "A" y jugara junto a Rivau la siguiente fase del torneo "A" y así nos haremos invencibles, ya me estoy imaginando su esa combinación, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Pensé que lo pondría en la banca del equipo "A" como remplazo de Rivau, ya que ambos juegan en la misma posición a pesar de que Tsubasa en este torneo nos ha demostrado ser capaz de jugar bien en la posición que se le asigne, creo que si hasta le dan la posición de portero lo haría con un gran desempeño pues un jugador muy talentoso y aplicado, decía el hombre de lentes.

Eso es cierto, Tsubasa puede jugar en la posición que sea, ello ya me quedo clarísimo pero el lugar donde más brilla es en el medio campo sin duda alguna por ello pensaba tenerlo en la banca como pieza de recambio de Rivau pero tras un platica que tuve con Rivau cambie de parecer, dijo el hombre de bigote.

¿Platico con Rivau?, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Si, Rivau un día se acercó a mí, fue a mi oficina con la sola misión de hablarme del futuro de Tsubasa. Rivau estaba más que seguro que Tsubasa me demostrara que merece ser promovido al primer equipo y a mi pues no quedara más que aceptar ello y lo tendré que promover pero Rivau no quiere que Tsubasa sea su suplente en el primer equipo, él no quiere ello, él quiere que Tsubasa juegue junto a él es más hasta ya se lo pidió a su entrenador ello y tal parece que el entrenador acepto esa propuesta por ello este ha estado siguiendo los encuentros que ha disputado Tsubasa para crear un nueva estrategia de juego en donde sus habilidades contribuyan al equipo sobre todo a Rivau. A su vez Rivau me comento que quiere ser como su maestro, quiere ayudarlo a aprender más técnicas pues ve en el a su sucesor, el piensa dejar el equipo y el futbol en unos años, parece que el mundial de adultos que se realizara en tres años será su despedida del futbol, por ello cree que ese es el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle todo lo que él sabe de futbol a Tsubasa, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Ellos dos se conocen del Sao Paulo, ¿no?, respondió el hombre de lentes.

Si, ellos forjaron una amistad allá y Tsubasa siempre vio cómo su ídolo y modelo a seguir a Rivau, él lo aprecia mucho y Rivau a él, dijo el hombre de bigote.

 **Parque:**

Tsubasa y Sanare detenían su carrera luego de haber dado varias vueltas en el parque.

Ahora si vamos a casita a darnos un baño, nos tomamos un jugo y paso a dejarte a la universidad antes de ir con el equipo, decía Tsubasa.

Yo hablare con mis maestros y con el decano de la facultad para obtener el permiso para ir al mundial contigo, decía Sanae.

Si hermosa, respondió Tsubasa.

Tal cual lo acordado, el par de jóvenes fueron a su casa se ducharon, cambiaron de ropa, desayunaron juntos y luego Tsubasa acompaño a su joven esposa a la universidad antes de irse a entrenar.

 **Horas después:**

Un hombre delgado, alto de cabello claro hablaba en un campo de juego con sus pupilos.

Chicos este ha sido nuestro último día de entrenamiento, mañana viajaremos a Madrid para reconocer el campo de juego y allí por la tarde tendremos un entrenamiento más previo a la final en ese mismo campo, decía el entrenador.

Una final más, espero poder ganarla también y de esa manera poder conseguir ese ansiado pase al equipo titular, pensaba Tsubasa mientras una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

Luego de la plática con su entrenador los jugadores fueron a las duchas y de allí cada uno partió a sus casas.

 **Departamento de los esposos Ozora:**

Tsubasa entraba a su departamento con su pequeño maletín en la mano al no ver a su esposa en la sala camino hacia la cocina.

No está, ¿Qué extraño?, ¿será que sus clases se alargaron?, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a su habitación a dejar su pequeño maletín de entrenamiento cuando al llegar allí quedo sorprendido al encontrar a su esposa arrodillada en el piso pintando algunas letras en una banderola.

Sany, ¡mi amor¡ ¿Qué haces?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la cama para luego acercarse al lugar donde estaba su esposa.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿ya llegaste?, respondió Sanae sonriendo mientras su esposo se arrodillaba junto a ella y tomaba un poco de pintura con sus dedos para pintarle la nariz a la castaña.

¿También te vez hermosa así?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña al romper el beso.

¿Estás haciendo una banderola para el encuentro final?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, este fin de semana estaré en el estadio con mi bincha y banderola en mano apoyándote como cuando éramos niños, porque así la final no sea acá yo te seguiré donde vayas siempre pues siempre estaré junto a ti apoyando tus sueños y viendo que estos se vayan cumpliendo, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Ello me hará muy feliz amor y gracias, gracias por siempre estar junto a mí, eres mi amuleto, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras miraba lo que la castaña había escrito en la banderola.

 **Tsubasa eres el mejor, juegues donde juegues siempre serás el mejor ¡te amo¡**

 **Fin de semana:**

En un estadio completamente abarrotado se encontraba una hermosa castaña haciendo flamear su banderola de un lado para otro dándole apoyo a su esposo como siempre lo había hecho desde niña.

Vaya aquí no entra una persona más a pesar de ser la final del torneo "B" el estadio luce repleto como si fuera la final de los equipos titulares, pensaba la castaña mientras miraba admirada las tribunas, cuando escucho: los equipos salieron al campo.

¡Tsubasa mi amor¡ da todo lo mejor de ti, dijo Sanae con todas sus fuerzas mientras empezaba a mover su banderola al tiempo que las personas que estaban junto a ella se contagiaron de su alegría y empezaron a alentar a los jugadores de su equipo.

 **Tiempo después:**

Ya habían pasado 32 minutos del inicio del segundo tiempo de un juego el cual era tan cerrado como se esperaba balones iban y venían de un lado a otro pero hasta ese momento el marcador seguía cero a cero.

¡Tsubasa confió en ti¡ pensaba la castaña al ver a su esposo correr con un balón que le habían dado hacia el centro de la cancha de juego.

Tsubasa se generó solo un autopase y elevándose en el aire conecto el balón y de un violento disparo de chilena abrió el marcador haciendo que el estadio empezara a ovacionar su nombre.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ era el cantico que se escuchaba en las tribunas alentando al talentoso jugador a ir en busca de más goles.

Al minuto 44 del segundo tiempo llego el segundo gol de Tsubasa haciendo que el estadio estallara en aplausos y emocionada castaña flameara con orgullo su banderola.

Luego de algunos minutos en tiempo suplementarios vino el descuento del equipo rival pero ello no basto para lograr que el equipo de Tsubasa se quede con la copa esa temporada.

Luego de la premiación, Tsubasa se dirigía a su camerino cuando su camino fue interrumpido por la presencia de un hombre de lentes.

Ozora, el presidente del club quiere verte, está en la sala principal de este estadio, dijo el hombre.

Está bien, voy para allá, dijo Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino Tsubasa se encontraba frente al hombre de bigote quien le entregaba un documento.

¿Y esto?, dijo intrigado Tsubasa.

Es tu nuevo contrato, léelo y dime si estás de acuerdo, quiero que hoy mismo lo firmes si estás de acuerdo pues supongo que mañana a primero hora viajaras a tu país, respondió el hombre de bigote.

Así es, dijo Tsubasa mientras leía las hojas y su rostro se irradiaba de alegría.

Como veras no solo te estoy promoviendo al equipo titular, tu sueldo ha aumentado también de manera considerable así mismo en cuanto vuelvas del mundial podrás ocupar la casa que te estamos dando como parte de este nuevo contrato e ir por tu auto, ¿estás de acuerdo con ello?, ¿o quieres ver las otras ofertas que te han llegado?, decía el hombre de bigote.

No, yo quiero quedarme aquí, quiero demostrarme a mí mismo y a todos que puedo ser un gran aporte para el equipo "A", dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Entonces no se diga más y firma Tsubasa, dijo el hombre de bigote con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de colocar su rúbrica en su nuevo contrato Tsubasa fue al encuentro de su esposa que se encontraba en la salida del estadio esperándolo.

¡Sany, mi amor¡ dijo Tsubasa al llegar junto a ella mientras la tomaba de la cintura y empezaba a girar con ella.

Tsubasa, me estas mareando, decía Sanae mientras reía.

Estoy muy feliz amor, muy feliz, me acaban de dar una gran noticia, ya soy parte del equipo "A", respondió Tsubasa mientras dejaba de girar.

Sabía que lo lograrías, ¡Te felicito amor¡ dijo la castaña.

Pero eso no es todo, me aumentaron el sueldo cuatro veces más, me dieron una casa y un auto, en cuanto vengamos del mundial nos mudaremos a casa nueva Sany, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

Pues felicitaciones amor, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Ya tendremos tiempo para festejar todo esto en Japón con todos, ahora vamos a empacar hermosa, que el mundial nos espera, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa.

Si, dijo la castaña feliz.

 **Días después: "Japón"**

Tsubasa y Sanae llegaban a casa de los señores Ozora en donde también se encontraba la madre de la castaña esperándola.

¡Hijos¡ dijo la señora Nakazawa acercándose a abrazar al par de jóvenes.

¡Mamá¡ ¿Cómo has estado?, respondió la castaña.

Bien hija, ansiosa esperando tu regreso desde que me dijiste que vendrías contaba los días para verte mi niña, dijo la señora Nakazawa al tiempo que Natsuko se acercaba a su hijo y esposa con un bebe en brazos.

Daichi, conoce a tu hermano mayor, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

¡Hola Daichi¡ soy Tsubasa tu hermano mayor, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras le tomaba las manitas.

¡Qué lindo¡ dijo la castaña mientras el pequeñín estiraba sus manitas para que la castaña lo tomase.

Tómalo hija, dijo Natsuko entregándole a su hijo a su nuera.

Se te ve muy linda así, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña.

Luego de que Tsubasa fue felicitado por sus padres y suegra, se sentaron a platicarles un poco de su vida en España, compartieron el almuerzo y luego los jóvenes esposos Ozora partieron a la federación en donde Tsubasa fue felicitado por sus amigos y representantes de la federación por su triunfo obtenido en su equipo mientras la castaña fue a apoyar al doctor Akita.

Sanae, dijo el doctor Akita al verla.

Aquí me tiene, dispuesta a apoyarlo, respondió la castaña con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se acercaba al hombre de mandil blanco a darle un abrazo.

Hija, ¡gracias¡ ¡gracias por venir¡ dijo el doctor Akita correspondiendo el abrazo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Luego de las felicitaciones a Tsubasa y de que este les contara a sus amigos que había sido promovido al equipo titular, los jóvenes se encontraban entrenando para su debut en el mundial que sería en un par de semanas.

¿Entonces Sany está en el tópico con el doctor Akita?, decía Taro.

Si, ella también viajara con nosotros, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

Pues ello te debe poner muy feliz, dijo Genzo.

Claro estoy muy contento porque mi Sany estará junto a mí en este sueño, en realidad todos debemos estar unidos en este sueño porque finalmente es el sueño de todos ¿no?, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

Si es el sueño de todos, respondieron los jóvenes, entonces daremos lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros en el mundial, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Si, dijeron los demás jóvenes con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces continuemos entrenando, no hay tiempo que perder, dijo Tsubasa mientras sus amigos asintieron.

 **2 semanas después:**

Una hermosa castaña estaba junto a su esposo en un camerino en donde se encontraba toda la selección de Japón platicando antes de salir al campo para la presentación de los equipos que serían parte del mundial juvenil de futbol.

¿Nervioso?, dijo Sanae con dulzura mientras miraba a su esposo.

No te lo voy a negar un poco aunque más creo que es por la emoción, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Así es amor es por la emoción, es normal ello es más creo que todos estamos nerviosos de la emoción pero a la vez estamos felices porque este es el inicio del sueño de todos de un bello sueño en el cual todos estamos unidos, dijo Sanae.

Si, lo que Sany dice es cierto todos estamos unidos en este gran sueño y tenemos que dar lo mejor para dejar muy en alto el nombre de nuestro país, dijo Genzo mientras los demás jóvenes asentían al tiempo que el entrenador entro al camerino.

Chicos, aliniemosnos, la presentación va a empezar, dijo Gamo.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes mientras empezaban a tomar sus ubicaciones.

 **Minutos después:**

La delegación de Japón conformada por equipo técnico, medico, de apoyo y futbolistas caminaba alrededor de la pista atlética del estadio mientras Tsubasa miraba emocionado hacia las tribunas y su delante donde iba su esposa siendo parte del equipo médico.

Es increíble, el día que tanto esperaba llego, nuestro sueño empieza hoy, un sueño que pienso hacer realidad pues no pienso solo haber venido a representar a mi país sino a dejar muy en alto el nombre del mismo y la mejor manera de dejar en alto su nombre es llegando hasta la final y lo voy a conseguir, lo vamos a conseguir pues todos estamos unidos en ese sueño, pensaba Tsubasa mientras su rostro se irradiaba de felicidad.


	29. Mi mayor sueño cumplido

**Capítulo 28:** **"Nuestro mayor sueño cumplido"**

 **(Último capítulo)**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el inicio del mundial, dos semanas en las cuales el equipo de Japón había enfrentado a grandes equipos de otros continentes saliendo airoso de cada uno de sus encuentros, terminando como líder en su grupo y llegando a pasar a la segunda fase del mundial para alegría de todos su seguidores.

 **Hotel:**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban platicando en una habitación luego de haber obtenido su pase a cuartos de final.

Ya estamos entre las 8 mejores selecciones juveniles del mundo, ¿en verdad no estoy soñando chicos?, decía emocionado Ryo.

No, claro que no amigo, vencimos a la poderosa Inglaterra y Uruguay que estaban en nuestro grupo, ahora vamos por Francia, estos serán partidos de vida o muerte, respondió Matsuyama mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Si eso es cierto, solo cuatro llegaremos a las semifinales, ¿Quiénes serán?, decía Mamoru.

Yo creo que Alemania es fijo, dijo Kojiro mientras Ken asentía.

Si yo también creo ello aunque Argentina y Brasil también podrían estar, en semis, decía Matsuyama al tiempo que un joven de gorra entraba a la habitación.

¿Y Tsubasa aún no vuelve de ver a su esposita?, dijo Genzo sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación llevando unos refrescos en la mano.

No, respondió Taro sonriendo.

Déjalos, deben estar festejando nuestro pase a cuartos pues eso de que iba a que su bella mujercita le vende el tobillo, no se lo creo, dijo Hiroshi riendo.

Ya chicos, no hablen a espaldas de nuestro capitán además es lógico que quiera ir a ver aunque sea unos minutos a su esposita ¿no?, dijo Misugi sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, mejor sigamos pensando con quien llegaremos a la final, dijo Hyuga mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En otra de las habitaciones del hotel una castaña revisaba el tobillo de su esposo mientras este la miraba dulcemente.

¿Cómo crees que este?, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

Pues la verdad estás bien, no tienes ninguna lesión, decía la castaña con calma.

Así es amor, disculpa que te haya preocupado pero tenía que buscarme alguna excusa para verte, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Tsubasa¡ me habías preocupado, respondió la castaña fingiendo molestia.

Lo lamento amor, no fue mi intención, es que moría de ganas por verte, por darte un besito, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Hay Tsubasa, dijo Sanae al tiempo que el joven acerco su rostro al de su esposa y la beso dulcemente.

Es hora que vuelvas con los demás, dijo Sanae sonriendo al separarse de su esposo.

Si mi capitana, respondió Tsubasa haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

Tsubasa volvió a la habitación al hacerlo se encontró con sus compañeros que anotaban en unas hojas algo.

¿Qué hacen chicos?, pregunto Tsubasa con curiosidad.

Estamos haciendo una apuesta, ¿quieres entrarle Tsubasa?, dijo Teppei.

¿En qué consiste la apuesta?, respondió Tsubasa intrigado.

Estamos apostando quien crees que será nuestro rival en la final, el o los que acierten se lleva el pozo acumulado, te inscribes a la apuesta con….., decía Teppei mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Semanas después:**

En un estadio completamente abarrotado se disputaba la final del torneo juvenil de futbol, Alemania y Japón eran los finalistas de dicho torneo.

Desde una banca una castaña junto al médico del equipo seguían con detenimiento las incidencias del juego.

Genzo parece lastimado, decía la castaña al ver despejar al joven de gorra un balón mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de dolor.

A lo mejor la lesión del partido contra Francia recrudeció, dijo el doctor Akita.

Lo malo es que Genzo no querrá salir para que lo revisemos hasta que no acabe el primer tiempo, respondió la castaña.

Si es cierto, dijo el doctor Akita.

Luego de algunos minutos el silbato dando por concluida la primera etapa del partido sonó. Los jóvenes de ambas selecciones se dirigían a sus camerinos.

Genzo, ve a que te revisen, dijo el entrenador.

Si, dijo el joven de gorra.

¿Todos están bien, no hay molestias?, dijo el entrenador.

No, respondieron los jóvenes antes de dirigirse al vestuario.

 **Minutos después:**

Chicos tenemos que salir con todo en este segundo tiempo, tenemos que cuidarnos de Schneider, no podemos permitir que nos sorprenda además tenemos que cuidar bien nuestra portería Genzo está un poco sentido, tenemos que apoyarlo, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, dijeron todos.

Cuando tengan el balón solo láncelo al área para yo liquidar el partido con mi tiro del tigre mejorado, decía Hyuga mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

 **Campo de juego:**

¿Crees que podrás continuar?, decía el doctor Akita mirando al joven de gorra.

Si doctor con el vendaje que le hizo Sany a mis manos podre continuar sin problemas, no se preocupe decía Genzo al tiempo que sus amigos volvían al campo.

Luego de algunos minutos el partido se reanudo, al minuto 20 Alemania de la mano de su capitán abrió el marcador dejando en silencio a la barra Japonesa.

No importa chicos, sigamos adelante, dijo Tsubasa quien corría con el balón en sus pies acompañado de Taro y Hyuga.

Mientras Tsubasa corría la castaña desde la banca olvidándose del rol que cumplía empezó a alentar a su equipo.

Fuerza chicos, ustedes pueden revertir un marcador en contra, no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto, decía la castaña lo más fuerte que podía.

¡Sanae, mi amor¡ por ti, por mis padres, mi hermanito que deben estar en la tribuna por nuestros compatriotas que vinieron a vernos, tenemos que ganar este encuentro pero primero vamos por el gol del empate, dijo Tsubasa mirando a Hyuga quien emprendió carrera hacia el arco al tiempo que su capitán le lanzaba el balón y este de un soberbio cabezazo hizo el gol del empate.

Bien hecho Hyuga, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras se acercaba a felicitar a su amigo.

¡Gracias por el pase¡ dijo Hyuga.

Somos un equipo, todos tenemos un solo sueño, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es, respondió Hyuga.

Tras el gol el equipo de Japón pareció sentirse renovado y empezó a apoderarse del campo de juego.

Los minutos restante del encuentro eran electrizantes, balones que chocaban en los arcos, la pelota iba y venía de un campo a otro.

El segundo tiempo al verse empatado forzó a un alargue de 30 minutos dividido en dos tiempos de 15 – 15.

30 minutos más, decía un agotado Ryo.

Chicos solo 30 minutos más, si logramos mantener el empate iremos a los penales, decía el entrenador.

No es necesario que llevemos el partido hasta los penales, tenemos que ganarlo en el suplementario, nosotros podemos hacerlo, dijo Tsubasa.

Si eso es cierto, nosotros podemos hacerlos, dijeron todos los jóvenes.

Tras los 5 minutos de descanso los jóvenes volvieron al campo de juego.

Listos para cumplir nuestro sueño, dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba su ubicación en el campo.

Listos, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

El partido dio inicio, balones iban y venían de un campo a otro pero sin provocar mayor daño en la portería.

Maldición parece que ellos si quieren los penales, dijo Hyuga.

Si es cierto, respondió Taro.

Los primeros 15 minutos de juego terminaron empatados e inmediatamente se dio inicio a los restantes 15 minutos de un partido que era muy cerrado.

Ya solo quedaban 3 minutos para la finalización del partido, una castaña seguía alentando incansablemente a su equipo desde el lugar donde estaba mientras sus amigos disputaban con todo cada balón que lograban tomar.

Es tuya Tsubasa, dijo Misugi dándole un pase a su capitán.

¡Vamos amor, tu puedes¡ decía Sanae al ver a su esposo con el balón en sus pies.

Yo puedo, yo puedo, aún hay tiempo, aún hay tiempo para hace un gol pensaba Tsubasa dándole un pase a Taro quien le devolvió el pase a su capitán.

Por mi sueño, pensó Tsubasa lanzando una soberbia patada al balón que no alcanzo a desviar el capitán alemán y menos pudo tapar su portero.

Gollllllllllllllllllll, golllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, era el grito que se oía entre la pequeña multitud Japonesa que acompañaba a su selección que ese día dio inicio a un gran camino para el futbol de su país.

El partido culmino, las felicitaciones del equipo rival no se hicieron esperar. Sanae derramaba lágrimas de emoción mientras veía a sus amigos abrazarse unos a otros con lágrimas en los ojos las mismas lágrimas que había en los ojos de cada uno de sus compatriotas que veían a una nueva generación que en el futuro les podía traer aún más alegrías.

Luego de la premiación y de levantar la copa para la foto del recuerdo y pasearla por todo el estadio, el equipo Japonés volvió al hotel donde se alojaban para festejar su triunfo.

Un sueño más cumplido amor, dijo Sanae al acercarse a su esposo con una copa en la mano.

Así es hermosa, pero aún faltan más unos a corto y otros aún largo plazo, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo se amor, dijo Sanae.

Tú también tienes que ir cumpliendo tus sueños, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, para el próximo mundial espero poder tener mi título de médico deportiva, pienso adelantar cursos me dijeron que puedo hacerlo y lo hare así la carrera de 5 años solo la hare en 3, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Me parece una gran idea amor, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

Chicos, vengan, ya está servida la cena, dijo Hajime.

Si, dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae.

Luego de la celebración con su equipo Tsubasa y Sanae pasaron unos días con sus padres y familiares antes de volver a España en donde Tsubasa iniciaría su nuevo sueño, conseguir una nueva copa pero esta vez con el equipo titular del Barcelona.

 **Semanas después: "España"**

Luego de recibir las felicitaciones de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo por la copa conseguida con su país, Tsubasa y Rivau se encontraban platicando.

Algún día seremos rivales en un terreno de juego Tsubasa, dijo Rivau.

Lo sé y ni siquiera imaginas como sueño con ese día, enfrentar a la selección mayor de Brasil contigo como capital y con Santana como tu gran apoyo, ese será mi nuevo reto, porque sabes pienso vencerlos, dijo Tsubasa con optimismo.

No pienso permitirlo amigo, respondió Rivau sonriendo.

Ya no querrás enseñarme tus técnicas, dijo preocupado Tsubasa.

No claro que no Tsubasa, yo tengo pensado prepararte muy bien pues cuando yo me retire del Barcelona tú te quedaras como mi sucesor, una cosa no tiene nada que ver en la otra, respondió Rivau sonriendo.

Si tienes razón, dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno entonces vamos a entrenar que nos espera una segunda fase muy disputada y ya sabes que la consigna es ganar, dijo Rivau.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Horas después: "Casa de Tsubasa y Sanae"**

Tsubasa se encontraba junto a la castaña platicando mientras nadaban en una pequeña alberca que había en el jardín de su nueva casa.

Me alegra saber que te recibieron tan bien amor, decía la castaña.

¿Y a ti como te fue en tus clases?, preguntaba Tsubasa mientras sujetaba a su esposa de la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo.

Muy bien, es más el próximo ciclo ya puedo adelantar cursos de otros ciclos me dijo el decano, decía Sanae.

Pues me alegro amor, respondió Tsubasa besando dulcemente a su esposa.

 **3 meses después: "Centro comercial"**

Una hermosa castaña caminaba junto a una mujer de cabello negro corto y un par de niños por un centro comercial.

Creo que esto también debemos llevar, decía la mujer de cabello negro mientras la castaña sintió que todo se le venía encima empezando a tambalear al tiempo que se sostenía de unas vitrinas para no caer.

Sany, dijo uno de los niños acercándose a la castaña a tomarla de la mano.

Sanae, ¿qué te pasa hija?, dijo la mujer preocupada al ver la escena.

Me pareció que todo me daba vueltas, respondió Sanae con voz temblorosa.

Tuviste un mareo, dijo la esposa de Rivau sonriendo.

Creo que sí, respondió Sanae.

Vamos con un médico linda, dijo la mujer.

¿A un médico?, dijo Sanae alarmada.

Para que te revise hija, quiero confirmar mis sospechas, haber dime ¿hace cuánto no ves tu periodo?, dijo la mujer.

¿Hace cuánto no veo mi periodo?, bueno ahora que me lo preguntas hace dos meses que no me ha venido, dijo la castaña sonrojada.

Hija, puedes estar embarazada, vamos a un médico para que nos saque de la duda, dijo la mujer.

Embarazada, dijo Sanae feliz.

Sí, me imagino que Tsubasa y tú disfrutan del tiempo juntos amándose mucho, ¿no?, podrías estar embarazada Sany por ello vamos a un médico para que nos lo confirme, respondió la mujer de cabello negro mientras los niños sonreían al ver el rostro de felicidad de la castaña.

Está bien vamos, dijo Sanae feliz.

La esposa de Rivau junto a su pequeño hijo acompañó a la castaña al hospital en donde un médico la reviso y confirmo la sospecha de ambas.

Un bebe, un bebe, pensaba la castaña.

Sera un gran regalo por su nuevo título porque mi Rivau y tu Tsubasa ganaran la final del torneo, decía la mujer.

Si ellos ganaran, decía la castaña mientras acariciaba su aún imperceptible vientre mientras pensaba: Un bebe fruto de nuestro amor, un bebe que nos unirá más. Otro de mis más grandes sueños se acaba de cumplir hoy, dentro de mí se está formando un hermoso bebe, un hijo nuestro Tsubasa, estamos empezando a tener esa familia que siempre soñé tener a tu lado.

 **Campos de juego del Barcelona:**

Tsubasa y Rivau entrenaban arduamente tiros a un arco mientras platicaban.

¿Entonces Santana está aquí?, decía Tsubasa sorprendido.

Si parece que vino siguiéndote, eso dio a entender en la conferencia de prensa que dio con su nuevo equipo, dijo que tú eras un rival que quería volver a enfrentar por ello decidió venir al futbol de España para que ambos vuelvan a enfrentarse, decía Rivau sonriendo.

Yo también quiero volverlo a enfrentar aunque para ello será hasta el próximo año, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es, bueno creo que ya entrenamos los suficiente Tsubasa, ya todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, tampoco es bueno que nos sobre esforcemos, tenemos que guardar energías para la final, dijo Rivau.

Una nueva final, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es amigo una nueva final, la cual tenemos que ganar, respondió Rivau.

 **Casa de Tsubasa y Sanae:**

Una hermosa castaña de rostro radiante entraba a una habitación llevando unas bolsas en la mano.

Un bebe, un bebe, pensaba la castaña mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y sacaba de una de las bolsas una cajita que contenía un conjuntito para bebe.

Tengo que esperar hasta el fin de semana para decirlo, en estos momentos no puede recibir llamadas ya que está en concentración para la final que disputara su equipo el fin de semana. Ya quiero ver su rostro cuando se lo diga, ya quiero verlo, pensaba la castaña mientras doblaba la ropita para guardarla en la cajita.

 **Fin de semana:**

Sanae se encontraba junto a la esposa de Rivau y los hijos de ellos mirando el partido final del torneo Brasileño.

Sanae levanto la mirada hacia el tablero que marcaba el 2 – 2 mientras pensaba: Solo faltan 15 minutos, Tsubasa amor tienes que lograrlo.

Mi padre tiene el balón, dijo uno de los niños haciendo que la castaña posara su mirada en el campo de juego.

Sigue adelante Rivau, dijo la esposa de este.

Vamos Tsubasa, vamos, pensaba la castaña al ver a su esposo acompañar en la jugada a su amigo.

 **Campo de juego:**

¿Listo Tsubasa?, dijo Rivau.

Listo, respondió Tsubasa echando a correr con tal velocidad logrando sacarse la marca de encima al tiempo que Rivau le envió un centro directo al área.

Cabecea Tsubasa, dijo Rivau mientras veía elevarse en el aire al joven de cabello negro e impactar con su cabeza el balón para enviarlo a la portería.

Los segundos para que este llegara a la misma parecían eternos, el arquero se lanzó en dirección del balón pero tal era la fuerza y potencia del cabezazo que no pudo detenerlo.

Golllllllllllll, se oyó en estadio al tiempo que la castaña se abrazaba con la esposa de Rivau y los hijos de ellos.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae observaba cuando a su esposo le colocaban la medalla que los reconocía como campeones de esa temporada.

¡Felicidades amor¡ ¡felicidades¡ pensaba la castaña.

Luego de dar la vuelta olímpica al estadio con la copa en la mano elevada por cada jugador del equipo, los jóvenes fueron a sus vestidores al tiempo que la castaña decidió ir a darle el encuentro a su esposo.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae que se encontraba en la parte baja de las graderías mirando hacia la cancha de juego en donde su esposo aún se encontraba rindiendo declaraciones a un medio de su país.

¡Sany, mi amor¡ respondió Tsubasa disculpándose con el reportero para ir junto a su esposa.

Tsubasa le pidió a los encargados del lugar que dejen de entrar a su esposa de esa manera Sane pudo ingresar al campo de juego.

¡Felicitaciones amor¡ un sueño más cumplido, dijo Sanae al estar junto a él.

Si es cierto un sueño más cumplido, respondió Tsubasa mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Pero hoy se te cumplirá un sueño más, porque sé que también era tu sueño como lo es el mío, dijo Sanae.

¿Hoy se me cumplirá un sueño más?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Si y quise darte la noticia en un campo de juego pues el futbol de alguna manera nos unió y fue testigo de nuestro amor, de mi pedida de mano y ahora quiero que sea testigo de mi mayor sueño que hoy empieza a hacerse realidad, decía la castaña tomando la mano de su esposo para colocarlo en su vientre.

¿Un bebe?, decía emocionado Tsubasa.

Si un bebe, mi mayor sueño se acaba de cumplir empezamos a formar nuestra propia familia, dijo Sanae.

Pues no solo es tu mayor sueño, también es el mío, dijo Tsubasa alzando a la castaña con sus mansos de su cintura para dar unas cuantas vueltas con ella mientras decía: Tendremos un hijo, tendremos un hijo.

Luego de ello Tsubasa bajo a la castaña y le dijo con dulzura: ¡Gracias por siempre apoyarme¡ ¡gracias por apoyar mis sueños¡ ¡gracias por tu amor y por esta gran noticia¡ me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta.

No hay nada que agradecer pues yo también soy muy feliz además siempre apoyare tus sueños porque tus sueños son mis sueños, respondió la castaña.

Y los tuyos, los míos, dijo Tsubasa acercando su rostro al de su amada esposa para fundirse en un dulce beso.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron con esta mi primera historia de **"Captain Tsubasa** ¡ ¡gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y dejar sus comentarios¡

¡Gracias de manera especial a **Lety** por darse el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje en cada capítulo que escribía¡

¡Gracias también a **Seilornyan, Aidee Amor, Mhialove02, Ale, Arya80, Kaory1, Lety Jimenez, Sanae20, Chio,** gracias por haber leído mi historia ¡

Espero el final haya sido de su agrado, el dia Viernes sino tengo incovenientes estaré publicando el epilogo de esta historia de amor.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	30. Epílogo

**Capítulo 29:** **"Epílogo"**

 **3 años después: "España"**

Un atractivo joven de cabello negro estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de un gigantesco auditorio junto a dos pequeños niños de aproximadamente 2 años y una mujer mayor de cabello castaño que miraba con orgullo hacia un escenario en donde estaba una hermosa castaña de abultado vientre recibiendo de las manos de un hombre de cabello cenizo y lentes una diploma.

Bravo, hija, decía con orgullo la señora Nakazawa mientras aplaudía al ver a su hija recibir su diploma que la reconocía como médico deportiva.

Mami, decía uno de los pequeño que estaban en medio de Tsubasa y su suegra.

Si hijo mami, acaba de cumplir uno más de sus sueños hoy, respondió Tsubasa con orgullo.

Es que mi hija siempre consigue lo que se propone porque es muy inteligente y perseverante, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Si, lo sé, por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ella, adelanto cursos y obtuvo su título antes del tiempo estimado, ahora no solo será apoyo del doctor Akita en la selección, será un medico más de la selección, respondió Tsubasa con orgullo mientras veía a la castaña tomarse una foto sosteniendo su diploma.

¿Y hablando de selección?, que bueno que te hayan permitido salir de la concentración para estar aquí, me imagino que volverás en cuanto la ceremonia termine, decía la señora Nakazawa con calma.

Así es suegra, por suerte España es la cede del mundial este año, así mi Sanae no tuvo que viajar a ningún lugar en su estado. No sabe cómo le agradezco que haya venido a apoyarla ya que yo pues he tenido que hacer muchos viajes no solo por el equipo sino también por la selección y pues no quería que mi Sany se quede sola, ya ve que en su estado y con Hayate y Daibú tan pequeños además con lo de su tesis no podía viajar para acompañarme, decía Tsubasa.

Si lo se hijo, no hay nada que agradecer hijo, Sany es mi hija, Hayate y Daibú mis bellos nietos era mi deber estar aquí con ustedes apoyándolos, como sabes la heladería la deje en muy buenas manos además necesitaba darme un descanso también, disfrutar de mis nietos de mi hija, poder estar presente en el nacimiento de mi futuro nieto o nieta además podre presenciar la final del mundial de cerca, dijo la señora Nakazawa sonriendo.

Sí, eso es cierto suegra, Sany, mis hijos y usted ya tienen su palco apartado en el estadio, allí estarán también mis padres y hermano que llegaran justo para la final, decía emocionado Tsubasa.

Una nueva final, dijo la señora Nakazawa al tiempo que la castaña bajaba del escenario.

Si una nueva final, tan difícil como las demás aunque esta es mucho más emotiva me enfrento a un gran amigo y maestro "Rivau" y aún súper rival como "Santana", ellos son los pilares de su selección pero en si la selección completa de Brasil es una potencia del futbol. Es la final que siempre soñé, los chicos y yo nos hemos preparado mucho para ello, respondió Tsubasa cuando Hayate y Daibú dijeron: Mami, mami.

Mis amores, decía la castaña mientras sus pequeños hijo estiraban sus manitas.

Sanae hija, felicitaciones, dijo la señora Nakazawa abrazando a la pelinegra.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña.

¡Felicidades amor¡ dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras le mostraba su diploma.

Cumpliste tu sueño, nuestro sueño, ya tengo a mi médico deportiva favorita en casa, respondió Tsubasa abrazando a la pelinegra al tiempo que en la barriguita de la castaña él bebe que llevaba en su vientre también sentía alegría y lo demostraba dando pataditas al mismo.

Pateo, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿Pateo?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, dijo la castaña tomando la mano de su esposo para colocarla en su vientre al tiempo que Hayate y Daibú también colocaban su manita.

Se mueve, dijeron los pequeñines.

Si se mueve, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Gracias por estar aquí¡ me alegra que te hayan dado permiso, dijo Sanae.

Si no me lo hubieran dado me las hubiera ingeniado para venir, no podía dejar de estar junto a ti en este día, tu siempre has estado junto a mi apoyándome en cada uno de mis sueños, viéndolos cumplirse de apoco, ahora yo estoy aquí viéndote cumplir también uno de tus sueños, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias mi amor¡ dijo la castaña.

Luego de pasar unos minutos más con su esposa, hijos y suegra Tsubasa volvió al lugar donde estaban concentrados sus demás compañeros.

 **Hotel:**

Tsubasa llegaba a paso rápido al lugar donde su grupo de amigos estaban concentrados.

Ya estás aquí, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

Ya recibió su diploma Sany, dijo Ryo.

Si, ya es una médico deportiva, dijo respondió con orgullo Tsubasa.

Pues felicidades amigo, ya tiene quien cure tus lesiones en casa, cuando vea a Sany la felicitare, respondió Genzo.

Si es cierto. ¿Y cómo va su embarazo?, ¿Cómo están Hayate y Daibú?, dijo Taro.

Ellos están felices con la idea de que pronto tendrá a un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar y Sany muy contenta contando los días para el nacimiento de nuestro nuevo hijo o hija, ya saben que Sany no quiso hacerse ecografía como para los gemelos, ella quiere que ser sorpresa el sexo de nuestro nuevo bebe, por suerte mi suegra está aquí para apoyarnos como se los comente, mis padres y mi hermano llegaran el día de la final, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Te imaginas que tu nuevo hijo nazca el día de la final?, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Sería algo que siempre recordaría, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y si son nuevamente dos?, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

¿Dos?, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Ryo, no lo pongas nervioso, tenemos que estar concentrados para la final, dijo Genzo riendo.

Si es cierto, dijo Ryo riendo.

 **Fin de semana:**

Una hermosa castaña de abultado vientre ingresaba junto a sus pequeños hijos y su madre al desde el cual vería la final de la copa del mundo.

Sany, dijo un niño de cabello negro corriendo a abrazarla.

Daichi, dijo Sanae sonriendo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mis nietos hermosos, decía Natsuko mientras ella y su esposo abrazaban a los primogénitos de su hijo mayor.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Cómo te has sentido hija?, dijo Koudai.

Estoy tranquila, no tengo molestias aun, respondió la castaña.

Qué bueno, dijo el padre de Tsubasa mientras veía a su hijo menor jugar con sus nietos.

Ya va a comenzar, dijo la señora Nakazawa al ver a los equipos salir al campo haciendo que todos tomen sus ubicaciones.

Vamos mi amor, vamos por este tu mayor sueño, este es tu primer mundial ya no juvenil sino de un torneo de mayores, el más conocido a nivel mundial, pensaba la castaña mientras las notas del himno de su país empezaban a sonar.

 **Cancha de juego:**

Tsubasa entonaba el himno de su país con tanta fuerza que su voz parecía escucharse en el estadio.

Luego de haberse entonado ambos himnos se dio el saludo respectivo de los equipos.

¡Suerte amigo¡ dijo Rivau al tomar la mano de Tsubasa.

¡Suerte también a ti¡ dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa.

Nuevamente nos vemos las caras pero esta vez el triunfo será de mi selección Rivau y yo lo conseguiremos, ahora ambos somos parte de un equipo así como lo son en Barcelona él y tú, dijo Santana al tomar la mano de Tsubasa.

Eso lo veremos Santana, yo no pienso permitir que le ganen a mi selección por esa gran admiración y gratitud que siento por Rivau, daré mi mayor esfuerzo al igual que todos mis compañeros para ganarles, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza

Luego de los respectivos saludos los jugadores tomaron sus ubicaciones.

Genzo se acomodaba sus guantes al tiempo que el árbitro dio el pitazo inicial y Brasil empezó a tocar el balón.

Desde un palco una ansiosa castaña veía al equipo Brasileño, comandado por un gran amigo de su esposo y de ella, dirigirse con el balón en los pies al arco.

Rivau es muy bueno, pero mi Tsubasa también, pensaba la castaña mientras observaba al talentoso jugador Brasileño disparar al arco con tanta potencia que obligo a Genzo a saltar lo más alto que pudo para desviar el balón y generar el primer tiro de esquina del partido.

Son muy buenos, dijo Koudai.

Si, respondió la castaña mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre al tiempo que sus pequeños hijos se abrazaban a ella.

Vamos amor, defiende ese tiro, pensaba la castaña al ver ejecutarse el tiro de esquina.

Los primeros 45 minutos culminaron empatados, los jugadores fueron a los camerinos un tanto conformes con los resultados.

 **Camerinos:**

La segunda mitad tenemos que salir con todo,…., decía el entrenador de Japón mientras sus pupilos escuchaban con atención sus indicaciones.

Tras los 15 minutos de descansos los jugadores volvieron al terreno de juego. El segundo tiempo fue mucho más cerrado que el primero, todos los balones parecían perderse en el medio campo y no se podía avanzar más, varios jugadores japoneses parecían lesionados e incluso agotados.

Una castaña miraba el partido con esperanza mientras sentía unos pequeños dolores en su vientre.

Tranquilo chiquito, estás tan emocionado como yo de ver a tu papito ganar, pensaba la castaña mientras acariciaba su vientre con una de sus manos y con la otra las cabecitas de sus gemelos.

Luego de algunos minutos tras un extraordinario pase de Hyuga Tsubasa y Taro impactaron el balón al mismo tiempo abriendo el marcador del partido.

Gollllllllllllll, gollllllllllll, gritaban en el estadio los Japoneses presentes.

No, no puede ser, esto, no puede estarnos pasando, pensaba Santana mientras miraba confundido la celebración de los japoneses.

El partido se reanudo y Santana herido en su orgullo trataba de tomar el balón.

Ten paciencia, dijo Rivau.

Solo faltan 3 minutos, respondió Santana arrojándose al piso para recuperar el balón que había perdido uno de sus compañeros y dirigirse hacia el arco.

Los aficionados Japoneses contaban los pocos minutos que quedaban para el final del encuentro cuando de repente de una violenta patada hacia el arco Santana silencio a todos los seguidores Japoneses presentes en el estadio al empatar el marcador.

Gol, gol, gol, Japón no podía ser mejor que nosotros, dijo Santana con orgullo mientras sus amigos lo felicitaban.

El partido culmino 1-1 viéndose obligado a jugar tiempos suplementarios.

No lo puedo creer, no pensé que Japón nos forzaría a llegar a los suplementarios y hasta por poco y nos ganan, decía un jugador Brasileño.

Si es cierto yo pensé que solo Ozora jugaba tan bien pero veo que me equivoque, dijo otro.

Japón tiene muy buenos jugadores no solo es Tsubasa, tienen un extraordinario portero titular y ni hablar del suplente también es muy bueno, lo pude ver en otros partidos, tambien tiene otros jugadores muy buenos como Hyuga, Misaki, Misugi, Matsuyama entre otros, decía Rivau.

Si es cierto por ello nos contó tanto abrir el marcador, pero en los suplementarios tenemos que seguir anotando, dijo Santana.

Así es tenemos que liquidar esto en los tiempos suplementarios, dijo Rivau.

Luego de algunos minutos se reanudo el tiempo suplementario, pelotas iban y venían de un lado a otro pero no podía incrementarse el marcador.

¡Tsubasa mi amor, lucha por tu sueño¡ pensaba la castaña mientras veía a su esposo disputar una pelota con Rivau.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, ya habían culminado los primeros 15 minutos del suplementario, Taro y Ryo habían tenido que abandonar el campo por lesiones entrando en su reemplazo otros de sus compañeros.

El partido se reanudo pero todo seguía igual parecía que ninguno de los dos equipos podían incrementar más el marcado.

El árbitro miraba su cronometro, mientras los jugadores trataban de tomar el balón y armar una buena jugada colectiva.

No, podemos perder, por todos los que han venido a apoyarnos, por mi esposa e hijo, tengo que ganar, pensaba Tsubasa mientras echaba a correr tras un balón.

El balón es mi amigo, el balón es mi amigo, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que tomo el balón con sus pies y emprendió su carrera hacia el arco rival.

Justo cuando el árbitro iba a sonar su silbato el balón que había sido disparado segundos previos por Tsubasa entro al arco.

Gol, dijo el árbitro dando por valido el gol de Tsubasa al tiempo que hacía sonar su silbato dando por terminado el encuentro.

 **Palco:**

¡Ganamos¡ ¡ganamos¡ su papito anoto, decía una emocionada castaña al tiempo que parecía sentir las primeras contracciones que anunciaban el futuro nacimiento de su nuevo hijo.

¿Hija te sientes mal?, decían la señora Nakazawa y Natsuko al ver a la castaña muy pálida.

Me duele mucho, dijo como pudo la castaña.

Debió ser la emoción, se te adelantara el parto, dijo Koudai.

¿Usted cree?, respondió la castaña con voz adolorida.

Si hija, mi esposo tiene razón, dijo Natsuko.

Sera mejor llevarte al hospital, dijo la madre de la castaña.

No podre ver la premiación, ni bajar a felicitar a Tsubasa, dijo con nostalgia la castaña.

Ustedes siempre están juntos hija, porque los dos se llevan aquí, respondió la señora Nakazawa colocando una de sus manos en la altura del corazón de la castaña.

Si, tienes razón madre, siempre estamos juntos porque siempre estamos pensando en el otro estemos donde estemos, dijo la castaña.

Así es hija, vámonos al hospital mi nuevo nieto está por nacer, respondió emocionada la madre de la castaña mientras tomaba del brazo a su hija y con su otra mano disponible sujetaba a la manito de uno de sus nietos pues el otro se había tomado de la mano de su madre.

Los acompañamos, dijo Natsuko.

¡Gracias¡ pero sería mejor que se queden para que le digan a Tsubasa a donde fui, dijo Sanae con voz adolorida.

Está bien hija, dijo Koudai.

 **2 horas después:**

Tras la premiación respectiva y la entrega de la copa Tsubasa buscaba con la mirada en el palco a su esposa y familiares pero solo logro ver a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano.

Sanae, ¿Dónde está Sanae?, se preguntaba Tsubasa mientras miraba al palco.

¿Te pasa algo?, dijo Taro que estaba junto a él.

Ya me tengo que retirar, sigan festejando chicos, respondió Tsubasa mientras echaba a correr hacia el palco.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Está en el hospital?, decía Tsubasa alarmado.

Si hijo, pero tranquilízate, vámonos de una vez, tu niña acaba de nacer, dijo Koudai.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa emocionado.

Si nos los acaba de decir la madre de Sany, fue una niña, dijo Natsuko.

Vamos entonces, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa y sus padres partieron lo más rápido que pudieron en un auto. Luego de algunos minutos ya estando en el hospital Tsubasa entro al lugar donde su esposa estaba junto a su bebita y a sus hijos mayores.

¡Sany¡ dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Felicidades amor¡ eres un campeón, te presento a nuestra princesita, decía Sanae mirando con dulzura al bebe que sostenía en sus brazos.

Es muy pequeñita, decían Daibú y Hayate a la vez mientras la miraban.

Si es muy pequeñita por ello debemos cuidarla mucho, ahora tengo a mis cuatro grandes tesoros juntos, ustedes dos serán mis sucesores algún día y su hermanita nuestra princesita a quien la protegeremos siempre, espero que ustedes tres logren como su madre y yo cumplir todos sus sueños cuando sean grandes, claro nosotros siempre los apoyaremos, decía Tsubasa mirando a sus hijos por momentos al tiempo que miraba a su hija recién nacida.

Los lograran cumplir amor, con esfuerzo, sacrifico y mucha perseverancia se van construyendo los sueños, el secreto es nunca dejarlos por más obstáculos que se nos presentes siempre ser firmes en ellos, solo así se puede ser feliz, respondió Sanae.

Así es amor, dijo Tsubasa acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro de su amada.

 **Años después:**

Un hombre de cabello negro se encontraba en un amplio jardín junto a un par de jovencitos también de cabello negro de aproximadamente 16 años, jugando con un balón mientras una niña de cabellos castaños de aproximadamente 13 años dibujaba en un lienzo al tiempo que una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y mandil blanco entraba a su casa.

Mamá ya llego, dijo la menor de ellos al notar la presencia de su madre.

Si es cierto, dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

¿Cómo están mis amores?, dijo la castaña acercándose a saludar a sus hijos y esposo.

Bien, dijeron los tres jovencitos.

Ansiosos por verte, ¿Cómo te fue?, dijo Tsubasa feliz.

Bien amor por lo visto hoy saliste temprano, decía Sanae mientras le arreglaba el polo que llevaba puesto su esposo.

Si amor, hoy termine temprano la practica con los muchachos pues quería llegar antes que tú para prepararte algo con los chicos, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña intrigada.

Ven acompaños, dijo Tsubasa tomando la mano de su esposa para llevarla hasta el comedor de su casa en donde había preparada una cena romántica para dos.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, ¿no Daibú y Jim?, dijo Hayate.

Si, si, disfruten su cena, dijo Daibú sonriendo mientras caminaba tras sus hermanos.

¿Ustedes cuatro hicieron todo esto?, dijo Sanae sorprendida mirando los platillos que habían en una mesa.

Si amor, los cuatro lo hicimos, tu siempre me has sorprendido con muchas cosas a mi antes de estar casados y muchas más cuando nos casamos, por ello quise prepararte algo especial hoy que cumplimos un año más de casados, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ siempre soñé con una cena romántica preparada por ti, dijo Sanae mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y humedecían sus mejillas.

No llores amor, no es motivo para llorar y me alegra haberte podido cumplir este sueño porque como alguna vez me lo dijiste, tus sueños siempre serán mis sueños y los míos los tuyos, dijo Tsubasa mientras limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que habían humedecido el rostro de la castaña.

Así es, respondió Sanae antes de sentir los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos besándola con el mismo amor de siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen al gran maestro **Yoichi Takahashi** , yo solo hago uso de ellos para mis historias tratando de mantener en lo posible las personalidades de los mismos.

Esta bella historia de amor como abran notado llego a su final. Al ser la primera historia alterna de **"Captain Tsubasa"** que escribo trate muy a mi manera de poder enlazar algunos de los eventos que pasaron en el anime y manga, agregándole a ello algunos personajes míos y variándole un poquito el trama y los tiempos en que pasaron este eventos.

Ahora sí: ¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron con esta mi primera historia de **"Captain Tsubasa"** con la que doy inicio a una **"Mini colección alterna"** para este bello anime¡ ¡gracias de todo corazón a todas las personas que la leyeron¡ ¡gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejaro un comentario¡ eso es muy valioso para mí.

Espero el final y el epilogo haya sido de su agrado y mi historia haya llegado a cubrir sus expectativas. A su vez aprovecho también para pedirles disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción que se me haya pasado en la misma, yo no soy una escritora profesional solo una aficionada de la escritura mi interés al escribir es transmitir un mensaje con mis historias por ello no me fijo mucho en la escritura a veces pues al escribir rápido en una computadora prestada no me alcanza el tiempo para las correcciones.

Así mismo les informo que el día lunes sino tengo inconvenientes estaré publicando una nueva historia de amor alterna de la pareja **Tsubasa – Sanae** para todos los amantes de **"Captain Tsubasa"** , esta nueva historia lleva por título **"Tú Nombre"** , te invito a dejarte cautivar por ella.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


End file.
